Battlefields Near and Far
by icestone
Summary: A crossover between Stargate SG-1 and X-Files, plus new original characters. Will continue In Operation Spearhead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, X-Files or any of its characters. They belong to their respective owners and creators. Forlorn Hope and its characters are my ideas.

Chapter 1; Hit and Run.

Dusk was falling on the Wyoming farm; its occupants were doing the evening task, unaware of the events that were about to happen. For the newest member of the family, that had just arrived this afternoon, had begun a chain reaction.

The last light's of the day could be seen in the western sky, but it didn't shed any light on the ground around the valley were the farm was situated.

A black shape was slowly moving toward the light of the farm, it was a man dressed in camouflage and his face obscured by a Balaclava.

Stone moved slowly, taking care to make no sound and observing the environment, for dangers were not just from nature, but could be from unnatural enemies. In his hands were a silenced H&K UMP 45 submachine gun and an H&K USP 45 CT pistol with a silencer in a drop-down holster. In his tactical west were ammunition and radio gear; if everything worked out as planed there would be no need for the extra ammunition, but Murphy always had other plans.

The only thing that mattered was the objective, which had just arrived this afternoon and loudly protested his new family; Stone had heard the screaming, earlier in the day, through the parabolic mikes that his team had used.

When Stone was a hundred meters from the farm house, he stopped. "Sit rap?" In a low voice.

"Chiron. All clear." The German accent in the voice of Peter Arrsen, came through the radio in Stones ear.

"Poseidon. No sign of movement." The Detroit accent of Tomas Walker.

"Hades. Clear." The Russian accent of Yuri Tarkove.

"Minerva, Hephaestus. No traffic." The female voice of Amanda Nash came over the radio, reporting from the SUV near the drive towards the farm, where she and Carlos Martinez, were stationed.

"Hermes. On Station." The French accent of Andre Durand, reported from the helicopter.

"Hercules. Locked and loaded." The British accent of Adam Kingston, replied onboard the heli.

After hearing his team's replies. Stone took a moment, going over everything in his mind, after this there would be no going back.

"Omega. Repeat, omega." Stone radioed. Meaning that the mission was a go. There were no answers.

Wanting a report on the situation in the house. "Minerva. What is going on in the house?"

"They finally got him down to sleep. They are worried about this."

"Understood. Radio silence, unless company."

The seven clicks on the radio meant the team was ready.

Approaching the farm house like wraith, Stone kept out of the light spilling from the windows, until he came to the back door, he used his left had to test the doorknob, it was unlocked. Opening the door slowly, wary of any sound coming from the door or inside the house, looking for any security systems. No sound could be heard as he slipped into the darken kitchen.

Walking softly, as Stone neared the doorway into the living room; he could hear the Van de Kamp couple, talking softly. Stopping a moment to hear what they were saying.

"This is not natural, he has been screaming all day. The only reason the boy slept was that he was exhausted." A female voice said.

"Honey, it will take time for him to feel at home here." A male voice answered.

Stone stepped into the living room and fired two short bursts at the Van de Kamp's, killing the couple instantly; they never saw him or knew of his presents.

Stone secured the rest of the first floor of the farm house, before. "Minerva, Matador. Get here."

"Achilles, we are rolling. E.T.A. two minutes." Minerva came back. "How is the package?"

Stone turned and looked up to the second floor. "In his crib."

Stone ejected the magazine, that had six bullets spend, slamming home a fresh one. Never going up.

Within two minute, a black SUV came into the courtyard of the farm.

Stone stood on the porch, his eyes scanning the surroundings and the SUV.

Two people jumped out of the SUV, both were armed and dressed in tactical clothing.

"Hephaestus, bring my rifle and munitions. Minerva, get the package." Stone ordered without taking his eye from the surroundings, something was nagging him, his instincts screaming.

The Hispanic turned and grabbed an H&K MSG-90, a 20 round magazine, automatic sniper rifle from the back of the SUV with a leupold Mark IV scope, with a drop-down pouch of ammunition.

While the woman, which had a distinct Meditation origin, ran into the house.

Stone placed his submachine gun on his back, taking the rifle and ammunition from Matador.

Hephaestus had a Colt M4A1 assault rifle, took up a position where he could cover the driveway and get quickly to the SUV.

Stone strapped the ammo pouch to his thigh, after lock and loading the rifle.

He had just placed the stock to his shoulder, holding the rifle in ready position.

"Minion, Minion. Advancing past Chiron position. Repeat, Minion, Minion."

Stone curse to himself.

"Minion, Minion. Passing past Poseidon. Repeat, Minion, Minion."

"Minion, Minion. Driving by Hades. Repeat, Minion, Minion."

Stone knew the bad came in three's.

"Hermes, get here now. Minerva, just the package. Hercules, you time to shine." Stone voice betrayed no fear or frustration. "We got less than five minutes."

Hephaestus ran to the SUV, grabbed a pair of explosive charges and placed them on the vehicle.

"Dios nos libre." Hephaestus crossed himself.

Minerva ran into the house and up the stairs, when she enters the room where the package was, lying in his crib.

"Hi, baby." Minerva's voice was soft, she leaned over the cribbed. The package looking at her with unblinking eyes. The young eyes seem to be evaluating her; the eye had wisdom beyond their year.

"William, we are here to protect you. Everything is going be …" Minerva voice faded out was her radio came to life.

"Minion, Minion. Advancing past Chiron position. Repeat, Minion, Minion."

"Minion, Minion. Passing past Poseidon. Repeat, Minion, Minion."

"Minion, Minion. Driving by Hades. Repeat, Minion, Minion."

Then the voice of Achilles. "Hermes, get here now. Minerva, just the package. Hercules, you time to shine."

Minerva, scooped up the boy, grabbing a blanket as she ran out of the room.

"Chiron, Poseidon, Hades. Disperse; we will meet again in three days, at the safe house."

"Ja, chef." Chiron replied

"Will do, boss." Poseidon said.

"Da, boss." Hades voice came over the radio.

Achilles could hear the rotors of helicopter, as it neared the farm.

"Hermes, land behind the house."

"Qui, mon capitaine."

The Minerva came out of the house, and for the first time Achilles, took his eyes of his surrounding.

Taking in the woman, in combat gear, armed to the teeth, holding an infant. "Get in the front seat of the copter when it land, the only thing that matters now, is getting the package away."

As the MH-6 Little Bird, landed behind the farmhouse, three SUV turned into the driveway towards the house.

Minerva ran to the helicopter, Achilles and Hephaestus, slightly behind her covering, her and her cargo.

On a bench, Hercules was strapped to, along the fuselage left side. Holding a M240B, 7.62mm machinegun.

Achilles closed the door after Minerva, the strapped into the bench on the right side of the chopper, while Hephaestus was on the left side with Hercules.

First of the coming SUV, was pulling up beside the teams abandon SUV.

"Hephaestus, blow it." Achilles screamed as, Hercules started firing on the coming SUV's. The small helicopter taking to the air.

The explosion of the SUV destroyed the first incoming SUV, but Stone knew that the occupants would not be killed. Hercules machinegun was blasting away at the second SUV.

Achilles had his eyes on the third, seeing an occupant jumping out of the back, and then turning around to take out a Stinger missile launcher.

Achilles rifle was already at firing position, and he pulled the trigger, first round hitting the target in center mass, second a head shot, third went into the grip stock of the launcher. Three hits from a moving helicopter, from 300 meters away.

Then the copter went over the hill.

The MH-6 Little Bird, flew away from the Wyoming farmhouse, putting as much distance as it could, and as fast as it could. They had to go to plan B.

In the cockpit of the Little Bird, Minerva held the package, she had to admire the boy, during the commotion he had not made a sound and even now, he was observing everything calmly. The she looked out the front window, and saw the ground screaming by. Hermes was piloting the copter at nap to earth, at ten feet.

Minerva turned the boy around so he could see out. A happy gurgle came from the boy and a grin light up his.

There were no discussions among the team.

The helicopter landed a hundred kilometers away from the Wyoming farmhouse, where two cars were waiting for them, a minivan and a SUV.

Achilles jumped of as soon as the helicopter skids touched the ground, running towards the road to the lookout, taking up a cover position.

The blades of the copter had begun to slowdown as Hermes shutdown the copter.

Minerva climbed out of the cockpit and walked towards the minivan, reaching under the front wheel base where a key was hidden. Opening the car and placing the boy in a car seat.

Placing her pistol on the roof of the car. Then stripped off the tactical gear.

She dressed in jeans and a shirt. Then put on a shoulder holster, where she placed her H&K P2000SK. And a jacket to hide the hardware, four extra magazine on her belt, plus two in the holster. Taking the tactical clothing and west, throwing them in the helicopter as Hermes, stepped out.

"Elle a été un tour doux:" He said as he place a explosive charge in the copter. Then he ran to the SUV.

Minerva walked back to the minivan, checking on the boy, which had fallen asleep.

She placed her MP7A1 under the passenger seat in front of the minivan. Taking of her cap, and putting her black shoulder length hair in a low ponytail. Then settled down to wait for Achilles.

Achilles watched the road up to the lookout, knowing that his team was changing into civilian clothing. After a few minute, Hephaestus ran to him and clapped on Achilles shoulder. Hercules had take up a position closer to the two vehicles.

Achilles, ran to the minivan, coming to the back of it. He stripped down his gear and weapons. Dressing in civilian clothing, jeans and shirt, then putting on a shoulder holster, where he placed his H&K USP Tactical 45, minus the silencer. Four magazines on his belt and two in the holster. Stone then took another USP out of a case in the car and put is in a holster at the small of his back. A jacked to hide the hardware and six extra magazines in the pocket of the jacket.

He walked over to the SUV, with the MSG-90 and UMP, plus the ammunitons for them.

Durand was waiting for him, taking the weapons from him.

"Hermes, we will meet up in three day." Stone said before he walked back to the minivan.

Hercules and Hephaestus, ran back to the SUV.

Stone got into the minivan, started it. The reached under his seat, checking if the MP7A1 was still there, along with its magazines.

Stone looked over to Nash.

She handed him a wedding ring, she had already slipped on hers.

They cover was that of a married couple, traveling with their son.

Stone drove out of the lookout, heading east.

Nash looked at the boy. "He is asleep."

"Good, we will have to drive the long way around. Into Idaho, down to Nevada, then though Utah and into Colorado." Stone said.

Nash turned to Stone. "The the plan calls for … The safe house in Arkansas!"

"We are not going to the safe house."

"But Zeus, said …" Nash tried to say.

Stone took a deep breath. "I don't trust Zeus, I don't trust anyone, but you."

Nash had known Stone was paranoid. "But what about Hercules, you have worked together for eight years?"

"He is a good man, and in every instant but this, he would have my complete trust." Stones voice betrayed a hint of regret. "I am getting the boy, to safety. An relative of mine is involved in a project in Colorado; he can get the boy to safety. He has no ties to the Consortium or our organization."

For a long while Nash just looked at Stone, this was the second time he had not told his team the truth, at least not all of it. Only she knew of the first.

"Michael, you know I am with you all the way. But why? Why, now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Journey.

Stone, starred out at the road. "You know that Zeus, had a private briefing with me?"

Nash nodded as Stone looked briefly at her. She knew that it was not standard procedure.

"Then he ordered me to kill the boy." Taking a moment, to allow Nash to comprehend. "I have done some bad shit in my time, killing the Van de Kamp, is not the worst crime of my crimes."

"Michael, I may have argued against killing the Van de Kamp, but we both know that leaving them alive was not an option. The minion would have ripped them apart. Killing them was in fact mercy." Nash argued.

"For every life you take, you lose a little of your own." Stone said. "One of my old drill sergeants, used to tell my. Well, I have taken a lot of lives. Many of them innocent, but I will not kill an infant. That is one line I will not cross."

Nash knew Stone better than any others; she had worked with him for longer than most of the team. He could be cold and distant, a bastard even. Yet sometime he could surprise her.

"Why would Zeus order you to kill William Scully?"

Stone knew this was the question that had been burning on his own mind, since Zeus gave the order. "I asked him that, at the briefing. He gave me no answer. What I know is that there is some anomaly in his genetic makeup, I think Zeus is afraid that this anomaly is the key to the colonization."

"Like the minions or as some call them super soldiers?" Nask asked.

"No, the minions are flawed creations. They are just tools, cannon fodder, and expendables. Like us." Stone looked in the backseat for a moment. "He is an advanced human, either the doom of mankind or its savior. The only sure thing is that there is no safe place on this earth for him, but we must try to get him to safety."

After driving for a few hours, the minivan crossed into Idaho.

Nash had used the opportunity to catch a few hours sleep. Stone drove on through the night.

Nash woke as they stopped at a gas station.

"Where are we?"

"Just across the state lines into Idaho." Stone said as he maneuvered the car by the gas pump. "While I fill up the tank, you need to change the diaper on the boy and get us some food."

"Shit, we left in such a hurry from the farm, that I forgot the diapers."

Stone laughs.

"Well, I hope they sell some here or we are in for a long loud ride from our passenger." Stone had barely said the words, when a loud scream was heard from the back seat. "There you have it, he want a new diaper."

Nash took William with her out if the chair, giving Stone a ugly look, as Stone started to fill the tank.

Amanda Nash walked in the station and to the counter. Where a young man was reading a magazine.

"Excuse me, do you have diapers? My husband seems to have forgotten to pack them."

The young man pointed her in the right direction.

"Thank you." Nash said as she walked to the back of the station. "Come on, William, let's get you some diapers."

After finding the diapers and some food for them, she went back to the counter.

"We also have gas." Nash knew Stone would not come in, he need to stay outside to watch for any trouble.

After paying, she went out and handed Stone the diaper bag and food, before taking one of the diaper from the bag, then she went to the wc.

After locking the door, she put William on the changing table. Taking his pans of and his dirty diaper off.

Looking at the diaper with disgust. "Well, little man. That is … "

As if she discovered suddenly that she was with an infant, she throw the diaper in the trash and cleaned up the child the best she could with the supplies in the wc. After putting the new diaper on the boy, she left wc.

Stone knew that there was a remote chance that they were being tracked by the Consortium, or his own bosses, but he could not see any sign of pursuit.

Trying to a per as a man just waiting for his family, he kept scanning the road and the airway.

He felt as Nash came out of the WC.

Still scanning the surrounding. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, but we need to buy some new things for William, at the next shopping mall."

Stone sat down under the wheel. "Alright, but only you will go in, I will stay out in the parking lot with the boy."

Three hours later Stone drove the minivan away from the mall, which they had chosen.

"What did you do, buy up the mall?" Stone asked.

"Funny, at least I didn't use your credit card to the max like the rest of the wife's, husband!" Nash shot back.

Stone grinned. "A good thing that I don't have a credit card, honey." Getting a scaling look from Nash in return.

After escaping from the city, Stone took up a southern heading, towards Nevada.

Stone and Nash, took turns driving. Through Idaho, Nevada, the Utah, as they headed into Colorado, Nash was driving.

"Michael, where do we head now?"

Stone woke up from his sleep, instantly on alert scanning his surroundings. "To Colorado Springs."

"Michael, who is in Colorado Springs?"

"An Uncle of mine. He is an Airforce Special Operation. He is my mother brother; they were never close, by my mother being a few years older. He was one of the reasons I joined the service. When I was fourteen, I spend a summer with the O'Neill's, Jack came home on medical leave. We ended up spending the two months, taking and training together. The truth is up until that time, I was a mess-up kid. Jack kick my ass, gave me a goal. Taught me how to shot. But I didn't want to join the air force and I didn't want to be a officer." This was the most Stone had ever revealed about his past or family, even to Amanda Nash.

"Wake me when we are six hour from Colorado Springs." Stone settled back down, sleeping.

Stone had chosen that time, so that Nash could be rested when they drove into the Springs.

After traveling for three days without stopping, from Wyoming, Stone and his companions came to Colorado Springs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting of Warrior's.

After putting Nash and the boy, in a motel near his friend's house, Stone went his uncles house.

When nobody answered the door, Stone picket the lock.

Stone woke up, when he hear a key inserted in the door lock.

Picking up his H&K USP, with a silencer. He positioned himself, so that he had the drop on whoever was coming in.

Jack O'Neill, walked in to his house and turned towards the living room, when he felt a end of a silencer put to the back of his skull. He froze.

"Get in the living room." A voice order behind him, sounding vaguely familiar. "Slowly."

O'Neill, walked slowly down the steps into the living room, hoping that the man would make a mistake.

Stone watched as the Coronel walked down into the living room, he started to close the front door, when it was slammed into his, and a giant of a man came into the house, wearing a baseball cap. The man left hand grabbed the hand holding the gun, his right hand grabbed Stones jacket and lifted him up.

Stone had been trained long and hard, his instinct taking over.

Stone rammed his left elbow in the man face and his left knee into the stomach. A grunt came from the man, as he released Stone, but Stone lost his pistol.

The man cap had flow of as Stone hit him in the face, revealing a golden tattoo.

Stone charge the man, hands and feet's raining blows and kicks.

O'Neill watch as the intruder fought Teal'c, both men fought brutally, no quarters asked or given. This was the first man that O'Neill had see fight Teal'c that was still standing after twenty second, not even himself had managed that.

Seeing the pistol the intruder dropped, O'Neill picked it up.

The fight was the most intense that Stone had engage in, his opponent was big and strong, but also fast, too fast for such a big man.

O'Neill caught a glimpse of the intruder. Then the voice and face came to him.

"Michael!!!"

Stone knew that he could not continue this fight, he was outnumbered and outmatched, he was sure that he could take the black guy he was fighting, but with jack also in the picture. It was doomed. Even if he was better than Jack.

So he did the only thing possible. He stepped away, putting his hands in the air.

"I give up."

O'Neill got a good look at the intruder and saw it was really his nephew, Michael Stone.

"Michael Stone, I never thought that you would work for the NID!" O'Neill's voice full of contempt. "I could let T kill you."

"NID, I wouldn't give them the time of day, uncle Jack." Stone answered defiantly back.

O'Neill looked to Teal'c. The man was a living lie detector. He nodded slowly.

"Alright, Mikey. You don't work for the NID, and then what are you doing in my house pointing guns at people?"

Stone looked at his uncle. Then seem to come to a decision.

"Can we sit down?" He asked in a tired voice.

O'Neill answered by pointing into the living room.

After all three were seated, Stone begun his tale.

"Uncle Jack, as you know I joined the army, much the delight of my father." Jack O'Neill laughs. Victor Stone was a prick in his opinion, Jack and Victor actively despised each other.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you." Yet Stone's own pistol was pointed at him.

"Your probably are, the only one of the family that is." Stone looked over to the big black man.

Jack notices his nephew eyeing Teal'c.

"Excuse my manners. Teal'c, this is my nephew Michael Stone. Mikey, meet Teal'c."

This answered Stones question, on rather Jack trusted Teal'c.

"I was asked to take part in the selection process for 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-D." At this Jack looked at his nephew with a new respect.

"Delta Force?"

Teal'c was intrigued. "O'Neill, what is this Delta Force?"

Jack turned to Teal'c. "Delta Force is the most elite arm of the Army, you don't volunteer. You have to be invited to join by members of the unit, the selection process is hard to past, if not almost impossible."

Teal'c looked at Stone. "So Delta Force is the elite warrior's of this world."

Stone thought the wording strange.

"Yes, but there are others, from different countries."

"So you are Delta. What does that have with you being here?" Jack asked.

"Just as I finish the training, and was about to become operational. The commander of 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-D, called my into his office, there I was meet by a Lt. General. He offered me a special position, with a Black Ops unit. With a special objective, the highest risk. New enemies, the most dangerous kind."

Stone looked at his uncle. "This unit is known as Task Force 3675676-4673, or as it is known as Forlorn Hope. It operates under a Black Matter security clearance, meaning it does not exist. Our budget is unlimited, we answer to no one."

O'Neill looked strangely at Stone. "Go on."

Stone looked down at the floor, and then stared in to O'Neill eyes. "You are going to love this, Uncle Jack, we fight aliens."

Stone expected O'Neill to laugh in his face, but a strange look came in his eyes, the he looked at the black man.

"Alien, you say! What are they called?"

"They have not name that we know of, but we are mostly fighting collaborators, and recently human replacements, called supersoldiers, or as we call the minions." Stone, leaned back in the chair. "You think I am crazy!"

"Yeah, well, not so much."

A knock came from the front door, then. "Sir, Teal'c."

"Come on in, Carter." O'Neill called out.

Samantha Carter came into the living room. "Sir, your … Oh."

Stone stood up, as Carter and a young man entered the room.

"Mrs."

"Actually, it Major." Carter replied, as she sat down besides the Coronel.

"Sorry, Ma'am, Major Carter." Stone returned.

Stone looked at the grinning young man, which approached him.

"Jonas Quinn." The young man said as he offers his hand.

Stone shook hands with Quinn. But offered no name.

"Jack, can we trust these people." Stone asked.

"Stone, I trust these people with my life. They are my team."

"Well, it doesn't matter if you won't help me. As I said, I am with the Forlorn Hope, … "

Carter leaned forward. "Forlorn Hope, I heard some whispers of a black ops unit …?"

Stone looked closely at the major, and then continued. "Forlorn Hope is not a US Black Ops unit, it is a multinational unit. We are the first and last line of defense, against alien and their collaborators. Forlorn Hope was created in 1947, using the best soldiers and intelligence operatives for a host of countries. USA, USSR, UK, France and Germany, were the first countries to commit to the fight, since then more countries have joined. But it is hard, because the collaborator are everywhere."

O'Neill looked at his team, and then asked. "Who are the collaborators?"

"Men and women, which are sacrificing everybody, but themselves and their families." Stone eyes were filled with hatred. "People, which would do anything so they would survive, hoping for power."

Stone stood up, walked to the window looking out at the yard.

"The NID, is under the thumb of the Consortium. Parts of the FBI also, CIA, NSA, Military Intelligence. Shit, they have their hands in every cookie jar."

O'Neill stood up and walked to Stone, handing him the H&K. Stone took it and placed it in the shoulder holster.

"Wait here, Mikey. I need to make a phone call."

Stone turned to uncle. "Who to?"

"My commanding officer, Major General Hammond." O'Neill said as he walked into the kitchen.

Carter jumped after O'Neill. "Sir, sir!!!"

"Not now, Carter."

Stone looked out the window at the coming night. Four days ago, he had been it Wyoming.

He felt a present beside him, turning to see the man called Teal'c.

"You are a most skilled warrior, Micheal Stone." Teal'c said as he bowed. "I would like the opportunity to spar with you sometime." Then he left, as Jonas Quinn came up, eating a sandwich."

"May I ask you a question?" Quinn asked with his mouth full.

"I believe you have." Stone looked at the young man. "Alright, ask away."

"What does Forlorn Hope mean?"

Stone grinned. "It is an old military expression used to describe a hopeless undertaking, by a group of soldiers."

"So, a suicide mission."

"Yes, that is one interpretation."

At that moment, O'Neill came back.

"Mikey, Hammond wants to meet you; we have to go to the mountain."

Carter would not be ignored longer. "Sir, how do we know we can trust this man?"

O'Neill turned to Carter. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because he is my nephew, or and member of the elite Delta Force."

Carter hesitated. "But I thought he was with Forlorn Hope? You nephew?"

"Yes, Carter. My nephew, my older sister son." O'Neill said as he walked out the door.

"Uncle Jack. We have to make a stop along the way."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Amanda Nash, had both H&K MP7A1 within reach. Both were loaded with 40 round magazines.

She knew that it was necessary she and the boy wait, but they were exposed in the motel. But she wished that Stone had allowed a member of the team to accompany them, yet understood the need for secrecy.

Sitting down by the window looking out at the parking lot, waiting, praying.

Stone had left five hours ago. Since then she had feed William and changed his diaper twice, now he was playing on the floor, but every few minutes look at Amanda. A question in his eyes. A question she had no answer for.

She saw a pickup come in the parking lot, a black Ford F250. It stopped and two men came out, Stone one of them. The other, looked a few years older than Stone, but he had the same distinct Special Forces look. Both men scanning the surroundings.

Stone said something to the man, who stayed with the pickup, while Stone came towards her.

Nash pickup the MP7's and dashed to the door, unlocking it. Then scooping William, she placed him behind the bed. Taking up a defensive position herself.

A knock came from the door. "Nash, it's Stone."

She took aim. "It open."

Stone opened the door and stepped in. Nash was crouched near the bed, a MP7 aimed at him.

"Honey, I home."

"Not funny, Michael!" Nash said as she stood up, walked toward Stone.

Then her gun came up.

Stone pulled out his pistols as he turned and went down on his knee. His pistols finding a figure in the doorway.

"Jack!!" Stone breathe. "Nash, it is alright. He is with me." Stone said to calm Nash.

Nash didn't lower her weapon.

"Amanda, this is my uncle Jack O'Neill. Jack, this is Amanda Nash." Stone said as he walked over to Nash, putting his pistols away, and then pushing Nash MP7 down. "We can trust him, Amanda." Stone said quietly, so Jack would not hear.

Nash handed the MP7 over to Stone and walked behind the bed, picking up William.

Jack saw the boy, and did a double take. "Mikey, what the hell is going on?"

"Mikey!!" Nash said and laughs.

"Not now, Nash."

"Jack, I will tell you everything, later." Stone said as he put the MP7 under his jacket. "Right now we need to see a general."

"Mikey, I can't bring a baby onto the most secure military base in the US."

Stone didn't even look at his uncle as he went out. "Jack, he is the mission now."

Jack hurried up to catch his nephew. "What do you mean, his is the mission?"

Stone stood outside the door, his eyes alert, waiting for trouble. "I have reason to believe that he is an advanced human, an evolutional step forward."

Jack stopped and starred at Stone. "What did you say?"

"Advanced human?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said." Jack, now had the same intense look in his eyes as his nephew. "Do you have some more hardware?"

Stone took a moment to look at his uncle, and saw his entire attitude had changed.

"Step in and get another MP7 from Nash."

"Heckler and Koch MP7A1's, damn. Those are hardly starting to get shipped out. Impressive." O'Neill said in awe.

"Like I say, only the best and finest."

Inside, Nash was getting William ready to travel, when she hear someone enter the room, looking up seeing Stones uncle.

"Mikey, said that you had another MP7, that I could use."

Nash picked up the boy, and then pointed at the diaper bag. "In there."

O'Neill took out the MP7, ejected the magazine, checked the load, then inserted the magazine again. "Diaper bag, new place to hide guns."

Nash looked at the older man. "Oh, yeah. It is all the rage with mother's these days, diapers and submachine guns."

"So, are you his mother?"

"No, our team rescued him three days ago." Nash said as she walked out of the room, behind Jack.

Stone walked to the pickup. "Nash, we have to take the pickup, to get into a military base."

Nash opened the back door of the pickup, and notices the lack of a car seat for William. "Stone, we need the car seat from the minivan."

"Get in the car, I will get the seat." Stone walked over to the minivan, took out the car seat and back to the pickup.

"Jack, we need a moment to get the boy secured." Stone said as he sat into the passenger seat of the pickup.

"So who is the kid?"

"He is the son of two FBI agents'."

"WHAT?" Jack exploded.

"Relax, uncle Jack. I didn't steal him from them."

"But you stole him. Right?"

Stone look uncomfortable. "I prefer, the term, rescued."

"Jesus, Mikey." Then an understanding came in Jack's eye. "Is this the kid that is missing from Wyoming?"

"Yes, but if we had not gotten to him then, he would be dead."

"There were two people killed, and the driveway looked like a warzone?" Jack asked as he drove to the mountain.

"Yeah, look, uncle Jack. I killed those people, it was necessary. You saw the driveway, how many do you think were killed?"

Jack took a moment. "A few, besides the couple."

"What did the TV say?"

"It talked just about the couple, why?"

"There were three SUV destroyed there. And not a single casualty?"

"That is right, according to the TV."

Stone looked back to Nash. "I knew it were minions." Turning back to Jack. "I will explain more when we are secure."

As the pickup drove into the first gate to Cheyenne Mountain, they were waved through, the same with second.

When they came to parking lot of the base. All stepped out and headed towards the entrance to the mountain base, there they were stopped.

"Sorry, sir. We need an authorized permission from the General. We are not going to allow armed people to enter the base without permission."

Putting on his best officer manner. "It should be here. Who is the rotating ranking security officer now?"

"Lt. Colonel Feretti, sir."

"Well, get him here. Now."

"Yes, sir." The SF, turned and was picking up the phone when Feretti and Carter, came walking into the guardhouse.

"Jack, the General send us to escort you and your guests. They are allowed to keep they weapons." Feretti said reluctantly, as he gestured for Jack to precede him.

"Thank Louis." Then walked out, leading the party into the tunnel.

As they had walked about twenty meters into the tunnel, Stone saw a vein in the mountain wall.

Carter saw him, looking at the wall. "It is a vein of metal ore known as magnetite, it is in many lays all over Cheyenne mountain."

Stone just nodded.

After traveling deep into the bowls of the mountain, they were taken to a briefing room, where the General, Teal'c and Jonas were waiting for them.

Jack walked with Stone to the general. "

Stone stood at attention, saluting the General. "Master Sergeant Michael Stone, sir."

Hammond returned the salute. "Please to meet you Master Sergeant."

"You never treat me with such respect." Jack whispered to his nephew, as they were seated. Nash sat down with a sleeping William, besides Stone.

Hammond sat down and looked Stone. "Coronel O'Neill, said that you have a story to tell."

"Yes, sir. I and Nash, are member of a Black Matter unit."

That grabbed the General attention. "Black Matter."

"Yes, sir."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Hammond turned to Feretti. "Colonel Feretti, put the base on high alert, nobody in or out. Until I countermand this order."

"Yes, sir." Feretti said, and then hurried out.

O'Neill was surprise by this. "Sir, what is the matter?"

"I am sorry, Jack. But this classification is known only to the members of his unit and a few general's, me among them. I don't even know more than the classification." Hammond, then looked to Stone. "Continue, son."

"Yes, sir. Four days ago, my team was called in, we were given a new assignment." Stone turned his head to the boy in Nash lap. "Him. We were to extract him from a Wyoming house, where he was being placed."

Hammond, Carter, Teal'c and Jonas, looked at the boy, then Hammond asked. "Is this is the boy that is missing in Wyoming?"

"Yes, sir." Stone replied.

"Are you telling me, you kidnapped this child?"

"No, sir. We rescued him." Stone looked at the General without hesitation.

"Son, there were two known fatalities at that farm."

Stone knew this was the biggest risk. "Yes, sir. That is correct, I killed them."

"WHAT???" The General screamed as he stood up. "Are you telling me that, international Black ops teams are running around the country killing innocent civilian?"

Stone was calm, and chose stay calm. "Not quite, sir. If you will allow me to continue?"

Hammond sat down, his displeasure with Stone evident, but none the less directed Stone to continue.

"Sir, those people were a necessary sacrifice, regrettable so. But we are fighting a war, a war that has been going on for more than fifty years; those two are just the newest victims, adding to the thousands already killed. We are talking about the end of the world, the end of human existence." Stone took a moment. "You know the classification of my unit, but nothing more, right, sir?"

"Yes, that right. Sergeant Stone."

"The unit is known as Forlorn Hope, we fight aliens and their collaborators."

Stone could feel the tension rise from the General and Major Carter, that was to be expected, but Teal'c and Quinn's were not. They were calm to calm, too calm. Although you could not seen any reaction with Teal'c.

Hammond turned to O'Neill, then back to Stone. "What aliens?"

"We don't know what they are called, the collaborators call themselves the Syndicate, and then there are the Super Soldiers, human replacements. Virtually unstoppable killing machines, to this day we have no way to kill them. We have been running a hit and run operation, against them. With mix results."

"What does the boy have to do with any of this?" Hammond asked.

"His name is William Scully, son of Dana Scully and Fox Mulder." Nash interrupted.

Hammond looked at the boy, then at Nash. "And you are?"

"Agent Amanda Nash, CIA Anti-terrorist Task Force, Mediterranean."

Carter then interrupted. "Mulder, did you say Mulder"

"Yes. Ma'am."

"Special Agent Mulder."

"Yes, do you know him?"

"No, not personally. I have heard of him, he is known within some circles." Carter said uncertainly.

"Yes, I recall reading an article that mentions him." Teal'c said.

"One of those rags, right T." O'Neill said grinning, as did Carter and Quinn.

"Yes, O'Neill." Teal'c replied deadpan.

Hammond, looked pointedly at his 2nd in command, then went back at Stone.

"Sergeant, I repeat, what does the boy have to do with this mess?"

"Sir, I believe he is an advanced human."

"An advanced human?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir. There are known instances of telekinesis, and some anomalies in his DND."

"Hok'taur! What Nirrti, was trying to create on Hanka." Teal'c said.

"Who? What?" Stone asked when he hears what Teal'c said.

Hammond knew that this was too much information for Stone and Nash to hear now.

"Sergeant! My doctors need to check the boy out; to see if you claim has any merit."

Stone stood up. "Yes, sir. But myself or Nash will be with him at all times. Not that I don't trust you, but I don't."

"Very well." Hammand replied as he stood up and went into his office. "Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, you will escort our guests to the infirmary and talk to Doctor Frasier, about running a DNA test and the rest on the boy. Then place them in a VIP quarters. Major Carter and Mr. Quinn, in my office. The rest of you, report to the infirmary."

Carter, O'Neill and Stone, shot up and as one replied. "Yes, sir."

Stone went to Nash. "Everything alright, Nash?"

"Yes, but I think we need to get the child to bed as soon as possible. He has been through a lot in a few days, perhaps too much." Nash replied, tiredly.

Stone only nodded, and then turned to his uncle as he approached, with Teal'c.

"Mikey, let's get you three down to the infirmary. The sooner that is over, the better for everybody."

As O'Neill lead the party into the infirmary, when a young girl came running and jumped into his arm. "Cassie!"

"Uncle Jack, mom let my come with her."

"So, where is the Napoleon of needles?"

"I heard that, Colonel!" A petite brunet said as she came towards the group.

"Doha, of course you hear!" Jack said as he lowered Cassandra down.

"So what can I do for you this time, Colonel?"

O'Neill turns towards Stone and Nash. "The General wants to have a DNA test on the boy."

The brunet walked to Nash. "I am Doctor Janet Frasier, and you, sweetheart, are?"

"His name is William Scully. I am Amanda Nash, and the strong silent type is, Michael Stone."

Stone shot Nash an angry look, then turned to Frasier. "Doctor, what kind of test are you going to do?"

As Frasier guide to Nash with the boy to an infirmary bed. "A DNA swab, blood test and general examination?"

"How long does it take to get the results from the DNA test?" Stone asked as he positions himself, where he could see the exits of the infirmary, but yet could see Nash and boy.

Frasier look at the man, feeling as he was looking through her. "Five to ten days."

Stone took a moment to scan the ward. "Do you do your own test or do you send to a lab?"

"We have the equipment to do our own DNA tests."

Stone looked at Nash, then his uncle and finally the doctor. "I require you to do all the testing in house and then destroy the samples that you take."

Frasier turned to O'Neill. "Colonel?"

O'Neill slugged. "That is alright, doc. Just do as he asks."

Frasier then proceeded to take a DNA swab, an blood test and examine William, who never left Nash arms. When Frasier finished her work, Nash stood up and walked towards Stone. As she drew closer to Stone, William jumped forward in her arms toward Stone, who automatically grabbed the boy. Taking him into his arms, William then put his arms around Stones neck, and refused to go back to Nash.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bridging two Worlds.

Over the next ten days, Stone and Nash kept themselves busy.

Training in the bases gym, firing range and taking care of William.

On the ten day, they were called to the briefing room by General Hammond's aide.

Being delayed by William's excellent timing, who had filled his diaper.

Stone ran into the briefing room, with William in his arms and Nash on right behind him.

"Sorry, sir. This young man, decided to do his private business, just as you aide came to get us."

Hammond looked at Stone and then at William in his arms and smiled for the young boy, showing the first sign that he was not the hardnosed officer, he had been to Stone and Nash, ever since they had come to know him.

After Stone and Nash were seated at the table, Hammond gave Frasier approval to proceed. The petite doctor stood up.

"Ten days ago, I took DNA sample and a blood test, from young William." At the mention of his name the boy grinned at the doctor.

"I compared the DNA to two other samples we had. Those …"

Stone interrupted. "I am sorry, doctor. What do you mean compare? What other two samples are you talking about?"

Frasier looked at Hammond for support. "Sergeant, allow, the doctor to continue. You will be briefed in I deem it necessary."

Stone was not happy with this reply, but accepted it.

"Those samples, we will call them Alpha and Beta for now. William's sample was a near match for the Alpha sample and had more activity than the Beta sample. I must conclude that William Scully is an ancient or a near match. In fact the boy is in perfect health, I would like to do more exams on him."

Stone was watching Hammond and saw his reaction, seeing something he could not recognize. Hammond leaned back in his chair, looking at first O'Neill, Carter and Frasier, then on Stone and Nash.

"Sergeant Stone, Agent Nash. I am hereby giving you a security clearance, White Hole. You will need to sign a security form; this is just as highly classified as Black Matter, but on a different level. After you sign the forms, SG-1 will brief you." Hammond then went into his office. Within a moment a short balding man, with glasses came in the room holding the new security form, as quickly as he came, he disappeared.

Stone handed William over to Nash, after she had sign the papers.

Signing his own set of papers, and handing both of theirs over to his uncle, who took them to General Hammond's office. Stone watch through window, as Jack handed the documents over, the said something to the general, getting a nod in return.

Coming out of the office O'Neill turned to Carter. "Major, go down and dial up Alpha site, we will be watching from here."

Carter turned, leaving the room, going down a staircase.

Stone looked at his uncle closely; there was something in his demeanor. Stone, could not quite catch it, a gleam in his uncles eyes.

"Chevron one encoded." Came over the intercom. O'Neill nodded to Teal'c, who opened the cover of the window looking in to the Gate room.

"Chevron two encoded."

O'Neill looked over to Stone and Nash. "Come by the window, and watch the show. Afterwards, we will brief you, White Hole."

"Chevron three encoded."

Stone walked over and looked down in the room, a large circular object stood at the other end of the room.

"Chevron four encoded."

A four light was light on the object. Stone looked at his uncle, who just grinned like Jonas was doing.

"Chevron five encoded."

A fifth light was light on the object.

"Chevron six encoded."

"Chevron seven is locked."

As Stone watched a vortex shot out of the object, and it seem to stand still in mid air for a moment before, retracting towards the object and simmer down within the object, forming a standing wall of water. Stone looked on in shocked wonder, never in his life had he seen such a thing. The only thing he could do was look on, after a minute he looked over to Nash, and saw the same wonder in her face. Then he looked at William, in Nash's arms. The boy looked at the wall of water, yet not in wonder, but like he recognized it somehow.

Stone then looked at the rest of the occupies of the room.

"What is it?"

His uncle looked over at Carter, who was coming back. "Carter!"

"Yes, sir. That is known as a Stargate, capable of sending people and objects hundreds of thousands of lightyears via an interstellar conduit called a Wormhole. The Stargate, constructed millenia ago by the Ancients, is made of the mineral Naquadah."

Stone looked at the major in shock. "Are you telling me that people can travel to other planets via this Stargate?"

"Yes, sergeant. The earth Stargate was used in 1996 to travel to Abydos, in fact Coronel O'Neill was the first human from earth to travel to another planet in thousands of years."

Stone stared at his uncle. "You, Uncle Jack!! Why you?"

O'Neill sat down. "I was chosen for special qualities I had at the time. In fact, at the time I was suicidal, I had just lost my son. The leaders on the project then, felt it needed a man to lead the mission, which would be willing to sacrifice himself. If any threats could be found against earth."

Stone sat down against his uncle, well it was either to sit down or fall down. "Your son! I didn't know you had a son?"

"Yeah, well. When was the last time you spoke to a member of the family?"

"Ah, shit. I am sorry, Jack. I haven't spoke to the family since just after I join the army. Look, I want to know more, but I also know that this is not the time. We will talk later about family, okay, uncle Jack?"

"I would like that." O'Neill said to his nephew, and then turned to Carter. "Continue, Major!"

"Yes, sir. The Stargate program has been operation for six years now; we have visited hundreds of worlds, populated by people take from earth thousands of years ago, by Goa'ulds and other races, but mostly Gua'ulds, to be used as slave labors. We are in fact at war with the Goa'uld Empire, we will get back to them later." Carter turned to Teal'c. "Teal'c would you like to continue about the Jaffa?"

"Thank you, Major Carter." Teal'c turned to Stone and Nash. "The Jaffa are slaves of the Goa'uld, they are race of humans from many different worlds, most of whom have been implanted with larval Goa'uld symbiotes. They carry the children of the Goa'uld, I have carried on for 93 years." Teal'c said as he lifted his t-shirt up, revealing an x shape on his stomach, after a moment the head of a Goa'uld symbiot came out.

Stone stared at this, serpent like creature that came out of Teal'c, uh, pouch.

"God, I hate those things!" O'Neill said aloud, as he looked away.

Stone looked into the eyes of Teal'c, and saw as he had before a warrior, a man, perhaps more humane that many humans. This was a warrior, a person that had done things that he was not proud of, yet he knew that he had to live with, in many ways it was like looking into a mirror for Stone, just like when he looked into the eyes of his uncle. They were men that done things, unspeakable thing, but had learned to live with themselves, or go crazy.

Stone stood up, walked to the giant of a man, extended his hand and said. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Everybody in the room were taken back, they had expected a different reaction.

Teal'c grabbed Stone's arm in a Jaffa handshake, where the palm grabbed the elbow. "Likewise, Stone, to meet a fellow warrior is always an honor."

Stone turned to his uncle. "So this is the reason you didn't think I was crazy when I said I was fighing aliens. Because you were also fighting aliens."

"Yeap, but I still am reserving judgment on you."

Stone hit his uncle in the left shoulder, hard. "Ouch, this is an assault on a superior office, Mikey."

Sitting down again, Stone grinned at his uncle. "Well, you are an officer correct, but superior, I don't know."

At that moment, Doctor Frasier walked into the briefing room. Stone turned to her. "Doctor, I have a question for you."

Placing her documents on the table as she sat down. "Which is, sergeant?"

"10 day ago, you talked about two samples that you had compared to Williams DNA, what samples?"

"The Alpha sample was taken from a woman found in the Antarctica, a few months ago. The Beta sample is from Colonel O'Neill. Which reminds me. Sergeant, you need to come to my infirmary so that I can test you DNA. Also we need to get Williams parents in for a test." Frasier said as she opened her folders.

"They are in the system. But I ask that you don't try to get their DNA through it, it will give up this location. Drawing unwanted attention." Stone said as he leaned back in his chair.

Frasier looked up at Stone in surprise. "Sergeant, I assure you that the system is secured, it is not set up to be …"

Stone leaned forward. "Doctor, I know that you are an expert on medicine, but I am an expert on staying alive, and the first rule is never giving information out. There are always ways to backtrack information flow, not matter how secure you think the system is."

"I will talk to General Hammond about it, he will decide."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sometimes You have to Return.

Two weeks later.

The last two week had been filled with briefings and debriefing, getting information and giving.

Stone had used the down time to spar with Teal'c, an enjoyable experience and knowable.

He had also talked with his uncle, learning about Jack and his life, telling him in return about himself, yet holding back.

Stone meet his uncle outside the office of General Hammond; this meeting was at the request of Stone.

O'Neill knocked on the door, and then entered with Stone behind.

Stone snapped to, saluting the General. Hammond stayed seated, returned the salute, then gesturing for the two men to be seated.

"Well, sergeant. You requested this meeting, proceed."

"Thank you sir. We have been here for over three week, now I think the time has come for me to venture back. We desperately need information, and we need to eliminate threats to William." Stone said carefully.

Hammond leaned back, and looked at the younger man, he had like his uncle impressed him.

"What do you suggest, sergeant?"

"I need to get to my commanding officer, Lt. General Patrich, Zachariath. Codename Zeus."

Hammond and O'Neill, looked at each other. Both knew of Patrich, or at least heard of the shadowy figure.

"Son, Patrich, well how do I say this, nobody knows where he is or where he is going to be. He is a ghost."

"Yes, sir. But he has to be, the Syndicate and Minions are hunting him. He is the only one with information on all the Forlorn Hope teams. The man is a information database, his has a photographic memory. I know where he is to be in two days."

Stone watched both men in the room with him.

"Alright son, we need all the information we can get our hands on. What do you need from us."

"A ride over DC and some firepower."

"Excuse me?" O'Neill asked in surprise.

"The only to get near Patrich is by air. His protection detail is better than the presidents, but they are focused on ground assault, also helicopters are out." Stone said.

"Give me and Coronel, a few minutes to talk, sergeant."

"Yes, sir." With that Stone walked out into the briefing room, where he sat down waiting for the answer.

After about five minutes Jack O'Neill came out. "You have all the support you need."

"Thanks, uncle Jack."Stone stood up, and went with his uncle to the armory.

A Chief Master Sergeant was in charge of the SGC Armory.

"Chief, this man needs your help."

"Of course, sir. Good to see you again sergeant."

"Chief." Stone look among walls of the armory. "I need something special."

"Well, we have every hand weapon in the US arsenal." The chief said proudly.

"I need pistol with a silencer, a carbine also silenced and some explosives."

"No problem, what kind of firearm do you prefer?"

"The un-registered ones, un-traceable." Stone said watching the reaction of the Chief.

Chief looked at Colonel O'Neill, who said. "I am not here, Chief."

Making a decision, chief gestured for them to follow him, taking them to a locked room at the back of the armory.

"Nobody has access to this room except me." Chief said as he lead them into the room.

"Chief, you are in my good books." Stone said as he walked around the room. "You have a good taste in hardware."

"Thank you, it is nice to have a complement from another with good taste. So what do you need?"

Stone picked up a Steyr AUG, checking it over. "A .45 with a silencer."

"I have just the thing for you. An H&K mark 23, with a suppressor and LAM. How many mags?"

"Five."

"No problem. What more?" Chief said as he put aside the pistol and magazines.

"An assault rifle, 5.56mm preferred." Stone said as he walked to the two men.

"I have a good selection there, Israeli, Europe, US or Russian?"

"Let's see the Israeli."

Then chief lead them to a wall. "A Galil, ARM or SAR, even MAR."

"Impressive, chief. Can you get me an silencer on the MAR?"

"No problem, any more modification?" Chief asked with a gleam.

"A foregrip, and a holographic sight, ten magazines, vest and holster."

"No problem, you know the Galil MAR has 35 rounds magazines. You said something about explosive?" Chief said as he jolted down the information.

"Yes, grenades and flashbangs." Stone looked at his uncle, who was grinning proudly.

"I have some, M33's and M61's."

"Three 61's."

"Now for the flashbangs, I have model 7290's, but that is all."

"No problem, three of those."

Finishing jolting down the information. "When do you need this ready?"

Stone turned to O'Neill.

"Chief, have it boxed up by tomorrow morning, get it to the parking lot, we will meet you there with a Humvee."

"Yes, sir. You will hopefully in return sign my next requests, without too much fuss?" Asked the grinning chief.

"Yes, chief. Get without Harriman notice, and I will sign it."

Then Major Carter walked into the room. "Chief, looks like you have been holding out on my!"

"Major Carter!" All three men squalled.

"No problem. But it is going to cost you." A pleased Carter said.

Chief exhaled loudly. "For you Major, anything, as long as the Colonel signs for it."

"Of cause, chief. Give Carter what she wants."

An even wider smile came on Carters face. "Chief, can customize a 5.56mm assault carbine for me? I will bring a list to you?"

"Of cause, major." Then the chief gestured for the party to leave the inner sanctuary.

As Stone, O'Neill and Carter, exited the armory.

"So, what did you want Carter?"

"Just to get the Chief to do my bidding, sir."

"Oh, do explain."

"I saw you enter the armory, and followed you. I have always wanted a customized carbine." Carter replied grinning.

"I like your attitude, Carter." O'Neill said grinning.

Stone looked at the pair, there was something there.

"Uncle Jack, Major Carter. I would ask you do me a favor!"

"Of course, Mikey."

"Sergeant?" Carter asked.

"I will be leaving in the morning; I need you to look after Nash and William."

"Of course, he is a valuable to us as he is to you." Carter answered.

"You not need to ask, Mikey. But I think Nash is capable of looking after herself."

Stone took a moment. "She is my wife. Uncle Jack, she and you are my family. There is something afoot, I don't know what …"

An understanding dawn on both Carter and O'Neill, about what Stone was asking.

Peterson airbase, the day after.

Stone and O'Neill walked up to the C-130H.

"Now remember, don't interact with the crew. The pilot and loadmaster are friends of mine, but the rest we don't know. They believe that you are part of a security check of government installation. Good luck! I will take care of this end." O'Neill said as he past Stone on to the loadmaster.

Stone checked over his chute, put on his helmet and oxygen mask. The cargo door of the Hercules opened; the loadmaster looked over the edge, and then gave Stone the thumb up.

Stone walking to the edge and jumped into night air. The Hercules had been flying at 30,000 feet. This was the second riskiest part of the plan, a HALO jump in a villa outside of Washington. The riskiest part was getting to Patrich.

Freefalling until he was at 1000 feet, then pulling the out the chute. The kick as the chute opened was like having a mule kick you. Stone glided down to a grove of trees, landing on the outskirts of it, landing well and collecting the chute silently. Running into the grove, about thirty meters in, he dumped the chute and helmet, checking his weapons. Then set course for the villa. Just another shadow in the night.

After evading two patrols within the grounds, Stone saw the villa.

Two more patrols were near the villa, and who knew how many in the villa itself.

Stone approach the French window of the master bedroom, already he had disabled the lone guard, on the balcony. The door was slightly ajar, an invitation. Too easy.

Stone pulled out an object from his vest, and throw it in. No reaction.

Then Stone pulled up the disabled guard and lifted him up with his left hand, holding him in front of himself, opened the door more, and then pushed the guard in. Still no reaction.

Putting the Galil to his scoulder, Stone entered the room, rifle sweeping the room.

"I have been waiting for you, Stone." A voice said a dark corner of the room.

Stone went on down on one knee, Galil aimed at the corner. "I thought so, it was too easy."

"Oh, don't be so modest." The voice replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Information Shared.

Stone just stared back at the shadow.

"So, Stone. Where have you been for the last month? And why have you come here armed to the teeth?"

"I came here to find you."

"To kill me?"

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have pulled the trigger already."

"True, true. But you also disobeyed my direct order to kill the boy!" The voice said with displeasure.

"Yes, I did."

"I knew it was too much to ask, but you were the only one that could get the job done without turning the country side into a nuclear fallout zone. Although, you came close on this account." Regret's could be heard. "In fact I am kind of glad, that you didn't kill him."

"Sir, why has the FBI not been called in on the Wyoming farm? How come Scully does not know?"

"The Minion's have gone to great length to hide the truth from the Bureau. Oh, there are some that know in the FBI, but there are Minions or their lapdogs."

Stone kept the Galil on the seated figure. "I have found us some allies."

"Against the colonist? Have you discovered the way to kill the minions?" There was some bitterness in the voice.

"Are you willing to go with my and find out?" Stone asked as he lowered his rifle and stood up, putting the Galil behind him.

A light came on, a lamp besides the chair. The man sitting in the chair, was grey haired, looked like he was at least seventy. "You are serious?"

"Yes, sir."

"Shit, what have I to lose?" General Patrich, said as he stood up. Holding an old Colt 1911-A1, by his side.

"Sir, have my team contacted you?" Stone asked as the General put the pistol in a shoulder holster.

"Yes, they have."

"So they are safe?"

"Yes, but you will have to explain to them what you did."

As the two men walked out, Patrich slightly in front, Stone saw twenty men that were waiting, ready to assault the room.

"Stand down, gentlemen. We, now have back our wayward member." General Patrich ordered.

Stone grinned; the old bird was still as paranoid as ever.

"So Stone, where are we going?"

"We need a plane, I will tell you in the air."

The old general laughs. "You are still as paranoid as I am."

"Well, in this business we have to be. Sir, can we pick up my team on the way?"

"No, but I am willing to send the aircraft we are going to use, for them are we have gone where we are going."

"Thank, you sir."

Onboard a military C-20F, Stone relayed destination, and used the opportunity to contact General Hammond, to inform him that General Patrich was coming with him, and to have a escort ready at Peterson Air Force Base.

"So who is this new ally, you have discovered?"

"Sorry, sir. But they can better explain this and why. Because, to be frank, sir, I don't understand it completely myself."

The old General looked hard at Stone, then decided to let him pass for now. "Alright, but it had better be worth it!"

"Oh, trust me, General. It is, it is, and more."

The C-20F landed on Peterson Air Force Base, as dusk was falling on Colorado.

The aircraft taxied into a hanger, which doors closed as soon as the aircraft was into it. Inside were four military humvee jeeps and a black civilian humvee with tinted windows.

As Stone, with a black bag, and Patrich, exited the C-20, General Hammond came out of the Black Humvee. Eight more men came out of the rest of the Humvee's, all armed and ready for action. Four of the men, escorted Hammond as he walked to Stone and Patrich.

Stone saluted Hammond, who in return the salute and salute Patrich.

As he returned the salute Patrich, said. "So you are General Hammond?"

"Yes, sir. I am Major General George Hammond, commander of the SGC."

"A pleasure to meet you, George. I am Lt General Zachariah Patrich, I lead the Forlorn Hope."

"These are Lt Colonel Louis Feretti, leader of SG-2. And Lt. Colonel Albert Reynolds, leader of SG-3. They and their teams will be our escorts to Cheyenne Mountain."

"Gentlemen, an honor to meet you." Patrich asked as the Generals enter the black Humvee. "NORAD?"

Hammond smiled broadly. "The SGC is beneath NORAD, it is fact part of our cover."

Patrich looked at Stone who was seated in the front with the driver.

Stone could feel the look of his commander in the back of his neck, but he was busy get his rifle ready. This was General Hammonds game now.

"So General Patrich …"

"Please, George. Zach. I prefer first names."

"Alright, Zach. Do you mind if the full briefing be conducted within my base, and because of the delicate nature of both our projects, we will reframe from talking about it until we are secure?"

"Of course, George. You know this is my first trip to Colorado?"

Stone watch his commander, seeing his reaction at the Stargate.

As the gate opened, Major Carter and Nash came into the briefing room, Carter was holding William. Who looked pretty happy with his lot in life.

Patrich, turned to Hammond and then looked at rest of the occupants of room, seeing the boy.

"We have a chance now." He said, then turned serious, like he remembered something.

"Stone, I need you to get you team ready for a mission within the day."

Stone snapped to. "Yes, sir."

Patrich then turned to Hammond. "George, we need to talk, and I mean really talk."

"Step into my office."

The office door closed behind the two General's.

Stone went over to Nash.

"Everything alright?" He asked while looking closely at her.

"Yes, Stone."

"Amanda, I can feel that something is not right." Stone said softly, so only Nash could hear.

"Michael, I even went to doctor Frasier, she said that everything is alright, and there is nothing wrong with me!"

"Alright, I believe you." Stone said as he lightly touched her hand for a moment.

"Michael, what did you said to Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter? They have been looking in on me and William, almost every hour on the hour." Nash asked as she glared at him.

Stone looked over to his uncle. "He is the only family we got, and he is also the only family member that known about us."

"Oh, Michael. Are you sure this is the right course."

"Yes, I am. Jack is a good man." Stone looked into the eyes of his wife. "Amanda, if you ever need anything, you can go to Jack. Alright?"

Then the same short balding man, that came before, walked up to Coronel O'Neill, handing him a piece of paper.

O'Neill walked to Stone and Nash. "Mikey, you team will land in two hours at Peterson."

"Thanks, I better go meet them."

"Michael, should I go with you."

"I better meet them, you wait here."

As Stone turned to leave, jack stopped him. "Take Teal'c and Feretti with you."

"Why?"

Jack looked at his nephew. "You say your team is good. Allow Teal'c to meet them, he is a good judge of character. And it is always good to have an officer with you on a military base."

"Yeah, thanks Uncle Jack."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Friendship.

Stone was for the first time in a long time in uniform, it was a strange feeling.

A shoulder holster with his H&K USP. Not that he was expecting a shootout, but he felt naked without his weapons, even if the rest were just a few feet away in the M939 troop transport.

The plane was taxing towards the hanger.

"Stone, I am sure that you team will forgive you."

"Thanks, Teal'c. But I am not betting on it." Stone replied sadly.

"The only one that can judge you is you yourself, honor yourself and honor your fellow warriors."

Stone didn't know how to reply, so he said nothing.

The plane stopped in front of the transport truck. The door came down, and Stone saw his team come out. Kingston in lead, next Arrsen, Tarkove, Walker, Martinez and last Durand.

Stone watch as the six men walked towards him. Somehow he felt reassured by the present of Teal'c, his uncle was right, he was a good man to have in a fight or just to reassure.

When the men stopped ten feet from Stone and Teal'c.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Peterson Air Base."

Kingston had the lead of the team. "Stone." The rest said nothing.

"I would like you to meet T. Murray." Stone said as he evaluated every man on his team. "T, these are the member of my team, Sergeant Kingston from the UK. Oberfeldwebel Arrsen, from Germany. Sergeant Tarkove, from Russia. Lieutenant Durrand, from France. Sergeant Martinez, Mexico. And Chief Walker, US."

Teal'c bow slightly. "It is an honor to meet fellow warriors."

The men were taken back a little by the wording of the big man, Stone just grinned, if they only knew.

"Alright, get you asses on the transport. So we can get to our destination."

Within ten minutes the truck had left the Air Base, a Humvee with Feretti in lead.

Stone watch as Kingston walked over to him, going slowly as the truck was moving.

Sitting down besides Stone.

Stone waited for Kingston to take the lead.

"So, mate. What is going on?"

Stone looked at his friend. "Adam, I am sorry. But I had to do something; I didn't want to risk you guys. The truth is that this has not gone as I expected."

Kingston looked at the rest of the team. "Why risk Nash then?"

Stone ignored the question. "What did your orders say?"

Kingston was not surprise by the abrupt change of conversation. "Just to get our asses to Little Rock Air Base, and that a transport plane would take us to an undisclosed location. Then we meet you."

"Well, I can tell you everything now. But I can tell you that we have gained allies in the fight."

"Oh, who?"

"I can tell any more. The General will decide if and how much."

"Alright, then, where are we going?"

Stone smiled. "Now that I can tell you. Cheyenne Mountain, we will be bases at NORAD for a short time."

Kingston looked down. "Look, Michael. I can't say I am not hurt by you action, but we have worked together for eight years. I know there are thing you don't talk about, but I trust you. I own you my life, brother." Kingston then looked at the rest of the team. Then whispered to Stone. "The grunts are with you, Arrsen, Tarkove, Walker and Martinez. But Durrand is pissed at you."

"Thanks! I will talk to them all, as I am sure the General will also."

After the team arrived at Cheyenne Mountain, Stone went to see the General's, along with O'Neill and Carter.

Hammond took the lead at the meeting.

"General Patrich and I, have been in close cession to get to the problem we are now faced with. The truth is that together SGC and Forlorn Hope, need to pool resources. That means that we must disclose the existence of the Stargate to other nations of the planet, of course the Russian already know. General Patrich, if you please."

"Thank you. I will be in contact with other members of the Forlorn Hope Council, in Russia, UK, Germany, Mexico and France. We will bring to bear, pressure on the countries to pool our resources. Those countries are the main contributors to the Forlorn Hope, later we will get more nations. George."

"Okay, we need to get as much information as we can on the Syndicate and the colonists. We need to get Mulder and Scully." With that Hammond looked at Stone.

"Sir?"

"We have learned that Mulder was captured, when he entered Mount Weather. A known strong hold of the Minions. We have learned that he is in the possession of vital information, which he accessed within the base. We must gain that information." Patrich answered.

"Getting to Mount Weather, is difficult, it is crawling with Minions. It is their nest so to speak." Stone replied.

Patrich shook his head. "Boy, getting into that base is suicide, pure and simple. But luck is with us, they have moved him to a Marine base closer to Washington. Where they are putting Mulder on trial for the murder of a Marine NCO named Rohrer."

"Rohrer, that bastard. He killed by my team in 93." Stone voice was full of hatred. "He ripped them apart, enjoying their pain and suffering."

O'Neill looked at his nephew. "What do you mean?"

Stone looked like he didn't hear the question.

Patrich answered. "Colonel, you have been briefed on the super soldiers. They have super strength. Rohrer, ripped the members of the team apart, piece by piece. Keeping them alive as he was tearing them apart, Stone watched. He was the sole survivor of two teams, sixteen good men. Stone only survived because he had be up a head scouting Mount Weather."

Stone looked hard at his commander. "When do we leave?"

"The trial has already begun. We must mobilize now, I am sorry. Stone, but George and I, must prepare for the conference and the upcoming battle with bureaucrats, and politician. George, are you sure he will come."

"He will be here, he is my buddy." O'Neill answered for Hammond.

"Sir's, if you would excuse me. I must see to my team."

Stone walked into the barrack room the team was using at NORAD.

"Gentlemen, we have a mission."

All the face looked up.

Stone sat down by the briefing table. "We have to break into a fortified Military base, and rescue a prisoner on trial."

There was no shock in the team, this was nothing new.

"Alright, I have got an armory chief coming to take down your orders, he is good. Tell him what you want, what you need for an infiltration and exfiltration. What you need, not what you want. Got it Tarkove?"

"Da, boss. You are no fun." Tarkove replied with a grumped voice.

Just then a knocked sounded on the door.

Stone went and opened the door. "Chief, good to see you again. You got the hardware back."

"In pristine condition, thank you. And for the case of bourbon." The chief grinned.

"For you, chief. I will get two this time." Stone said as he walked the chief into the room. "Chief, these gentlemen. Need you services. Let's start with Kingston."

Kingston, shook hands with the chief. "I am a heavy weapons expert."

"A brit." The chief said as he took out his black book and pen, sitting down. "M240B, M60E4 or MG3?"

"M60's fine."

"Accessories?"

"100 round box, optical sight."

"No problem, now for the close quarters?"

"Sig-Sauer P-226, 9mm."

"Yeap. Next?"

Stone pointed to Arrsen.

"Rifleman."

"German, so you will like something from your country, right?"

"Ja, something light and short. But with range."

"Okey, I think I have just the thing for you. Heckler & Koch G36K."

"Das ist richtig."

"And another H&K, an USP, for backup."

Arrsen just smiled.

Stone pointed to Tarkove.

"Demolision."

"Russian, what is your preference? AK?"

"No, no. European."

"Steyr AUG A3, perhaps?"

"Da, that is fine."

"How about another Austrian, an Glock 17 for backup?"

"Da."

Stone pointed to Walker.

"Navy SEAL."

"A navy man in Colorado. Perhaps an M4?"

"That's fine chief, with a 203."

"No problem, a SIG-Sauer P226?"

"Yeap."

Stone then pointed to Durrant.

"Pilot, helicopters."

"A French man and a pilot. H&K MP-5K?"

"Oui."

"And a Beretta 92 for backup?"

"Oui, that is fine."

Then the chief turned to Stone. "And you?"

"H&K UMP .45 with a foregrip, silencer and Red dot sight."

"Of course, and backup?"

"I will just get the Mark 23 again."

"Gentlemen, a pleasure fitting you up. It will be ready in two hours." The chief said as he left the room.

"So, boss, who are we going to break out of jail?" Walker asked.

Stone took a moment to reply. "Mulder!"

There silence in the room was total. This was unexpected.

Walker was the first to ask. "From where are we breaking him out?"

"A Marine base, outside of Washington DC."

The men looked among themselves.

"We believe that Mulder is in possession of vital intelligence, but to get it we must break him out of jail!" With that Stone stood up. "Gentlemen, we are flying out in three hours. Use the time to rest and prepare."

Kingston walked with Stone to the door. "Won't Nash be with joining us on this mission?"

"I need her to say with the boy."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Unexpected Allies.

Stone moved silently through the halls of the prison building, moving towards Mulder's cell. As he came to the corned for the cellblock where he was kept, Stone hear voices. Flattening himself to the wall, Stone looked past the corner. There were AD Skinner and Agent Doggett, freeing Mulder. Stone back away, into the shadows. The three men ran past without noticing him.

Stone followed the men, at a discreet distance. Then another surprise, DD Kersh, was now assisting Mulder's escape.

Stone continued to follow, a young marine came into the hallway, behind the four men but just in front of Stone. The young marine never knew what hit him, Stone took him down hard and fast, the marine didn't even have time to see the four men as they now turned a corner.

As the four men made for the fence, the alarm came on, never knowing that they had been followed. Stone made his own escape, past patrols looking the escapee. There was one moment that he saw Rohrer, that he was temped, but he knew it was futile.

As Stone joined his team, he knew that he had to follow the escaping couple. But first was to report, this unexpected event to the General's.

Kingston grabbed Stones gear, placing it into the rear of the SUV. "What the hell happen?"

Stone sat into the backseat as Kingston sat into the front, with Tarkove driving. "I have no idea."

Tarkove drive in a western direction. "Martinez and Arrsen are in pursuit. But they can't continue for long."

"Shit, get Durrant and Walker in the air. They can follow them until we have a plan."

"Da, I am on it."

"Kingston, get me comm!"

Grabbing the secure comm. from Kingston, Stone contacted Command.

O'Neill voice came back. "Achilles, report!"

"Alpha escaped without our help."

"Explain?"

"Other interested parties intervened, I allow them to proceed. We are in pursuit. Need a new plan. Have three hour window."

"Understood, the Titians are still in session with our friends. I will get back to you in thirty."

Stone looked at the landscape, after laying down the comm. "Where the hell are they going?" He said out loud.

"Boss?" Kingston turned to Stone.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud." Stone then turned to matters at hand. "Are Durrant and Walker on station?"

"Three minutes." Tarkove said.

Stone stripped his most tactical gear off, leaving only the holster for the pistol on his thigh and magazine pouches on the belt. "Where are they heading?"

Kingston was looking at the computer. "In a westerly direction. But the best way for them to escape is to the north or south. Why the hell go west?"

Stone looked over the shoulder of his friend, at the computer screen. "Mulder has to be going for something, I don't know what. But we need to know where." Then the comm., piped.

"Achilles."

"Achilles, this is Olympia." O'Neill voice came over the comm. "A MH-53J from Pope AFB is in route to a LZ up a head of your route. They will meet you in two hour; you need to get your team aboard, there is also a team of Air Force Special Op's, onboard to assist you if needed, but they are not aware of the full extent of the mission. You will then shadow the Alpha and Beta to where they are going."

"We don't know how far they are going."

"We know. A UAV is being prepped, it will be on station within five hour and four more are on the ready line after it. They will handle most of the surveillance. Sending the location of the LZ."

"Olympia, location received. Achilles out."

Two hours later, Stone and four members of his team ran into the MH-53 Pave Low. Eight Air Force SO's soldiers were onboard. Stone, ignored them for now, going to the cockpit. The helicopter was already in the air, moving towards the escapees, which were now in Kentucky.

"How long until we reach the objective?"

The pilot looked at his instrument. "About fifteen minutes."

"Shit, that is cutting it close. But still, doable." Stone clapped the pilot on the shoulder. "What are you orders?"

"Pick you up and then pursue a vehicle, without them noticing us. Until ordered to stop. Nothing more."

Stone looked out in the dark night. "We will be relieved in about three hour, but first we must relieve the copter that is now pursuing the vehicle. When we are relieved I need you to refuel, this could take some time and we need to be ready at a moment's notice. That means that we don't set down."

The pilot looked back at Stone, then he saw that Stone uniform had no insignia and branch markings of any kind. This was in the pilots mind, nothing new, intelligence, or black ops. "Understood."

Stone went back into the cargo area. His team was already seated, he went over to the leader of the SO group, a Lieutenant.

"Lt. do you have a package for me?"

"Sir, we were instructed to assist you and your team, the package is with my sniper, sergeant Walters." The Lt. called up the sniper, who was carrying a long object.

Stone took the object and unraveled is cover. Inside was a Barrett M82A1, with a scope and extra ammunition.

"Why the firepower? Sir." The Lt. asked.

Stone hefted the rifle, looking into the scope. "Just a feeling, Lt." Turning the sergeant. "What is the zero?"

"400 meters. If you need to change, the table is on the scope, divide by 50 meters."

Stone pulled out the table and read it over quickly. "Thank."

The pursuit lasted for two days, through Kentucky, Missouri, Oklahoma and finally into New Mexico, into the Indian reservation. Stone and his team used as much of the time as they could to sleep, not an easy thing to do in a helicopter. But all knew the need to be as rested as possible.

The SO were taken back by the laded back attitude of these men and the multi-national, composition of the team. Stone made the SO's, know that his team was the main contact team, they were the backup. But took sergeant Walters as a spotter for himself, to leave him men paired up.

Stone was sleeping when Tarkove woke to him. "Boss, command wants to talk to you."

Stone went to Kingston, who had the comm. "Achilles."

O'Neill's voice of came over the radio. "They are heading for old ruins of an Indian village. They will reach it in fifteen minutes. Sending you the location, now."

Stone looked at Kingston. "We are ten minutes from this location."

"I will relay it to the pilot." Stone said as he stood up heading for the cockpit.

Stone went into the cockpit, the pilot was sleeping, and co-pilot was flying. Stone shook the pilots shoulder.

"Yes?"

Stone leaned forward. "We have a location; we need to get there before the objectives. While we are on the ground, your will circle at a safe distance. We will call you when we need pickup. How long can you stay up here?"

The pilot looked at the instruments. "Three more hour."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Stone lay on the hard ground under a ghillie cover, a Barrett M82A1, 50 cal rifle lay before him, scope centered on the ruins five hundred meters away. The SO's sergeant, Walters, lay two meter to the left, also hidden under a cover, but with a high powered scope and range finder.

"Target White SUV, range 450."The sergeant said, softly.

"Target White SUV, range 450, check." Stone kept the rifle on the SUV, his finger off the trigger.

"Two targets, male and female, exiting the SUV, range same as before."

"Two targets, male and female, exiting the SUV, range same as before, check."

Stone watched as Mulder and Scully climbed into the ruins, they had hardly entered the ruins when a helicopter came towards the ruins, landing not far from the car. Stone shifted his aim to the helicopter, two people exited the copter. It then took off.

"Two targets, male and female, exiting copter, range 300."

"Two targets, male and female, exiting copter, range 300, check."

Stone recognized the two, Agent's Doggett and Reyes. They were advancing towards the ruin.

"New target, Black SUV, closing on two former targets."

Stone, yet again shifted his target. The SUV stopped and Rohrer exited it.

"New Target, male, exiting black SUV, range 350."

"New Target, male, exiting black SUV, range 350, check." Stone was hard pressed from pulling the trigger.

"New Target, male, advancing on couple, range 400."

"New Target, male, advancing on couple, range 400, not target." If Stone were to fire from this angle the bullet would go straight through Rohrer and kill Doggett or Reyes.

Stone and Walters watch as Rohrer advanced on the two agents, Doggett fire a couple of shots on Rohrer, who just kept advancing. The suddenly Rohrer stopped, his body started to tremble and, strangely to, change color, turning sort of grayish. Then Rohrer was shot into the canyon wall, leaving a hole behind the two agents.

Stone and Walters looked on in disbelief; Walters uttered first what they were both thinking. "What the fuck?"

Stone didn't take his eyes of the scope. "Sergeant, you saw nothing, understood?"

Walters looked over at Stone. "Yes, but …"

"Sergeant, keep your mount shut and I will see to it that you will get the best assignment!"

Mulder and Scully, came out of the ruins.

Stone watch though the scope as the four people talked for a moment, then the beat of helicopters sounded.

The two black copters came to a hovering stop, as the four people ran from the ruins.

The copters started to fire, unguided rocket into the ruins, not bothering with the people, who were running to the two SUV. Doggett and Reyes to the white one, Mulder and Scully to the black one, which Rohrer had come in. Stone kept his rifle on the copters ready to fire if they made any moves towards the two SUV's.

Mulder and Scully, drove away vanishing from sight.

Doggett and Reyes were turning the SUV around; Stone fired two rounds into the engine block, killing the engine.

At that moment the two helicopters came back, Stone shifted his aim to the black helicopter in the lead, firing four rounds into the cockpit. He killed the two pilots.

Stone then shifted his aim to the second copter, firing the last four rounds in his magazine into its cockpit, kill the pilot and wounding the co-pilot.

Stone reloaded the magazine as the helicopter clashed. "Hercules, we have two guests waiting. I would like you to go and invite them to our party. Don't use force, remember these are our guest."

"Right, our guest. And if they fire on us?"

Stone grinned. "Oh, I have over watch; they will be convinced to lay down their weapons."

Stone watched as Kingston and Arrsen, started to advanced on the white SUV. Doggett and Reyes, came out with their weapons drawn.

Stone shook his head, the fired two rounds into the engine block. When they didn't drop their weapons, he fire two more. That seems to make the message understood, as both agents dropped the weapons and went on their knees, hands behind their heads.

Stone watched as Kingston and Arrsen, picked up the pistol's and cuffed the agents behind their back.

The ruins were smoking and crumbling.

Stone picked up his rifle and gear, turned to Walters. "I am a man of my words; don't say a word and I will get you the best assignment."

Stone and Walters, jogged to the Pave Low as it sat waiting for them, engines running. The SO's had taken up guarding positions around the copter. Stones team was already inside, with agents Doggett and Reyes.

As Stone came into the copter, he could hear Doggett. "We are Federal Agent, FBI, I demand you release us."

Stone sat down in front of the two agents.

"Agents Doggett and Reyes."

Doggett stared at Stone, trying to stare him down.

"Where are you taking us?" Reyes asked.

"You will be taken to Halloman AFB. From there you will be flown to Colorado." Stone replied.

This was not to Doggett liking. "You have no right to detain us!"

Stone turned in his seat and showed the agent the back of his neck, the sat back. "We are not Super Soldiers nor are we part of the Syndicate. We are the opposition; you were not our original goal. But we were going to get to you soon."

"You're after Mulder and Scully, aren't you?" Reyes asked.

"Yes, agent Reyes. That is correct."

"Why?"

Stone looked at the two agents, then nodded to Kingston. Who cut the agents plastic cuff's.

"We believe that Mulder is in the possession of vital information, which he accessed in Mount Weathers."

Doggett glared at Kingston as he rubbed his wrists. "Then why didn't you break him out?" Doggett then turned his glare at Stone.

"When you broke him out, we were in the process of doing it ourselves. In fact, I watched as you and AD Skinner led Mulder out of his cell, meet DD Kersh." Stone grinned at the agent, disbelieve apparent on Doggett's face.

Then Tarkove interrupted. "Boss, command wants to talk to you."

Stone went to the comm. "Achilles."

"Achilles, report!" The voice of Patrich ordered.

"Alpha and Beta are still at large; Charlie and Delta are, however, in our possession."

"Alright, send Charlie and Delta our way, Send Hades and Hephaestus as escort."

Stone looked at the two agents. "Sir, where are Alpha and Beta heading?"

A moment past the Patrich came on again. "Roswell, it seems they are heading for Roswell."

"Well, that just cuts it."

"Achilles, contact me after you have landed on you cell phone."

"Sir?"

"Oh, be alone and in a closed space."

"Sir?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: God of Thunder.

Stone went into the office of the hanger. Pulled out his cell phone, dialed Patrich. A bright light developed him.

The next moment Stone was standing in an Asgard ship, his uncle walking towards him grinning. "Welcome aboard, O'Neill II."

Stone could only look in shock as an alien walked in the room.

"Thor, this is my nephew Michael Stone. Mikey, this is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet."

The small alien looked at Stone with unblinking eyes, black as the depth of space.

The Patrich came into the room. "Ah, I see that you have meet Thor." A hint of laughter in his voice.

Stone was still trying to understand, what had just happen. "Yeah, we just …"

Then General Hammond, Major Carter and Nash, with William, came into the room. Nash had a grin on her face, she knew just how Stone felt.

Patrich turned to Thor, leaving his team leader to his shock. "Thor, I would just like to thank you against for you brilliant entrance at the meeting with our allies. God and the look on Kinsey's face. That rat bastard, he is Syndicate, I am bet my life on it."

Thor looked up at the old General. "General Patrich, it is always an honor to assist the SCG and now its new allies."

Stone was watching Thor.

His uncle leaned closer. "Just don't poke him, the Generals don't like it."

Stone looked at his uncle. "Funny, Jack. Real funny!"

Patrich and Hammond, came over to Stone. "Son, we called you here for a reason. We were going to just beam Mulder and Scully up, but we can't risk get a lock on them while they are near solar storm. It seems to disrupt the lock needed by the Asgard." Hammond said. "The storm is strongest over the Pacific, but their disruptions are over the continent."

"So we need to go in?"

"Yes, but we will give you, beacons that the Asgard can lock on, to beam you out." Patrich replied.

Hammond handed over five beacons. "Your men will be brief after this mission."

Stone walked out of the office ten minutes later, Kingston looked up. "But I just looked in the office and you were not there, what the hell?"

"Later. Now we need to get to Roswell." Stone said. "Tarkove and Martinez, you will escort our guest to Colorado. You plane is being prepared."

"Great, we are babysitters." Martinez gripped.

"Well, at least the company is better than usually. And better looking." Tarkove said as he slicked back his hair.

Stone, then went to Kingston and Arrsen, handing them each an Asgard beacon. "When I say, push the button, not before."

Both men nodded and place the beacon in their vest.

"The mission is the same as before, get Mulder and Scully. At this moment they are traveling to Roswell, we need to get moving. They are about an hour out of Roswell, we are three hour away."

The three men got into a SUV.

In three hour they came into Roswell. Stone called command.

"Olympia." Patrich voice came over the radio.

"Olympia, this is Achilles. We need to get a location on our guests."

"Achilles, they are at a model. Sending you the location."

"Olympia, location received. Any other wan be hosts?"

"Achilles, be aware. We have intel of an suspected raid team from a rival of ours, is in the area."

Stone looked at Kingston, he held up five fingers. "Olympia, we will be at location it five."

"Achilles, understood. We are ready to receive our guests. Olympia out."

"Guy, we may have other takers." Stone said as he checks the load on his H&K UMP, and Mark 23. "There could be a raid team from the NID in the area. They cannot be allow to get our guest, we will use deadly force, shoot to kill."

As the SUV neared the motel, Stone screwed a silencer on the UMP and chambered a round. "I will meet the guests, you two will keep watch. When I call you, get into the room. Understood?"

"Boss, if we go into the room, we will be trapped?" Kingston pointed out.

"We have a surprise, an angel up high."

Arssen drove the SUV in the motel parking lot and parked in front of the room where Mulder and Scully were, the passenger side was to the door, so Kingston could exit the vehicle without showing the M60.

Stone exited the SUV with Kingston, who keep the M60 low.

Stone kept the UMP close to his chest.

Arrsen came around the SUV and took a position at the rear of it G36 ready, but at a low profile.

Stone looked at both men and then walked to the door of the motel room.

As he came to the door, he could hear voices from within.

Stone knocked on the door; a hustled movement could be heard, then. "Yes."

"Agent Mulder and Scully. I am friend; I am here to offer you sanctuary."

A mute voices could be heard, barely through the door.

"Who are you?" A womans voice asked.

"Agent Scully, my name is Stone. I have meet Agents Doggett and Reyes."

Again mute voices could be heard.

The door open to a darken room. "Come on in, slowly." A man's voice said.

"Alright, Mulder. I am coming in, I am armed. But I am keeping my hands up, alright."

Stone walked in to the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The door slammed shut after Stone had entered the darkened room and a pistol was place at the back of his neck, from the angle, it was Scully.

"Well at least, he is not a Super Soldier." Scully said.

Mulder turned on a light. "Who are you?"

"My name is Stone. My organization is fighting the coming invasion; we fight the Syndicate, Super Soldiers and Colonists." Stone said as he scanned the room.

Mulder walked closer to Stone. "How do we know you are on the level?"

"You don't."

Scully walked to the front of Stone, her gun not waving from him. "Well, that is a problem."

Stone knew he had to take a risk. "You gave up your son for adoption, he was placed in Wyoming. Correct?"

Scully was shaken. "Right."

"Have you heard of the kidnapping in the media about a month ago?"

Stone could see anger in Scully's eyes. "Oh, god that was William!!"

"Yes, but the Super Soldiers didn't get him, we did."

"Where is my son???" Scully screamed as she hit Stone in the vest. "What have you done to my son???"

Stone backed to the door, putting his hands in front of him. "He is safe, there has nothing been done to him, nor will there be anything done to him."

Mulder took the gun from Scully, pointing it at Stones head, as he held the sobbing woman. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. All I am offering is a safe passage, to be reunited with you son, we are hoping you have intelligence that you will share with us!" Stone said as he took a step in from the door.

"Boss, the NID is here!" Kingston voice came over the radio.

Stone stepped to the window and looked out. "We have run out of time, another interested party is here. Yes or no?"

Scully looked up at Mulder. "We have to go with him, Mulder. It is William."

Mulder kissed Scullys forehead, then turned to Stone. "We will go with you."

"Hercules, Chiron. Get in here." Within a minute, both Kingston and Arrsen ran into the room.

Stone handed Mulder and Scully each an Asgard beacon, then notice that his own was damaged, not taking time to think he ordered. "Push the button."

The four people disappeared in bright lights.

Stone knew he didn't stand a chance if he stayed in the room, he had to get out, being mobile and fast, that the only chance to survive.

Onboard the O'Neill II, four persons were beamed in, Mulder, Scully, Kingston and Arrsen.

Patrich went for the two agents, leaving O'Neill to speak to Kingston and Arrsen.

O'Neill went to the two men. "Gentlemen, I am Colonel O'Neill. Where is Stone?"

Both men jumped to attention, Kingston answered for them. "We thought he was with us."

O'Neill ran to the bridge. "Thor, there is one missing. Can you get a visual on his location?"

With Thor on the bridge were Nash, Teal'c and Carter. Nash asked. "Who is missing?"

"Stone. The other four were beamed up, but for some reason his beacon didn't work." Thor answered. "We have a visual."

Stone ran out the door before the NID team could set up, he fired on the run, UMP at his shoulder, short controllable burst. Hitting two NID agents, then he rolled behind a car, bullets tracing him. He switched mags, then popped up to fire a few more burst and get a layout of the land. There were at least eight more men against him. Two were advancing on him from the right; Stone came down, hitting one. The other drew back.

O'Neill watch helplessly as Stone battled twelve NID agents. Stone had taken down three already, but he was outnumber and outgunned. O'Neill looked back as Nash, who was holding her hands over her mouth as if the stop the scream. He knew that Nash didn't want to look, but couldn't stop herself, the same as Jack himself could not.

Teal'c came up to O'Neill. "This is most difficult. But Michael Stone is a good warrior, he will survive."

Stone knew that the odds were against him, but at least the objective was done. A foolish NID agent put his head up, Stone thanked him by blowing it off. Four down.

Stone had now finished two of his six magazines, and the rest of the NID agents were not stupid.

Patrich took Mulder and Scully, into the room where William was sleeping. Scully rushed to the boy, picking him up.

"William, oh William! My precious baby." Tears were streaming down her face as Mulder hugged them both, the boy had woke up and hugged his mother back, for the first time in almost two months.

Patrich, just watch his family reunion. Never had he been as glad that an order of his had been disobeyed. This was what they were fighting for.

This is what had to be preserved, protected. Family, the basic of human civilization. The Building block of our lives, our reason for being.

Mulder led Scully, who was still holding William closely, to Patrich. "Thank you, for our son. I can express our gratitude for giving us back our son."

"You don't need to think me. The truth is that I am not the one responsible for this reunion. But I am glad that I could help with it. I am General Patrich, US Army. I lead the Forlorn Hope."

"Forlorn Hope?" Mulder asked.

"Forlorn Hope is an organization that has fought the invasion plans and the collaboration with the aliens, since it was first discovered that the invasion was planed. We have had our eyes on you, agent Mulder for a long time."

At that moment Jonas Quinn walked into the room, he went to Patrich and wisped something in his ear.

"What? Stone was left behind." Patrich asked shocked. "How? Why?"

Quinn looked at the couple and boy. "His beacon could have been damaged somehow."

"Oh, my god. I must have damaged it when I hit his vest." Scully said as understanding dawn on her.

Patrich knew this had not a deliberate act, just an accident. "Murphy, Agent Scully. It is Murphy." Patrich, then went to the bridge, to try to gleam any information about his team leader.

Stone kept moving, trying to keep the agents, unfocused. They could overrun him easily, if they could unite their tactics, these were not seasoned soldier.

He had managed to take down two more agents, but was down to two mags for the UMP, and then he had his pistol.

Teal'c watch with O'Neill, at the screen there were six NID agents left against Stone. Stone kept moving, striking at the agents, never giving them a chance to regroup. But Teal'c knew that Stone mush be tiring, his ammunition was being depleted, he could not keep this up for any length of time, but this was what being a warrior was all about, pushing the envelope, testing yourself to the limits. If Stone was to survive this he would become an even greater warrior for the Tau'ri.

"Damn, Teal'c. He has take down half of them, shit, he better than me." O'Neill said.

"Stone is indeed a great warrior, he may yet survive this!"

"Shit, T. If he survives this, I will kiss Carter in the Gateroom in front of the General's, hell the entire base."

"Indeed, I will hold you to that. O'Neill."

Stone could hear the siren in the distance, this change the game, but would it be in his favor.

As one the NID agents charged his position, Stone lift the UMP over the hood of the car he was using as cover. Firing burst at the agents, he took down one, then another, then another, the fourth and his mag was empty. Switching to his pistol, he took down the fifth down with the 23, three rounds center mass, the sixth had emptied his mag and charged Stone.

Stone didn't have time to bring up his weapon, so he dropped it. This would be hand to hand combat.

O'Neill watched as the NID agents charge Stone position, and got taken down one by one, until only Stone and one NID agent were left.

"What the hell, they are going hand to hand!"

O'Neill, looked at Nash, she was still standing as she was before, it was like she was frozen.

"O'Neill, there appear to be blinking light approaching the location were Stone is." Thor said.

"Police, Thor. Law enforcement."

Stone blocked the first punch, and delivered one of his own into the agent's ribcage. The agent backed away, giving Stone time to take up a stand, left foot in front of the right, spaced wide, hands at ready.

"Who the hell are you?" The agent asked, as he pulled out a knife.

Stone just grinned.

The agent waved the knife in front of Stone, making a few stabs.

Then Stone took the offensive, knocking the knife out of the agent hand, an elbow it his face, knee in the stomach and then a choke hold, Stone, then broke the agent neck.

Dropping the dead agent, Stone ran and picked up his pistol, holstering it, and the picked up the UMP. He had to get out of here before the police came. He turned and started running towards the back of the motel. Police cruiser screaming into the parking lot.

O'Neill watched as Stone rolled over the last NID agent, then as he turned and picked up the weapon.

"Well, Teal'c. He survived."

"Indeed, and you will have to make good on your promise!"

"What promise? I made no promise!" O'Neill said, a hint of panic in his voice, still looking at the display.

Stone was running away, suddenly a new figure can out, one holding a shotgun. He fire two rounds at Stone, hitting Stone in the back.

"Nooo!!!!" Nash screamed, then fainted. Carter and O'Neill rushed to Nash side.

"Thor, you need to get us the SGC, she might need medical attention." O'Neill told the Asgard.

"We have a doctor onboard, Scully is a medical doctor." Patrich said, then turned to Jonas. "Get Scully in here!"

Jonas ran off the bridge. Within a minute he returned with Scully, Mulder and William.

Scully rushed to Nash, while Mulder saw Thor for the first time. He just stared at the small alien.

Patrich notice this. He came over to Mulder and led him to Thor.

"Fox Mulder, this is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. Thor, this is Fox Mulder. His son William, you have already met."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Stone felt two heavy blows to his back, felt himself falling then nothing, only darkness.

O'Neill watched as Stone lay on the ground only five meters from the corner of the motel building.

"O'Neill, he is still a live, he is unconscious." Thor said as he worked his on his terminal.

"Thor, get me the SCG, Colonel Feretti!"

"It is done, O'Neill."

"Lou, get me eight men, ready this instant!"

"Jack, I have SG-12 under Major Young, they are on alert rotation. But that is all, I can give you now. An hour …"

"An hour is too long, Lou." O'Neill felt Patrich come over to him.

"Jack, Tarkove and Martinez are escorting Doggett and Reyes to Cheyenne Mountain, they should be there now."

O'Neill nodded. "Lou, two member of the special detachment should be at the Mountain escorting two guests, get them ready with SG-11, Young will command until I, Teal'c and Carter, will join them."

Kingston and Arrsen, stepped up the two officers. "Sirs, we would like to join the mission." Kingston asked.

On the display Stone started to crawl up and towards the corner of the building.

Stone fought against the pain that threatened to over whelm him, to drag him back to unconsciousness, prevented him from moving.

Stone knew that he had to get away, away from this area; the police could not be allowed to capture him.

Using every ouch of strength he had, Stone crawled his way up and away, towards the abandon industrial factory besides the motel, that was his only chance now.

The pull of the darkness was overwhelming, the promise of oblivion, to be free of pain.

Stone could feel the blood soak his pants, but not as badly as he feared, as he came to the corner, he heard. "Freeze, Police!!"

As he past the corner bullets splintered the wall by his hand.

Forcing his body to start running, Stone pulled the UMP from his back, only to discover, that it had saved his live. It had taken the brunt of the two buck shots fired at him. But now he only had the Mark.23.

O'Neill watch as Stone started to run towards the abandon industrial factory.

"Lou, get them ready now, we are coming down into the gateroom. And have the motor pool get two SUV ready for us." O'Neill then turned to Carter. "You with us, Carter."

O'Neill, Carter, Teal'c, Kingston and Arrsen, beamed into the gateroom. The chief from the armoury was there with weapons for them. P-90 and Beretta for O'Neill, a Minimi Para and Beretta for Teal'c, a Custombuilt CAR15 with a C-Mag and Beretta for Carter, plus ammo for them. Kingston and Arrsen, were still armed.

"There you go, Major. A Carter special." Chief said grinning.

Carter took the rifle from the chief. "Thanks, chief."

Feretti walked into the gateroom. "Jack, SG-12 and the two men are waiting for you at the parking lot."

"Thanks, Lou." O'Neill said as he headed out of the gateroom with the other four in pursuit, heading for the elevators, to get to the parking lot inside the mountain.

Stone ran into the factory building, it was dark and full of hiding places, hopefully he could evade the local law enforcement here, even escape. Looking over his shoulder he saw four officers running towards the building, time to run and hide.

Taking the wall to the right he ran deeper into the building, pulling out his Mark.23 and putting on the silencer. Hopefully he would not have to kill any cops tonight, but if it was a question between him and them, it was them that were going down.

O'Neill lead the way into the parking lot, were Sg-12, under Young, and Tarkove and Martinez, were waiting.

"Young, get in the second SUV, those two are with you. Wait for my signal." O'Neill called out as he sat down under the wheel of the first SUV, the rest of his party following his lead.

O'Neill started the SUV.

"Thor, how close can you get us?"

"With in fifty kilometers, O'Neill!" Thor replied.

"Do it." And the two SUV's vanished.

Stone watched as the four officers spread out in pairs, he could hear on their radios that reinforcements were coming, SWAT team among them. Going after the pair near his position, Stone crept, up behind the two men. The older of them was leading, a far younger man was trailing. Stone could smell the fear coming of the younger man, as the older man went around a corner, Stone knocked out the rookie, dismantling his pistol.

Stone continued after the leader, as he came to the corner, the older cop came also around it. Stone used his Mark.23 to deflect the cop's pistol away from his, before delivering a strong left punch in the cops face. Then the mark.23 was hammered into the cops face, knocking him out. Dismantling the gun, throwing the pieces away.

As Stone turned to continue, the other pair came in the hallway. "Freeze, Police!!"

Stone fire three rounds over their heads. The cops fired back.

Before Stone could round the corner and get some cover, two rounds hit him in the upper body, the left shoulder and in the lower ribcage. Stone retreated; he knew that the cops would first see to their fallen comrades. He had to get as far away as he could.

Ejecting the magazine and putting in a new one.

Stone half-ran, stumbling forwards. He could feel the wound in his ribcage was bad, possibly fatal, not immediately, but close, the blood was already in his mouth.

"Achilles, we are entering the area. Get to the north end of the building." Kingston voice came over the radio, in Stones ear. "That area is clear of LEO's. What is your situation?"

"Hercules, copy. Wounded." Stone said as he continued towards his rescue.

"You are fifty meters from our location. Help is coming to you."

Stone could now see his five people running towards his, as they came within ten meters, Stones strength gave up.

Kingston watch as Stone fell to his knees. This was a man that he had fought with, this was his friend.

Arrsen ran to Stone.

Kingston, O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c, took up a defensive position around Stone and Arrsen.

"He is badly wounded. We have to get him out of here!" Arrsen called out.

"Teal'c, you will have to carry him." O'Neill ordered.

Kingston saw four cops advance towards them. The M60 came up, Kingston fired just over the head of the cops.

"Carter, lead the way back to the SUV, Arrsen with T. Kingston and I, will hold back the law." O'Neill ordered.

Kingston walked backwards, with the M60 at his shoulder, firing bursts over the officer's head. There was not need yet to harm them, but if pushed they would be killed.

Teal'c ran with the wounded man, Arrsen by his side. Carter was in front of them.

Carter ran to the rear of the SUV. Opening the rear door, then to the drives seat.

Teal'c placed Stone at the rear compartment, Arrsen climbed in, started to strip Stones gear away.

Teal'c turned to Major Young. "Do you have a medic?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Johansen." Young replied as he got in his SUV. "Johansen, get in the first SUV."

"Yes, sir." The young lieutenant jumped into the rear of the first SUV.

Kingston was walking the last meters until he came out of the building, still firing on the cops, only now he was firing at them, not over their head. Already three were down.

O'Neill was already out the door, using it as cover along with Tarkove.

Kingston fired one more burst, then his M60 ran dry. Turning and running out of the building, Tarkove and O'Neill taking over.

Kingston reloaded on the run towards the SUV, sitting on the rear of the SUV, M60 at ready.

In the other SUV, Young was in the drive seat, Sergeant Greer in the seat behind him with his M4 out the window, ready to fire on the building. Martinez was in the passenger seat, or correctly said on the passenger seat door, leaning on the top of the car, as was a member of SG-12.

Carter was in the drive seat, and Teal'c behind her, SAW ready to fire on the building.

O'Neill reloaded his P90, then fired a burst at the officers. Taking out a smoke grenade, throwing it into the building, then he and Tarkove ran to the two SUV's.

They were hardly into the SUV's, when they took off.

Kingston, Teal'c, Martinez and Greer, fire on the door was they drove away. Then all dropped into the SUV's, to get a low profile.

O'Neill had jumped into the passenger seat, turned now back to look at Stone. "How is he?"

Arrsen, didn't even look up.

Johansen, did and answered. "Not good, sir. He is literally drowning in his own blood. If we don't get his to a doctor fast, he will die."

"Thor, we are moving. You need to beam Stone up, as soon as possible." O'Neill said over the Asgard stone.

"Head north, after five kilometers, I can beam you up."

At that moment four police cruiser came after them, with lights and sirens.

"Thor, you need to beam all of us. But Let us know with a few second advance."

"Understood, O'Neill."

O'Neill turned to Carter. "Do we have any explosive?"

"Yes, sir. I have a block and a time."

"Perfect." O'Neill grinned. "Hand it over."

As he prepared the explosive, O'Neill contacted Young, giving him instruction.

The four police cruiser followed the Two SUV, then suddenly a bright light was emitted from within them and then the SUV's exploded.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Doorway to Victory.

Patrich stood looking at the man inside the Asgard medical pod.

Thor came over to the general. "He is strong. His injures are healing."

Patrich looked at the Asgard. "Thor, I would like to thank you for rescuing our people."

Thor lifted his hand, and swayed it side to side. "There is no need, General Patrich. It is an honor to help the people of earth. Your people have helped the Asgard on a few occasion."

General Hammond came over. "That is a fine soldier, that serves you. Zach."

"George, we have many fine soldiers. Men and women, that serve with honor and sacrifice. Giving more that they are ever give. Asked more than, they ask for."

"True, true. But I am afraid that before this war is over, those people must sacrifice more, be asked more. We are not just in the fight for our lives, we are fighting for the continued existence of our race." Hammand said sadly.

Thor looked between the two men. "The Asgard will give you all the assistance we can."

"Thank you, Thor." Hammand answered for them. "How long until he can get out of the pod?"

"It should be an hour from now."

Patrich nodded. "Thor, can we use you ship for a private meeting between Hammand and myself, until then?"

"Of course, fell free to walk around the ship. I have duties to attend to in the meantime." With that the Asgard walked away.

"George, shall we." Patrich gestured with his hand.

"Zach, we are in a difficult situation." Hammond said as they walk into a corridor of the Asgard ship.

"Agreed, but unlike before, we now have a chance. We must protect the Stargate, it is both our way to get material and if need be our escape, to continue the humans of earth."

"Yes, but I don't like the idea of abandoning earth!"

"No, I don't like it also. But we now have a chance." Patrich said as they turned into another corridor.

"What do you suggest?"

Patrich looked down for a moment, then at Hammond. "We must fortify the SGC, bring in units to protect it and get at least three off world sites."

Hammond just nodded, signaling for Patrich to continue.

"We need to find out why the colonists have not yet tried to get control of the Stargate."

"Yes, but Kinsey and his mob have tried few time, even had the second gate for a time." Hammond argued.

"True, but why didn't the colonist use it then?"

Hammond was complexed. "And why are they not at the SGC?"

Patrich stopped. "Perhaps, Mulder has some answers for us."

Patrich watch as Mulder and Scully walked into the Bridge of the Asgard ship, with William. Scully refused to leave him.

"General's!" Mulder said. "We would like to express our gratitude for reuniting us with our son."

"Son, it is our honor to have been a part of reuniting of you family." Hammond replied.

"Still, we own you a much!" Scully said.

"We need your help!" Patrich said. "We need information, some of your information is probably known, but some could be not."

"We will give you any information we have!" Scully said as she put William down on the floor.

"First off, did you get any information while inside Mount Weather?" Patrich asked.

"Yes, the date of the invasion!" Mulder replied.

Hammond and Patrich looked at the former agent in shock. "What is it?" Hammond asked.

"21. December 2012." Scully said, watching her son crawl on the floor toward the medical pod.

"We have ten years." Patrich said outloud. "Any information on how to kill the super soldiers?"

"No, sorry." Mulder said.

"Wait, there is one thing I know of that will kill them, magnetite ore. It does something with their, metallic biochemistry." Scully interrupted.

An understanding dawn on Hammond. "Cheyenne Mountain has magnetite ore. That is why they don't go there."

Patrich thought for a moment. "But why didn't they use it when the second gate was at area 51 or when the Russian were using their gate."

Hammond looked at the two former agents.

"Sorry, sir. We don't have any clue, or what this gate is!" Mulder answered.

Hammond and Patrich looked at each other, the Hammond nodded.

"Mulder and Scully, we would like to offer you a job!" Patrich said.

Mulder and Scully look taken back. "But you work for the government! We are fugitives."

Patrich chuckled. "We know. But that does not change the fact that we are offering. What are you plans now?"

Mulder rubbed his chin. "We have no plan at the moment! Except to ensure that our son is safe."

"You two know what is going on with the invasion; we need every able body to prevent this. We need you, your connections and thinking." Hammond said.

"Can our son's safety be ensured?" Scully asked.

"If you will work with us, and near Cheyenne Mountain, then yes." Patrich answered.

"But what about the collaborators?" Mulder asked.

"We will captured or kill them!!!" Patrich answered firmly.

"No, I mean, what if collaborators try to steal William?"

"We are going to build a house district within the security zone, for our civilian and military. You can get a house there, until then you must live within Cheyenne Mountain." Hammond answered.

"Can we talk for a moment privately?" Scully asked.

"Of course, it is time for Stone to get out of the medical pod now, any why." Hammond answered as he saw Thor walk up to the pod. The two General's walked to the Asgard and William, who watch the pod cover lift.

Stone opened his eyes; the last thing he remembered was falling down in sight of a rescue.

Looking around, he saw he was onboard an Asgard ship, an Asgard, a infant and two General's staring at him. Live was strange, and getting stranger by the minute.

Patrich help Stone up. "How are you?"

"Surprisingly good, considering I was shot!" Stone stood up.

William pulled on Stone leg. Indicating he wanted to be held, Stone picked up the infant. Looking around again.

"Where is Nash?"

"Oh, you mean you wife?" Patrich asked.

Stone was taken back. "Yes, sir!"

Hammond stepped in. "She is down in the SGC infirmary."

"Thank you, sir!"

Stone looked at Patrich.

"Stone, I am not happy that you hide this from my. But you are one of my best men, so you will continue to work for me. But Nash will be reassigned." Patrich said, displeasure dripping from his mouth.

"Yes, sir." Stone knew that Patrich had let him and Nash of easy.

"In fact, she will be working at the SGC as my intelligence officer." Patrich added.

"Thank you sir."

Hammond took William from Stone. "As will you, sergeant. The headquarters for Forlorn Hope are now at the SGC. You will be going on assignment from there."

"Yes, sir." Stone could only reply.

Mulder and Scully, came to pod. "We will work for you; we are going to help fight this invasion." Mulder said.

To Be Continued in "Trying to Turning the Tide"


	16. Chapter 16

Part II. Trying to Turning the Tide.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, X-Files or any of its characters. They belong to their respective owners and creators. Forlorn Hope and its characters are my ideas.

Chapter 16: Building a New Operation.

Stone was beam down to the gateroom, his uncle Jack O'Neill was waiting for him.

"You look well for a dead man." Jack said as he led the way to the infirmary.

"Yeah, well. It beats being dead."

"Been there done that, didn't get the t-shirt, thou." There was something dark in Jacks eyes.

"What is the matter with Amanda?" Stone asked, the worry could be heard in his voice.

"She is with Frasier; I am sure all everything is alright." O'Neill said as they walked into the infirmary.

Stone saw his wife on one of the beds, walking over to her and doctor Frazier, who was at her side. Bending down and kissing Amanda on her cheek. "How are you?"

Amanda Nash looked at Frasier.

"I will leave you two alone." Frasier said and walked over to Coronel O'Neill, dragging him away with her.

Amanda turned slowly to look at her husband as Frasier walked away; there was a hint of fear in her eyes.

Stone saw the fear. "Honey, whatever is wrong we will deal with it?"

Seeing that this was the wrong thing to say, now there was anger in her face.

"We will not deal with it, Michael!"

"Tell me, what is the matter!"

"I am pregnant!!"

Stone was taken back. "Pregnant? How?"

"Well, if you don't know how, that is a problem." A hint of mischief in her voice.

"What I meant was that, I thought that you were on birth control?"

"I was, but it failed. Look Michael, I need to know what we are going to do?" Amanda asked, with a hint of tremor in her voice.

Stone cupped his hand on her face and leaned forward and kissed her on her lips. "We are going to keep it, you're going to be a mother."

A smile of relief came on Amanda's face; her eyes shed tears of joy.

"What did you think that I would ask you to have an abortion?" Stone asked as understanding dawn on him.

"I didn't know how you would react, Michael. But as for an abortion, never, I am a catholic. I feared losing you." Amanda said as she rouses up and hugged her husband. "What will happen now?"

"Well, Patrich has reassigned you; married couple can't serve on the same team. You are assigned to the SGC working on intelligence and counter-intelligence." Stone said as he hugged his wife, almost painfully tight.

As Amanda lay back down on the bed. "But that will mean that we are separated!"

"No, Cheyenne Mountain is the new home of Forlorn Hope."

Stone came out of the infirmary after Frasier had ordered him out so Amanda could sleep, Jack was waiting for him.

"Well, so what is wrong with Amanda?" Jack asked.

Stone looked at his uncle, and for the first time showed fear. "She is pregnant!"

"Congratulation, this is good news." The Jack notices the fear in Stones face. "Michael, this is good news, right?"

"Yes, but what do I know about being a father? I have been a soldier for sixteen years, ten of them fighting a covert war with monsters and aliens."

Jack walked over to his nephew. "You do the best you can, you will learn. It is the same with all new parents."

"Thank for the support, Uncle Jack." Stone smiled.

"Enough with the depressing thought, the General's wants us now. They holler and we jump." Jack said as he walked to the elevator.

Stone entered the briefing room just behind his uncle. Already seated, Hammond and Patrich, along with Mulder and Scully, holding William.

"Gentlemen, please be seated." Hammond ordered.

"Sir." O'Neill asked as he and Stone sat down.

"You are probably wondering what this is about?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Effective immediately, Forlorn Hope is moving its headquarters here." Patrich answered. "I am calling in two more of my team's, Germanic and Roman. To help fortify our position."

Stone looked at Patrich, then Hammond. They were united. "Sir, who will command the teams?"

"Foss, he is the highest ranking officer." Patrich replied. "Kamper, is second in command."

Stone felt like he was being sidelined. "And my team?"

"Durand, Martinez, Walker and Tarkove, are to be temporarily place under Foss. Hammond will be the commanding officer of the teams while they are here." Patrich said. "Nash will start to build an intelligence unit, over seen by Colonel O'Neill, for now."

"But what about Kingston, Arrsen and myself?" Stone asked.

"You are needed, for now, to provide protection for Mulder and Doggett." Patrich looked over to Mulder.

"We have spoken to Doggett and Reyes. They have agreed to join us. Doggett and I, will go to Washington to try to contact a few of our sources." Mulder joined in. "Reyes and Scully will for the moment assist Nash with the intelligence unit."

Stone looked at Patrich. "Sir, we are one man short. SOP calls for at least two guard per person."

"Yes, you newest team member is on route. Sergeant Kristiansen, Bjarne. Norwegian Army FSK, sniper."

"Sir's, how do we proceed?" O'Neill asked.

"We are turning Cheyenne Mountain into a fortress; there will be three layers of security. First layer, patrolled by Air force security and army MP's, light armament, to scare of tourists. Second layer, patrolled by Marines, heavy stuff, armor, air defense, shoot to kill orders. Third layer, patrolled by army, tanks, IFV, ICV, patriot missile batteries and howitzers, annihilate." Hammond replied. "Fourth layer, will be the inside of the mountain itself. There will be at all times, at least, two team from Patrich, on base, resting after assignment or getting ready for deployment. They will also be used as needed, to support the SGC or the forces protecting the SGC. We will continue to operate, the SCG program through the Stargate as we have."

"So we are done hiding, from the colonists." O'Neill asked.

"We know that they won't come here, the biggest threat is from the collaborators!" Patrich answered.

"But we still have no way to kill the Super Soldiers!" Stone said.

"No, but now we have a direction on where to look for that." Patrich replied.

"If, I may. We know that the super soldiers have a weakness because of their metallic biochemistry, I believe that we can and will find the silver bullet to kill those monsters." Scully said as she took a pen from William's hand.

"I would like you to look into that, Doctor Scully with Frasier and Major Carter. Get any help you need, that is one of the most critical issues we are facing, both short and long term. Make it a priority." Hammond asked Scully.

"But what about helping Agent Nash?" Scully asked.

Patrich intervened. "I am sure Nash and Reyes, are more than capable. And if they need help, there are two more intelligence operatives on the teams coming in. Plus the air force intelligence, already stationed here."

"Alright, I will go talk to Frasier and Carter, now. Gentlemen, if you will excuse me!" Scully said as she stood up and walked out, with William.

Stone turned to Mulder. "When do we head out?"

"Tomorrow. We will first go to Washington, trying to contact my former AD, Skinner."

"Alright, thank you. Mr. Mulder. We have something's to discuss with Colonel O'Neill and Sergeant Stone, so if you will excuse us." Hammond asked.

"I will meet with Doggett and Reyes, we need to plan ahead. General's, Colonel, Sergeant." Mulder said as he got up and left.

After Mulder had left, Hammond turned to Stone. "He is a good man, but watch him like a hawk. He has a tendency to get a head of himself."

"Yes, sir."

Patrich spoke next. "Gentlemen, we have got the resource to turn Cheyenne Mountain into a fortress, but that will deplete our hardware, we are using everything we get our hands on to protect the Mountain. We have more manpower; we could staff two more off world sites, but not the heavy stuff."

Stone looked at the men sitting at the table. "What about the stuff that has been decommissioned over the last few years?"

Patrich, Hammond and O'Neill, looked at Stone. "What do you mean, son?" Hammond asked, the first to voice the question.

"Well, sir. A lot of military hardware has been decommissioned, like for say, M60 tanks, Hawk SAM's, and multitude of other equipment we need, right? We even could get some prototypes. It may not be used on the front lines any more by the US, but there are still other nations using, much of this equipment. Most of it is sitting in storage areas, waiting to be destroyed."

Hammond and Patrich looked stunned, but recovered quickly. O'Neill just grinned.

"That is brilliant!" Patrich declared. "We can get much more equipment, by using older stuff. Hell, we could probably equip a few more sites, if needed. And no politicians that we have to explain our selves to."

"Yes, but the problem is getting it to the sites!" Hammond said.

"Let's ask the Asgard. If they are willing to move the heavy stuff for us, we can move the personnel and light equipment, through the gate." O'Neill said.

"Colonel O'Neill, you and your team will head to K'tau, to contact the Asgard, in the morning." Hammond ordered.

"I will call my aide Lt Colonel Blake, to get the ball moving on the equipment." Patrich said as he stood up.

"When will the first unit's of the reinforcements arrive?" O'Neill asked.

"The first army unit will arrive tomorrow, a Cavalry platoon with Stryker vehicles and infantry, they will at first reinforce the Security Forces stationed here by the air force." Patrich replied.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Stone dressed in the darkness of his quarters at the SGC, unwilling to risk waking up his wife, Amanda Nash, she needed the sleep.

He had on black jeans and a dark grey turtleneck, a shoulder holster for his H&K USP Tactical-45, a holster at the small of his back for another H&K Tactical, four magazine pouches on the belt and four more on the shoulder houlster.

A hidden Topps Rangers knife in a sheath at his left forearm, a SOG Mini Pentagon in his right boot, plus a folded Smith &Wesson MP Magic in a pouch on his belt.

To hid the hardware Stone put on a black Alpha MA-1 jacket. Stone looked over to the bed, Amanda was still sleeping.

Walking over to the bed, Stone sat down on the edge of it. Leaned down and kissed his wife.

Her arms came around his neck and deepen the kiss.

"I was wondering if you were going to say goodbye!" Amanda said, after they broke apart.

"I was trying to let you sleep." Stone said as he stood up and walked to the door, putting on a black baseball cap.

"Thank you for that, Michael. But next time wake me, please. We have so little time together."

Stone turned around by the door. "Alright, I will see you hopefully in three days." With that Stone opened the door and stepped out.

His first stop was at the armory, where his friend the Chief was coming on duty.

"Chief!" Stone called out, as he entered.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite customer!" Chief yelled back. "So what can I do for you now?"

Stone lifted the left side of his jacket, revealing the USP. "I am already packing, but I need two SIG-Sauer P-226, ammo, two FBI Concealment Holster and magazine pouches."

Chief turned and pulled out the package. "Standard issue FBI. Had it ready for you, heard about some FBI types." A grin came with the commit.

"Chief, if you continue this, you will be drafted into intelligence!" Stone said returning the grin, but with a predator gleam in his eyes.

"God, for bid. That would be a great lose to the armory world." Chief said as he got the message. Loose lips sink ships.

When Stone walked into the briefing room, Mulder and Doggett were already there, along with Arssen and Kingston, plus a man, Stone didn't know. Stone put the package on the table. "Agents, you weapons."

Stone, then walked over to Kingston, Arrsen and Kristiansen. "Kingston, you and Arrsen, will be in the car with Doggett. Kristiansen, you with me and Mulder."

Stone looked the Norwegian over. "So what are you carrying?"

Kristiansen, lifted the left side of his jacket, revealing a Clock 17.

Then General Patrich walked into the briefing room. "Gentlemen!"

The four military men snapped to attention. Doggett and Mulder, finished checking over the weapons and holstering them.

Patrich walked over to the four military men. "So you are getting acquainted, good? Sergeant Kristiansen, good to have you with us."

"Thank you, sir."

"So Stone, you orders are to contact AD Skinner. Protect those two; get you asses back to the SGC, within three days." Patrich said, then walked away.

Kristiansen just watched as the General walked away. "So that is General Patrich!"

Stone, Arrsen and Kingston, snicked.

"Oh, yeah. That was Patrich, alright." Stone said as he looked over to the two FBI agents. "Come on meet our two protectee's."

Stone went over to the two. "Agent Doggett, we have never been formally introduced. Michael Stone, Delta Force."

Doggett took Stone offered hand. "Stone, it is a pleasure to meet you and your team."

Stone stepped back and started the introduction. "Kingston, Arrsen and Kristiansen, meet Mulder and Doggett."

The five men shook hands.

"Alright, Agent Doggett, Kingston and Arrsen, are you protection. Agent Mulder, Kristiansen and myself, are yours. We will leave the mountain in two SUV's; go to a private airfield, where we will board a Gulfstream IV, for Washington."

Stone was driving the black SUV, following Kingston in his SUV.

Kristiansen was riding shotgun, Mulder in the backseat. "So, Stone I understand that your wife is pregnant!"

Stone didn't take his eyes of the road. "Yes, I learned it yesterday, just before the briefing."

"Congratulation." Both Mulder and Kristiansen said.

"Thank you."

"After the Asgard, took a look at Scully, and deemed that the damage that had been done to her could be fixed, she is determined to have another!" Mulder said, with happiness apparent in his voice.

"Are the Asgard sure, they can?" Stone asked.

"Yes, Thor said that it could take two or three times in their medical pod, to correct the damage."

"I am happy for the two of you." Stone said. "So, Kristiansen, you are a sniper?"

"Yes, I have been fighting the Quislings in Norway, and the other Nordic countries, even went to Iceland once in 1997, to destroy a medical lab, hidden in near a glacier. My team went in as part of a NATO exercise." Kristiansen said, as he turned to look behind them.

"No, shit. You are the first person; I have ever meet that has been there." Mulder said.

"It is a beautiful country, but people must be crazy to want to live there!" Kristiansen replied.

"I have been there, briefly. A plane I was on landed there to refuel, I stepped out to stretch my legs. It is an desolated place, from what I could see." Stone shot in.

"True, true." Kristiansen said.

"Hey, Kristiansen. You said you had been fighting Quislings. What is Quislings?" Mulder asked.

"Vidkun Quisling was a traitor to the Norwegian people, working with the Nazi's to capture and occupy Norway during WWII. It is the name used for traitors in Norway. Hens, Quislings', for the collaborators." Kristiansen explained.

"Well it is better than any other name we have for them." Stone said. "Kristiansen, your codename is Helios."

"Helios, the Greek god of the sun."

"Mulder, you codename is Aether. Doggett is Erebus. Remember them, get used to them on the plane. Kingston has already said the same thing to Doggett." Stone said as they entered the airfield.

Jack O'Neill walked through the stargate, onto the SGC gateroom, Carter, Quinn and Teal'c, trailing behind him.

Hammond and Patrich were waiting for them at the base of the ramp.

"Sir's. Thor said that the Asgard will send two Beliskner-class ships to transport the material for us, it will be the last act of the Beliskner-class. They even have a suggestion on where to place the base." O'Neill said, after saluting the two men.

"Heliopolis, sirs." Carter said. "P3X-972, the Goa'uld, don't know about it."

"Heliopolis, didn't the Stargate fall into the ocean on that planet?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir. But Thor has promised that the gate will be recovered and place in a location where we can use it, but we will have to bring the equipment and a new dialing computer with us, because the DHD is damaged." Carter said as she handed the rifle over to the armory personnel.

"So when will the Asgard arrive here to get the equipment?" Patrich asked.

"They will first go to P3X-972, check over the gate, then they will arrive here. There is no hurry, these are obsolete ships, the Asgard have started to use O'Neill-class ships instead of the Beliskner-class." Carter replied.

"O'Neill-class, does sound advanced, doesn't it?" O'Neill said with a big smile.

"It he going to be like that every time someone says a thing about Asgard ships?" Patrich asked outloud.

"Yes!!!" Came from Carter, Quinn, Teal'c and Hammond.

"People, lets continue our briefing upstairs!" Hammond ordered.

All were seated at the table in the briefing room, Hammond at the head, Patrich on the left of Hammond, O'Neill, Carter Teal'c and Quinn on Hammonds right.

"Alright, let's continue people." Hammond ordered, looking at Patrich.

"Thank you, George. My people have compiled a list of equipment available to our mission." Patrich handed out lists. "As you can see, it is extensive. Tank's, SAM's, Artillery, Helicopter's, aircraft."

O'Neill read over the list. "M60A3 tanks? HAWK Air Defense systems?"

"Of course, we can't take every tank or missile, in the yards. But we can take enough to make the Phoenix site, the most defended location ever known to earth." Patrich smiled.

"Sir, I see that there are some prototypes here. Like the M8A1 Buford?" Carter asked.

"Yes, major. There are eight M8A1 in existence, they are all going to be scrapped." Patrich replied.

A man entered the door way.

"Lt. Coronel Martin, enter." Hammond said as he saw him.

Martin sat down besides Patrich.

"Martin, is the man who compiled the list of available equipment." Patrich said.

O'Neill looked the man over; this was a man who had been on the battlefield. "What unit did you serve in, Martin?"

"I am a Ranger. Colonel." Martin replied. "You have any question about the list?"

"Yes, I have a few recommendations." O'Neill said. "We need the helicopters, like the UH-1 and MH-53, the assault stuff can wait. We first need to build the base, then we bring in the hardware." O'Neill leaned forward. "Engineers and workforce, with minimal protection force. A few platoon and an air defense crew, should be sufficient for now."

"The question is how long will the Asgard be willing to help us?" Patrich asked.

"Thor said that the ships will be crewed with a minimal crew, and are not need in the fight with the replicators." Carter replied.

Hammond intervened. "For now let's send the engineers and workforce, equipment to build the base and prepared its defenses."

"That means that we will have more time to gather defense equipment, train more crews and infantry for the mission." Patrich agreed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Stone exited the plane first; this was one of the most dangerous part of the mission. Now would be the easiest time to ambush them.

Scanning the surrounding as fast and as well as he could, Stone found no indication of danger. Only two SUV's waiting for them, two men standing by them.

Stone walked over to them. "Good day to fly?"

"Yesterday was better." It was the correct countersign. And two keys were handed over, these men didn't know why or who it was that were taking possessing of the SUV's, it wasn't their mission, they didn't need to know. They walked away.

Stone looked the two vehicles over finding not bombs or tracking devices. He signaled the okay.

The five other men came out of the plane Arrsen and Kingston first, then Doggett and Mulder, Kristiansen came last.

Stone opened the rear hatch of the SUV, he had chosen for himself. There were five cases in the trunk, He opened one, a M4A1 rifle and ammo, closing it. Selected another, H&K MSG-90 rifle and ammo, closing it. Selecting a third, H&K UMP-45 submachine gun and ammo, closing it. Taking the fourth, a Colt 635 submachine gun, closing it. Taking the last, a Remington 870 shotgun.

Closing the rear hatch. Stone looked over where Kingston was also going over the cases of weapons, Kingston gave the sign that all was there.

Entering the vehicle, Stone drove towards Washington.

It would be nearing midnight once they arrived at Skinner apartment building.

The apartment beside Skinner's had been leased years ago, so if needed agents of Forlorn Hope could get close if needed. Now it would be used to rest and as a base to look for surveillance on AD Skinner.

Stone and Kristiansen, exited the vehicle inside the garage, seeing not threat, let Mulder join them. Stone grabbed the case with the UMP-45, letting Kristiansen take the MSG-90. Kristiansen, was now the designated sniper of Hellenic team.

Kingston, Arrsen and Doggett came out of their SUV, the two carring cases like Stone.

All six, headed for the elevators. Stone, Mulder and Kristiansen, went up first. Mulder and Doggett, could not be risked in the same elevator.

Stone stepped out first, looking left and right, nobody was there, it was after midnight. Signaling that the coast was clear, the three men hurried down the corridor and into the apartment. Kristiansen left his case, and went back to the elevator, as Stone and Mulder went over the apartment, just to be sure. They search the apartment as well as they could, then the rest of the men joined them in going over everything.

Stone and Kristiansen, would have first watch then Kingston and Doggett, Arrsen and Mulder were last, every watch was six hours.

Kristiansen took out the rifle, inspected it and loaded a magazine into it, but didn't chamber a round, he placed it on a table, where they would be looking for surveilance.

Stone took out the UMP-45, inspected it, loaded a magazine and chambered a round. Kingston and Arrsen also did this with they submachine guns, MP5A3 for Kingston and a MP5K for Arrsen. Then the four men not on watch went to sleep.

Stone and Kristiansen, sat down by the desk, started to look into every window in the apartment block across. It was a boring job, but it had to be done.

"So, I understand you a sniper yourself?" Kristiansen asked.

Stone didn't take his eyes of the binocular. "Yes, I am."

"It must be difficult to let others shot instead of yourself."

"Look, I admit I would prefer to take the shots myself. But sometime it isn't possible, you are the designated sniper now, but I will take some shots myself. Understood?"

"Of course, perhaps we could go on the range sometime. See how good we are?"

"Good, let's put a hundred bucks under?" Stone grinned, this was typical sniper attitude.

"You on." Kristiansen continued to survey the apartment building.

O'Neill walked into the office that Lt. Colonel Martin had.

"Martin, the General's want me to go over the equipment we are sending in the first trip." O'Neill sat down in front of the desk.

"Of course, sir." Martin was taken back a little by the casual attitude of the Colonel. Handing over a list of equipment.

O'Neill looked over the list. "This looks good, we have assigned three SG-team to provide security for the engineers."

"Twelve men? It's that a little small force? Sir." Martin asked.

"Eight of those men will be stationed at the Stargate. It is a bottleneck, we must hold the gate. We should be secure, the Goa'uld doesn't know about this planet." O'Neill returned.

"Excuse my ignorance, sir. But twelve men guarding three hundred and sixty, that is not military tactics." Martin stated.

"Look, you must understand that we have limited resources, twelve men on one week, then another twelve for the following week, and we must continue normal operations." O'Neill replied as he got up. "We are taking those twelve of normal gate operation, we must give them also let them rest." With that O'Neill left.

As he walked down the corridor he bumped into Carter. "Hey, Carter! What you doing?"

"Sir, I was just finishing a meeting with the General's, about how we could power the new base."

"Oh, sounds like fun!" O'Neill said with distain in his voice. "How about a snack?"

"Sure, sir. Lead the way."

The two walked to the commissary.

"So have you heard anything from Sergeant Stone?" Carter asked.

"No, but by now they should be in Washington." O'Neill looked at Carter. "How is Amanda?"

"Well, we started the meeting on time, but she had to throw up a couple of times."

"Yeah, pregnancy." As they entered the commissary, O'Neill asked. "How is Agent Scully holding up? It must be hard to care for the boy within a military base, not being able to leave?"

"Janet and I, escorted Dana and William out of the Mountain this morning, with a SF squad."

"Good, the boy needs to get out; it is not good for him to be indoors all the time." O'Neill said as he took his pie.

"Yes, sir. I understand you are looking in on him from time to time." Carter took her blue jello.

"Carter, that is strictly for security reasons."

"Yes, sir. It has nothing to do with the toy's the boy has been give." A grinning Carter replied.

"No, not a thing." O'Neill said as he sat down.

Kingston and Doggett, had relieved Stone and Kristiansen, five hours ago. Stone had gone, strait to bed.

Waking up after his usual four hours of sleep, he had spent the last hour training, pushups, sit-ups and pull-ups.

After a shower and dressing, Stone went into the living room. "Anything?"

"Yes. A man entered the apartment across the street. At six a.m. he entered and checked on the surveillance equipment. It was just the one; he is now going over the surveillance from the night." Kingston answered.

"It seems to be light surveillance on Skinner!" Doggett said, as he handed over a picture of the man.

Stone took the picture and looked it over. It was of a man in his fifties, dark-haired with a beard, beginning to lose his hair, and a little on the heavy side. "Could this be FBI, keeping tabs on Skinner if Mulder contact him?"

"No! We have seen a weapon. A silenced pistol, not standard issue with the Bureau." Doggett answered.

"Alright, we will continue to observe, for now. It he is still there by seventeen hundred, Kingston. You and Arrsen take him out, destroy the equipment and any records in the apartment. Try to get his identity, alright?"

"Yeah, boss."

Stone looked at his wrist watch, a Suunto core. "I am going to get something to eat."

Within the hour Stone was back, a grocery bag tugged under his left arm.

Arrsen and Mulder had taken over watch.

"Hey, boss. Got anything good?" Arrsen asked.

"Yes, I got some of your favorites." Stone saw the confused look on Mulders face. "He is a chocoholic, if we don't get him something with chocolate, he bites." Throwing over a candy bar, Arrsen grabbed it.

"Thank, boss." Arrsen tore open the bar. Looking at Mulder. "Boss, is just joking. I haven't bit anyone in weeks."

"Anything?" Stone asked as he walked over the two, drinking a bottle of water.

"Skinner left at seven thirty. Our surveillance man, followed. Still no sign of any more support on his end." Arrsen replied, as he chewed the candy bar.

"Don't talk and eat at the same time." Stone interrupted.

"Yeah, boss." Arrsen said still chewing. "Oh, yeah. I identified the pistol he was carrying. A Walter P99."

"You and Kingston will take him out this afternoon. Kristiansen will be on over watch, at this end. Mulder, Doggett and I, will meet Skinner after you have taken him out."

Amanda was going over the list of personnel of the new arrivals, the new reinforcement of the Mountain. Priority was on officer's and NCO's. So far the only help she had was Monica Reyes; there would be need for a much larger intelligence sector. It had been one of the things she was supposed to be doing, laying the ground works for that sector, but the demands for security at the base, for now had priority.

Team Roman and Germanic, were just now landing at Peterson. Hopefully, Edison and Mora, the intelligence operatives from those teams would be able to help, but of course Mora would take command for now. Until a section leader was chosen.

So far Colonel O'Neill, call me Jack, had visited her five times, just this morning. With Teal'c in tow for the first two times. Then Quinn once and Carter once.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Kristiansen was set up, range and wind already accounted for. The occupant of the apartment, was living his last minutes.

Stone was slightly behind the sniper, watching through a binocular.

"We in position." Kingston voice came over the radio.

Stone watch as the man in the apartment sat down in front of the TV. "Go, go, go!"

The door of the apartment was kicked up, Kingston entered first, gun at ready, it fired three times. Arrsen was just behind Kingston, after seeing the target dead, he closed the door.

"Target neutralized." Kingston voice reported.

"By the book, continue." Stone said as he put down the binoculars. "Watch out, report anything activity." He said to Kristiansen, as he walked to the two FBI agents.

"Yeah, boss." The Norwegian replied without taking his eyes of the scope.

Stone gestured for Mulder or Doggett to lead the way.

Doggett took the lead. Mulder followed and Stone came last.

Doggett knocked on the door, Mulder and Stone, stayed out of sight from the door.

"Yes, who it is?" Came through the door, Skinner.

"Doggett, sir!"

The door opened and Skinner looked out. "Agent Doggett, you have been reported missing. Where have you been?"

"Sir. Could we do this inside?"

Skinner opened the door more. "Of course, come on in!"

Doggett walked into the apartment, just as Skinner was about to close the door, a hand stopped the door. "What? Mulder!"

"Sir, we need to talk." Mulder said as he entered the apartment, with Stone right behind him.

"Who is he?" Skinner pointed at Stone.

Stone ignored the AD, started to sweep the apartment.

"It is alright, sir. He is the reason, we are alive." Mulder said as he sat down, Doggett besides him.

Skinner sat down, but continued to watch as Stone went over the living room. "What is he doing?"

"Just being thorough. It is his job. You were under surveillance!" Doggett said.

"What? Under surveillance!"

"It has been taken care of for now." Mulder explained. "We have met more people that have been fighting the conspiracy. Like this man here. We can now hopefully fight them."

Skinner looked at the two agents. "How?"

"We can't explain everything now, but we need to know if you are with us?" Doggett asked.

Stone walked over to the three men, pulled out his silenced USP. "Yes or no?"

"What the hell?" Skinner was taken back.

"Sorry, sir! But we need to leave now, we must have an answer." Stone walked over to the window looking out. "Some concerned citizen called 911, across the street. Where a man was stationed to keep you under surveillance. He is now dead."

"You killed him?" Skinner stood up, walking to the window besides Stone.

"Yes." Stone answered.

"And if I refuse to join you, you will kill me too?"

"If you don't join us, the collaborators will kill you." Stone walked to the door.

Skinner seemed torn.

Mulder walked up to him. "Skinner, they saved William from the Super Soldiers. For that alone, I trust them."

Stone opened the door and went into the hallway, looking left and right.

Skinner looked at the three men, two he knew well. The third was an unknown, but he had a look, Skinner had seen before, an elite soldier. A man would go down fighting, fighting to his last breath. "It is better to fight and lose, than to do nothing and lose anyway. I am with you."

"Gentlemen, we need to leave now." Stone said Kristiansen came into the hallway.

"Sir, we will contact you." Mulder said as he walked out the door, Doggett behind.

Kristiansen had called the elevator up, it opened as Stone, Doggett and Mulder, walked up to him.

The four men hurried into the elevator, selecting the parking garage.

"Report!" Stone ordered over the radio.

"We go away, are walking into the garage now." Kingston answered.

"Were you seen?"

"No, boss. The security at the building was a joke, we went up the staircase. Nobody saw anything."

As the elevator door opened Stone lead the way to the SUV, getting Mulder and Doggett, into the backseat. As he looked over to the second SUV, Kingston and Arrsen, were getting into it.

Stone drove in front, going out of the garage and turning towards the incoming police cruisers.

They passed with incident.

Stone continued driving, they would have to get out of the city and back to Colorado now.

Amanda Nash walked into the briefing room. General's Hammond and Patrich, were already there waiting for her.

"Sorry, sirs. I was delayed." Nash said as she sat down.

"Morning sickness?" Hammond inquired.

"Yes, sir. Doctor Frasier said it was to be expected." Nash explained.

"Let's continue."

"Yes, sir. We have gone over the files on every member of the platoon that came here. They all check out. We have started to do background checks on base personnel, putting in traps in case anybody tries to access any of the files." Nash saw that Hammond had a disdainful look on his face. "Sir, we are just checking."

"Yes, I know, but most of these people have been with us for a long time. They are like family." Hammond clarified.

"Yes, sir. We do need more assistance, Reyes and I, are not enough."

"Nash, Mora will be taking command now. He will continue with the background checks, Reyes and Edison will work with him, plus four Air Force officers. You are to start setting up a network of contact in Colorado Springs and Denver." Patrich said.

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and Nash, a Lt Grogan is going to accompany you." Hammond said.

"Sir?"

"Grogan is for security, also to show that the Air Force is involved."

"Yes, sir. Is he experience?"

"He has served on SG teams, he has seen combat on a few planets."

After Nash left, Hammond and Patrich continued discussing how to proceed.

"We need to build up our forces her as fast as we can; there is already another platoon from the Cavalry on the way, along with more infantry." Patrich pushed a document to Hammond.

Hammond read the file over. "Alright. But we will also need more, the Marines should be able to support us. Also I have a platoon of AF Special Operation, coming in."

"When we have all the assets in place, we will be able to have 20 mile exclusion zone around the mountain. Nothing in or out without our knowledge." Patrich said.

Hammond leaned back in his chair. "When I took this command, I was going to retire."

"George, we must preserve our way of life. Not for ourselves but for the coming generations, if we do nothing, the world will end it ten years."

"I know, Zach. We must continue, but we command, we don't fight the battles. That is for younger men and women, like that woman that left and her husband, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, Mulder and Scully, each is different yet vital for our survival." Hammond smiled.

"And so are we, George, so are we." Patrich took a moment to look at the man he considered a great General, but also a friend, a man of integrity and honor. "George, when is the Asgard captain going to come here?"

Hammond looked at his watch. "He should be here any moment."

A bright light appeared. An Asgard was standing near the table.

"Greetings, I am Gefjon."

"The Nordic Goddess?" Patrich asked.

"Yes, Thor though that I could be of some assistance to you." The Asgard replied.

"Our understanding was that you were to transport material for us." Hammond said.

"Thor has asked me to help you build you new base. I have located a suitable location on the planet in question. I will build the base to your specification, by using Asgard transport technology to make tunnels. If you could send me the information. The location is a mountain near the sea." Gefjon said.

"Thank you, Gefjon. We will get you the information." Hammond said, he had hardly finished speaking when the Asgard was gone.

"Well, it looks like we will have our base sooner than we thought possible. Should we give them the entire plan for the shipyard also?" Patrich asked, stunned look on his face.

"We might as well. They will then just say no." Hammond said after a moment.

Stone looked around, as the rest of the team enter the Gulfstream IV.

He boarded last, within minutes the plane was taxing down the runway.

After being airborne, Stone went to Kingston and Arrsen. "What did you learn?"

"Boss, we didn't have much time. I check for information. Arrsen, destroyed the surveillance equipment and hard drives." Kingston reported. "His name was Telling, Samuel. I have his identification and phone, let intelligence see what they can find out."

"Alright. Arrsen, you are sure that everything was destroyed?"

"Yeah, chef.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Stone walked through the corridors of the SGC 26th floor, go to General Patrich office. He had been ordered to report this morning after getting in late last night from Washington. Stone wondered what this was about; it could not be the mission to Washington. Doggett and Mulder were supposed to brief the General's about Skinner's reaction and what to do next.

Stopping in front of the door to Patrich office. Stone knocked. After getting an okay, entered.

The office was minimal desk, chair and two chairs more in front of the desk. Stone closed the door behind him.

"Sir. You asked to see me."

Instead of answering, Patrich looked long and hard at Stone. "Stone, I have a mission for you and your team. For now, nobody can know the details of the operation, outside of the group, nobody must be give a hint of it." Patrich handed over a folder.

Stone took the folder and sat down in front of the desk. Opening the folder and started to read, he had hardly finish the first paragraph, when his head shot up, looking at Patrich in surprise. "How sure are we of this information?"

"Extremely."

Stone looked at the General for a moment longer, then went back to reading the file.

After reading the file twice, Stone handed the folder back to Patrich. It went straight to the burn bag, incinerated the file.

"Sir, I understand the need to withhold the information from Mulder and Scully. But why not tell Hammond?"

"The truth is, Stone, that I am not sure we can save the subject. If you are able to get it out, I will talk to Hammond, and request the Asgard help. If not, it is better they don't know." Patrich said sadly, then turned to another matter of the operation. "How about the officer in charge of security. Will it be a problem?"

"No, sir. The question is how far to go in his case. Should we eliminate him or just sideline him?"

"Before, I would say, without hesitation to eliminate him. But in the light of our new friends, sideline him. But if he possesses a threat to the operation or the lives of the team members …"

Stone understood the General meaning, and nodded.

"This will have to be an operation without any help from the SGC."

"Understood, sir. We will say that it a training mission, I will take my team, plus four more from another team."

"Oh, yeah. It will be to teach the team to work better together." Patrich smiled. "Who would you like to get?"

Stone took a moment. "Stillwell, MacLead, Ackerman and Marquez."

"Snipers and Heavy weapons. You have a plan?"

"We go in H and H."

Patrich nodded. "They will report to you within the hour."

With that Stone left the office. He walked around without going anywhere specific. Making plans and going over them.

Stone and Kingston were going over the building plans of the target building, when the rest of the team entered the room, team Hellenic had been assigned within Cheyenne Mountain.

"Gentlemen. Good of you to join us!" Stone said as he was shaking hand with the new four men.

The seven members of Stone's team and the four members from the other teams, sat down on the benches.

Stone turned to the chart. "This is our target. A building on the West coast. It has light security provided by the Navy. Inside there are going to be eight security guards, mercenaries, and forty scientist. The mercenaries are under the answer to a naval officer. Also inside, is our objective, known as icicle!" Stone turned to the men. "Our orders are to get icicle out."

For the next three hour, the plan was taken apart and put together again. Every aspect of the operation was talked about.

After the briefing, Stone went to check on his wife. Amanda was working in an office on the 25 floor of the SGC, getting up contacts within the FBI and law enforcement, in the area.

Stone entered the room as Amanda rushed to the bucket to throw up. Walking over to help her.

"This is all you fault, Michael!" She said in between throwing up.

Stone could do little, but mumble words of encouragement. This was his fault, well half of it. She bore the second half, but it was best not to mention that now.

When she was finished, and drank some water. "So what did the General want this morning?"

"Oh, just a little field excise. Me and the boy's, are taking two men for each of the team here to go on a tour."

Amanda just looked at Stone, the look said, oh really.

"Look, we just need to run a little job for the General." Stone explained.

"Alright, don't tell me. I am just your wife, carrying your child!" Amanda went back to her papers.

"Amanda, we are going on a mission. The rest of the world must think we are going on an excise. I need you to tell the others that." Stone asked.

"Of course, Michael." Amanda looked up at her husband; it was rare that he asked for anything. Usually he ordered. "What is the matter?"

Stone sat down on the desk, looked at his wife for a moment. "We are going to use our old methods on this operation. That is not the problem, I am afraid of the consequences after the operation is finished. People are going to be shocked and angry. Anger that could be directed at us, at … I don't know. Perhaps I am thinking too much." Stone shook his head.

"Are you not sure in our mission?"

"No, no. I believe in the mission, I will continue fighting. This is not that I are not sure, I am sure, quite sure. It that people we have meet and become friends with are going to be deeply affected by this operation. It is bring up old pains, old wound that are healed over, will possibly be ripped open." Then Stone looked up. "It must be done, and I must do it, I can't ask anybody ells."

Amanda looked for a moment, and saw the stubborn gleam in Stone. "Oh, and Michael. Did you ask you uncle to look in on my while you were gone?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You uncle was coming around almost every hour. I think he is trying to get away from his paperwork."

"That sounds like Jack." Stone laugh. "I just came to see how you were, and to let you know that I could be going out again tomorrow. It will likely take five day's or maybe more." Stone stood up, kissed his wife and then left.

As Stone was walking to his quarters he ran into Mulder.

"Stone, I need to get a message to Skinner. I was wondering if you group could get it to him?"

"Talk to my wife, she has an office on the 25th floor. She will help you out."

Mulder saw that Stone seem to want to get going. "Thank you."

Stone continued down the corridor, the stopped. "Do you know how they are doing finding a way to kill the super soldiers?"

"Dana, said that they had made some progress, but still no sure way to kill them." Mulder said. "Sorry."

"Oh, well. It is just impatience on my part; they have only been working on it for a few days. Thank." With that Stone continued on his way.

Mulder stood and watch the sergeant, walk away from him. Something was up.

The next person Stone ran into was his uncle. "So I understand you are dodging you paperwork, as always!"

"Shush, do say such things up loud. Someone might hear you and track me down. Someone with stars on their shoulders." O'Neill said as he looked around, mock fear on his face.

"Thanks for looking in on Amanda for my, while I was gone." Stone said as he walked with his uncle. "So where are you heading this time."

"I need to get my team to eat lunch. Teal'c and Jonas are no problem, but Carter always skips eating." Jack said as they came to the elevators.

"Oh, mind if I join your crew for lunch?"

"Please do, but first we need to break Carter out of her lab."

After dragging Major Carter from her lab, the three met Teal'c and Jonas Quinn in the commissary.

After sitting down at the table, they were soon joined by Doctor Frasier, Mulder and Scully, with William.

Mulder was fascinated by both Teal'c and Jonas, both aliens.

You could see that Teal'c was not from earth, but Jonas fitted right in, well almost.

Stone watch as the people, had serious discussion and was also joking around. William had his share of attention and liked it, he was like his father fascinated by Teal's, but like O'Neill and Carter greatly.

William preferred to stay with his mother, if anybody tried to take him, so Scully could eat, he fussed and grabbed his mother. Scully was only too happy to have the boy with her.

Stone wondered if his mission was successful, what would happen. He hoped that nothing would change.

Well, it would be seen within a few days.

"So, Doctor Scully, have you finished you treatment with the Asgard?" Frasier asked. "If so I would like to examine you?"

"Yes, the last session was this morning." Scully looked at Mulder, a secret smile on her lips, a look of hope in her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Return of a Lost.

Stone adjusted the MP5SD3 on his shoulder, behind him were Kingston, Arrsen and Martinez. They made up assault team Alpha. Tarkove, Walker, Ackerman and Marquez, made up team Bravo.

The eight men had infiltrated the compound the house the target building, undetected.

Stone came around the corner; there was a mercenary ten meters from him. The MP5 was on the man within an instance, three round fired and found their mark, one down, forty-seven to go.

"Alpha, tango down."

The group continued, a door way leading into the building was now five meters away. Stone signaled that Arrsen and Martines to take up position on the other side of the door.

Kingston counted down with his fighter, when he made a fist with his hand, Arrsen opened the door out, and Stone went in. There were two mercenaries sitting in a sofa, Stones MP5, spat two busts, killing both. Kingston fired also, to make sure.

Stone dropped the magazine in the MP5, and inserted a new one. "Alpha, two tangos down."

"Bravo, three tangos down." Tarkove's voice came over the radio in Stone's ear.

That meant the six of the eight mercenaries were accounted for.

Stone continued to lead the team, going for the center of the medical wing.

The medical in had only a single entrance, guarded the remaining two mercenaries. Alpha team approached from the north. "Bravo, halt at the corner to the hallway to the entrance."

"Copy." Tarkove said.

Stone came into the hallway, Kingston and Arrsen came with him, Martinez held back, covering the rear.

One of the mercenaries came into the hallway; Kingston fired a burst, killing him. The second mercenary, was now alerted to their presence, he fired a burst. The noise was deafening, the scientist were now alerted. But there was to be no escape, for the design of the building, Stone and his teams were at the only exit from the medical wing.

Stone and his team advance on the doorway, firing as they went. When the mercenary tried to fire back, he was hit twice in the shoulder. Dropping back to cover, throwing the submachine gun away to signal his surrender. Stone came around the corner and fire three round in the mercenaries head.

The scientist had no way to alert anybody, the paranoia of the Syndicate and Colonists was such that now phones were allowed inside the medical wing. It was mute any way, the phone line had been cut and cell phone jammed.

Stone led the way into the medical wing, Ackerman and Marquez, took up position just inside the doors of the medical wing, the rest moved in behind Stone.

As Stone rounded the first corner, he saw the leader of the project here. He fired six rounds in the leader's legs, immobilizing him.

Signaling the rest of the team to continue on, Stone went over the wounded man, Kingston behind him, Stone went down on one knee besides the man, drawing his P14-45, as he did. Yet keeping it out of the sight of the man

Looking into the eyes of the terrified man, Stone felt only contempt. Seeing the nametag. "Halling! Where is subject Echo?"

"You kill me anyway!" Halling screamed in agony, trying to stop the blood flow from his legs.

"Where is subject Echo?" Stone reiterated strongly.

"Which one?"

Stone was taken back, yet didn't show it. "Where?"

"Next corridor, room's twelve, fourteen and sixteen. You must help me!" Halling pleaded.

"Thank you." Stone said,as he place the P14 at Hallings head and pulled the trigger.

Stone stood up, re-holstering the P14, and lifted the MP5 to his shoulder. Signaling Kingston to take the lead.

Following Kingston down the corridor, the odd number rooms were on the left, even numbers on the right, rooms twelve, fourteen and sixteen, were the innermost of the rooms. Advancing until they came to door marked as twelve.

Kingston kicked up the door and advanced into the room, MP5 at ready, after looking for threats in the room and finding none. The two men looked at the occupant of the room.

"Good god!" Kingston said with revulsion in his voice.

Stone looked at the occupant, and knew he should have let Halling bleed out. "Let's look in the other two rooms."

In both rooms they found occupants in the same condition as in twelve. "Get some covers on them!" Stone told Kingston.

Kingston found covers in the rooms, putting it over the caskets, so nobody else would have to see the occupants. Moving the caskets would not be a problem, they were mobile. With internal batteries.

Stone walked out of the room. "Report!"

"We have accounted for thirty-eight of the scientist." Tarkove reported.

"Try to bring the last two to me alive."

"Boss???" Tarkove voice revealed his surprise at the order.

"Just do it, but at no risk." Stone ordered.

"Sure, boss."

Stone watched as Tarkove and Walker, came into the corridor, pushing two people in front to them.

Stone waited as they came nearer. "On your knees." He ordered in a voice that was full of contempt.

The two scientists dropped to their knees, without saying anything.

"I need some information. How long does the internal batteries last?" Stone said as he pulled up the P14, lifting it into a firing position. "How long?"

The man, his tag said, Talling, spoke. "I will tell you nothing!"

"Thank you." Stone replied, then shot Talling twice in the stomach.

Turning to the woman, Anatoly was the name on the tag. "You turn! How long?"

Anatoly looked in horror at Talling, as he lay in agony besides her. "Please!!! Don't!!!"

Stone spared Halling a brief glance, before turning to Anatoly. "Last chance!" Stone kept the P14 at the woman's stomach.

"Thirty-six hours. Please, don't kill me." Anatoly pleaded.

Stone lifted his pistol and shot her in the head. "Leave him, let him die slowly." He ordered as he walked back into room twelve. Tarkove and Walker, looked at the scientist, and then went in after Stone.

Inside the room twelve, Stone unplugged the casket. And maneuvered towards the door.

Seeing Tarkove and Walker. "Get in room fourteen and sixteen, unplug and get the caskets to the loading bay."

Both men went back out and into each room.

Stone pushed the covered casket down the corridor, Kingston walked with him. Neither man spared Halling a single glance, both felt that the man was getting off easy.

As they were halfway down the corridor, Tarkove and Walker came into the corridor with their covered caskets. As they came into the main hallway to the exit they were joined by the rest of the assault team.

With three men in lead Stone followed. "Hermes, come in. We have extra cargo."

"Be there with two minutes." Durand's answered.

The assault team was nearing the loading bay, and could hear the helicopter approaching.

As the team exited the building, a Bell 214ST was landing, its side door was open, Kristiansen sitting in it with a M4A1 assault rifle with a under slung M203.

The eight men hurriedly loader the three caskets onboard the copter, then jumped in. The helicopter took to the air again. As it was banked to go out over the ocean, Stillwell's voice came over the radio.

"A navy captain is coming up the road, e.t.a. ten minutes. Orders."

Stone knew that this could only be one man, but this could not be his decision. "Let him pass."

"Roger, letting him pass."

"Get out, we will meet at the evacuation point in three hours. Frige, Pluto."

"Roger, Achilles. Frige, out."

"Understood, Achilles. Pluto, out." The voice of MacLead, a sniper from team Romanic, replied.

The Bell 214ST skimmed just above the ocean, heading at first out to sea, then banked to fly north away from San Diego. Then before coming to Camp Pendelton, between Carlsbad and Encinitas, turned towards land and head west. Durand flew as close to the ocean as he felt he could safely do, to be under the radar. They were flying dark.

Stone could see the light of traffic in front of them.

The helicopter gained some altitude as they neared the coast, just enough to clear power lines.

Durand was getting every ounce of speed he could from the helicopter, 264 km/h. The faster they came to the evacuation zone, the better. It was unavoidable to fly over roads or single houses, but Durand kept away from towns, heading for location in the Anza-Borrego Desert State Park.

The Bell 214ST landed in the desert, near a three SUV's. The blades of the copter was still spinning as the ten men jumped out and carried the three casket to the three SUV's.

After taking of the balaclava and tactical gear, stowing them in bags, the men dressed in civilian clothing and concealed their weapons.

Stone went to the drive seat of his SUV and got in, Kingston, Kristiansen and Arrsen, went with him. Tarkove, Walker, Martinez and Durand, in the second, the rest in the third as Stilwell and MacLead, came.

Stone drove towards Ocotillo Wells. The convoy moved away from the helicopter, that they abandoned in the desert.

Stone drove into the Ocotillo Air Port, to a Fokker 60 that was waiting for them.

Parking the cars near the aircraft the men jumped out and carried the casket to the cargo door, putting them onto the aircraft, then six of the men ran back to the SUV's to get the bags full of equipment. Stone stayed with the caskets, he would let them out of his sight.

Within fifteen minutes the Fokker 60 was airborne, and heading towards Colorado.

Stone took out the satellite phone, and called General Patrich.

"Patrich." The older General's voice answered.

"It's Stone, sir. We have the package; in fact we have three of them."

There was silence on the line, then. "Three, we were only expecting one."

"Yes, sir."

"Good job. Tell you men that they did well."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

The Fokker 60 landed at Pueblo Memorial Airport, it was in the middle of the day. Stone send Kingston out first to check if the cargo van was there as Patrich had promised.

There were three cars waiting for them at the airport, two SUV's and a cargo van, 2002 Ford E250 extended cargo van. Having the men load the three caskets into the cargo van, Stone then put his gear bag in it, as did Kingston.

Kingston went to the driver side, Stone was riding shotgun. The rest of the team went to the SUV's, they would be providing escort to Cheyenne Mountain.

As they drove away from the airport and headed north towards Colorado Springs, Stone looked at his watch. They had now spent twelve hours of the thirty-six that they had. It was still a four hour drive until they would arrive at Cheyenne Mountain.

Patrich walked out the elevator at the 28 floor of the SGC, heading for the control room, knowing that it was one of the most likely places to find General Hammond. As he entered the room, he saw, Chief Harriman and a gate technicial.

"Sergeant, where is General Hammond?"

"Sir, he just went to his office."

"I need to speak to him privately, see to it that we are not disturbed, sergeant." Patrich said as he went up the stair to the briefing room and Hammond's office.

"Yes, sir." Harriman's voice trailed Patrich as he went up.

As Patrich came up the stairs and into the briefing room he saw Hammond through the window in his office, Hammond was alone, doing some paperwork. Walking to the door, which was open, Patrich knocked on it.

"George, can I talk to you?"

Hammond looked up. "Zach, of course. Come in."

Patrich close the door behind him and went to the second door and closed it also. He then sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Looking at Hammond, he began. "George, have you read the file on Agent Scully and her abduction?"

"Yes, I have. I am sorry, about what she endured at the hand of these collaborators. What is this about, Zach?"

"Stone and his team, raided a collaborators medical center last night." Patrich stood up and walked around the small office. "We were acting on reliable information, in fact the information we had gotten were accurate, we just found more than we expected."

Hammond leaned back in his chair, looking on as Patrich paced the office.

"They are returning with three subjects that were kept at the center. I need the Asgard to look them over." Patrich stopped pacing the office and sat back down.

"Can't Frasier and Scully not look at them? After all they are medical doctors."

Patrich took a moment to answer. "Frasier is more than capable, as is Scully. But I would prefer that they be kept in the dark for now. The reasons are in this folder." Handing Hammond a folder he had been carrying.

Hammond read the file, then look back at Patrich. "Are we sure of this intelligence?"

"Yes, a highly place member of the Syndicate is ready to defect. He gave us the information in exchange for sanctuary, for him and his family."

"Alright, the second Asgard ship is still in orbit. I will contact them and ask them to help us." Hammond stood up.

"George, thank you." Patrich said as he walked with Hammond out of the office.

"Zach, I understand the burden you carry. It is similar to what I am carrying, we both have secrets that we can't share with any." Hammond walked down to the control room as Patrich went back to his office on the 26th floor.

Stone felt a great relief when he saw the new main gate of Cheyenne Mountain, now they would be safe.

A new main gate had been built twenty kilometers from the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain, a heavy reinforced building, with six meter concrete fence, on each side of the road, roadblocks to prevent any from driving through. There were also two M1117 Guardian ASV, backing up the Air Force Security Force personnel manning the gate. With their .50 cal machine guns and 40mm grenade launchers, nothing short of full scale attack could get through.

After checking over the ID's of Stones team, and look for explosives, the three vehicles were allowed to continue with escort from two M998 Humvee's filled with Air Force Security Force personnel. They would then return to the main gate, after having escort Stones team into the parking lot, where a new contingent of AFSF would take over.

Stone watch the forest as they drove towards the Mountain, here and there he could see, soldiers and marines patrolling the woods, even a few armored vehicles.

A roar could suddenly be heard and two AH-64D Apaches came flying down the roads just above the tree tops. The attack helicopters were loaded for bear, their guns tracked the vehicles as it flew over.

Stone felt a cold shiver down his spine, it was terrifying just being in the sights of the attack helicopter. As he looked over to Kingston he saw that his friend was having the same reaction.

As they came through a bend in the road a new defense position could be seen, similar to the Main Gate, but with much more defensive equipment, among them two M2A2 Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicle, with their 25mm chain guns and TOW missile launchers.

The five vehicle convoy stopped as it came to the checkpoint, and a Lieutenant came over to go over the documents. Within five minutes they were allowed to continue on.

"Looks like the re-enforcements have arrived." Kingston noted as they drove through the checkpoint.

"At least part of them." Stone replied. "Hopefully, they have heavy equipment and professional people."

"Well, from what I have seen so far, I am impressed. IFV, attach helicopters and patrols, already. This mean that we have backup in needed. We both know, that the collaborators are going to try to get in."

"My friend, that is one thing we can be sure of. And soon." Stone looked back at their cargo, then ahead. "Twice now, we have dealt them a serious blow, and here they can't use the Super Soldiers. So here we have the advantage."

"Let's not get too cocky." Kingston said grinning.

Stone and Kingston exited the van, after parking it inside the Mountains parking lot, near the cargo elevators.

"Stone." Jack O'Neill greeted his nephew.

"O'Neill, what are you two doing here?" Stone was surprised that his uncle was here.

"We work here, you?" Jack grinned, then continued. "The General's asked me and Teal'c to escort you and you cargo into the infirmary on the twelfth floor for now."

The rest of the team were coming over, Stone turned to them. "Guy's, after unloading the cargo; you can get some grub and then get some rest. Arrsen, I would like you to come with us."

After the group finished unloading the van, Stone, Arrsen, Kinston, O'Neill and Teal'c, got on the elevator. The rest went to the commissary to get something to eat.

The group went off at the twelfth floor and went into the infirmary that was used only in emergencies, and had no permanent staff. After re-plugging the caskets, Stone turned to his uncle. "So what is going to happen now?"

"I don't even know what you have got there. My orders were to get you down here and wait with you, until we have an answer from the Asgard."

O'Neill had hardly said the word, when an Asgard appeared in the room.

"Greetings, I am Eir." It said. "You must be Colonel O'Neill, Thor has spoken of you often."

Stone made a grab for his USP-45. He still couldn't get used to the Asgard appearing out of thin air, and he knew that his team mates were the same.

"Greetings Eir. Yes, I am O'Neill."

"Where are the subjects?" Eir asked, looking around.

O'Neill looked at Stone, a question on his face.

"Eir, I am Michael Stone." Stone told the Asgard.

"Stone. Yes, Thor spoke of you recently." The Asgard regarded Stone for a moment.

Stone turned to his uncle. "Sir, if you could excuse us."

"Mikey?"

Stone turned to Arrsen. "Get some food and rest."

"Thanks, chef." With that Arrsen left, without a backward glance.

As Arrsen left Stone turned back to his uncle. "Jack, it is better that you don't see this. Only Kingston and myself have seen what is inside the caskets, let's keep it like that."

O'Neill looked at his nephew, then down at the Eir, who was looking at them seemingly fascinated with the interaction between the humans. Looking back at Stone, O'Neill replied. "Alright, I have to read a file about tomorrow's destination anyway." With that O'Neill left, dragging Teal'c behind him.

Stone walked over to the first casket and took the cover off. Eir walked up behind him, looking at the subject inside the casket. "Hum, interesting. I have never seen such a thing." Eir said, continuing to study the subject and the casket. "We need to get them to my ship."

Stone looked again at the subject, sadness for the suffering it had endured. "Alright, but you must contact me, as soon as you have anything."

"Naturally." Eir said, as he and the caskets disappeared.

Stone walked out of the infirmary with Kingston right beside him. "Boss, do you think … ?"

Stone continued to walk towards the elevator. As they waited for it. "King, the truth is I don't know what to think. The Asgard are the most advanced race in the known universe, if they can't, then nobody can."

"Let's get some food and then some rest. We haven't slept in forty-eight hours." Kingston said as they entered the elevator. "God known, we need some downtime after this."

"Yeah, you right. We need to get food and rest. I don't think the Asgard will find a magic solution to this problem right now, it will most likely take a few years if it even possible."

"Come on, let's eat. Then you go see Amanda, you need it." Kingston led the way into the commissary.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Lost Revealed.

The next three weeks past slowly. Stone was up early in the morning. By seven am, he had already completed a ten kilometer run and a sparring session with Teal'c. After finishing breakfast in the commissary he went looking for Kristiansen, it was time to test the new member of the team at the range.

Going to the range always relaxed him, there was something calming about honing you skill's.

Stone found Kristiansen with Stillwell and MacLead, not surprising, snipers tended to stick together. They were an outcast profession among the soldiers, even elite troops.

"Kristiansen, it is time for our bet." Stone said as he walked in.

"Boss. Time to teach you how to shoot." Kristiansen grinned.

"Mind if we tag along." Stillwell asked.

"You welcome to join us."

Stone had chosen the rifle, an Accuracy International AWF 7,62mm sniper rifles.

Each man would get 10 shot to sight in the rifle, and then the competition would start. The targets were at eight hundred meters.

As the four men fired the shots, people began to gather around. It was obvious than somebody had talked about the bet. Bets began to be made, on who would win.

As all four were now ready to begin, the range master would be the judge.

Stone focused on the target, breathing in and out, in a controlled rhythm. At the moment he felt he had the perfect shot, he pressed the trigger. The 7.62mm round flew true.

"Lane one, center mass, kill shot." The range master said out loud.

So on it went with all the four men for the next eight rounds. There were four expert snipers.

Stone knew that to win he had to make a perfect shot. The other three had already finished their shots, a center mass, kill shots.

Taking his time, getting his breathing under perfect control. At the precise moment, he pressed the trigger almost lovingly. He knew at the moment the bullet left the barrel that he had succeeded.

"Last shot, lane one, cent … head shot, kill shot." The surprise in the range masters voice was obvious. "We have a winner, lane one."

Stone stood up and ignored everybody, securing his rifle. Placing it back in its case. The three other snipers did the same.

As he turned and picked up the rifle case, Stone saw that they had gather quite a group of watchers, which now were exchanging the bets placed during the competition. Among them his uncle and Teal'c, who was putting in his pocket ten ten dollar bills.

"You bet against me?" Stone asked with mock hurt.

O'Neill grinned. "It was the only way, Teal'c would accept a bet."

Stone looked at the big man. "Indeed. It is most unwise to bet against a warrior of you talents, Michael Stone."

"Thank you, I think." Stone said as he turned and walked to the other three snipers, shaking hand with them all. Then went over to return the rifle. After returning it Stone, went to Jack and Teal'c.

"So, Jack, how did you hear about this?" Stone asked as they walked back to the Humvee, O'Neill had arrived in.

"Oh, we were looking for you. Amanda said that you were going to the range, so we came here."

The three men sat into the Humvee, and drove off towards the Mountain.

"Why were you looking for me?" Stone asked.

"We are going into town, so I thought that you and Amanda would like to join us."

"Us, us who?"

"Me, Teal'c, Carter and Jonas."

"Alright, I am free. But I don't know about Amanda."

"I have already asked her, she, Carter and Jonas, are waiting at the base for us."

Stone drove the black SUT after O'Neill's, Amanda and Sam Carter, were with him, Teal'c and Jonas with O'Neill.

The two women were talking about something; Stone had stopped trying to follow what they were talking about soon after they had begun the journey.

"So, major. Where are we going?" Stone asked.

"Please, call me Sam. We are going first to O'Malley's, a steakhouse." Carter replied.

"Okey, Sam." Stone said, then Carters phone rang.

"Excuse me!" Carter opened the cell phone.

Stone could hear Carters part of the conversation; it was obviously a man, someone she had recently meet.

When they were just about finish eating, Stone cell rang. It was Patrich.

"Sir."

"Stone, you need to return to base. Our friend has made contact, we are meeting him in two hour."

"Yes, sir. I will be there. Did he say anything, one way or another?"

"No. We will get the information in two hour. Sergeant." With that Patrich ended the call.

Stone looked at the phone for a moment. "I need to leave; a project I am involved with is at a critical point."

"Michael, whatever it is it can wait!" Amanda said firmly.

"I am sorry, but is can't. I will explain if I can tonight." Stone stood up, leaving the keys to the truck on the table, and as he walked away, said. "I will take a cab to the first gate, then get a ride from there."

As Stone walked out the door of O'Malley's, Amanda grabbed his arm. "Michael, it is so important?"

"Honey, I am sorry. It has to do with the last operation. I will make it up to you, I promise." Stone then kissed his wife, and continued.

Stone walked into General Hammonds office, Patrich was there already with Hammond.

"Sir's."

"Sergeant, be seated." Hammond gestured at the chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you, sir." Stone sat down besides Patrich.

"Eir, should be here any moment." Patrich said.

The Asgard appeared beside Hammond's desk. "Greetings."

"Eir, it is a please to see you again." Hammond turned to the Asgard.

"I would like to express my regrets on the length of time this has taken. I have examined the three subjects thoroughly; I have also consulted with leading Asgard medical expert in Ida on this matter. We have determined that we can reverse the damage done to the subjects, and cure them completely."

"Cure them! You can cure them!" This was not what Stone had expected.

Eir turned to Stone. "Yes, we can cure them. But it will take some time, we need to get the alien DNA out of their system and help the human DNA get full control."

Hammond looked briefly at Stone and Patrich, then at Eir again. "How long will it take? And can we assist in any way?"

"The help of you medical doctor, would be most welcome."

"I will have Doctor Frasier, contact you. She will assist you."

"Thank, General Hammond." With that Eir disappeared.

Hammond leaned back in his chair, this was a surprising development. "What do we do now?"

"Now we must talk to Mulder and Scully, they need to know. More over they have the right to know. We will let them decide how to proceed." Patrich said with conviction. "Stone, will you go and get them, ask them to come here."

"Yes, sir." Stone stood up. "They don't need to know the details of the condition we found them in. Kingston and myself, saw them and that is enough. They don't have to know, it is probably best if they didn't."

"Alright, son. We won't tell them."

Stone knocked on the door to the quarters that Mulder, Scully and William had been give.

Mulder opened the door. "Stone. What can I do for you?"

"The General's would like you two to meet with them."

"Of course, when?"

"Now, they are waiting for you. In Hammonds office."

Mulder looked back at Scully. "We don't have any sitter for William."

"We can stop by the infirmary. Doctor Frasier will be able to look after him for you."

Scully walked up the door. "I am sorry, but I don't like leaving William. Can we do this tomorrow?"

"I understand you reluctance. But I think, you will want to hear the General's out."

"Can we bring William with us."

"Sorry."

Scully looked at William for a moment. "Alright, we will come."

Stone escort the two agents to the infirmary, where William was left, to the great delight of Cassie Frasier, who had come with her mother for an examination. The two were fast friend already.

As the three people entered Hammond's office, Patrich stood up. Offering his chair to Scully, while Mulder sat down in the other chair. Patrich move to stand beside Hammond's chair.

"I hope your quarters are alright?" Hammond began.

"Yes, thank you General." Mulder replied.

"Good, it must be difficult to have the child on the base. But hopefully we can rectify that soon."

"General, you asked to talk to us."

Hammond looked to Stone. "Sergeant, if you please."

"Yes, sir. Three weeks ago my team raider a Syndicate medical research center in California. We were acting on intelligence give to us, by a member of the Syndicate hoping to defect." Stone saw that this interest both Mulder and Scully. "In the raid, all the medical personnel and mercenaries guarding the facility were killed. We got away, with three patients. They were in a suspended animation. According to the information we were given, they have been since 1997."

An understanding was dawning on Scully, hope and fear, were battling in her eyes.

"We asked the Asgard for help. They examined the subjects, and determined that they could be revived and the process that was done to them be reverse. In fact be cured."

"Thank you, sergeant." Hammond said. "Dana, Mulder. Those three are you children."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

"Emily?" Scully's voice trembled.

"Yes, she is one of the three." Patrich answered.

"But she died, in a hospital!" Disbelief in Scully's voice.

"According to our information, her vital signs slowed down to almost nothing. But she lived, the Syndicate stole her. They place her in suspended animation, along with two other of you children, a boy and a girl."

Tears were running down Scully's face.

Mulder stood up and pulled Scully into him arms. "It is alright, Dana. It will be alright."

Hammond stood up, signaled Patrich and Stone to follow him, as he left the office. Allowing the two people to have their privacy.

Stone sat with the two general in the briefing room, they had been there for twenty minutes.

The General mostly discussing the new Phoenix site, the personnel and equipment, needed and available. Stone had listened and waited.

Mulder came out first, Scully behind him. Both sat down at the table.

"Scully and I, have spoken and would like to know what will happen next?"

"That is entirely up to you." Hammond replied. "The Asgard have yet to start the procedure."

"We would like to take the children, they are our children. We will raise them, along with William." Scully took Mulder hand on top of the desk. "We are also getting married."

"Congratulation. Now we will contact the Asgard and ask them to start the procedure on the three children."

"Thank you, General Hammond. Do we have names for the children?" Scully asked.

"Emily, you know. Erik and Emma, are the name of the other." Patrich said.

Scully turned to Stone. "Thank you for rescuing my children, Sergeant Stone. We would like thank you and your team for what you have done."

"Alright, you could meet them tomorrow." Stone replied.

"Sergeant, I would like to do more than just let Mulder and Scully, personally thank you. We are going to have a celebration tomorrow evening in the commissary." Hammond ordered.

"Yes, sir." Stone turned to Mulder and Scully. "I would like you permission, I would like to tell my wife about you children if I may?"

"Please do." Scully replied.

"Thank you."

"When can we see Emily, Erik and Emma?" Mulder asked.

"I will contact the Asgard, then give you an answer." Hammond said as he stood up.

Stone walked into the quarters he was sharing with his wife. Amanda was asleep on the bed.

Taking a moment to just look at her, Stone knew that she had endured more than most, just because she loved him. She was his center, the one that held him together.

Her Mediterranean roots showed in her skin and hair. Stone thought that she was the most beautiful woman, he had ever encountered, not just physically but mentally. He felt it was a miracle that she had not been twisted by their occupation. Oh, she had her moments, but who didn't.

He sat down at the edge of the bed. Took the dark shoulder length hair away from her face. "Honey, wake up." He said softly.

Amanda slowly woke up. "Michael, where have you been?"

"I am sorry that I left. I can explain." Stone kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Michael, you can tell after you come to bed."

Stone undressed and slid in besides her. After taking her in his arms, he told her about what had happen and was happening.

"You are not telling me everything, are you Micheal?"

"No, there is one thing only Kingston and I know, and that is the way it is going to stay."

Stone put his hand on her stomach, there was a slight bulge.

Waking up the next morning Stone took care not to wake his wife; he needed to find out if there was any further news on the three children. He dressed in his fatigues and strapped on his shoulder holster for the USP-45. He was going lightly armed within the base, just the one pistol.

On the way to the commissary he meets Mulder and William. "Mulder."

"Sergeant, where are you headed?"

"Commissary."

"Great, me too. Shall we go?"

The two men walked towards the commissary. "So have you heard anything?"

"Yes, General Hammond called us late last night. We will get the children this afternoon. They will remember nothing about being on a spaceship or having been with the Asgard."

"Well, it is for the best. Hopefully, they can now live normal lives."

"Yes, Scully and I, are hoping to make their lives as normal as possible. At first we are telling them we are the adoptive parent, then in the future that we are the birth parents."

"Well, Amanda and I are expecting one, but you have one already and now three five year olds. Aren't you, well, scared?"

Mulder took a moment to consider. "In a way no, and yes in others. Prehaps it is that I don't know that I am getting into."

"I understand, I can say with certainty that I don't know what I am getting into." Stone said as they entered the commissary.

As Stone was picking his breakfast he saw his uncle and his team at their usual table. Frasier was with them.

Stone and Mulder, went and sat down with SG-1.

After the usual morning greetings, discussion started.

"So, Mulder I hear you are getting more children." Jonas said with his mouth full.

"Yes, we are getting them this afternoon."

"So, where is Dana?" Carter asked.

"Oh, she wasn't feeling well. So me and William decided to let her sleep and get ourselves some breakfast."

O'Neill turned to Stone, and clapped him on the shoulder hard. "So, there is a party in your honor tonight!"

"Not, my honor. The team's and they deserve it!"

"True, true." O'Neill said as he shoveled more Fruit Loops into his mouth.

"Indeed, Michael Stone. Warriors deserve to celebrate their victories." Teal'c shot in.

After the breakfast was finished, Stone walked with Mulder, who was carrying William.

"Stone, what is between your uncle and Major Carter?"

"What do you mean?" Stone looked at the man he was walking besides.

"Oh, don't tell my, you haven't noticed?"

"The truth is I have, but sometimes ignorance is a bliss."

"Right, military discipline." Mulder said with irony.

Stone decided to change the subject. "Have you heard from AD Skinner?"

"Yes, He will be joining us here, next week. Hammond and Patrich, are as eager to meet him as Skinner is to meet them."

Stone just nodded.

"Doggett is going to meet him, in Denver and escort him to the Mountain."

"Speaking of Doggett and Reyes, I haven't seen them."

"Skinner saw to it that they were allowed back in. Their punishment was to be assigned to the Denver Office." Mulder said with a big grin.

"So we have agents at the FBI Denver Office! That is good."

"Yes, the Special Agent in charge is an old friend of Skinners, an Agent Quinn Mikels. Skinner trust's him; say's that they were together in the Marine Corps in Vietnam. You know how it is."

"Yeah, the old military buddy system. Amanda will be happy that we have agents at the FBI in Denver." Stone tickled William. "Well, I will see you at the party tonight."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Stone walked away, he needed to see his old friend the chief of the armory.

Walking to the armory, Stone saw the chief, hunched over a 50 cal sniper rifle. "Heavy stuff."

"Some say heavy is better." Chief replied.

"True, it can be an advantage, but it can also be a liability." Stone looked the rifle over.

"So what can I do for you this fine morning?" Chief wiped his hands on a rag.

"I need you to customize a Heckler & Kock USP-Compact Tactical for me."

"Sound a little light for you!"

"It for my wife, I would feel better if she is armed at all times. Oh, and two Sig-Sauer P228 also. With the silencers for all."

"Alright, that is not a problem. Who are the Sig's for?"

"Two agents. They will also need holsters for the guns and magazines."

Chief wrought this all down. "I will have it for you by the end of the day."

"I have one more request for you. I need a customized M14, a Mod 14 EBR stock, with a fast detachable silencer, bipod and a Leopuld Mark.4 Tactical scope." Stone listed. "It will have to be accurate."

"Hm, yeah. I can get all that, but why?"

"Well, the M14 is a good rifle and I can use it as an Assault Rifle and as a Sniper rifle."

"Right, you will also want all the usual gizmos, laser sights and such?"

"No laser sight, sniper rifle, a mini-cam could be useful." Stone said thinking. "But there can be no glare of the lens."

Chief looked over the list. "It will take a few days."

"Thank, chief. There will be another case of scotch for you." Stone said as he walked out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Stone walked in to the SGC infirmary. He had been ordered to be there when the children were send down by the Asgard.

"Sergeant Stone, you just in time." Frasier noted.

"Doctor!" Stone nodded as he walked over to Mulder and Scully, William was in his father's arms. Stone took up a position just the behind the couple.

Scully turned to Stone. "Thank you again, Michael."

Stone just nodded his head.

As Scully turned, there on the three beds near them in the infirmary, the children appeared in a bright light of the Asgard transport beam. Stone took William from Mulder, so he could greet his children.

Scully rushed over to the nearest bed where Emily lay; tear's were streaming down her face. The child she had only had for a brief few days, then lost, a child she had thought was dead, was now back. She sat down at the edge of the bed, Mulder just behind her. As she caressed the girl's cheek, Scully noted that she looked just like the first day she saw Emily, she had not age a day, five years. Scully took the cross from her neck and placed it on Emily.

"Dana?" A weak voice came from the girl.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Scully said in a broken voice.

"Tired, but better than before. Are the tests over?" The girl asked in a low voice.

"Yes, sweetheart. There are no more test for now, sleep. You need your rest, I will be here when you wake up." Scully kissed the girls cheek. "Sleep, I will be here looking after you."

After the girl fell asleep, Scully dried her tears, Mulder huged her and then the two went over to the next bed. Where the boy Erik lay asleep, Scully sat on the bed like with Emily, Mulder besides her. Caressing the boy's cheek like she had done with Emily, tears again streaming down her cheeks, looking up at Mulder with a smile. "He looks just William will in a few years time."

Mulder smiled back. "Yes, he does."

After placing a kiss on Erik's cheek, the couple went to the last bed. The girl on the bed looked just like Emily; the only difference was that the haircut was different. Repeating the process like with the other two children. When finished Scully when over to Frasier, Mulder came to Stone and took William. "Thanks for holding him!"

"No problem. Are they alright?" Stone nodded at the three children.

"They seem to be, but only Emily woke up for a moment." Mulder shifted William so he could see the children; the boy was looked at them interested, almost like he knew them already.

Scully finished her consultation with Frasier and came to Mulder and Stone. "Janet say's that they should sleep for two hours. The Asgard complete repaired the damaged done to them, they don't even need physical therapy to counter the years in suspended animation. We can take them when they wake up." Scully smiled at William.

"I have already talked to General Hammond, about arranging quarter for them besides you own quarters." Stone said.

"Thank you, we can never repay you for what you have done." Mulder said as he handed William over to Scully.

"No thanks are necessary. The General's would like to see you now, if you are free." Stone saw immediately that this didn't go well with Scully.

"I would prefer to stay here, if any of them wake up."

"I will go and talk with them." Mulder volunteered.

"Thank you." Scully kiss Mulder cheek. "William will stay with me; he will get to know his new siblings."

Stone walked with Mulder to the General's office, leaving him there as Stone himself went to find his team.

Stone found them in the team new ready room on the ten floor of the SGC. The room had been converted so the team could react with minimal delay, weapon and equipment at rack near the door. Bed and benches, to rest and spend on duty.

The phone on the desk rang. Kingston answered. "Yeah."

Listening for a moment, then. "We are on the way, keep them occupied."

Stone walked over. "What is going on?"

"It was the main gate, there is some trouble going on. Some federal types demanding access."

Stone walked over with Kingston, took his uniform a Tiger stripped uniform like the rest of the teams. "We will take Arrsen and Kristiansen. Next call, the others will go." Stone finished dressing and strapped on his equipment, a tactical holster for the H&K Mark.23 and Shoulder holster for the USP-45. Ammo was in the tactical vest, finally picking up a M4A1 carbine with a M203 grenade launcher. A Tiger stripped Boonie hat on his head, Kingston, Arrsen and Kristiansen were ready as well. All the uniforms were without rank insignia or which branch of the military they belonged to.

The four men walked to the elevator that was besides the room. Leaving the elevator in the garage, entered a M1025 Humvee from the Air Force. Kingston drove, Stone was driving shotgun with the radio, Arrsen and Kristiansen in the two back seat.

"Far Gates of Olympia, this is Achilles."

"Far Gates of Olypia, copies."

"How many are their?"

"Five, four men and a woman."

"We will be there in less five minutes, keep them occupied." Stone ordered.

"Yes, sir. Over"

Stone looked at Kingston. "Step on it."

Within the five minutes Stone had promised the Humvee pulled up at the first checkpoint, the four men jumper out of the Humvee and walked to the roadblock. There ten Air Force Security Force personnel were stationed. A lieutenant was arguing with a man in his fifties, dark haired and clean shaven. The man was clearly pissed at the persistence of the officer and his people to not allow them to enter the base.

Stone walked towards the two, checking his M4 and taking it of safety.

As he came besides the lieutenant, Stone interrupted the argument. "What seems to be the problem here, sir?" Kingston, Arrsen and Kristiansen took up position to cover the area and their team leader.

The man pointed at the badge hanging from his neck. "I am U.S. Deputy Marshal Sam Gerard, and this is my team." Gerard said indicating the four people near their cars. "We are here to take into custody an escaped federal convict, under the name Fox William Mulder."

"Who?" Stone asked. "And what reason do you have to think this individual is on this base."

"Ex-FBI agent Fox Mulder, he was reported to be in this base by high ranking FBI agent." Gerard was become even more frustrated by the lack of cooperation by the military personnel.

Stone turned and called to Kingston. "Check with command, ask them if they have any knowledge of a Fox Mulder on the base."

"Yes, sir." Kingston said before he entered the bunker of the checkpoint.

Turning back to Gerard, Stone made a show of readying his M4. Giving Gerard a chance to see it was not on safety. "I am sure this is just a misunderstanding."

Gerard saw Stone's M4, and understood the threat. "Yes, I am sure it is." He also notices that the four new arrivals had on different uniform and had no rank insignias or which branch of the military they belonged to.

With four minutes, Kingston came back out. Walked up to Stone. "Sir, command has no knowledge of an individual of the name Fox Mulder is on base or near it."

"So, there you have it, Marshall. There is nobody here by the name Fox Mulder."

Gerard was not satisfied. "We will need to search the base."

"This is the most secure base in the world; nobody enters or leaves without clearance. Trespassers are shot." Stone said firmly and giving no chance of misunderstanding. "You do not have clearance, so there for you are trespassing if you try to enter the base."

"Who are you? You are not Air Force, there are no rank or branch insignia on you uniform." Gerard didn't move from his position.

"That is also classified. Please, Marshall Gerard. If you would now move along!" Stone signaled the security team to come forward. "Before we are force to remove you and your team."

Gerard lifted the helm of his jacket, revealing a Glock 22.

"Marshall, you are outnumbered and outgunned. Don't make this difficult, for you or your team." Stone, Kingston and the lieutenant took steps back bringing their weapons up. "We are within our rights to use deadly force. I ask you again to leave peacefully."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE???" O'Neill came rushing up.

All the military men kept their weapons on the Marshalls. "Colonel. The Marshalls here refuses to leave the base."

Walking up to Gerard. "Just who the hell are you?" O'Neill asked.

"I am Deputy Marshall Sam Gerard, we are here to retrieve a escaped federal convict."

"Have you found him here?" O'Neill was using his best, I am pissed off Colonel voice. The airmen at the checkpoint were shaking in their boots.

"No, we have information that he is on this base." Gerard countered.

O'Neill turned to Stone, glaring at him. "Have you contacted command about this?"

"Yes, sir. Command has no knowledge of this individual being on base." Stone replied calmly.

"Have they informed you of this, Marshall Gerard?"

"Yes, sir. But … " Gerard began.

"I must ask you to leave now, if not we will arrest you and throw away the key. You are trying to enter a high security military base. Because you are a federal agent we are giving you the option of leaving." O'Neill broke voice no argument.

Gerard saw that this was pointless. "Alright, we are leaving."

As Gerard was walking to his car, O'Neill added. "Marshall, don't come back. Next time we shoot to kill."

"Understood, Colonel." Gerard slammed the car door behind him.

As the Marshalls drove away and went around the bent in the road. O'Neill started to laugh. "God that was fun."

"I thought that he was going to persist. He was ready to go up against the checkpoint team."

"Yeah, that was one stubborn son of a bitch. I wonder who he is?" O'Neill thought up loud.

"I will have intelligence check him out. But I think that he is not a collaborator, he doesn't seem the character. Too much honor, sense of justice." Stone walked with his uncle to the Humvee. "He was probably chosen because he is not a collaborator."

"We should then see if we can recruit him. We need all the people we can get our hands on."

Stone smiled at the thought of the Marshall being on their side, not a bad idea. "I will get intelligence on it also."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

The four member of FH came back to base, parked the Humvee, returned to their ready room .

"You remember that there is a party in the commissary tonight." Stone said as their stowed their gear.

"Hell, yeah. Boss, we are not likely to miss a party." Kingston answer, a grin broke out on Arrsen and Kristiansen.

"No, I think not. But behave yourself for the first part of the party, there will be children there. The three we rescued, William and Cassie Frasier, if you do anything wrong I will give you to the good Doctor. Understood."

"Ah, boss. You never allow us to have any fun." Arrsen whined.

"If you not good, there will also be no candy for you in the foreseeable future." Stone mocked Arrsen.

"Alright, I will be good, but I can't promise that Kristiansen will be." Arrsen shot back.

Kristiansen looked up. "What do I have to do with anything? I don't want to let the good Doctor get her needles in me, I have heard the rumors." The Norwegian shook himself. "But she can examine me as much as she likes!"

"No worries, boss. I will take care of these clowns." Kingston interrupted.

Stone walked to the door. "But it is you, I am most worried about, Kingston." Then Stone ducked out the door. Laughter followed him out.

"Shut up, you wankers!" Stone could hear Kingston say, as Stone walked down the corridor.

Stone and Amanda walked into the infirmary, they could hear children's laughter.

Looking around he saw Scully and Mulder, sitting on the floor of the infirmary with their children and Cassie Frasier. Stone tugged on Amanda's sleeve, then walked to the group.

Cassie looked up. "Uncle Stony!! Aunt Amanda!"

Stone was taken back; this was the third time he had met the girl. Turning to Amanda. "I thought she was from … uh"

"She call Jack her uncle, so I gave her permission to call you here uncle and me her aunt." Amanda said in a mocking voice. "Just go with the flow, Michael."

"Yes, ma'am."

Stone went down on his knee, so he would not tower over the children. "Hello." Putting out his hand.

Erik was to shake hands with Stone. "My name is Erik, are you, also my Uncle Stony?"

Stone looked at Mulder and Scully, for permission. Both nodded their approval. "Yes, but you can call me Michael, Erik."

The boy shook his head. "No, I like uncle Stony better."

Then the girls came to greet Stone and Amanda. Stone was now known was Uncle Stony by all the children.

Cassie came last. Stone looked at the girl. "Cassie, thank you. You are going to get my in a lot of trouble."

A cheeky grin broke out on the girls face. "No thanks are necessary."

Erik looked at Stone and then at his new parents. "Can I get a haircut like he has?" Pointing at Stone.

Stone had a buzz cute, like most military men had.

Scully was taken back a bit. "Erik, are you sure." The boy was sporting a long wavy hairstyle.

"Yes." The boy said solemnly.

Scully looked at Mulder, who was laughing silently. "Alright, Erik. But we can't get it right now, perhaps tomorrow." Scully answered, her intention obvious, to stall the boy until would forget this idea.

All the grownups get the message, except Stone. "He can get a cut at base, no need to delay."

The boy was ecstatic, Scully furious, the rest laughed.

"Alright Erik, because you uncle Stony said you can get a haircut here, he is going to take you to get it." Scully said with fake sweetness, glaring at Stone same time.

"But I …" Stone started, but stopped as Amanda put her hand on his arm.

"You dug you own grave, take the consequences of you action." Amanda said softly, so only Stone could hear.

"Alright, Erik. We are going to get a haircut." Stone said with false cheer. "Let's go, my man."

But before they could go William indicated that he wanted to go to Stone. Stone took the young boy and tickled him, but when tried to return him to his mother, he refused to let go of Stone's neck. He wanted to go with them to the barber.

"Oh, let him go with you, Stone. But remember that every action has consequences." Scully said sweetly.

"Right, consequences!" Stone mumbled as he walked out the door with the two boy's.

Amanda watch as her husband walked out of the infirmary, and shook her head. Michael was a great soldier, a good lead of men, but in some ways he was clueless. Turning back to the couple and the girls.

"I am sorry for my husband." She said to Scully.

"There is no need to appologise. He is just like Mulder is sometimes, clueless." Scully said as she took the hands of Emily and Emma.

"Hey, I resent the implication. I am not clueless." Mulder said in a huff.

Ignoring Mulder, Scully walked the girl's to a bed and lifted them up on it. Amanda followed, standing at the end of the bed. Cassie came and stood beside her. "Aunt Amanda, Stony is really clueless, like Uncle Jack is."

Putting her arm on the girls shoulder. "Yeah, Cassie. But what is a girl to do; he is my husband and got me pregnant. So I think I am stuck with him."

Cassie looked at the woman holding her shoulder, she knew that she was a friend of Sam, like her mother, but there were some thing you could not talk to you mother about. "Amanda, you know Sam, right?"

"Yeah. What are you thinking?" Amanda looked at the girl.

"Well, I know Sam is starting to see some man. I don't know who he is, but I don't like him. Sam should be with Uncle Jack, she loves him, not this new guy." Cassie said softly so only Amanda could hear her.

"Honey, we often wish …"

Cassie interrupted. "No, no. Aunty Amanda, it is not wishful thinking. Jack and Sam love each other." The girl said with conviction.

"Look, Cassie. I will talk with Sam, alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Amanda." With that the girl ran off to find her mother.

Amanda turned back to the bed.

Stone took the boy's to the barber shop of the SGC. The first person he meet there was his Uncle.

"Jack, so what are you doing here?"

Looking around, then back at Stone. "What do you think?"

"Right, stupid question. Meet my new friends" Stone indicated William and Erik.

"Boy's, I am Jack." O'Neill said as he shook hand with Erik and William.

"My name is Erik, he is William." Erik said indicating William in Stones arm. "I am going to get a haircut like, Uncle Stony."

Looking at Stone with a smug expression. "Oh, he is Uncle Stony, now how about that!"

"Jack!!" Stone said with an undertone.

"What? Stony." A snicker came with.

"Come on Erik, let get you that haircut!" Stone walked the boy to the barber stool.

The barber place the boy in the chair. "So, young man. What can I do for you?"

Erik pointed at Stone. "I want a haircut like he has."

"Oh, a buzz cut." The barber said as he put the cover on the boy.

"Yeap." Erik said happily.

The barber took to the hair clippers and started to shave the boys head.

Within minutes the boy was sporting the same buzz cut as Stone was. As Erik jumped out of the chair, he thanked the barber, and stood besides Stone. As they turned to leave, William fussed.

"He wants' to get a haircut also." Erik said.

Stone looked at Erik, then at William. "I don't know!"

The William let out a howl.

"Alright, William. You will get a haircut also." Stone said as he put him in the chair, the mumbled. "You mother is going to kill me."

Within minutes William was like Stone and Erik, and happy as a clam. "It is as well that you are still in the infirmary, Erik." Stone said to the boy, as they walked out of the barber shop.

"What do you mean?" Erik looked up at Stone as they walked back to the infirmary.

"Dana is going to do some bad things to me, when we come back."

"No, she isn't. Dana is nice, as is Fox. I like them." Erik said with certainty of the young.

"I wish I could be as certain as you, my young friend." Stone mumbled to himself.

Stone let Erik lead the way into the infirmary, perhaps the boy would reflect any anger Scully was harboring against Stone if Erik was in front of him and William in his arms. Not likely.

As soon as they enter the infirmary, Scully came like a heat seeking missile. Plugging William out Stone's arms. "So, Erik. You look good with you new hair cut, as does William." There was cheer in her voice, but her eyes were burning holes in Stone, as she stroke William short hair.

"What can I say, they insisted!" Stone tried to explain.

"A one year old insisted???" Scully asked frostily.

"Yes. Just ask the barber, ask Erik." Stone pointed at the boy, who had abandon him, run off to Emily and Emma.

Mulder was enjoying Stone predicament, laughing silently, behind Scully's back.

Stone looked around in desperation. Combat was easier than this, preferable. He saw his wife in the corner, laughing her head off, at his situation.

Walking to her. "You are enjoying this."

"Yes." Amanda said in between laughter's.

Stone took hold off her arm, and started to walk out. "Excuse us; we need to discuss something privately."

As soon as they were out the door, Stone released her and sagged against the wall. "I thought that I was not going to get out of there alive."

Amanda laughed even harder.

"And you were no help at all." Stone told his wife.

Trying to control her laughter. "You let an infant get a buzz cut, even after his mother hand forbidden it." The laughter started again.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Dressing in his Class-A uniform for the first time in years. Stone went over the uniform with a fine tooth coom, straitening his medals and ribbons. The Beret on his head, was black, just the regular army beret. As was his shoulder sleeve insignia was that of a US Special Forces Airborne, his rank insignia was that of a Master Sergeant.

Nothing on his uniform suggested that he was part of Delta Force.

Amanda left the bathroom, was dressed in civilian dress, she was not part of the military and didn't need to follow it regulation. She was dressed in black pants and jacket, white shirt. The bulge from her pregnancy was obvious. Her hair was in a low pony tail. She was tasteful but elegant. Stone couldn't stop looking at her.

Finally he made himself stop and went and pick up his USP-45, and place it in a holster at the small of his back. Where the gun, along with its ammo, were hidden by his jacket.

"Michael, I think that you are safe here. You don't need to carry that now."

"Sorry, love. Old habits, I feel naked without it."

Amanda just shook her head. "You even take it with you in the shower."

"Not true, I leave it within reach, when I take a shower."

"Right, like I said you take it with you in the shower."

Stone looked at his wife, was she making fun of him. "Come on, we will be late for the party."

As they closed the door behind them, Amanda said. "I promised Dana that we would meet them at their room, so we could go together."

"You are enjoying this a little too much."

"What? Dana asked before you came back with the boy's." Amanda grinned at Stones discomfort.

Stone took his wife arm and they walked to the quarters assigned to Mulder, Scully and the children.

Knocking on the door, it was soon opened by Emily. "Emily, you look nice." Amanda said to the girl as they entered.

"Thank you, Miss Amanda." The girl replied shyly.

"Where are the rest?" Amanda asked.

"Dana and Fox, are getting them ready in the other room." Emily said as she sat down.

Erik and Emma, came into the room, followed by Mulder and Scully holding William. Both were dressed in professional attire.

"So, Fox." Stone started, then Mulder lifted his hand.

"I prefer Mulder."

"As I was saying, Fox. Are you ready to get to the party?" Stone said wickedly.

"Alright, I will get Scully to stop glaring at you."

"We have a deal." Stone felt Amanda looking at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's go!" Amanda took Emily's and Emma's hand, leading them out. Mulder took William from Scully, who took Erik's hand. Stone trailed behind them all.

When they entered the commissary it was almost full of people, Forlorn Hope and SGC personnel. Nobody was going to miss a good party. Almost everybody were in uniforms, a few were in suits.

Stone found his team quickly, gather around the same table as SG-1. Kingston, Walker and Arrsen were talking to Teal'c. Durand was trying to get Major Carter to talk to him, without success. Jonas was talking to Kristiansen and Tarkove. Martinez was watching Durand, grinning as the Major had no inters in the French man, but still he tried.

As soon as Carter saw Stone, she shot off like a bullet, heading for Scully and Amanda. To Durand great displease.

"Boss, grab a beer." Kingston said as he turned towards him, gesturing for Stone to join them.

"No, thank." Stone grabbed a can of coke instead. "So what is going on?"

Martinez was first to reply. "Our Frenchman was trying to make some time with the beauty major, but was shot down in flames."

"Va te faire foutre!" Durand said to Martinez.

Stone ignored them and looked over to where Carter was with Amanda and Scully. His uncle had joined them with a glass of vine for Carter. Interesting, Stone thought to himself, then turned back to his team.

Stone saw Teal'c was watching him, and knew that the big man had seen the same as he had. "So Teal'c, how do Jaffa celebrate victories on Chulak?"

"In similar customs as you do, here. Michael Stone. Eat good food; enjoy the company of good friend and women."

"I like the sound of that!" Came from almost everybody at the table.

"People, we would like you attention!!" The Call came from an improvised stage had been made in one corner of the commissary. On it stood Hammond and Patrich. "People, we would like you attention!!"

The noise and fuss, died down. "Thank you!" Hammond said looking at the gathered people.

"We are to celebrate two missions that have brought together two organizations, with the same goal, organization that have been work on the continued existence of earth and the humankind as a whole. We are also celebration the children, our future. For them we must succeed, and we shall." Hammond stepped back and gestured for Patrich to take his place.

"Master Sergeant Stone, if you would please join us on the stage." Patrich said. "Also Dana Scully and Mulder, with their children."

Stone walked to the stage and up to it, just behind Scully, Mulder and the children.

Stepping up besides Patrich. "Master Sergeant Stone, it is my honor to announce you promotion to 1st Sergeant."

Scully, Mulder and children walked up to Stone and handed him his new rank chevron.

Mulder shook Stones hand. Scully kissed Stone on the cheek. "Thank you, for giving me my children." Looking at him for a moment. "But that does not free you from you action or you consequences." Scully said softly so only Stone and Mulder could hear.

Stone stepped down, and one by on his entire team was called up.

After all the people had been give their new rank and medals. Hammond stepped back up to the microphone.

"Alright, just one more speech, then we will continue the party." A loud cheer came from the crowd.

"As I said before, now two organizations have joined in the task of preserving our way of life. If we fail there will be nothing left, there for we must not, we cannot fail. And with the people of you caliber, I am sure that we will be victorious. It is my pleasure and my honor to serve alongside you. Now let's continue the party."

A cheer sounded in the commissary, and clapping.

As Stone was going to walk off the stage, Hammond and Patrich called him over. "Sir's."

Hammond began. "Sergeant, we wish that you had also been given a medal. But it would be seen as we condoned you action, which we do, but we can't do so publicly."

"Sir, I understand. I am not in this for the medals."

"We are going to reward you differently, you team is going to be the first Forlorn Hope team to use the Stargate. You have a joint mission with SG-1 in two days. Agent Scully will also be joining you along with doctor Frasier." Hammond smiled at the younger man.

"Thank you, sir."

"Now officially you are the security escort for the two doctors. And I expect you to keep them safe."

"Yes, sir. Can I tell my team?"

"Of course, son. Dismissed."

Hammond and Patrich, watch as Stone walked over to his wife.

"That is a good man, he has served you well. My friend." Hammond said to Patrich.

"That is true, George. He seems to have been born a soldier." Patrich looked at Stone.

"He has the same talents as his uncle, but without some of his baggage Jack O'Neill carries. I can only hope that Stone will never have to deal with the same baggage as Jack has had to." Hammond said sadly, thinking of Jack's lose of his son.

Patrich also knew about O'Neill's lose. "No parent should ever be force to bury its child."

"Let's talk about something else, Zach."

"How are thing going at the Phoenix site?"

"Gerjon says that the basic construction of the base is nearly complete, we should be able to start sending people and equipment through within the week. Major Carter has already made a dialing computer we can use as a stop gasp until a permanent computer is installed." Hammond looked at Patrich. "How does it go getting the equipment together?"

"We have already gotten the air craft we agreed on F-14D+ and A-7D's, because of the short runway we have. The M60A3 and M8A1, are ready to go. The permanent air defense installation is proving more difficult, but we will acquire them soon. Fuel and ordinance, are also ready."

"So what is the problem with the air defense?" Hammond took a sip of his beer.

"Well as you know much of the equipment is Naval, like the CIWS, Mk.41 vertical launchers and Mk.26 Launchers. The navy has already let us have the Mk.26 launchers, and half of the CIWS needed, but they are holding back the Mk.41 Launchers." Patrich sneered. "We will get everything, but it will take more time."

"Alright, the X-303 is about ready for deployment, and the first squadron of F-302 is also ready for deployment."

"If I may, suggest." Patrich waited until Hammond nodded. "We do not use the X-303 or the F-302, for now, against the Colonists. Get our strength up and then attack them with numbers on our side."

Hammond thought about it for a moment. "You right, now we only have only the capacity of earth and its single shipyard here in the US, although the Russians are starting to build 302's. When we have the Phoenix site fully operational we can, build more capital ships and fighters."

"Right, like the Spartan-class gunship."

"But how are we going to get the gunship here, they have no hyperdrive."

"Well, I had them design them so that they would fit in the hanger bay of the X-303."

Hammond looked at Patrich. "How did you get the design so fast? I thought the design would take months."

"We used much of the plans for the X-303 in the design. It is crude, with only two rail guns, six vertical missile launchers and sixteen 20mm Gatling guns. The crew can be aboard for ten day's max, 25 man crew. Although it is not recommended."

Stone looked at the two General converse, they seem pleased.

"So, Mikey. I heard you are going with us on a mission through the gate." O'Neill said.

"Yes, the general said that we were to assist you team."

"Just make sure to eat well before going through the gate." A big grin appeared on Jack face.

"Did you see where Amanda went?" Stone was looking around for her.

"She went with Scully and the kids, Carter went also. I think she was tired of that Frenchman on you team."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Stone stood in the gate room, with his own team behind him. In his hands was the M14 EBR he had asked the chief for, 20 round mag already in. A Mark.23 in a tactical holster and a USP-45 in a shoulder holster, ammo and gear in a tactical vest. The members of FH, all wore Tiger Stripped uniforms, with either patrol caps or boonie hats. Stone himself wore are patrol cap.

The chevrons were locking in four had already been locked. Stone looked up at the control room, then up to the briefing room. Amanda, his wife was watching from there.

"Chevron five engaged."

"Chevron six engaged."

Stone looked back at the gate. Waiting for the show.

"Chevron seven locked." The unstable vortex shot out of the gate, seem to stand still for a moment the retracted into the gate, and a blue wall simmered.

This was not the first time Stone had seen this, but every time the same rush came, admired the beauty and deadliness.

"SG-1 and escort, move out. Godspeed." Hammond voice came over the call system.

Teal'c led the way, then O'Neill, Carter and Jonas. Stone moved up in front of Frasier and Scully, walking up to the horizon and stepping into it, coming through on P3K-447. Stone moved up taking a defensive position like O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c.

Stone watch the forest around the gate. When the gate shut down.

"Alright Teal'c, take the lead with Arrsen." O'Neill ordered.

Teal'c started down the path, Arrsen just behind him to the right. Teal'c had his Staff weapons, Arrsen a G36C assault rifle.

Scully and Fraiser were placed in the middle of the group, both were armed with pistol. Stones team surrounded the two women; Stone had rear duty along with O'Neill and Carter.

"So I understand this is not your first visit here?" Stone asked.

"No, we have been here a few times before. Although the first visit from a SG team was disastrous. The team leader went crazy, believed himself to be a god. In the end the people of the planet killed him, after we tried to capture him. We have been coming here periodically for a few years, giving medical help." Carter replied.

"Who was he, the SG team leader?"

Carter hesitated for a moment. "Captain Jonas Hanson."

"Hanson? That crazy bastard got on a SG team, how the hell did he manage that?" Stone was surprised.

"You knew Hanson?" O'Neill asked.

"I didn't know him, I knew of him. We were running an operation against a collaborator in Germany in 1996, had him under surveillance. He and Hanson were buddies, he saw them beat the crap out of a whore, they killed her."

Carter shot off into the woods, sound of regurgitate could be hear.

"What is wrong with her?" Stone asked as he looked in the direction Carter had run off in.

O'Neill looked at his nephew. "I wished that you had not said that, Carter has enough guilt over what Hanson did here?"

Stone turned to O'Neill. "What do you mean?"

"Just let it go. For me let it go." O'Neill asked.

Stone saw that Carter was returning. "Alright, I will let it go."

As Carter joined them, they continued after the main group.

Suddenly Teal'c put up his hand to stop the group. Then gestured for the group to kneel down.

Stone was instantly on alert, watching their surroundings as were all the soldiers in the group.

O'Neill ran forward to Teal'c and Arrsen.

Stone could see them conversing, the O'Neill pointed in the direction that they had come from. O'Neill came back to Stone and Carter. "We are returning to the SGC."

"What happen, Sir?" Carter asked without taking her eyes of the forrest.

"The village has been attacked, there is nothing left. It is burned to the ground." O'Neill said in a flat voice.

"We must …" Carter stopped herself.

"Move out, Stone. You and I are in front, Carter just behind us." With that O'Neill led the way, with Stone at his side.

They made it to the gate without an incident. While the soldiers took up a defensive position, Jonas dialed back home and send the G.D.O. signal through. After getting a response on the G.D.O. that it was safe, Jonas notified the Colonel.

"Frasier, Scully and Jonas. You three get back to the SGC, report to General Hammond. We are going to investigate what happen." O'Neill turned to Stone. "Who of you team do you suggest be left guarding the gate?"

Stone responded without delay. "Tarkove, Walker, Martinez and Durand."

"Tell them that they are to make defensive position and allow nobody to leave this planet until we come back or the SGC issues them other orders."

Stone walked over to Tarkove. "You, Walker, Martinez and Durand, are on gate duty. Set up a defensive perimeter, wait for us to return or until the SGC give you other orders." Stone handed Tarkove his Claimore.

"Da, boss." Tarkove walked to Walker, who was carrying a M249 SAW, the two started to consult on the perimeter.

Stone returned to O'Neill. "Look, Stone. My team is one man short; yours is not used to off world operation. We will have to join forces. One of mine with one of yours."

Stone just nodded, it made sense. They knew the lay of the land and the people.

"Stone, you're with Carter. Arrsen and Teal'c. Kingston and Kristiansen, you're with me. Back to the village."

The team moved off. Teal'c and Arrsen in the lead as before, Stone and Carter on rear duty.

The trip back was much quicker, with the team moving silently in half run, going through the wood, not on the trail as before.

As they came to the edge of the wood near the village, they stopped.

O'Neill turned to Stone and Carter. "You two take up over watch."

"Yes, sir. Carter said before they move to a better sniping position.

Stone chose a position where he could see the entire village and its surrounding area. Positioning himself, and the M14, he placed three magazines on the ground besides the rifle, which stood on a bipod.

"In position." Carter radioed in; she took up a covering position for Stone.

"We moving in." O'Neill's voice came back.

Stone used the riflescope to survey the village and then the area around it.

When the team had just entered the village, Stone saw a large group of men come out of the wood on the other side of the village. "Colonel, there are tangos approaching the village, large number. They appear to be armed."

"What kind of fire power?"

"Clubs, swords, bow and arrows." Stone reported. "They are in their hundreds."

A minute past, then the Colonel came back on. "I have taken a look at them, these are not villagers. They must be the people that attack the village. We will engage them."

"Roger!" Stone took aim at the man would appeared to be the leader. Fired one round. The individual fell down.

Targeting the next, firing one round, one more down. The men in the village started to fire at the group approaching, which had broke into a run. It was a slaughter, automatic weapon against club. They were mowed down, but a few made it into the village. Stone kept shooting, he had finished two magazines already.

Suddenly he heard Carter rifle fire on auto. Stone lifted himself up and turning around, Carter was engaging a number of hostiles, they were about to overrun her position. Stone pulled up his Mark.23, coming to Carter aid. They killed a number, but there were too many.

One managed to hit Stone in the head with a club, it was a glancing blow. But it manages to knock Stone out.

As Stone came to, he could hear Carter screaming near. Stone looked around, there were three men attacking Carter. This infuriated Stone; he pulled out a knife and attacked the men. The first got the knife in the neck; Stone lost the grip on the knife. Now it was two against one. The two surviving men turned to Stone, pulling out blades of their own. This was going to be to the death, no mercy. The one on the right rushed Stone, swinging the blade at him. Stone allowed the man to advance and then grabbed the hand holding the blade, using it to yank the man towards him. Grabbing the man by the neck, Stone used the man own hand to stab the knife in the stomach, and then cutting it open. Throwing the man away from him, ready to meet the next attack. The last man hesitated, then shots sounded out. Carter shot the man repeatedly, killing him with her pistol.

Stone walked to Carter, who turned her gun on him. "It alright, major. I am a friend." Slowly Stone approach Carter and then took the gun from her hand.

"Are you alright, Major?"

"Yes, just a little shocked." Then Carter noticed the bleeding from Stone head. "You hurt!"

Stone put a hand to his head. "It nothing, it just broke the skin."

"Let me look at it!" Carter looked at the wound; it was like Stone had said.

The rest of the team came running to them. They took up defensive position around the two.

O'Neill walked to Carter and Stone. "Are you alright?"

Stone answered. "I'm fine, just a flesh wound. They were attacking Major Carter."

O'Neill looked at Carter. "Are you alright, Carter?"

"I am alright, thanks to Stone here. They were going to rape me, he stopped the before they could." Carter voice was strong, didn't falter.

"Hey, don't thank me, you killed the last one." Stone said as Carter put a bandage on his head. "Shit, they would probably have killed me if you hadn't fought them off. It is I who must thank you, major."

O'Neill help Stone get up.

Stone walked to where he had left his weapons and picked them up, lastly pulling the knife from the neck of the man he had killed with it, the cleaned the blade on the man clothing, before sheathing it. Stone watched as the rest of the team walked toward the gate. He turned towards the dead man and spit on him. "You got off to easy." Then started after the team.

Teal'c walked besides him. "I saw what you did back there, Michael Stone."

Stone looked at the big man as they walked. "I hate rapist, they are the scum of the universe. Those guys got oft too easily. They don't have to live with the horrors like their victims. Real soldiers, don't behave like animals."

"Indeed, you are correct. And if I had caught them, I would have killed them, slowly. Especially, if they had harmed Major Carter." Teal'c said quietly.

"We sometime must do horrific things, but we must never allow ourselves to become animal." Stone said to Teal'c.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Stone walked on the ramp at the SGC, following half the team and the rest was behind him.

Hammond was in the control room. "Colonel, what happen?"

"Sir, the entire population of the village has been killed." O'Neill made way as medical personnel rushed to Stone. Making him lay on stretchers and wheeled him away, under protest.

Hammond walked into the gateroom just as Stone was being taken away to the infirmary. "What happen to Sergeant Stone?"

O'Neill handed his P90 to the armory personnel. "He was providing over watch with Carter, while we check out the village. While there, we were attack by a large group of people, Stone and Carter were also attack. Stone took a blow to the head. Sir."

"Briefing in one hour, dismissed." Hammond stalked off to the infirmary.

Stone was placed on the examination bed, and Frasier cut the bandage away. "Well, we will need to take a MRI scan, just to be sure."

"Come on doc. It is just a flesh wound." Stone insisted.

"Where is your medical degree? Mister, You will do as I say, understood?" Frasier's voice allowed not argument.

"Yes, ma'am." Stone knew when he was beaten.

"Relax, sergeant. You in luck, Jacob Carter, came through the gate about an hour ago, I am sure he is ready to heal the wound for you." Frasier looked over to the door. "In fact, here he is. General!"

Stone tried to get up, but Frasier stopped him. "Stay down, you almost as bad as you uncle!!"

Major Carter was with her father. "Dad, this 1st Sergeant Michael Stone, he saved my life today."

Jacob Carter shook Stone hand. "Sergeant, thank. How long have you been with the SGC, I don't remember seeing you before."

"I'm not with the SGC, I am with Forlorn Hope." Stone replied.

"Not with the SGC. Forlorn Hope, I don't think I have heard of it. But no matter, I will fix your wound up." Jacob said as he took up the Goa'uld healing device. Within a few minutes Stone's wound was healed.

"Thank you, sir." Stone was allowed to get up now without hindrance.

Frasier handed Stone a note. Stone read it. "What??? Medical leave for two week's."

"Yes, sergeant. You can have light duty, no combat. Is that understood?" Frasier was determined, not giving an inch.

"Can I at least work with the intelligence sector for the two weeks?" Stone pleaded.

Frasier looked at Stone. "Alright, you can do that. But watch you self! I will be watching you."

Stone knew that he could get no further, and retreated from the infirmary. Samantha and Jacob Carter walked him out. "So, sergeant. I have never heard of Forlorn Hope. What is it?"

Stone looked at the older man. "I think it is best if you talk to General Hammond. Sir."

Jacob bowed his head, and as he raised his head, his eyes glowed. "I am Sel'mac. It is an honor to meet you Sergeant Stone."

Stone had been told about the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld, but still it was strange. "Likewise, sir."

"Dad, I didn't know you were visiting." O'Neill called out as he met them in the hallway.

Jacob bowed his head. "Jack, I got in just before you did. Had to fix up, Sergeant Stone here."

"Yes, he has always gotten in trouble when I am not looking out for him." O'Neill said smugly.

"What do you mean? Jack."

"He is my nephew. The older son of my older syster." O'Neill explained.

"Sir, why have we never met any of your relatives, outside of Stone here?" Carter got in.

"Well, because we don't talk. Stone and myself, haven't talked to the rest of the family in years. I haven't seen any of them in twenty years, Stone in … How many years?" O'Neill asked.

"Since I was eighteen, when I joined the army. Sixteen years." Stone said softly.

"There you see, a dysfunctional family, the O'Neill's."

"Stone, I seem to recall meeting a man under the name Victor Stone some twenty years ago." Jacob said.

Stone let out a deep breath. "My father."

Jacob looked at Stone, a frown on his face. "Well, I understand why you are not talking. Victor Stone is a multi-millionaire, owner of a large share in the military industry."

"Yes, sir. He inherited after my grandfather, Arnold Stone. My brother and sister, plus myself got thirty million each when the old man died." Stone said.

All three looked at Stone. "Mikey, I knew that you had gotten an in-heritage from the old buzzard, but thirty million."

"Shit, it has been in a bank since I was eighteen. I have never touched a cent of it." Stone said with distaste.

The three companying Stone sensed that he didn't want to talk about this.

"Well, General Hammond wants a briefing, so let's get to the briefing room." O'Neill said, and turned to lead the way.

"Jack, if you don't mind. I would like to be at the briefing." Jacob Carter asked.

"Sure, dad. The more the merrier."

Stone walked into the briefing room behind his uncle and Jacob Carter. The first person he saw was his wife, who rushed to him.

"Michael, I heard that you got hurt!" Amanda said as she looked him over.

"General Carter here, fixed me up." Stone pointed to the Tok'ra. Jacob turned to Amanda. Stone made the introduction.

"General Jacob Carter, meet my wife Amanda Nash-Stone. Amanda, General Carter, the father of Samantha Carter."

"General Carter it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Please, call me Jacob." Jacob's head bowed. "And I am Sel'mac."

Amanda was less taken back than Stone had been when he had met the Tok'ra at first.

"Like I said it's as please." Amanda shook hand with Jacob.

Hammond enters the room. "Alright people, let's get started."

Jacob walked to Hammond. "George, would you mind if I stayed in on the briefing."

"That is fine with me, Jake."

After two hours the briefing was finished.

Jacob stopped Stone as he was leaving the briefing room. "Sergeant, would you mind waiting a moment?"

After everybody had left, Jacob started. "Sergeant, I would like to thank you again. And now that I know what you saved my daughter from, I own you a debt that can't ever be paid."

Stone shook the man hand. "Sir, there is no debt. You daughter is a good soldier, and a brilliant scientist; she has save the lives of everybody on Earth a few times. In fact, it is us that own her a debt."

"Son, you will understand better when you have a daughter of you own. And by the looks of it, you will not have to wait long."

"Well, Amanda is four months along." Stone said grinning.

"Four, but she is showing so much." Jacob said in wonder.

"Doctor Frasier is going to do an ultrasound tomorrow."

"So you don't know if it is a girl or a boy?"

"No, sir."

"If it is a boy, Jacob is a good strong name!" Jacob laughs.

"Jack, is a better name. Especially if it is after his great uncle." O'Neill voice came from the doorway.

"Now, Jack. Don't put any pressure on the boy, besides Jacob is a much better name." Jacob shot back.

"Gentlemen, we all know that George is the best name for a boy." Hammond said as he walked into the briefing room.

"No, Zachariah is the best name. Strongest too." Patrich shot in.

Jacob turned to the new comer. "I am Jacob Carter."

Patrich put his hand out. "Zachariah Patrich, call me Zach."

"Zach." Jacob said as he shook hands with Patrich.

"Jake, Zach is Stone's commanding officer. He is the leader of Forlorn Hope. He is here to brief you on the situation."

"I seem to remember a Patrich, Special Operation." Jacob said, thinking back to his days in the Pentagon. "But there were just rumors, never anything concrete. Nobody seemed to know anything."

Hammond turned to Stone and O'Neill. "Gentlemen, you can leave. This is going to be a informal talk between General's."

"Yes, sir." Came from both Stone and O'Neill, they then exited the room.

Stone hurried to the intelligence center on the 25 floor of the SGC.

As he entered he saw Mora, who called him over. "So, Stone. I understand that you have been assigned to intelligence temporarily. I have a mission for you and one volunteer from you team."

"No problem, I have been assigned to intelligence for two weeks. What is the mission?"

Mora handed Stone a file. "We have randomly selected a person to start the counter intelligence mission."

Stone opened the file. "Are you sure? I mean this person is a vital member of the SGC and has been for years."

Mora, didn't take this offensively. "Stone, this is random. Anybody could have been selected. Look you only need to keep the person under surveillance for forty-eight hours."

"Alright, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow, Thursday. The person has a two day leave. You will keep the surveillance, outside of house, and when ever away from the house."

"Alright, who is my contact here?"

"You wife!"

Stone walked into the ready room were his team was. "Alright, you slackers. Kingston is in charge, while I am on assignment with Intelligence."

A grown could be heard around the room. "Shut up, you wankers!" Kingston called out.

Stone grinned. "I need a volunteer, to partner with me on the assignment."

Arrsen stood up. "I go with you, chef. On the condition that I get to pick the junk food!"

"Alright. My stomach is already in turmoil." Stone replied. "We start tomorrow at six a.m., we are taking part in a security check."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Stone watched as Major Carter sat down at one of the many tables inside the coffee shop, she relaxed, drinking her cup of coffee and reading a news paper. Then a man approached her, after talking to her briefly, he sat down at her table.

Stone had Arrsen take a few pictures of the man.

"So, who is that?" Arrsen voice the question Stone was thinking.

"I don't know, but we better find out and fast." Stone took up the binoculars and watched Carter, paying special attention to how Carter's body language was. She seemed relax, like she knew the man sitting beside her, but when he placed his hand over hers, she withdrew her hand. So, she knew the man, but was not very intimate with him.

Stone and Arrsen continued to watch, until Carter came out of the coffee shop, the man she had met came out just behind her. As she drove away in her late model Volvo, Carter waved the man as she past him. The man took out his cell phone and used it. Stone could feel the hair on the back of his head stand up.

After finishing his phone call the man got in to a blue SUV, Stone took down the number. "there is something not quite right here!" Stone thought out loud.

"Yeah, there is. What is a classy lady like Major Carter doing with a dork like that!" Arrsen sneered.

"Besides that. I got a bad feeling about that guy." Stone drove out of the parking lot, turned to follow the blue SUV, instead of following Major Carter.

"Chef, we are supposed to keep the Major under surveillance, not her date." Arrsen protested.

Ignoring Arrsen's protest, Stone continued to tail the SUV. "Call Amanda, get to run the plate of the SUV, and the cell phone of the individual driving it. Send her the picture also."

After a half an hour, the SUV parked in front of a police station. The man got out and went into the station.

"Arrsen, get a transponder on the SUV." Stone ordered Arrsen.

Getting out of the car, Arrsen walked casually among the pedestrians, towards the police station, the blue SUV was parked in front of it. When he was about to get to the SUV, Arrsen took a sidestep towards the road to allow an elderly woman to pass him, as he was besides the SUV, he knelt down to tie his shoelace. While kneeling Arrsen slipped a small magnetic transponder on the underside of the SUV. Got up and continued on his way, going around the block to get back to Stone.

While Arrsen was placing the transponder, Stone pulled out his cell phone and called his wife.

"Nash!"

"Hey, it is me."

"Michael, what can I do for you?"

"What can't a guy just call his wife for no special reason?"

"Give me a break, Michael." Amanda voice was irritated.

"Alright, alright!! What information do you have for me?" Stone knew there was no arguing with his wife when she was like this.

"The SUV is registered to a Pete Shanahan, a detective with the Denver Police Department. I am getting more information on him. I am also running down his cell phone, I should have more information for you within the hour. I have Karl hacking into the phone companies' computer for you."

"Thank's honey." Stone hesitated before continuing. "So how are you doing? When is the ultrasound with Frasier?"

"I am fine, Michael. Frasier and Scully are doing the ultrasound after lunch."

"Look, I am sorry, I can't be there. How about we go out to dinner Friday evening?" Stone said as a peace offering.

"That sound's lovely, thank you. Michael." At least some of the irritation had left Amanda's voice.

"Good, listen. Call me if you have any news, alright?" With that Stone close the phone.

Stone looked over as Arrsen entered the SUV. "What?"

"Nothing, chef. Nothing at all!" Arrsen changed the subject. "So, who is he?"

"His name is Pete Shanahan; he is a detective with the Denver PD."

Arrsen was taken back. "A cop!"

"Yeah, we will continue to keep him under surveillance for now."

An hour later Shanahan came out of the station, get into his SUV and drove off.

Stone followed, as Shanahan came to the first intersection, Stone's cell rang.

"Stone!"

"Michael, I have some more information on Detective Shanahan, about his cell phone usage."

Stone could hear that this was not good news, in Amanda's voice. "What is it?"

"His last phone call was to the FBI Denver Office, to an agent David Farrity."

"So, it could be related to a case Shanahan is working." Stone said, but didn't believe for a moment.

Amanda let out a breath. "Agent Farrity, use to work in Washington DC before two months ago tranfering to Denver, for AD Alan Dale. Who we know to be a super soldier."

Stone took a moment to think about this news through. Major Carter was not a collaborator; Stone would bet his life on that. That left only one answer, Shanahan was a collaborator or working for the collaborators, it didn't matter which only that he did.

"Thanks for the information, and place a wiretap on his phones." With that Stone cut the call.

A feral grin came over Stone face. A grin that would frighten most men.

Arrsen saw the grin on Stone's face, and knew from past experiences what it meant. "Chef, what did she say?"

"Our boy Pete Shanahan, is most likely a collaborator." Stone hit the steering wheel. "Darn it, I knew that guy wasn't right. Major Carter is no longer under surveillance, but Shanahan is. Carter is not to know about our suspicion about Shanahan."

Stone and Arrsen continued to follow Shanahan for the rest of the day. By the late afternoon Shanahan went to a model, after keeping watched for two hours, they were relieved by Kingston and Kristiansen. Stone headed straight back to Cheyenne Mountain.

Stone walked into intelligence center on the 25th floor of the SGC, spotted Mora conversing with Amanda, and walked over to them.

"What do we have on more on Shanahan?" Stone didn't even offer greetings.

Mora looked up. "Stone!" Mora felt that Stone was invading his domain.

"Cut the bullshit, Mora!"

Amanda had seen Stone like this before and knew that she had to intervene before Mora would be hunt. "Michael, we have got more background information and phone calls. You can go over the information if you like."

Mora huffed and walked away.

Stone stepped to Amanda side, leaned close to her. "Hi, honey. Sorry about that, Mora is too much like Foss. And Foss hates my guts." Stone grinned at her. "So, what do you have for me?"

"Michael, sometimes you are an asshole." Amanda knew of the mutual hatred between Captain Foss and Stone. "Here is the background information, read it over and then you call read the transcripts of the calls." Handing Stone two folders.

Stone took the folders and retreated into one corner of the center. Starting by reading over the background information.

Shanahan was a Detective with the Denver Police Department, divorced, no children, financial seem to be good, maybe too good. Knew Mark Carter, Samantha Carter's brother. Going over to the phone transcripts, within reading three lines, Stone knew what to do. Stood up and walked back to Amanda.

Leaning over her desk. "Can you get us a reservation at the restaurant, on the same evening as Shanahan ordered, make it for four. Oh, and cancel Shanahan's reservation. Check in to his financials, go back further. I have a felling about this asshole."

"What do you intent to do?" Amanda asked, then suddenly knew the answer. "Michael, are you sure that is a wise course of action?"

"Yes!" Stone turned towards the door. "Remember to check his financials back a bit!"

"Michael, get out of here, NOW!!"

For the next two days, the team kept a close eye on Shanahan.

Stone even contacted Doggett and Reyes to get any information on Farrity, got them to set up monitoring on his computer usage, in case Farrity tried to check for any information on any personnel. Doggett contacted Skinner to get him to see any orders had been issued about Farrity.

On the third day the team struck gold, Shanahan called Farrity.

"FBI. Agent Farrity."

"Dave, its Pete."

"Pete, so what can I do for you now?"

"Have you gotten any information for me?"

"Well, no. Her files are classified; I go a little background information, the first day. But then it is like someone clamped down on the flow of information, now I can get nothing." Farrity sounded frustrated.

"So you have nothing?" Shanahan sounded disappointed.

"Well, I can contact my former superior, he could be able to get the information. But is it that important?"

"Yes, it is that important."

"Alright, alright. You are going to own me big for this one!!"

"Yes, Dave. I will own you big."

"I will hopefully have the information for you, on Saturday. Is that enough for you?"

"Saturday is fine. Thank Dave."

Stone looked at Mora and Amanda, after they had listened to the phone conversation.

"It looks like you were right about Shanahan." Mora reluctantly admitted.

"We clamped down on the information; they are able to get on Carter, right?" Stone asked.

"Yes, but there is still information they are able to get to." Amanda reminded Stone.

"What about the financial information on Shanahan?"

"It seem until two months ago Shanahan, was in heavy debt. Then suddenly, he paid all his debts and more."

Stone looked at both Mora and Amanda. "About the same time as Farrity came to Denver, there is no such thing as a coincident, not in this business."

"Agreed, Shanahan is guilty of something, but of being in league with the collaborators. I don't know." Mora was skeptical.

"We can't take the chance; there is too much riding on this." Stone looked at the two, who then nodded.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

As Stone and Amanda came into the restaurant, Stone could hear Shanahan complaining to the maître d. As they more into the restaurant lobby, Stone could see Carter standing behind Shanahan; she looked like she was embarrassed by Shanahan's antics.

Stone and Amanda walked to Carter. "Major Carter, nice to see you."

Amanda kissed Carter cheek.

"Amanda, Michael. It is good to see you." Carter looked like it was anything but.

Stone looked over to where Shanahan was still arguing with the maître d. "It there a problem."

"It seems that Pete didn't make a reservation here." Carter was embarrassed to admit.

Stone looked at Amanda, then back a Carter. "Look, why don't you join us. We have a reservation for four, but the people we were to met, cancelled on us." Stone offered.

"No, we can't."

"Please, Sam. Do join us." Amanda pleaded.

Carter looked torn, then seem to make a decision. "Thank you, we would be pleased."

After clearing it up with the maître d, Stone pulled out the chair out for Amanda and pushed the chair forward as she was seated. Then Stone help Carter be seated, Shanahan had already sat down.

"So, Pete. What is it you do?" Stone asked the ruffled Shanahan.

"I am a detective with the Denver PD." Shanahan puffed himself up.

"Damn, that must be exciting!" Stone said with false interest.

Shanahan took the bait, but Carter just looked at Stone with suspicion. "Yes, it is exciting to be a detective, but also boring. Long stakeouts, surveillance and such things."

Stone tried to look in aw, of the detective. "I could never do that."

Carter now looked at Stone with knowledge that he was acting. She knew that all FH personnel were trained in surveillance and counter-surveillance. "Yes, Michael. You are too much like you Uncle Jack!" Carter said pointedly.

Stone grinned at Carter. "True, Uncle Jack is the most trusting person alive."

Carter's eyes broadcasted her anger. "And the two of you are exactly alike!"

Shanahan looked between Stone and Carter, not understanding the undercurrent between the two, or the conversation.

Stone stood up. "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

Carter also stood up. "I also need to use it. I will walk with you."

Stone and Carter walked towards the bathrooms, when they were out of sight of Shanahan, Carter grabbed Stone arm. "What is going on?"

Stone looked around. "We have had Shanahan, under surveillance for a few days. We suspect that he is working for the Collaborators."

Carter looked offended. "This is gone too far. Pete is an old friend of my brothers, who introduced us."

Stone looked resigned. "Sam, Pete contacted an FBI agent and got him to run a background check on you!"

"What???"

"We don't know how far he has gone. But we can't take the change that he will use you." Stone pleaded with Carter.

Carter took a moment to think about what Stone had said. "Alright, you are correct. But I want to look at her evidence, that you have on him."

"Alright, Amanda will get it to you." Stone replied as they headed back to the table.

As Stone was sitting down, his cell rang, as did Carter's and Amanda's.

"Stone!"

The General's voice came back. "Patrich here! You need to get back to base, take Carter with you. We have intelligence concerning a mercenary group heading towards Colorado. All critical personnel are being recalled. Security is black."

"Yes, sir!" Stone looked at both Amanda and Carter. "We are on our way."

Carter finished her phone call, and turned to Shanahan. "Pete, I am sorry, but I must get back to base."

"What? But Sam, this is the first opportunity we have had to be together." Shanahan whined.

"Sam, you can get a ride with us." Amanda offered.

"Thank you, could we stop by my place first. I need to change into my uniform."

"Of course, but we must go now!" Stone reiterated.

"No, Sam! I will drive you!!" Shanahan tried.

"No! Pete, you can't enter the base. You would have to leave my at the main gate and I then would need to get a ride onto the base. With Michael and Amanda I can get all the way." Carter said as she followed Stone and Amanda out the door.

As Stone drove the SUV away from the restaurant, he looked in the rearview mirror, he noticed Shanahan was on his cell phone.

"So, major, what did they tell you?" Stone asked casually.

"Just that there was a threat towards SGC personnel and to get back to base! How about you, any more information?"

Stone pulled out a Beretta 92 from under the seat and handed it to Carter. "Here, better safe than sorry!"

"What about you?" Asked Carter, as she checked the guns chamber.

"We are alway's armed!" Stone replied as he drove towards Carter home.

Stone and Amanda's first stop, once they were on base, was their quarters, where both changed into what was now considered the uniform of the Forlorn Hope personnel at SGC, a tiger striped BDU.

Both put on tactical holsters, Stone for an H&K Mark.23, and Amanda for an H&K Undercover Tactical 9mm. Stone also put on a shoulder holster for his H&K Tactical USP-45.

As they were leaving Stone stop Amanda by placing his hand on her shoulder. "What are we going to do about, that fucker, Shanahan?"

Amanda had been waiting for this question. "We need to tread carefully!"

Stone knew that what Amanda was saying was correct, but he was not happy about it. "You right, but we need to find out what Shanahan is after!"

"Yes, you know that."

"Okay, after the meeting, go to the intelligence center and pull up the newest tapes."

"Alright, what do you know?"

"When we were leaving the restaurant, I saw Shanahan on the phone." Stone pulled open the door, allowing Amanda to precede him into the hallway.

"Alright, I will do that. But Michael, it could be nothing!" Amanda cushioned him.

The door across the hallway open, Mulder and Scully came out.

"Do you know what is going on?" Scully asked.

"We just know that all critical personnel have been recalled to base, and security increased." Stone told the couple.

The four walked together to the briefing room, when they got there, SG-1 and the team leaders of SG-teams and the two Forlorn Hope teams were already there, along with Lt General Cross, the commanding officer of the protection force for Cheyenne Mountain. Stone could see that Patrich and Hammond were in Hammond's office.

O'Neill was talking to Carter, at the end of the conversation; he looked at Stone and motioned him to come over.

Stone walked to the two Air Force officers.

"Stone, Carter here tells me. That you have had her friend under surveillance. Care to explain?"

Stone knew this would come, but had expected it in the morning. "We have reason to believe, Shanahan, is working with a known associate of the collaborators. I told Major Carter this."

O'Neill turned to Carter. "Yes, sir. He did, and offered to allow me access to the evidence."

Stone interrupted. "After the meeting, you can go with Amanda and check for yourself. I said you would get to see the information."

At that moment Hammond and Patrich came into the briefing room. "People, be seated." Hammond commanded.

As the senior officers sat down, the more junior remained standing. Hammond motioned Patrich to continue.

"We have received intelligence that the Collaborators are going to mount a major operation in Colorado. We have traced the movement of a mercenary group used by them. The Croups codename is 'Werewolf'. The group is made up of fifty men and women, lead by Jonathan Shear. An ex-Green Beret officer, he was dishonorably discharge. Shear had the rank of Major; he is known to have a few from his former Green Beret command with him. The rest of the group is Europeans, both western and eastern." Patrich looked over the group.

"Sir, I have over a thousand men and women under my command. We can handle this threat." Cross said.

"True. But we don't know the objective of the operation." Patrich replied. "And that is what we are afraid of!"

"Sir, what is Shear specialty?" O'Neill asked.

"Shear is known for getting the job done, regardless of the cost." Patrich replied. "Captain Foss has come up against Shear a few times." Patrich motioned Foss up.

Foss was a Recon Marine, and looked like one. He had been in the Corps since he was eighteen. "The best description of Shear is that he is a brutal son of bitch. He will not hesitate to kill anyone that stands between him and his objective."

"How does he operate?" Major Young of SG-11 asked.

"He has his group split into five teams of ten, Shear personally leads team One. A sergeant name Wallace is always with Shear. Team two is lead by Wedell, Joshua. A former Captain in the Green Beret, he is loyal to Shear. Team three leader is Hallway, Gerard. Like Wedell, a former Captain in the Green Beret. Teams four and five leaders are often changing." Foss looked at Patrich, who nodded. Foss took his seat again.

"Alright, people. We are operation under maximum security until further notice!" Hammond ordered. "Dismissed!"

Stone turned to Amanda. "Take Carter with you to the IntelCenter, I need to speak to the general's."

Amanda hurried to Carter, and the two momen left.

Stone went over to the two general and O'Neill. "Sir's, we have a situation. Concerning Major Carter, uh, friend."

Hammond looked at Stone. "Explain, sergeant."

"Sir, we were conducting a routine surveillance check on Major Carter. We saw she meet a man, under the name Pete Shanahan. A detective with the Denver PD. When we dug deeper into Shanahan, we discovered that he was in contact with a FBI Agent name Farrity. Shanahan asked Farrity to conduct a background check on Major Carter. We have intercepted call between the two, concerning the check. And we have discovered that Shanahan has suddenly paid all his debts and more. Also Agent Farrity was under AD Dale in Washington; Dale is a known Super Soldier."

Hammond looked at Patrich and then O'Neill. Then Hammond looked at Stone again. "Get Shanahan, alive. I want him to be questioned." Hammond looked. "It is too much of a coincident that this group coming here."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

After the meeting Stone and O'Neill, headed to the IntelCenter. "Jack, you should start to carry a weapon at all times."

"Already do." O'Neill lifted his BDU shirt revealing a Beretta 92. "Look, take it easy on Carter alright. This is not easy for her."

"This is not her fault, everybody knows that." Stone opened the door into the InterCenter.

Carter and Amanda were at one of the tables, looking over documents. Stone and O'Neill joined them.

"You were right, sergeant." Carter voice was resigned, then anger came. "That bastard was using me and my brother!"

"The General's want Shanahan brought in for questioning." O'Neill kept a close eye on Carter.

"Let Teal'c at him. I don't care." Carter anger was mounting.

"Come on Carter, let's get out of here."

"Yes, sir." With that Carter and O'Neill left the IntelCenter.

Stone looked at them leave, then turned to Amanda. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But she is hurt, she doesn't deserve this." Amanda voice carried a strong hint of sympathy.

"No one does." Stone place his hand over Amanda on the table. "What did she say on the way here?"

"Not much. When she saw the evidence, it was … Well, you get the picture!"

"Don't worry, the Major will bounce back better than before."

Amanda handed Stone a transcript. "This is the phone call Shanahan made as we left the restaurant."

Stone read it over. "We will grab Shanahan and grab the file from Farrity."

The next morning Stone was going to meet with him team, then they were going to get Shanahan.

"Stone! Stone, wait up!" Carter calls as she rushed after Stone.

"Major! What can I do for you?" Stone didn't stop as Carter fell into step with him.

"I am going with you!" Carter's voice broke no argument.

"Are you sure? It could get messy!" Stone knew that he could not sway her.

"Yes, I am." Carter looked at Stone as they walked into the elevator. She picked the floor for the ready room. "I would like to apologies for last night, how I took my frustration out on you."

"Think nothing of it. Look, I know that you are an officer, but this is my operation. I run it. You will have to obey my commands." Stone looked for any hesitations on Carters face

"It is no problem." Carter returned without any hesitation.

Stone watched as Shanahan and Farrity met in the parking garage down town Denver, it was deserted with only five cars on the floor. Three of them belonged to his team, one to Farrity and the last a SUV that Shanahan owned.

"Go, go, go!!!" Stone ordered as the two men stood in from of Shanahan's SUV.

Stone, Carter, Kingston and Kristiansen were armed with M4 automatic shotguns loaded with non-lethal bean bags shells.

Shanahan and Farrity were taken by complete surprise, and belated reached for their weapon. Stone fired on Farrity, hit him with two bags, taking the Agent down.

Shanahan saw who was aiming at him. "Sam!!!" Carter fired two bags in his chest, taking him down, just as swiftly as Stone had done.

Stone walked to the fallen agent, he was still conscious, Stone used the butt end of his shotgun to rectify that problem. Stone then took the agents gun, ejected the magazine and the round in the chamber. Finally took up the folder the agent had missed.

Carter walked to Shanahan, like Farrity, he as conscious. "Sam, what is …" Carter used the butt end of her shotgun to knock him out.

Stone and Kristiansen grabbed Farrity and dragged him towards his car, dumping him beside it.

Carter and Kingston grabbed Shanahan and dragged him to their van, dumping him inside, then got inside themselves. Stone also jumped in the rear, while Kristiansen went up front and drove.

Stone looked at Carter.

She was staring at Shanahan.

"Carter, you alright?" Stone asked the Major.

It broke the stare, she looked at Stone. "I am fine!"

Stone looked at the unconscious man laying on the floor of the van. "Kingston, drug him up. We have a three hour drive ahead of us, we don't want him to wake up." Kingston, first searched the man, taking his cell phone and wallet, everything was stripped from the man. Leaving him in his underware, then Kingston shot a sedative in Shanahan, enough to keep him out for more than five hours.

Kristiansen, drove the van surely but swiftly towards Cheyenne Mountain.

Stone watch through the one way mirror, as Shanahan paced the room.

Before coming here, Stone had asked Amanda, Scully and Doctor Frasier to talk to Carter, the asking had been needed, the women were already on their way to see Carter.

Teal'c entered the room, and stood besides Stone. "So this is Shanahan."

Stone had changed into his BDU, had on a shoulder holster and a tactical holster. Pulling up the Mark.23, Stone ejected the magazine and ranked the slide back, clearing the pipe. Then inserted the magazine again, check if the silencer was in his pocket.

Teal'c was watching him.

Stone grinned at the big man. "For dramatics."

"Indeed." Teal'c says, then he proceeds Stone into the room.

Shanahan stopped pacing the room, as Teal'c and Stone entered. "Where is Sam?"

Stone walked to Shanahan, stopped in front of him and then backhanded him. Shanahan fell down. "What the hell??"

Reaching down and grabbing the man's shirt, Stone dragged him up and dumped him in the rooms only chair.

"You have no right to detain me, or …" Shanahan started.

"No, that is where you are wrong. It is you who has no right, in fact the only people who know where you are in the room." Stone walked around Shanahan.

"I am a police officer, I …" Shanahan tried to start again.

"You are nothing; in fact you are less than nothing." Stone walked behind Shanahan.

"Who do you think you are??" Shanahan asked looking up at Teal'c, who stared back without blinking.

"Oh, don't worry about him!" Stone said behind Shanahan. "He is the nice guy in this room."

Shanahan fear was beginning to show. "Where is Sam? I need to see her!"

Stone stood at Shanahan left side. "She does not want to see you."

"I need …" Shanahan started, but stopped, when Stone gave him a right hook. Shanahan fell to the floor.

"Every time you mention her name demanding anything, I hit you. Understand!" Stone said as he again dumped Shanahan on the chair.

Slowly nodded, Shanahan wiped his mount with his hand.

"Good, now let's get started, shall we." Stone looked at Teal'c then back at Shanahan. "First I have to explain the rules, alright?"

Again Shanahan nodded.

"I give you three chances of telling me the truth, then we start getting nasty. Understood?"

Another nodded.

"Good, let's get started!" Stone stood in front of Shanahan three meters away. "Why were you meeting with Agent Farrity?"

"We were exchanging information on a case we have been working on."

Stone shook his head. "No, no. Shanahan, that is one, you have two more!" Pulled out the Mark.23. "Why the meeting?"

"I told you …" Shanahan paled as Stone took out his silencer and started to screw it on the gun. "It is about a case we are working on.

"That is two times you lied to me." Stone tightened the silencer on the gun. "Why did you meet with Farrity?"

"I needed information, he could provide it." Shanahan said in fear.

"That is a half truth." Stone looked at Teal'c. "What do you say?"

"A half truth is only half." Teal'c replied.

"True, we will count it as a lie." Stone rank back the slide, chambering a round. "Last chance, I think we start with the knee."

"Alright, I was there to get information I asked Farrity to get about Samantha Carter." Shanahan blurred out.

"And?" Stone asked stepping forward, placing the end of the silencer on Shanahan right knee.

"What do you mean?"

"Why were you getting information on an Air Force Major, from a FBI agent?" Stone cocked the pistol.

"I felt that she was not telling me the truth."

Stone turned to Teal'c, who nodded.

"Continue!" Stone ordered.

"We meet though her brother, but she is always so busy. I wanted to know what she did." Shanahan explained.

Stone just looked at the man in shock. This guy was nuts, pure and simple. "So you are a stalker, is that it?"

"No, I love her." Shanahan tried to reason.

"You are a piece of work, what you have done is endanger everything. You selfishness has put her and everybody she knows in danger." Stone stepped back, pointed the gun at Shanahan's head. "I should kill you, right here right now. In fact I will." Stone's finger tighten on the trigger.

"Stop!" Carter ordered from the doorway.

Stone released the trigger and lifted the gun up.

"Leave us!" Carter ordered.

Both Stone and Teal'c complied, going to the other room.

"Sam!" Shanahan made to stand up.

"Stay seated, Pete!" Carter barked. "Do you realize what you have done, people lives are at stake. Every person that dies in the next few days is on you head. I will never forgive you for what you have done. Do not come near me or my family again, is that understood? If you do, I will personally pull the trigger." With that she left.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Stone watch as Carter left the room where Shanahan was, she enter the room where he and Teal'c were.

Standing beside them staring into the room.

"Major, I can see to it that he would have an accident." Stone offered.

"No, but I guess this mean that I will have to move onto base." Carter said with resigned in her voice.

"I have been living of base for almost seven years, Major Carter. Jonas Quinn for the last year. Although I understand that the General's are planning to build a community housing for most the staff here." Teal'c said.

"Yes, but it will be a few weeks until then." Carter turned and walked towards the door. "I will see you guy's later."

When she was gone, Stone looked at his big friend. "What do you think?"

"Major Carter is strong, she will live through this." Teal'c pointed at Shanahan. "He is another matter."

Stone understood Teal'c meaning. "I will take care of it, don't worry it. It will be an accident, unrelated to us."

Teal'c bowed and left the room, going to find Colonel O'Neill.

Shanahan had a few days to live, but right now they had to get him out of here. Picking up the phone Stone called Kingston, asked him to join him with Arrsen and Kristiansen.

Within ten minutes, the three men had joined Stone. "We are going to return the prick, back to Denver."

The men looked among themselves. "Boss, this asshole compromised our security. And we are letting him go?" Kristiansen asked.

Stone looked into the interrogation room. "Oh, he will be fine for a few days. Then he will meet with an unfortunate accident."

All the men understood the meaning behind the words.

"Now, let's get this slime bag, out here!"

They dumped Shanahan midway between Denver and Colorado Springs, on a deserted back road.

When Shanahan came to his station, his captain would be waiting for him. With a message, that he had been informed of his activates and a formal reprimand was place in his employment folder.

The next day, Stone and Kingston, were called to Colonel O'Neill office.

"Be seated!" O'Neill ordered, glaring at the two with furry, from his chair.

Stone and Kingston sat down.

"Did you kill Detective Shanahan and Agent Farrity?" O'Neill asked.

Stone and Kingston looked at each other. This was news to them. Then both answered. "No, sir!"

"Well, they were found last night in an alley, shot execution stile. Back of the head." O'Neill was furious.

"Sir, I will admit that we were going to kill Shanahan. But we didn't, we were going to wait a few days. Then make it look like an accident." Stone explained.

"I didn't need to hear that, in fact I heard nothing. Except that you didn't kill the two men." O'Neill hurried to say. "Look, I am the last person to cry over those two idiots. But Carter is blaming herself."

Stone leaned back in his chair, looking between O'Neill and Kingston. "It is most likely that Shear had something to do with this. Shanahan was a dead man walking, since he asked for the information. Shear was tying up loose ends."

"I agree, sir. This is classic collaborator tactics." Kingston confirmed. "Get rid of the any witnesses."

"I am sure, you are right." O'Neill admitted reluctantly. "But a Police Officer and a FBI Agent were killed. There is going to be an investigation in this."

Stone and Kingston waited for the Colonel to continue.

"But that is not our priority right now. I need to send you two and the rest of the team to San Diego."

"San Diego, why?" Stone asked in surprise.

"We must get Mark Carter and his family to safety. We don't know if they are at risk because of Shanahan."

"Alright, but we need a cover story!" Stone had already started to calculate what support they would need.

"And we have one, Cold Fusion. That is the newest cover story, people have notice the number of scientist on base. So deep space radar telemetry, was not cutting it anymore." O'Neill explained. "We say that a breakthrough was achieved recently, hence the need for increased security on base and surrounding area."

Stone and Kingston went over the mission parameters with O'Neill for the next half hour, as they were leaving. "And General Carter will be going with you! But you are in command of the mission. Sergeant Stone."

As Stone and Kingston were walking to their ready room, they ran into Scully and William.

"I was looking for you." Scully said as she stopped them.

"What can we do for you, Agent Scully?" Stone asked politely.

"I heard from Sam, that you are going to San Diego to bring her brother and his family to safety. And I was wondering if you could get my brother and his family also." Scully said hopeful.

Stone looked around, and saw an open office. "Would you step in to the office with me, Kingston can look after William for a moment."

A frown came on Scully's face, then she handed William to Kingston. "Of course."

Stone walked into the office behind Scully, and close the door. "I am sorry to say, that we have no reason to get you brother out of San Diego."

Scully was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"The truth is that, I never wanted to tell you this." Stone let out a big breath. "You remember a few weeks back, when we stormed a collaborator facility near San Diego? Where Emily, Erik and Emma were kept!"

"Yes, what about it?" Scully tone was wary.

"That facility was under navy authority, a navy Captain commanded the security at the Facility. Your brother was that officer. William Scully, Jr." Stone looked at the woman as he said it.

"What?" Shock was apparent on Scully's face. "My own brother?"

"We knew before the mission, and then one of my men saw him drive towards the facility, during the raid."

"Oh, my god. My own brother." Scully sat down. She was in shock.

Stone walked to the door, opened it and took William from Kingston. "Find Mulder and the children, get them here!"

Kingston took off running.

Stone again close the door, walked to Scully and handed William to her. She took the boy, but tears ran down her face. "My own brother, how could he do this to me and my children?"

Stone couldn't answer, for he didn't have the answers to give.

Within ten minutes, Mulder arrived with the three children. Mulder nodded to Stone and motioned for him to leave; Mulder and the children would take care of Scully.

Stone walked out the door.

Stone went to range, using the time to hone his skills.

He was still there three hours later, when Mulder came to talk to him.

"Stone, we have to talk!"

"I know, I was waiting for you." Stone packed down his weapons, then followed Mulder out of range house.

The two men walked towards the humvee.

"I am sorry." Stone began.

"This is not your fault, it is Bill Scully's." Mulder interrupted. "He is working for the people that harmed his own sister."

"I never wanted to tell her there truth about her brother. But I needed to give her a reason, for not taking him with us in San Diego." Stone opened the door to the Humvee, motioned for Mulder to get in also.

After being seated, Stone drove off with Mulder in the passenger seat.

"Bill has always been, well he has always blamed me for the loss of their sister Melissa. He hates me." Mulder looked out the window, at the landscape passing by. "Margret Scully has never blamed me or Dana."

"Look there is nothing we can do about Bill, but we can get Margret Scully here." Stone offered.

Mulder looked Stone. "That would be great, Dana needs her mother. Especially now!"

"What do you mean by that?" Stone ask as they drove in to the parking garage.

"Scully is pregnant, we started to try, as soon as she finished the therapy with the Asgard." Mulder was grinning broadly. "Well, it worked."

"Congratulation, but five kids! Wow!" Stone exclaimed.

"Yes and just two months ago, we thought that we could never have any!" Mulder laughs.

Stone parked the humvee and both men got out. After returning the key, they headed for the elevator.

"Dana, wants to see you. Please, come!" Mulder asked.

"Lead the way."

Stone entered the quarters that were assigned to Mulder, Scully and the children.

As Mulder closed the door, Scully walked up to Stone and hugged him. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

"I am sorry, for the pain. I caused you." Stone said embarrassed.

"It is not you, who caused me pain. It is my brother." Scully said firmly.

"Well, I understand. Congratulation are in order."

Scully smiled. "Thank you!"

Mulder walked up and took Scully's hand.

"Stony, Stony." The three older children came screaming into the room.

Stone played with the children for some time to give Mulder and Scully some time alone.

When he left, he went to his and Amanda's quarter across the hall.

Entering the quarters, they were dark, but he could see that Amanda was sleeping on the bed.

Stone moved to the bed and sat down on the edge. Carefully he took the hair from her face, then place a kiss on her lips. She didn't stir; Stone lay down besides her and took her in his arms.

"Michael!" Amanda said in a sleepy voice.

"Shush, go back to sleep." Stone told her quietly, kissing her forehead. "Go back to sleep."

Amanda cuddled close to him, and was a sleep.

Stone laid a wake for some time, just holding his wife and watching her sleep.

Tomorrow was a new day and a new challenge. Now all that mattered was his wife.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The next day, Stone along with Jacob Carter walked up the walkway towards Mark Carters home. Jacob dressed in civilian clothing, while Stone was dressed in military BDU, not the tiger stripped and armed. His usual H&K Mark.23 in a tactical holster, and a M4A1 assault rifle in his arms.

Stone turned around looking at the surroundings as Jacob knocked on the door.

Mark Carter opened the door. "Dad?"

"Mark, can we come in?" Jacob asked as he walked into the house with Stone behind him.

Mark was taken back. "Of course." As he gave Stone an evil look.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" A little girl came running into Jacobs arm.

"Hi, little missy." Jacob kissed the girl cheek.

"Dad!" Mark said as he glared at Stone. "What is the meaning of bring armed men to my home?"

Jacob sett the girl down. "Go and find you mother, alright!" Jacob watch the girl run out of the room before turning to his son.

"Mark, these men are here to protect you!"

It was obvious that Mark Carter didn't believe his father. "Right! Dad, these men are army, not police!"

"Right, you are. They are army, because you and your family are under army protection."

Mark snorted. "And why is that?"

"Sam, is involved in some sensitive projects. Some people heard about it, people who will not hesitate to use others to gain their goals." Jacob explained. "You need to come with us, we will take you to a safe location."

"I need to speak to Pete." Mark said, but Stone interrupted.

"Pete Shanahan is dead. He is the reason; you and your family are in danger." Stone said without trying to cushion the his words.

"What? Pete, no!" Mark didn't believe Stone. "He would never do that!"

"It is true, son." Jacob said, as he walked to his son. "He was killed two nights ago, there was also a FBI agent killed."

"What went wrong?"

"Mark, Pete had gotten the FBI agent to run a back ground check on Sam. Because of this people got wind of her work and, well it is believed that Pete and the Agent were killed by those same people."

"But Pete is a detective."

"Pete Shanahan was an asshole, who endanger people life's. Including your sister, and your family. Sir." Stone said impatiently.

"How do you know this? How can you be sure of this?" Mark asked defiantly.

"Mark, we know of this because, your friend was foolish enough to think he could get away with it." Jacob motioned for Stone to back off. "He was arrested by Military Police, and questioned. He confessed to his actions."

"You mean tortured!"

"Mark, we have our differences. But you are still my son, and I need to know that you are safe." Jacob pleaded with his son. "That you family is safe! Please, Mark. For your family!!"

"Mark, we should go with them." A woman voice came from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Alright, we will go with them!" Mark Carter agreed reluctantly.

Stone opened the door and proceeded out the door, his team was spread around the three SUV, in defensive positions.

Kingston looked up, Stone nodded to him. Then signaled with his left hand the Carter family should come out.

Jacob held the little girl, while Mark and his wife held two suitcases and the arms of a six year old boy.

Kingston opened the door of the middle SUV for the family.

"Chef, we have two sedan's coming our way!" Arrsen radioed.

"Get in!" Stone ordered the family, and close the door behind them. Jacob stood by his side.

"Trouble?" Jacob asked.

Stone pulled out his USP-45 and handed to Jacob. "You might have to get them out, get behind the wheel!" Stone walked towards the coming cars. Kingston on his right, Arrsen on his left. They weapons were at ready, but not aimed.

Stone motioned for the car to stop with his left hand, his right never leaving the weapon's grip.

The two cars stopped in front of them and four men got out, all of them in naval uniforms. One a captain's uniform, the rest had on military police badges.

"Who are you?" Bill Scully asked.

"None of your business!" Stone called back.

As the men with Bill Scully took a step forward, Stone and his men raised their weapons, pointing them at the men. "Halt! Come no further!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Bill Scully asked offended.

Stone looked the man over. "I suggest you and your men, get back in your cars and get out of here! Captain Scully!"

"You know who I am?"

"I know who you are and for whom, you work!" Stone replied, refusing to lower his weapon. "If you and your men don't leave, we will take action."

"I work for the US Navy." Bill Scully puffed up his chest.

"And what are you doing here?" Stone asked.

"We are taking the Carter family into protective custody."

"Since when does the navy do that?" Stone taunted the man.

"We were asked by Air Force officials, because the naval base is so close!" Bill Scully said as he took a step forward.

Stone shot Bill Scully in the knee.

Screaming bloody murder as he fell down, Bill Scully clutched his right knee. "What the hell have you do!!"

The men with Bill Scully made a grab for their weapons, but stopped when they saw that the men pointing assault rifle on them had them in their sights and would not hesitate to open fire.

"On the ground, spread eagle!" Kingston ordered the men. Then went wide around to let Stone and Arrsen to keep the men in their sight. Disarming the men and cuffing them with their own cuffs.

Bill Scully was still clutching his knee, Stone walked to him and bend down. Looking into the eyes of Bill Scully, Stone said so only Bill Scully could hear. "If we meet again, I will kill you!"

Stone got back up and ran to the SUV's, jumping into the passenger seat of the middle one. "Go!" he ordered Jacob Carter.

The three SUV's raced off, leaving the four navy men lying on the ground. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

Stone felt Jacob Carter look on him. Turning to the older man. "Yes?"

"Who was that?"

"That was Navy Captain William 'Bill' Scully, brother of Dana Scully." Stone said as he looked in the back, then faced forward again.

"What the hell is a navy officer doing here?" Jacob asked as he followed the first SUV, through the streets of San Diego.

"This is not the first time we have run into him. We last saw Captain Scully a few weeks ago, or I should say, one of my men saw him. We were conduction a raid on collaborator facility near here. As we were pulling out a lookout saw a car coming up the road towards the facility, Captain Scully was driving the car." Stone explained.

"Scully, isn't that the name of one of the FBI agent in Cheyenne Mountain?"

"Yes, her name is Dana Scully, the mother of Emily, Erik and Emma, plus little William."

"I thought that she had just gotten the children a few weeks ago?" Jacob continued.

"Yes!" Stone voice lowered. "We rescued them during the raid on the facility. We only knew of Emily, not of Erik or Emma."

"And Dana brother was?"

"The head of security for the facility." Stone said with contempt. "The rat bastard, knew what had happen to his sister and still he worked with them. I should have killed him, just now."

Jacob had heard of many thing and so had Sel'mac, they had even witnessed things they could never speak of. But this was something else. "But she is alright?"

"Yes, she had both good news and bad news yesterday."

"Oh?"

"I had to tell her of her brother, that's the bad news. The good news is that she is pregnant, they found out yesterday morning." Stone grinned at the old general.

"Woo, five kids. Damn, how about that." Jacob said in awe.

"Yeah, and the funny thing is the two months ago. They thought that they had lost the only son William, then they discover that they have three five year olds, and then one on the way!" Stone looked at the building they were passing. "We are getting close to the airport."

"Excuse me!" Mark Carter said as he leaned forward in his seat. "What was going on back there, by my home? Who were those men?"

"Those men worked for people that want to get their hand on your sister's work." Stone replied.

"But they were wearing Navy uniforms!"

"Our only concern right now is getting you and your family to safety!" Stone told the man.

The three SUV's enter the private airport were a turboprop aircraft was waiting for them.

Stone hustled the Carter onboard and his team, within ten minutes they were airborne, heading to Colorado.

Jacob sought Stone out again. "I would like to meet Mulder and Scully, can you arrange it?"

"Of course." Stone was puzzled. "Why do you want to meet them?"

"Both I and Sel'mac, want to meet them and their children. They sound like interesting people, and Sel'mac is curious about the FBI, she has never known of such an organization." Jacob smiled at his symbiot .

"I am sure all of them will want to meet you. But especially Mulder, you will be the third alien he as meet, since beginning to work with us and the SGC."

"And the others being?"

"Teal'c, of course and Thor."

"Speaking of Thor, I would like to get a chance to meet him or some Asgard." Jacob asked.

"Talk to Uncle Jack, he knows them best. Or Hammond." Stone suggested.

"So you are Jack nephew!" Jacob grinned at the younger man.

"Yes, he is my mother's younger brother."

"We have never meet any of his family before." Jacob said. "We will talk of this more later, alright."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

Stone stepped out of the plane first, scanning the surroundings. O'Neill and Teal'c were waiting for them.

"Sir?" Stone said as he stopped in front of O'Neill.

"Good job!" O'Neill looked over Stone's shoulder, as Jacob Carter escorted his son and his family to the cars waiting for them. "I am sorry, Stone. But you must go on another mission right now, it is similar to the one you just finist."

"Sir?"

"You are going to Washington DC. You objective is to extract Margret Scully, and bring her here." O'Neill said as he handed Stone a folder.

Stone skimmed the folder. "Where is our transport?"

O'Neill grinned and point at the C-130H Hercules transport. "It will take you there and back. The pilot is a friend of mine." O'Neill and Teal'c walked off towards the Air Force cars. "Oh, Patrich said that a package would be delivered to you is Washington. Something you have been waiting for!"

Stone turned towards his team, which was waiting for him near the plane they had arrived on. Stone motioned them to come to him.

"Alright, men. We have a new mission!" Stone said as they gather round him. "It is similar to the one we just completed, but now we are extracting a single individual."

The men were tired, but knew that they could sleep on the plane.

"Our destination is Washington DC, we will meet with two FBI agent and extract our objective. Hopefully this will be a quick in and out operation."

"Who is our objective?" Kingston asked for the team.

"Margaret Scully!" Stone waited for any of his men to say a word. But all were to disciplined, they were lifers. This was just another mission. "Let's get on board!!"

Stone watched as the sedan drove towards him where he stood near the Hercules transport, which was parked at Fredericks Municipal Airport.

As it came to a stop near him, Stone saw Agent Doggett in the driver seat and Margaret Scully in the passenger seat.

Stone went to the passenger side and opened the door for Mrs. Scully, Doggett took a suitcase out the trunk, walking around the car to hand Stone the case. "Mrs. Scully, this is Sergeant Stone. He and his men will escort you to a safe location."

Mrs. Scully looked at Stone.

"Ma'am." Stone was holding the case in his left hand, his right never left the M4A1's handle.

"Mrs. Scully, I will see you in two days time." Doggett motioned Stone to follow him as he walked to the driver side of the car.

Doggett opened the door, then looked at Mrs. Scully and back at Stone. "We didn't tell her about Dana and Mulder, or the kid's. Skinner thought it was best that they handled it themselves."

"I understand. What about the rest of it?" Stone asked the agent.

"We have her house under surveillance, so we will know if anybody show's up." Dogget suddenly remembered something. "Oh, yeah. Her daughter-in-law called while we were getting her, Bill had been wounded."

"No, shit. I can't imagine who would do such a thing." Stone said sarcastically.

Doggett looked at Stone for a moment. "I will see you in a few days."

"Agent Doggett." Stone hurried to Mrs. Scully's side.

"Ma'am, we need to get going."

Mrs. Scully walked besides Stone to the ramp of the Hercules. Handing the case to a crewmember, Stone then help her onboard, then got on board himself. After showing her where her seat was, Stone went to the ramp and waited until his men had entered the plane and it taxied to the runway.

As the plane entered the runway, Stone sat down beside Mrs. Scully. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine. Thank you!"

"My name is Michael Stone, I am a Sergeant in the Army." Stone introduced himself. "If you need anything just ask!"

"Margaret Scully. Thank you, Michael."

The scream of the engines made any conversation impossible until the plane had reached altitude.

Stone stood up and went to check on his men, most were already a sleep or getting there fast. This was just another day for them, an easy one at that.

After checking with the pilot on their E.T.A. at Peterson AB, Stone went back to Mrs. Scully. She was worried.

As he sat down Stone inquired. "Is something the matter, Mrs. Scully?"

"I am just worried about my son, Bill. He was injured, yesterday." Then she looked firmly on Stone. "Walter and John, would not tell me anything, just that it was important that I would go with them and then you. I need some information."

"Mrs. Scully, I can tell you a little. Like that we are heading for Colorado; we will land at Peterson Air base. From there we will go to Cheyenne Mountain."

Stone looked at the case he had been give at the airport. It was a weapon case. Opening the case he discovered a CheyTac Intervention M200 .408, Long-Range rifle system, he had been asking Patrich for one since it started production.

Closing the case again, Stone looked at Mrs. Scully, who was watching him with interest.

"What is it that you do for the army, Sergeant Stone?"

"I am with the Special Forces, a trained Sniper. I am the team leader, these men are my men."

"Oh, like in the movies!"

Stone snorted. "No, it is nothing like in the movies. The sad fact is that we have had to kill and will have to kill or be killed. It is the life of soldier, especially special forces soldiers. Movies are nothing like real life."

Mrs. Scully was taken aback by his words. "I am sorry, I have offended you."

"No, ma'am. You have not offended me. It is I, who is sorry. Most people have only movies to understand or even know of Special Forces. The life of SF's operative is not glamorous, like it is in movies. It is hard and dangerous work."

"Could I contact my son?" Mrs. Scully asked.

"Once we get to Cheyenne Mountain, I will see to it that you can contact you son." Stone knew he had to help the woman relax. "So how many children do you have?"

"My husband and I, had four children. Two boys, William 'Bill' and Charles. Two girl's Dana and Melissa." Her voices was sad as she said the names of her daughter.

"How about grandchildren?"

"Bill has one, a boy. Charles has two, boy and a girl. Dana had a boy. Melissa didn't have any, before she was killed."

"My wife is pregnant, our first. I must admit, that I am scared. I have been a soldier for most of my life." Stone said to get her mind of it.

"How far along is she?"

"Four months." Stone shook his head as he realized the length of time. "I have been away for most of that time."

"That is the life of people in the services, is it not Sergeant."

The two kept talking until the plane landed at Peterson AB.

Leading the way out of the Hercules, Stone scanned the surroundings. Two Humvees and a SUV were driving towards them, the parked near the plane and three people got out, one of them was Jack O'Neill, another Sam Carter and finally a Air Force Sergeant.

Stone walked to the two Air Force officers. "Sir!"

"We are here to escort you back to base." O'Neill said as he watches Mrs. Scully and the rest of Stones team walked towards them. "Mrs. Scully, welcome to Colorado. I am Colonel O'Neill, this is Major Carter."

"Hello."

O'Neill indicated that Mrs. Scully should come with them in the SUV. Stone, with his weapon case, followed as did Kingston with Mrs. Scully's suitcase, the rest went to the two Humvees.

O'Neill got in the drives seat, Stone took the passenger seat, Carter Kingston and Mrs. Scully sat in the rear.

Little was said on the drive to Cheyenne Mountain, Stone watched the landscape as they drove. As he glanced in the rear view mirror, he was two cars following them.

"Jack, we have a trail. Two cars, at least two occupants." Stone turned around and looked out her rear windows, as did Kingston and Carter.

Stone keyed his radio. "Head's up. We got uninvited guest, crashing the party."

"We see them, boss." Tarkove voice came over the radio, from the rear Humvee. "You want us to take them out?"

"Let's observe them for now. But get ready for contact. Safeties off, gentlemen." That means that if there were any aggressive moves made, to take them out.

"Carter! Alert the base, let them know that we are incoming with guest." O'Neill ordered Carter.

"Yes, sir." Carter took up her cell phone.

"Kingston, get in the rear. It is the best shooting position to cover the rear." Stone ordered.

Kingston crawled into the rear, sat down facing the rear, with his M249 Para.

"Mrs. Scully, we need you to get down on the floor." Stone asked the older woman.

She complied with some hesitation.

Carter had her P90 up and ready.

Stone looked down as his M4A1 with rail and a foregrip, wishing he had something heavier or at least a 203 attached.

"How much long to base?" Stone asked his uncle.

"Five minutes until we get to the gate." Jack answered. "Carter, what did base say?"

"Sir, an Apache will be over head in two minutes, with a Blackhawk a minute behind with Air Force Special Operations onboard." Carter answered with a voice of a seasoned soldier.

The next two minutes seem to pass slowly, then finally the beating blades to the Apache attack helicopter could be heard and a moment later it appeared.

It flew over the road and then settled into a covering position over the two humvees and jeep. The two cars following continued to follow, then when the Blackhawk came. The Apache banked hard right and the Blackhawk took its position, while the Apache finished it's turn and flew beside the two cars following sideways, with its entire arsenal aimed at them, the threat clear and immediate, leave or be destroyed.

The men in the cars, decided that discretion was the better part of valor. And got the hell out of Dodge.

"God, you got to love those things." Stone say as the Apache formed up with the Blackhawk.

"Yeah, I will remember this the next time I have uninvited guest at my house!" O'Neill said. "Call in gunships, the best."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Stone looked at his uncle, didn't know if he should laugh or what.

"But, sir. You don't even lock your door." Carter said deadpan.

Stone laughter exploded out, as did Carter and Kingston, Mrs. Scully just looked at them like they were crazy.

The laughter finally died down as they reached the gate on to base.

Everything was checked out and then they were allowed to continue.

Stone got out of the SUV, they were in the underground garage of base. Even if they were secure, here at base, he didn't still didn't release the grip on his weapon. Stone opened the trunk for Kingston, took Mrs. Scully's suitcase with his left hand, Kingston took the rifle case. "I will put it in your quarters."

Stone nodded his thanks, and escorted Mrs. Scully to the elevator along with Carter.

They took Mrs. Scully to the briefing room, where Hammond and Patrich were waiting for her. Stone put the suitcase near the exit, then stood near it, waiting as Carter introduced Mrs. Scully to the General's.

Carter left the room leaving the General's talking to Mrs. Scully, Stone watched and listened as explanation were given, leaving out most of the details. At the end of the twenty minutes meeting, Mrs. Scully signed the standard none-disclosure form.

While Hammond went to his office to make a phone call, Patrich left Mrs. Scully sitting at the table to come talk to Stone. "I heard of our guests, what do you think it means?"

"Shear is going to make a move soon, this was just a probe."

"Yes, we agree." Patrich looked at Mrs. Scully as if he could not decide. "Should we tell her about her son?" He said in a whispered voice.

"She does not need to know now, but who knows in the future. Let's leave it to Scully to decide." Stone answered in a low voice.

The words were barely out of Stone mouth when Dana Scully entered the room. When he saw Dana, Stone, nodded to the guards that they could leave the room. Patrich went to join Hammond in his office.

"Mom!!" Dana Scully called out when she saw the woman sitting in one of the chairs by the table.

"DANA!!" Mrs. Scully shot up out of her chair and rushed over to Scully to huge her daughter, then held her at arms length. "Dana, they didn't tell me you were here!"

"I know mom. They didn't tell me you were coming." Scully looked at Stone with a mix of anger and thanks, before turning to her mother again.

"Dana, the last I heard you and Fox, were on the run. Something about him being a convicted murderer. What is going on?" Mrs. Scully asked with uncertainty in her voice.

Dana guide her mother back to the chair and sat down herself. "Mom, it is true that Mulder was convicted of murder, but the man he was supposed to have killed was not dead, it was a bogus charge and the trial unlawful. Mulder is here, as is William, and some more surprises!"

"Fox is here, and William! How, what is going on? I thought you had given William up for adoption!" Mrs. Scully didn't grasp what was going on.

"Yes, I did. I ..." Dana didn't know how to continue.

Stone stepped in. "Mrs. Scully, William was rescued by my team, a few hours after arriving at the residents in Wyoming. We get him out, just as another force was closing in to kidnap him."

Dana looked at Stone with gratitude.

"Dana, I am so sorry. I didn't understand the threat to William, I don't understand it still. But I understand you concern for him and Fox." Mrs. Scully grabbed Dana hand in reassurance. "Where is Fox and William? I would like to see them."

"They are coming, I ran up ahead. Mulder is coming with the kids." Dana looked worried, but continued. "Mom, you remember Emily, right?"

"Of course, honey." Mrs. Scully looked at her daughter puzzled.

"She is here, along with Erik and Emma. My children."

"She is here! Erik and Emma! What is going on? Dana!"

"Emily, didn't die. She was taken away from me. Erik and Emma, came about the same way Emily did." Dana looked torn, wanting her mother to understand and give her children a change. "Please, mom!"

Mulder entered the room with William in his arms. Emily and Erik, by his side. Emma was half hidden behind Mulder's legs. All the children looked at the stranger in the room, the one that they had been told was their grandmother.

"Oh, my god!" Mrs. Scully gasped out. Then rushed forward, hugging each and every child. "My goodness, you precious children."

"Hello, I am Emily. Are you, our grandmother?" She asked.

"Hello, Emily. Yes, I am." Mrs. Scully, again hugged Emily and kissed her cheek.

"I am Erik." The boy said as he came forwards to meet her.

"Erik, it is nice to meet you." Mrs. Scully, did the same as she had with Emily.

Emma was still hiding behind Mulders legs, she had always been the shy one of the children.

"Hello, there. What is your name?" Mrs. Scully kneeled near Emma.

"Emma." Came the sky reply from the girl, as he tried to remain hidden while getting a better look at the older woman.

"Emma. That is a pretty name. Can you come to me, so that I can see if you are as pretty!" Mrs. Scully said.

It took some time to coerce the girl to come forward, but in the end, Emma came out and hugged her new grandmother.

Mrs. Scully stood up with the girl in her arms, and finally came to Mulder and William. "Fox, it is good to see you!"

"Maggie, it has been too long." Mulder said as he kissed her cheek.

Stone walked to Dana. "I will be just outside the door, call me when you are ready to go."

"Thank you, I don't know what else I can say. Or how I can repay you." Dana smiled at Stone.

"Forget the haircut Erik got." Stone replied.

"That I will never do!"

Stone walked out and closed the door behind him.

Stone had been waiting for twenty minutes, when the door opened and Mulder came out.

"They are still talking, I was wondering where Maggie was going to be staying."

"The quarter next to yours are free, she will be there for now." Stone answered.

Mulder looked at Stone, then left and right, to see if anyone was near. "Maggie said that Bill had been injured, do you know anything about this?"

"Yes, I do."

"And?"

Stone let out a large sign of regret, then looked Mulder strait in the eye. "As you know, we went to San Diego to escort Major Carter's family here. We ran into some competition while we were there, men showed up with Captain Scully."

"What was he doing there?"

"According to him, taking the Carter family to safety, on the request of the Air Force. We disagreed and I shot him in the leg."

"Well, Bill has always been a prick. Too bad, I can't shoot him." Mulder said disappointed.

Stone smiled at that. "Perhaps, next time."

"No, I can't do that to Maggie. But for what he did to Scully, I will gladly kill him."

"If we meet again, Captain Scully is a dead man. There is nothing worse than a collaborator!!" Stone said in a cold voice.

Mulder felt a cold shiver go down his spine. "We need to get Maggie to her quarters, thank again."

"I will escort you to the quarters; I need to go to my own anyway."

Stone walked ahead of the family, Erik at his side.

The boy was fascinated by the military and seems to like Stone most of all. Although, for the life of him, Stone could not understand why.

Stone knew that Scully was keeping track of his every move and his replies to the boy inquires, and would make him pay dearly for any misconceptions he inadvertently made.

Showing Mrs. Scully where her quarters were, Stone then made his escape to his quarters. As he entered them, he saw that his wife was sleeping on the bed. Taking his time to strip down the weapons and equipment, Stone then crawled into bed and lay besides Amanda.

"Michael, when did you get in?" She asked in a sleep filled voice.

"Just, now." Stone kissed the back of her neck.

Amanda turned in his arms. "So you got Mrs. Scully here?"

"She is with them right now." Stone kissed her lips deeply.

Amanda rolled them so she was on top. "So are you ready to do you duty?"

"Always's!"

"Good, because I am horny right now."

"You have been horny since the morning sickness abated. Not that I am complaining." Stone said with a touch of humor.

"Michael, shut up." Then, because she didn't trust him to do so, she shut him up by kissing him.

Stone came out of his quarters the next morning, a little later than usual.

As he got out in the hallway, Mrs. Scully came out of her quarters.

"Mrs. Scully, good morning."

"Good morning, Sergeant."

"Would you like to accompany me to the commissary?" Stone offered.

"Thank you, I would."

Stone motioned to her to lead the way. "So how is it to have met the children for the first time?"

Mrs. Scully took a moment to consider. "They are wonderful, each and every one of them. But there are something, I don't understand. Like Emily, it is like she hasn't aged a day since I saw her a few years ago."

Stone continued to walk towards the commissary. "Dana and Mulder will explain everything to you, I am sure."

"I wanted to call Bill, tell him about Dana, Fox and the children. But Dana asked not to." Mrs. Scully was puzzled by this action of her daughter.

"It is for the safety of all of them, that nobody knows about this. And I am afraid that goes especially for your son."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

Mrs. Scully looked shocked at Stone. "What do you mean?"

'Oh, shit.' Stone thought to himself. "Well, he is a navy officer. Mulder is still wanted as an fugitive."

"Right, but what does that have to do will Bill."

"I have read his file; he is a man that is by the book."

"Yes, that is true." Mrs. Scully answered.

"He would give this information to the wrong people."

"Not, Bill. He would not do this to his sister." Mrs. Scully defended her oldest son.

"I am sorry, but our analysts, have already checked his files and gave us this information." Stone was saddened for her. "We can't risk the safety of this base or of Dana, Mulder and the children."

"I am sure the Bill would never do anything to hurt his sister, especially after losing Melissa like we did."

Stone opened the door to the commissary. "I am sure you are right, but please understand our point of view."

"Alright, I will. After all you reunited me with my daughter and her children."

Stone entered General Hammond's office.

"Sergeant, be seated."

"Thank you, sir." Stone sat down in one of the chair facing Hammond desk.

"Let me cut to the chase." Hammond told Stone. "As you know, we are building housing within the base parameter. It is for personnel, of the SGC and FH, plus civilians. There are two houses ready, the first one goes to Mulder and Scully, because of the children, her mother will also live there. The second will be your and Nash if you want it, but at first you will have to share with Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. Is that alright with you, sergeant?"

"Fine by me. But to be sure I must ask my wife, sir."

Hammond nodded. "You do that, son. If you decide to do it, you can move in within the week. Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir." Stone hurried out, and went looking for his wife.

Finding her in their quarters.

"Amanda, I was with General Hammond. He offered us one of the houses that are finished." Stone said as he sat down.

"So what is the catch?"

"We will have to share with Uncle Jack and Major Carter, for a few weeks."

Amanda looked at Stone for a moment. "That is not problem, I like Sam."

"I will also feel better knowing that you are not alone, when I am off on missions." Stone felt as she hit him in the arm twice. "I know, I know. But for my sake, please indulge my."

"Alright, Michael. So when do we move in?"

"Hammond, says within the week."

The next day, Stone along with Kingston were on security detail, within the SGC. It was part of program so that members of Forlorn Hope could interact within the SGC during emergencies.

Both men were armed. Stone had his usual H&K pistols and a M4A1 with a foregrip.

Kingston had a Sig-Sauer P226 and a M249 Para SAW.

Today was their time with gate ready force. A group of soldiers what responded when the gate dialed.

The Lt. is charge of the team was young, but smart enough to look to his senior NCO, Sergeant Wilburn.

Stone and Kingston, went to Wilburn.

"Hey, sergeant. I am Stone, this is Kingston."

"Yeah, the FH troops." Wilburn answered as he looked Stone and Kingston over. Both were wearing the tiger stripped uniform. "So you ready to jump at any moment. When someone rings the bell."

Stone and Kingston grinned at the bad play of words. "We are all your for the day."

"Interesting hardware you got." Wilburn indicated their weapons, which were decked out with accessories. Scopes and lasers, lights.

"What can we say? We are gadget freaks!" Stone replied.

The words were hardly out of his mouth, when the siren blared. "Unscheduled off world activation!"

The entire team ran out the door, with Stone and Kingston, hot on their tail.

When the last chevron was in place, the ready force was in place.

After a minute without anything seemingly happening, the gate shut down.

Stone stood up and turned to look into the control room. Carter was there, as were Jack, Teal'c and Jonas.

Something was going on; within in a minute General Hammond had joined them. As Stone looked on, there were a lot of hand waving and heated discussion. Then the five went up to the briefing room. Stone looked over at Kingston, who lifted his shoulder in a slug. The ready force slowly started to drift out and to the ready room.

As Stone and Kingston, were walking out of the gateroom, Sergeant Harriman came to them. "General Hammond, request's that you join him in the briefing room." With that Harriman went back to the control room.

Walking into the briefing room fully armed, Stone and Kingston waited until Hammond acknowledged them.

"Sergeant's, be seated."

Stone sat down beside Teal'c, Kingston beside him.

Hammond looked at the two men. "You are wondering why you have been called here?"

"Yes, sir." Both answered as one.

"It concerns the last dial-in." Turning to O'Neill. "Colonel, if you would continue!"

"Thank you, sir." O'Neill leaned forward, putting his hands on the table. "There was a message send through during the dial-in. It was the current code used by the SGC. The problem is that the code used was issued to SG-1."

Stone looked at the people at the table, there was something coming.

"We have the planet that the message originated from P3X-4724. We need to check it out, but it is most likely a trap, so we are going in with some more firepower than usually. Hens you two, so what do you say. Up for a little trip?"

Stone took a quick look at Kingston, but he already knew. "We are in!"

Hammond stood up. "Alright, people. Get to work."

Stone came through the gate with Teal'c, both men had their weapons at ready, scanning for any threats. Moving a few meters from the gate, keeping a watchful eye on the area around the gate.

Behind them came Carter, O'Neill, Jonas and Kingston, along with SG-11 under Major Young.

"Everett, you and your team hold the gate. Be prepared that we will come back hot." O'Neill told the younger officer.

"Yes, sir. We will set up a line of defense."

With that SG-1 with Stone and Kingston headed out.

Stone and Teal'c were up front, Kingston and Carte in the rear, O'Neill and Jonas in the middle.

The six moved silently, heading towards an abandon village, SG-8 had discovered on their mission to the planet two years ago. The trip took about an hour, just before coming over the ridge overlooking the village, the team stopped and rested.

"Stone, you and Teal'c will flank right. Carter, you and Kingston, flank left. We go down the middle." O'Neill ordered.

Everyone nodded.

Moving off to the right with Teal'c, the two men moved like one, silently. It was like they had worked together for years instead of weeks. As they approached the village, Stone saw movement. "I got movement in the village." Speaking in a low voice over the radio.

Stone creped slowly to the nearest hut, going down on his knee, waiting for Teal'c to join him. Pulling out the Mark.23 and screwing a silencer on, it would be better if there were close quarters fighter than the M4.

Teal'c came up to him, tapped him lightly on the shoulder, indicating that Stone could proceed.

Coming around the corner slowly, scanning for any movement. Stone moved into the alley between two huts, every step measured and silent, his ears straining for any noise. Coming to the first corner, peeping around it. Stone saw nobody, continuing to towards the center of the village. As he near the village square, Stone hear a faint voice. Signaling to Teal'c to stand fast, Stone went to one knee. Trying to hear any more, after a moment, Stone continued.

On the last corner before the square, Stone stopped. Peeking out, exposing as little as he could. In the square were three Jaffa and two boys. Drawing back, Stone signaled Teal'c, the number of enemies and their position. Receiving a nod in return.

Stone report in, on the radio, in a voice so low that it didn't carry to the Jaffa. "We have three hostiles, two civilians. Village square."

Over the earpiece came O'Neill reply. "Stand fast; we are approaching the square, wait for my signal."

"I see them." Carter voice came back.

Stone peeked again, taking time to note the position and armament of the Jaffa. Two with staff weapons and one with a Zat. The two boys were on their knees, one looked to be about fourteen or fifteen, the other no more than five. Both were blond haired and look familiar. It was strange, because Stone would swear that he had never meet neither of them before, but still something was very familiar.

Stone shook it off; it was not the time or the place for such thoughts.

Looking up at the sun, it seems to be near midday on this planet.

A few minutes passed, Stone peeked out a few times just to see if there had been any changes, there were none.

"I am in position, wait for my signal." O'Neill voice came low over the radio.

Stone looked out again, but this time it was different. Not the Jaffa, but the older boy saw him. Stone signaled him to remain quiet, and show no sign of seeing him.

It was striking how the face was familiar, yet Stone could not place it. Even now that he had seen the face of the older boy.

A scream pierced the air; this was not a scream of pain or suffering, but of a child, a very young child.

"Stone, do you have any Jaffa in you sight?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes, the one closes to the boy's." Stone whispered back.

"That is you target. Carter, what about you?"

"The one closes to my position." Carter replied.

"I have the one closes to my position, on my mark."

"Give me a moment, I am switching weapons." Stone said, as he handed Teal'c the Mark.23. Taking up his M4A1, Stone screwed a silencer on the barrel.

Laying on the ground, Stone moved slowly and silently, so that his rifle and as little part of him as needed was exposed.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

Stone took aim though the Holographic sight, the Jaffa head in his sight.

"Ready, O'Neill." Teal'c voice came over the radio.

Finger in the trigger, Stone waited for the go ahead.

"Mark." The word was not finished when Stone pulled the trigger. A 5.56mm bullet pierced the Jaffa's scull at 940 meters per second, killing him instantly.

Jumping up and rushing towards the two boys, Stone was just behind Teal'c, the big guy could move fast.

Coming to a stop in front of the two boys', Stone looked at the fallen Jaffa. Then search for any threats near, before turning to the two boys.

"Uncle Mike!!" The older boy exclaimed.

"Uncle Mike???" Stone had never before been called that.

O'Neill and Carter came towards them.

The younger boy raced to Carter, and jumped into her arms, almost knocking Carter over. "Mommy."

O'Neill looked at Carter and the boy in shock, but no more that Carter herself.

A scream was heard again, the older boy rusted to a baby carriage. Taking a bottle from a bag, the boy gave the child the bottle and the wailing quiet down.

Teal'c handed Stone the Mark.23, who holstered it.

O'Neill walked over to Carter. The younger boy had his arms tightly around her neck, refusing to let go. "So Carter, who is you new friend?"

"Mummy, she is my mummy!" The boy said in Carter neck.

Carter was even more astonished than O'Neill.

"I can explain." The older boy said. "I am Charles Tyler O'Neill."

"But …" O'Neill could not say any more.

Stone looked at Teal'c, the Jaffa was a bewildered as he was.

"The little one is Grace." Charlie said pointing to the carriage. "And that is Jacob."

"How??? What???" O'Neill could not grasp the situation.

"You from an alternate reality!!!" Carter exclaimed.

"Yes, in our reality you are our mother, well my step-mother anyway." Charlie said shyly.

Teal'c looked around alarmed. "O'Neill, we must move." Stone felt the same as Teal'c, there was trouble heading their way.

O'Neill rushed to Carter and took Jacob from her, freeing her to take Grace. Charlie went to grab the carriage.

"Leave it." Stone ordered. Clicking his radio on. "Kingstone! Take the lead with Jonas. Double time!"

Kingston and Jonas, took the lead, half running. Stone and Teal'c took the rear, keeping O'Neill, Carter and the children in the middle. After traveling for more than half an hour, with ten more minute to the gate, Young came on the radio. "Sir we have a Tel'tak inbound."

"Understood, dial the gate and send a signal through to the SGC. Keep the gate open!" O'Neill ordered.

"Roger!"

The group stopping. "They will cutting us off." O'Neill voiced.

Stone looked at Teal'c and saw that he was thinking the same as he himself. "Teal'c and I, will attack them. Giving you the time needed to escape."

O'Neill thought it through; there was no other safe way to get the children to the gate. "Agreed."

Stone walked to Kingston. "Watch them for me, my friend."

"Just get your ass back, or Nash will kill me."

Stone and Teal'c ran ahead, towards battle, into a conflict with unknown number of hostiles.

After running hard for five mintues, Stone head a noise up ahead, the clanking of Jaffa armor and boots. Turning to signal Teal'c, Stone saw that the Jaffa had notice it also. Taking shelter behind two large rocks, the two waited.

Within a minute a patrol of eight Jaffa came around the bend. Stone pulled out a grenade, pulling the pin, letting the lever fly, then throwing the grenade at the Jaffa. It land a meter in front of the lead Jaffa, exploding just after landing. As soon as the explosion came, Stone and Teal'c came out firing. Stone with his M4 and Teal'c with his staff weapon.

As Stone eject the spent magazine, and reloaded the rifle, he advanced alongside Teal'c. Seven dead jaffa lay dead, one hit three times, twice in the right arm and in the pouch, Stone could see blue bloodlike fluid seep out of the wound.

"What is that?" Stone asked Teal'c.

"Symbiotic blood, the Goa'uld must have been hit." Teal'c knelt down by the Jaffa. "Kree Jaffa."

"Kill me!" The Jaffa asked. "Make it quick."

"Answer my question, and I will." Teal'c offered in return. The Jaffa nodded his reply.

"Which Goa'uld do you serve?" Teal'c asked.

"Ares!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Scouting mission, for our lord."

"How many Jaffa?"

"Twenty-one. Two patrols of eight, four to guard the Tel'tak and the pilot." Blood came with the words.

"Thank you." Teal'c stood up.

Stone drew his mark.23 and handed to Teal'c, who took it. Fired one shot, killing the Jaffa, then handing the weapon back to Stone, who holstered it.

"So what will they do now?" Stone asked Teal'c.

"We killed three at the village, eight here. That leaves ten, the other patrol; they will have headed for the village. This patrol was heading to the gate, then there two Jaffa by the Tel'tak."

"What about this Goa'uld, Ares?"

"A minor System Lord, who controlled a relatively small amount of territory. It seems it was a coincident that they were here."

Stone grabbed his radio. "SG-1 nine, this is Achilles. What is your situation?"

"We are heading to the gate; we are two minutes from the gate." O'Neill voice came back.

"Get through right away, don't wait for us, get everybody through. Achilles, out." Stone grinned at Teal'c. "What will the other Jaffa patrol do now?"

"Most likely, they will come here!" Teal'c lifted one eyebrow.

"Then we should get out of here, don't you agree?" Stone grin got bigger.

"Agreed, Michael Stone, we should." Teal'c turned to go in the direction of the gate.

Stone grabbed the Jaffa's arm, to stop him. "Wrong direction!"

As Teal'c turned to face Stone, he got there Stone wanted to go. "Bold idea, let's go!"

The two men ran off towards were the Jaffa had come from. Sprinting as fast as they could to, to beat the patrol if it headed towards the Tel'tak instead of going towards where the first patrol had fallen. After running for three minute they came to a clearing, were the Tel'tak was sitting, two Jaffa were walking around.

Stone signaled Teal'c, what intention was. Receiving a nod in return.

Taking aim with the M4, sighting crosshair on the Jaffa closer to the hatch of the Tel'tak.

Two bolt's from Teal'c staff weapon hit the Jaffa closer to his position, Stone let loose a burst from his rifle, killing the Jaffa he had been Aiming for. Coming running to the Tel'tak, Stone turned and took up a covering position near the hatch, while Teal'c went in and secured the Tel'tak.

"Michael Stone, get in." Teal'c ordered.

Stone backed into the craft, keeping an eye on the wood surrounding them. The hatch closed as soon as he had entered the Tel'tak. Turning around, Stone realized where he was. Looking around, seeing Teal'c at the helm.

"T, I am going to secure the rest of the craft." Not waiting for a reply, Stone entered the cargo hold. The hold was empty except for sleeping bunks used by the Jaffa. Checking every crack and corner, until he was satisfied.

Walking on to the bridge again, Stone saw that they had entered hyperspace. "So where are we heading?"

"The nearest planet with a stargate, which is not occupied by Goa'uld."

Stone sat down in the other chair. "And how long until we get there?"

"Twelve hours!"

Stone grimaced.

"Is something the matter, Michael Stone?"

"My wife is going to kill me." Stone said as he laid the M4 on the floor beside the chair, and took out his canteen.

"Why would she do that?" Teal'c asked as he took the canteen offered by Stone and took a swallow.

"I promised her that I would go with her to Doctor Frazier." Stone looked at his watch. "In one hour, on earth."

A subtle grin came on Teal'c's face. "This is most troubling. I will go to your funeral." Teal'c said deadpan.

"Is this Jaffa humor? Jack has mentioned it." Stone looked at his companion. "If it is, I must tell you it is not funny."

"I am merely stating a fact, Michael Stone." Teal'c replied as he handed back the canteen.

Taking a big swallow from the canteen. Stone watched the Jaffa closely. "So, T. What do you think about the latest development?"

"Of what do you speak?"

"Well, finding the children on P3X-4724?"

Teal'c didn't answer for quite some time, then. "This is not the first time we have had to deal with alternate reality."

"But have there been children of Carter and Uncle Jack, before?"

"No, this is the first time, this has happened."

Stone looked out at the lights flashing in hyperspace. "I didn't even know about Charlie, until three months ago."

Teal'c just looked at the younger man, not replying.

"I can't imagine the pain of losing your child. Or the pain of having another suddenly appearing." Stone looked at Teal'c.

"I believe Major Carter and O'Neill will do the right thing by these children." Teal'c argument broke not disagreement.

"I agree with you. But I am afraid of what some powerful people will do, people like Kinsay or members of the collaborators, or even the colonist. I will do everything within my power to shield the children from the bastard." Stone said with hatred in his voice.

"I concur with you, and will be right besides you." Teal'c agreed.

For the rest of the journey the two men were silent, deep in thought.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

Carter was first trough the gate into Stargate Command, holding Grace in her arms. Walking down the ramp as the rest came through. O'Neill with Jacob and Jonas holding Charlie, then SG-11 with Kingston in the rear, walking backwards ready to open fire.

Hammond came into the gateroom as the gate shut down. "Colonel, where are Teal'c and sergeant Stone?"

O'Neill turned to Hammond. "They went to distract the Jaffa, we encountered on the planet."

Hammond looked at the children. "And who are these children?"

"They are mine and Carter's, sir!"

"What???"

At the General outburst. Grace woke up and started wailing.

Hammond walked to where Carter was trying to sooth the child down, looking at the girl. "She looks just like you did, Sam." Hammond strokes the girl's cheek, before turning to the rest of the room.

"Colonel, get the children into the infirmary, have them checked out and then come to the briefing room."

"Yes, sir." O'Neill watched Hammond walk out, as Amanda walked in.

"Jack, where is Michael?" She asked as she looked around for him.

"He and Teal'c, remained behind." This was not what Jack wanted to tell her, but she deserved the truth.

"What do you mean, remained behind?" Fear was dominant in her voice.

"Amanda, they went to lead a Jaffa patrol away for our position. We were in no position to fight, we had children."

Kingston walked to them. "Amanda, his is correct. We were outnumbered and outgunned."

"Come, meet our guest." Jack took her arm and half dragged her with him.

Coming to a halt in front of Carter and the baby. "Amanda, meet Grace, umm, O'Neill."

A look of astonishment came over Amanda face. "O'Neill?? But she looks like Sam!!"

"Yeah, well. It is complicated." Was O'Neill reply. Then introduced Amanda to Charlie and Jacob, after that taking the children and Carter to the infirmary.

After leaving Carter with the children in the infirmary, O'Neill went to Hammond's office.

Knocking on the door and entering after receiving permission. "Sir."

"Be seated, Colonel." Hammond waited until O'Neill was seated, before continuing. "Jack. What is going on?"

"The truth is, Sir. That I am not sure, Carter says that the children are from an alternate reality." Sadness was shining from Jack's eyes; he felt that he had failed his son, while another of him had managed to save his son.

"Jack, where are Teal'c and Sergeant Stone?" Hammond knew he had to keep Jack in the present.

"They went to distract the Jaffa on the planet; we got a radio call from Stone, after we heard a firefight. He told us go get through the gate and not to wait for them. I ordered everybody through the gate, when we hooked up with Young's SG-11." Military training took over for O'Neill as he delivered the report.

"Alright, son. We will dial P3X-4724, and try to make contact with them." Hammond looked at O'Neill with sadness, he understood the man had some demons from his past, but this was something nobody had ever been through before. "Go to the infirmary and take the children to the commissary, so that they can get something to eat. Dismissed"

Standing up. "Thank you, sir." In the doorway, O'Neill stopped, then turned to Hammond. "Sir, what will happen to the kids?"

Hammond looked up from his paperwork. "That is up to you and Major Carter, I must report their existence, but I will do everything I can to shield them from the NID."

"Thank you, sir." With that O'Neill walked out and closed the door behind him.

Walking into the infirmary, O'Neill heard the delighted squeal of a young baby and the laughter of a woman and children. Walking towards the sound, O'Neill ended up standing in the doorway to one of the isolation room, where Carter was holding Grace, sitting Indian style, with Jacob on the floor in front of her and Charlie behind his younger brother. Taking some time to just indulge in watching them enjoy each other's company.

The spell was broken when Carter looked up. "Sir!"

Walking into the room and motioning her to remain seated, then he sat down beside Charlie.

"What did General Hammond say, sir?" Carter asked as she looked down at Graces face.

"He is going to try to contract P3X-4724, to see if we can get anything from Teal'c or Stone." O'Neill placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder, the boy looked up at him and smiled. O'Neill could not resist smiling back.

"That is good, sir. But I meant about the other issue." Carter looked at the children.

"We will talk about it tonight, alright?" Looking at Carter for agreement, and receiving it in a nod. "Right now we are needed in the commissary, there is some food there that needs to be eaten. Do we have any volunteers?"

"Me, me, me!!" Jacob called out as he scrambled up.

"I am hungry." Charlie said as he stood up.

Standing up himself, O'Neill then helped Carter get up; he then took Jacob's hand. "To the commissary it is then."

O'Neill enters the commissary first with Jacob by his side, a few faces looked up but most did not.

Going to the line, O'Neill went first with a tray for himself and Jacob, Charlie with a tray for himself and Carter last with a tray for herself. Coming to the cook, they were handed dishes with meatloaf, some vegetable and mashed potatoes.

Continuing in the line, Jack took two cups of red jello. Then Jacob tugged on his arm, Jack looked down on the boy.

"The green one." Jacob said like Jack should know that.

"Of course, the green one. What was I thinking!" Jack returned on cup, and took a green one. "Happy!"

Jacob nodded happily.

Placing two glasses on the tray, one with milk and the other with water, Jack then headed for the usual seat for SG-1. Jacob trailing behind him, as was Charlie and Carter with Grace.

Seating the boy by his side, O'Neill placed the disk, glass of milk, knife and fork on the table in front of the boy. Sitting down himself, watching as Charlie sat down, and Carter besides him with Grace in her arms.

While Jack was eating, he watched as Carter tried to eat, but Grace was interrupting her frequently. So that when Jack had finished the meal, Carter had not finished half. "Carter, why don't I take her while you finish you dinner?"

"Thank you, sir." Carter handed the girl over.

Jack took the girl in his arms, and for the first time got a really good look at her. Amanda was right; Grace was like a clone of Carter. Jack could not stop staring at Grace. "How old did Frasier say she was?"

"About four months." Carter replied, looking at O'Neill as he was staring at the girl in his arm.

Grace was equally as fascinated by the man holding her. The spell was broken when Charlie said her age.

"She was born three months and three weeks ago." Charlie's voice was low; he was remembering the events after Graces birth, the last week especially.

Carter heard the pain in the boy voice. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Charlie looked up at the face, a face of a woman who had raised him for the last seven years, but was not his step-mother. "After Grace was born, thing were good for two weeks. Then six days ago, Uncle Mike came rushing into the house, grabbed all of us and got us into Cheyenne Mountain. He would not say what was wrong, but he was armed the entire time and always looking around, as were the men with him." Charlie's face showed that he was reliving what had happened. "After two days in the Mountain we could hear gunshots and explosions. Uncle Mike came to get us, rushed us to the Stargate and through it. Only he and mom went with us. After we arrived on the planet, I heard them arguing. Dad had been killed by some force that invaded the SGB. His last request to Uncle Mike had been that he would get us to a safe location." A tear rolled down the boy's cheek, yet he continued. "Mom wanted to go back, but Uncle Mike would not allow her. We were about hundred meters from the Stargate, when it dialed in and five men came through. Mom and Uncle Mike fought them, and killed them, but Uncle Mike was wounded, as was mom. They decided to dial to another planet, where a quantum mirror was. We had just arrived there and were walking to the cave, where it was when Uncle Mike heard the gate open. He told mom to get us to safety, handing her a backpack with supplies, and that he would buy us the time needed. I didn't see him again. Mom got us the cave and made me hold Grace and Jacob and touch the mirrior. As I watch from this side, men came behind mom, they shot her, but she detonated an explosion, the mirror was cracked on our side." The boy's voice broke and tears flowed down his face.

Carter grabbed Charlie and hugged him, the boy hugged her back and he shook with grief.

Carter looked up at O'Neill, in that moment both decided what to do, they communication was without word. They were now parent's, they could not desert these children, their children.

Carter hugged Charlie, for some time until he had cried himself dry. "I am sorry." The boy said in a broken voice.

"Charlie, you have nothing to be sorry about." Carter put her hand on Charlie's cheek and dried the boy tear's away.

O'Neill suddenly looked around and saw that some had heard the boy's story.

Colonel Reynolds was one of the closes, he gave Jack a nod. Signaling that he was with them, as did Feretti and Coburn, most of the leader of SG team's that were there did the same.

Jack watched as Carter talked quietly with Charlie, he could not hear the words but he knew their meaning. Carter finished by kissing the boy forehead and ruffling his hair.

"We should get these kids to bed, don't you agree Carter?" Jack stood up with Grace. Carter took Jacob's hand and put her arm on Charlie's shoulder, guiding the older boy and showing him support.

After getting the kid's to sleep, O'Neill and Carter stood in the doorway of the darkened room and watched them sleep. Grace and Jacob, had been so tired that Grace had fallen asleep in O'Neill's arms on the way to the room, Jacob walked to the bed and let himself fall in, asleep as soon as he hit the bed. Charlie had taken longer to get to sleep, he had talked some more about the last days with his parents in his reality.

"Sir, how are we going to explain this to Hammond?" Carter asked in a low voice so not the wake the children.

"I have already talked to him; he will support any decision we make." O'Neill looked at Carter. "What do we do?"

Carter took a moment to consider her words. "I can't, won't let them be skipped out of here. I will take them in!"

"No, Carter. We will take them in. They are our children, even if we didn't give birth to them, they are our's!!" O'Neill said in a low, but firm voice.

"Yes, sir." Carter smiled at the children.

O'Neill saw the smile in the darkness, it was a beacon of light for him, filled him with hope for the future.

Carter's smile, dimmed as she remembers Teal'c and Stone. "What about Teal'c and Stone. I wonder where they are now!"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

Stone watched out the viewport as the Tel'tak came out of hyperspace near the planet; it was similar to earth, except the ocean was much larger than on earth. What land there was scattered all over, small islands, the largest was not even half the size of Irland.

"Have we the location of the Stargate?" Stone asked as they enter the atmosphere.

"The scanners have located it. We will be over it in a few minutes." Teal'c guided the Tel'tak towards one of the larger islands.

Stone took up his rifle and checked it for the hundred time. "Any sign of life?"

"There is no indication of any humans or Jaffa on the planet:"

Teal'c set the Tel'tak down, within a hundred meters from the gate.

Stone came out of the hatch slowly scanning the surrounding woods, waiting for any sign of danger, it was the perfect place for an ambush. His rifle stock at his shoulder, the barrel followed his movement; the rifle was like an extra limb. A natural part of him.

Teal'c came up behind him, and the two moved to the DHD, while Teal'c dialed the gate. Stone went down on one knee, with his back to the stargate, keeping watch on their back and the Tel'tak.

After the gate opened to earth. "SGC, this is Teal'c."

A moment past, then. "Teal'c, what is your situation?" Harriman's voice came over the radio.

"We are secure at the moment. We need to speak to General Hammond or Colonel O'Neill."

Hammond voice came back. "I am here, Teal'c. What is your situation?"

Teal'c glanced at Stone, and received a grin in return. "General Hammond, we have left P3X-4724. We are now on P3X-4634. We commandeered a Tel'tak from Jabba serving Ares, on P3X-4724."

"What do you need?" Hammond asked.

"We require substance and orders."

"Understood. We will send food and water through within twenty minutes."

"Thank you, General Hammond." Teal'c said.

Stone click on his radio. "Sir, did the rest of the party make it back alright?"

"Yes, son. They did." Hammond answered.

"Sir, could you give a message to my wife?" Stone asked.

"Go ahead, she is standing beside me." Hammond handed the mike to Amanda.

Stone cursed silently. "Amanda, I am sorry about this."

"It is just the same as usually, Michael." Stone could hear repressed anger in her voice, but also relief.

"Well, we did get a new ride out of this. Her name is Amanda." Stone send a silent plea Teal'c way. The Jaffa warrior, seem to take a little pleasure in Stone's discomfort.

"So you named the first spaceship you stole after me?" Amusement filled Amanda's voice, even over the radio.

"Well, yeah. Look, I will talk with you again, when I get back to earth." Stone could almost see the gleam in Amanda's eyes at his discomfort.

"Goodbuy, Michael."

Hammond voice came over the radio again. "We will dial to you in thirty minutes. SGC out."

Stone turned to Teal'c. "Well, that was embarrassing!"

The two men used the thirty minutes to scout the area around the stargate, to prevent any surprises from surfacing, if and when the SGC dialed back.

As the thirty minutes mark given by Hammond, the gate began to dial in. Stone and Teal'c took up defensive position, it should be the SGC, but better to be safe than sorry.

The radio came to life with Hammond voice. "Teal'c, Stone we are sending the supplies though."

The FRED came out of the poodle; it was loaded with supplies, in face much more than was needed. Then a second FRED came through, also loaded with supplies.

Stone was about to call over the radio and ask, what was going on, when. O'Neill, Charlie, Jacob and Carter holding Grace, came through the gate. Then Mulder holding William, right behind them came Emily, Erik and Emma holding Scully's hand came through, as did Mrs. Scully.

Stone watched in shock as the twelve people's came towards him and Teal'c. "What is going on?"

O'Neill stopped in front of Stone and Teal'c. "We needed to get out of the Mountain. Unwanted visitors were coming."

"Who?" Stone looked over O'Neill's shoulder at the DHD.

"Kinsay, and some of his lackeys." The disgust came through loud and clear, in O'Neill voice. "Hammond was thinking of sending us to the Phoenix site, but it is still being built and the heavy construction is no place for children."

Stone abandon any idea of going to the SGC, politician were worse almost as bad in his eyes as the enemies they were fighting. "That snake, I don't know who votes that kind of idiot. Scratch that, all politicians are like that!!"

Looking at all the people gathered now near the stargate, Stone had to wonder what their orders were.

"Teal'c, start her up!" O'Neill called to the Jaffa. Teal'c bowed his head slightly and went to the Tel'tak.

"What are our orders?" Stone asked O'Neill, as they along with the rest walked to the transport with the two FRED's coming behind them.

"We are to take the Tel'tak to the Phoenix site."

"But that is at least an eight day journey, according to what Teal'c told me!" Stone said in surprise.

"Actually, it is a ten day trip." Carter said; as she shifted Grace to her other arm.

Stone looked between the two air force officers. Wondering if they were mad, ten day's with seven children, aboard a cramped Goa'uld transport.

"Relax, is will be fun!" O'Neill said as he guided Charlie and Jacob into the ship.

Stone turned just outside the hatch, and waited for Mulder and Scully to herb their family into the ship, then the FRED's and then finally entered the ship himself.

Carter had already taken the co-pilot seat, with Charlie and Erik standing behind her looking out as Teal'c guided the ship up and towards space. Mulder came to the viewport just as the ship exited the atmosphere, and like the boy's was in awe of the view they had of the planet, the system and the systems sun.

Stone watched the boy's excitement on them being on a real spaceship.

O'Neill walked to Stone. "I wanted to thank you for what you did."

"Look, Uncle Jack. We are family; there is no need to thank me."

"Yes, there is." O'Neill said firmly, placing his hand on Stones shoulder. "Those are my kids, I can never repay you or Teal'c for what you did."

Stone looked into his uncles eyes. "So you and Carter are going to keep them?"

"Yes, Charlie has told us, some parts of what happened. It will take time and patience to get the rest of the story, but we are committed. This journey is proof of this."

"What do you mean?"

O'Neill looked over his shoulder, to see if any of the children were too close, so that they would not hear anything they should not. "It is no coincident that Kinsey showed up at the SGC, at this time. Hammond managed to delay his arrival within the base until we got the gear and supplies ready and through the gate just in time."

Stone took a moment to contemplate this. "So you think that he was scouting it the children were there? I mean yours and Carters, plus Mulders and Scully's?"

"Yes, I am sure. We were forced to report the children arrival, Hammond tried to keep it confidential, but somebody leaked to news to Kinsey. Because he was making waves, even before Hammond delivered his report."

"So, we have a mole within the Mountain, someone high up or with access to classified information." Stone began to wonder who it was.

O'Neill nodded. "We asked Amanda and the intelligence sector to check into it; hopefully they will have some information, by the time we return from the Phoenix site in ten days."

"We need to go after Kinsey, he is a liability." Stone made sure Jack understood the meaning of his words.

"I was accused of killing his not so long ago." O'Neill answered. "He has got many enemies and some allies. Both of which are likely to kill him, if he steps out of line."

Stone nodded, he understood the meaning of his uncle. Kinsey now had a bull's eye painted on him.

"Come on; let's forget about this for now. It is something we can't do anything about for now. Let's get the sleeping arrangement ready." O'Neill walked ahead of Stone into the cargo hold.

For the next hour the two men along with Jonas, divided the cargo hold into two quarter, one for O'Neill and Carter, with their children, the other for Mulder and Scully, the children and Mrs. Scully. Stone, Jonas and Teal'c would sleep in the cockpit. Which was also where meats were to be eaten. There were bunks for the older children and grownups, and small beds for the youngest children.

Stone and Teal's, placed all weapon, except one which Stone refused to give up, in one of the escape pods for safekeeping.

The next ten days past slowly, Stone and Teal'c used the time to practice martial arts, finding flaws in each other's move, talking about counter moves and defenses. Charlie watched with aw at the two warriors' trained. Stone even began to teach the boy some basic moves, as did Teal'c.

Jonas had his nose in books for most of the time, catching up on research.

The rest of the grownups used the time to get to know their children better; this was a unique opportunity for them to be with their children and for Mrs. Scully her grandchildren.

O'Neill and Carter, were learning just to be themselves, to be parents.

It was not easy, that there were seven grownups and seven children, onboard the Tel'tak, but for the children it was some sort of adventure. Unlike what any other children from earth were able to experience.

Stone also used the opportunity to watch and learn how the children acted, this was his first real opportunity to be with children, his parents had had two children, Stones older brother Victor Stone Jr. and Stone himself. There were no close relatives with children. Stone had been two years younger than his brother, but early on it had show that Victor was like their father, with a head for business and such, while Stone was more physical and aggressive. It was given that the two brothers did not get on; in fact they had not talked since Stone was sixteen. Both despised the other.

With watching the children interact, it was the first time Stone had even experienced sibling interact like they got along.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

Ten days after starting the journey, the Tel'tak came out of hyperspace over PB2-908; there the Phoenix site was being constructed.

Teal'c guide the ship into the atmosphere and towards the base, which as situated in a high cliff mountain and the surrounding area by the ocean.

Stone watched out viewport as the base came into view; the cliff which the base was built into was massive, as were the high ground surrounding it on three sides. Phoenix as built into the cliff itself and underground in the high ground, with a shipyard with in a protected parameter.

As they got nearer, Stone could see the where the two larger ship docks were still just holes in the ground, with smaller yards for construction of fighter were covered. The larger of the docks was over six hundred and fifty meter long and two hundred and twenty meter wide.

The cliff was 600 meters high, at its highest point it was 50 meter by 40 meter, and the top was almost flat, near the top there was an AN/SPY-3, looking in four directions. It would guarded the base from air attacks, its range was over 480 kilometers, it would be used to guide, 'Surface-to-Air Missiles', the RIM-156A missiles launched from mk.41 vertical launch systems. Each module of the mk.41 had eight cell's, one cell for missile, twenty module's were earmarked just for air defense. There were twenty mk.41 VLS, five for BGM-109D Tomahawk, five for AGM-84H SLAM, five for AGM-84 Harpoon and five for BGM-109A special purpose missiles, nuclear.

Stone watched as they came close, now he could seem more details, among them a HAWK battery tracking their movements, it was frightening to have eighteen missiles pointed at you.

Guide the ship to a landing site near where the engineers had set up base, along with a protection force from the SGC, Teal'c set the ship down.

Stone had already armed himself, as had O'Neill, Carter, Teal'c and Jonas, Mulder and Scully carried their pistols.

Coming out the hatch first, Stone looked around. Two marines were walking towards the Tel'Tak, Colonel Reynolds and a gunnery sergeant. O'Neill stepped forward. "Reynolds!"

"Welcome to the Phoenix site!" Reynolds offered.

"Thank's, so how is it going?" O'Neill asked as they started for the temporary base.

"The helicopters and heavy equipment had helped greatly, sir. We should have the radar operation within two days; the first VLS within a week, the CIWS has already five batteries operation of twenty planned." Reynolds reported happily, they were ahead of plans. "Within three weeks installation of the 127mm turrets will commence, as will the pavement of the runway."

"Yeah, but we will have navy aircraft, F-14's and A-7's. Because of the runway length, we must have planes with tail hooks." O'Neill gripped.

Reynolds grinned at the Air Force officer. "Yes, sir. But as soon as the first squadron of F-302 is operation, they will be part of the Air Defense group."

"Yeah!" O'Neill peaked up at the thought.

"The mess tent has a meal ready for children, sir. I am sure they are tired of the MRE's." Reynolds pointed in the direction of the tent.

"They are not the only ones." Teal'c said with conviction.

Stone watched as Reynolds finished dialing the gate to the SGC, and the vortex shot out.

"SGC, this is SG-3 nine."

"SG-3, you can send them through." Hammond's voice came over the radio.

Stone walked into the gate last, and came into the gateroom as O'Neill and Carter were already getting their kids out of the room, Mulder and Scully were not far behind with their kids. Jonas and Teal'c were loitering until the families were gone. Stone walked slowly down the ramp, he could feel that something was wrong.

Hammond and Patrich walked into the gateroom, Kingston was with them. Hammond stopped and talked to Teal'c, then the four men came to Stone.

The dread that had been growing in Stone was now full blown.

"Michael, we have some bad news." Patrich started.

"Where is my wife?" Stone asked, his voice on edge.

"There was an accident!" Patrich answered. "She was badly hurt."

Stone saw on Patrich face that it was bad. "What happen?"

"She went into Colorado Springs, we haven't been able to determine exactly what happen. She is at the Academy Hospital." Hammond said.

"Take me to her!" Stone handed his weapon and pack to Kingston.

Patrich looked down, then back at Stone. "Michael, she is brain-dead. There is nothing that can be done for her, they are keeping her body alive, because of the baby."

Stone felt like he was standing over a blackhole. "How?? What?? Who??"

"I will take you to see her." Kingston said as he shoulder the pack and weapon.

Stone walked out of the gateroom besides his friend, putting one foot in front of the other, he was like a dead man walking.

Stone walked into the room where his wife was at the Academy Hospital, walking to the bed, looking down at the face of his beautiful wife. He didn't even notice Doctor Frasier, which stood on the other side of the bed. The only thing he could do was staring down, not noticing as Frasier tried to get his attention.

Kingston finally shook Stones shoulder, managing to get him out of his dace. "Yes!"

"You wife is brain dead, we are keeping her body alive for the baby. Within in three week, we will do a C-section, it will require some time in the hospital."

Stone listen to Frasier's words, but not hearing them.

After Frasier finished her medical explanation and left the room, Stone turned to Kingston, his friend and brother in arms. "What happen? Tell me?"

"It seems that she went to Colorado Springs, the reason she gave me was that she was going to the mall, needing something for the baby. It happened four days ago, just as Senator Kinsey was leaving." Kingston was looked at the woman on the hospital bed, so he didn't seem the reaction in Stones eyes about what he said.

Stone looked at the body of his wife, and made an oath there and then.

"I need to go to the toilet." Stone said and walked out.

When Stone didn't come back, Kingston went looking for him. After searching the hospital, and calling General Patrich to report that Stone was disappeared.

Within twenty minutes Colonel O'Neill ran into the room along with Teal'c and Mulder. "What happened?" O'Neill barked.

"I came with Stone here to see his wife, we talked to Doctor Frasier. Then we talk, Stone said that he needed to go to bathroom. When he didn't come back after ten minutes, I went looking for him. As I could not find him, I call Patrich." Kingston answered as he snapped to.

O'Neill looked down on his nephew wife, a young woman he had not been able to get to know well. "Relax, sergeant. No one is blaming you."

"What were you talking about?" Mulder asked.

"Stone wanted to how it happened. I told him, we didn't quite know. But I told him when it happened." Kingston answered.

"When did it happen?" Mulder pressed.

"Four days ago. A few hours after Kinsey left the base."

O'Neill looked at Teal'c, who nodded.

"He is going after Senator Kinsey!" Mulder said out loud. "He believes that Kinsey has something to do with his wifes accident. We must stop him, I will call Skinner. Even if Skinner was forced to delay his trip before, he will know … " Mulder stopped as O'Neill held up his hand.

"We know that Kinsey is dirty, I will not sacrifice Stone, just to save that worthless sack of shit!!" O'Neill said with conviction.

"I agree." Kingston said.

"Indeed." Teal'c offered

Mulder looked at the three men, the law enforcement part of him was screaming that this had to be stopped, but the part of him that was a man and a father wanted to let this go, and that part won. "Alright, I will not contact Skinner."

"Thank you." O'Neill said, then picked up his cell phone and called Hammond.

Stone first stop after he left the hospital was the bus station in Colorado Springs, where he had a rented box with a small suit case with document, cash and weapons. After changing the clothing he had been wearing, Stone walked out.

The next stop was at a car rental, where he rented a car.

After driving to Denver International Airport, where Stone caught a plane to Washington, using a set of identification as a DEA agent he was able to get onboard with weapon. Using the opportunity onboard to sleep, because he knew the next days would be long and difficult, for now he was hiding for his allies as well and the colonists and collaborators.

But sleep did not easily come; Stone mind was racing with regrets and self-loathing. In his mind it was his fault that Amanda had been killed, others may have harmed her, but because he had not been there to protect her, she had died.

He would hunt those responsible down and kill them one by one, starting with Senator Robert Kinsey.

Kinsey would tell him who it was that harmed his was, of that Stone was certain. Politicians were weak, they sat in their cushion seat, far behind the people that was fighting for their countries, getting fat and rich on the work of others. Oh, yes, Kinsey would talk, Stone would see to it.

Stone had only one goal, revenge.

Patrich called Kingston in to his office, as soon as Kingston got back to Cheyenne Mountain.

"We are sure that Stone will go after Kinsey, the question is what do we do about it?" Patrich asked the British sergeant.

"If you pardon my bluntness, sir." Kingston said. "We have two options. Let Stone complete his mission unhindered, or we help him."

Patrich was torn; he wanted to help Stone but knew that he could not do it without risking Forlorn Hope operatives. "We will do nothing for now. But there is another matter we need to talk about sergeant. The child, Nash is carrying."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

"Sir!!!" Kingston didn't understand where Patrich was going.

"He is the child of two of my operatives, one who was fallen in the war. That means that he will be taken care of. I need you input." Patrich said as he sat back down in his chair.

"Sir, anything you need." Kingston was quick to offer.

"Good, good." Patrich motioned for Kingston to take a seat. "What do you think Stone will do if he survives this action?"

"He will want to continue the fight, sir." Kingston said with conviction.

"Yes, I agree. Then there is the boy." Patrich looked sadden as he remembered Amanda Nash. "A first I thought maybe his uncle, but they have three kids to think about."

Kingston agreed with the General, then thought of something. "Sir, I may have a solution."

"Oh, do tell."

"My sister has wanted to move to the USA, but has been unable yet. She is a registered nurse, if she could get work at the SGC infirmary, she would be willing to take care of the child, I am sure." Kingston offered.

Patrich thought about it for a moment. "Alright, contact her. Offer her the deal; I will talk to Hammond and Frasier."

"Yes, sir." With that Kingston got up and left.

After renting a car, Stone headed for a storage space he had rented, it had everything he needed.

Now he needed to find a place where Kinsey and he could talk in peace, it would be best it was in an area that was not heavily populated. After finding a rental agency, Stone rented a farm house about an hour's drive away from the city.

Drive to the house, Stone took note of every crossroad and house he could see from the main road.

Stopping at the driveway to the house, Stone stopped the car and got out. The house was about two hundred meters from the road, open area all around. It was a single story, brick house, the wall were thick and sturdy, the windows small. It was well defendable; it was perfect for he needs.

Getting back in the car and driving up to the house.

Stone spent the next two day's getting the house and the surrounding area ready.

O'Neill walked into the intelligence sector, with Teal'c and Kingston behind him. Seeing Mora, O'Neill took a beeline towards him. "What have you found out?" O'Neill said in his best Colonel voice like he was addressing a rare recruit.

"Sir!" Mora was taken aback by Colonel's demeanor.

O'Neill stepped right in Mora's face. "I am asking you what information you have discovered about the murder of a fellow agent of yours and the disappearance of another." O'Neill said in a low menacing voice.

Mora took a step back. "Sir, I can't discuss this with you."

Teal'c stepped forward and put his hand on Mora shoulder, lightly. "Then perhaps you can discuss it with me." Teal'c hardens his grip on the man shoulder.

"Of course." Mora winched at the strong grip the Jaffa had on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Teal'c said as he released Mora's shoulder.

The three men followed Mora to a desk in the corner where they could talk without interruption.

"Colonel O'Neill, I am sorry about Nash and Stone."

"Just get on with it!" O'Neill ordered.

"We know that Stone went through Denver International Airport on a DEA credentials, got on a plane to Washington DC. There he rented a car; we have not been able to locate his whereabouts in Washington." Mora hastens to say. "We have discovered that Senator Kinsey was near the location, where Agent Nash was discovered. He was meeting with an unknown contact. We believe that Nash observed the meeting but was discovered, most likely the person that the good senator was meeting is responsible for Agent Nash death."

"Do you have any leads on who it is that Kinsey was meeting?" O'Neill asked.

"It is not a member of the SGC or FH, we have covered all. Most likely it is a member of the support elements, likely CIA or FBI, since the senator is American." Mora reluctantly admitted.

"Find out and fast. Let me known, when you do!" O'Neill ordered, then left with Kingston and Teal'c.

Stone had finished the preparation on the house and the area surrounding it. Now he was preparing to get the senator to accept his invitation.

Taking the Glock 17's, apart, cleaning and oiling it. Putting them together again, then screwing the silencer on the threaded barrel's. Doing the same to the Mini-Uzi he had taken from his supplies in the storage space.

Dressed in black jeans and a black jacked to hide the pistol's, Stone left the house with the Mini-Uzi in a case, along with extra ammunition for it, the extra ammo for the Glock's were in holster on his belt and shoulder holster.

Stone got into the car and place the case in the passenger seat, putting a baseball cap on his head and sunglasses to hide at least part of his head and face. Stone drove towards Washington.

O'Neill closed the door, to his office, behind him and went to the chair behind the desk. He didn't often use his office, except to do as little paperwork as he could, but still it was a refuge. And right now he needed the refuge to get some peace to think. Sitting down in the chair.

"Hello, Jack." A familiar voice said.

Jack shot up whirling towards the voice. "Daniel!"

"Jack, I don't have much time." Daniel was clad in his Abydos robe.

"This is not the best time, Daniel." Jack said as he sat back down.

"That is why I am here, I know what is going on. I am here to help."

Jack peaked up at Daniel's word. "Then get Michael here."

"Jack, you know I can't do that."

"Then what good are you?" Jack asked angrily.

"You nephew is in Washington right now, and in fifteen minute he will have captured Kinsey."

"Couldn't you not get this information to me earlier?"

Daniel walked towards his friend. "No, I am sorry."

"We won't be able to stop him from grabbing Kinsey. And we will have difficulty finding him afterwards." Jack said with regret.

"I have the location of where he will take Kinsey. I will give it to you, but you must promise to go yourself, with one other, no more." Daniel said.

Looking at his friend, Jack just nodded.

Stone was already inside the mansion Kinsey had in Washington, he had taken out the two security guards and a cook, all three were stuffed into a storage space in the kitchen.

Watching from the second floor window as Kinsey, his wife and two bodyguards, got out of the limo.

Stone ran downstairs and hid behind the door.

It opened and one of the bodyguards enters looking around, but not behind him. Kinsey and his wife enter, and as the second bodyguard was entering the house, Stone fire his Mini-Uzi at him through the door. Killing the man instantly, turning towards the first guard, Stone emptied the magazine at the man.

The incident took less than four seconds, the two bodyguards were dead. Stone ejected the spent magazine and put in a fully loaded one.

Stone walked towards the man.

"Whoever you are, you are making a grave mistake!" Kinsey blunders out. "I am a United States Senator."

"I know who you are, Senator Robert Kinsey." Stone said in a cold voice.

"Then you know what will happen to you if you kill me!"

"Oh, I don't want to kill you, Senator." Stone watched as relief came over Kinsey face. "At least not yet, but I want some information you have. And you are going to give it to me."

Taking a pair of flex cuffs, Stone throw them to Kinsey. "Put one on your wife, behind her back."

Watching as Kinsey did as he was asked, Stone then moved forward and put the second pair on Kinsey. Stone then knocked the senator wife out.

"Was that necessary?" Kinsey asks as he watched his wife fall to the floor.

"Shut up! Move!" Stone pushed the senator forward and out the door.

Kinsey walked ahead Stone down the driveway of his house, and towards the car Stone had left. Opening the trunk, Stone knocked Kinsey out and dumped him in the trunk.

Looking around as he got in the car, Stone then drove off. Heading to the farm house via an alternate route.

O'Neill was strapping himself in, the F-16D fighter had been readied for him and Teal'c, so there had been not delay getting it ready. Teal'c was strapped in the rear seat.

"O'Neill, are you sure this is the fastest way to get to Washington?"

Jack grinned at the complaint in Teal'c voice. "Yeah, T. It is the fastest. We will go to altitude and then to Washington without going supersonic. It will be fun!!"

"As you say, O'Neill." Doubt could be heard in Teal'c voice.

"We will be in Washington in little over two hours. Hammond agreed to contact Thor for us; hopefully he will be here in four hours." O'Neill lowered the canopy, allowing it time to lock, before taxing to the runway.

Within five minutes the F-16 was airborne and heading towards Washington DC.

Stone watched as Kinsey came to, the senator was seated with his hands strapped to the chairs armrest, and his feet bound to the chairs feet.

"Glad to see you are awake, senator!" Stone said as he walked toward the man.

Kinsey looked around franticly. There was nothing to see, the basement was bare, on furniture except the chair which he was sitting on, there were no windows. "Release me, or I will see to it that you will suffer greatly!!" Kinsey screamed at Stone.

Stone pulled out a Gerber knife, turned it in his hand so the blade pointed down, walked up to Kinsey and rammed the blade through the senator's left hand and into the armrest.

Kinsey screamed in pain and horror.

Stone pulled the blade out, allowed Kinsey to scream, then as he quiet down. "You will answer my question, nothing more or less. Understood?"


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

Kinsey nodded; the look on the man face was pure horror. Nobody had ever treated Robert Kinsey like this, the man tormenting him, was not afraid of his power or of his threat's.

"Who did you meet in Colorado Springs after you left the SGC?" Stone asked menacingly, turning the knife around in his hand.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kinsey said, like he was offended.

Stone shook his head, walked forward and rammed the blade in the senator's right hand. Letting the blade stay in the senator's hand, Stone stepped back. "Who?" Stone screamed in Kinsey face.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me her name." Kinsey said frightfully. "She contacted me, gave me some information about three weeks ago."

Stone stepped back and drew another blade. "Then who does she work for?"

"CIA, I think. She didn't tell me, and I didn't ask." Kinsey watched was Stone turned the second blade down. "I swear I don't know, I beg you."

"What does she look like?" Stone asked.

"She has brown wavy hair, that goes to her shoulders, medium height, thirty 'is." Kinsey hurried to comply with his tormentor.

Stone walked to Kinsey, then leaned forward until he was face to face with the senator, staring into his eyes. "Are you telling me everything you know about this woman?"

"Yes, yes. I am telling you everything, I known about this woman." Kinsey pleaded.

Stone got back up and walked away from the senator.

"Aren't you going to release me?" Kinsey asked. "I have given you the information you wanted!"

Stone turned back towards the senator. "Oh, we are just getting started. I have more questions for you."

A look of pure horror came over Kinsey. "You can't, I did what you wanted."

Stone laughed without humor. "Strange, this is the treatment you give people normally. How is it to be on the other side of the fence, Senator Kinsey?"

Kinsey began to struggle, trying to loosen the straps that secured him in the chair. It was useless. Stone just watched as the man continued to try and free himself.

When Kinsey finally stopped trying, Stone opened the door and left the basement. Planning to let him stew for an hour.

O'Neill and Teal'c, got out of the F-16D, a Humvee drove up to the fighter and Major Davis came out.

"Colonel O'Neill." Davis said as he saluted. "General Hammond asked me to meet you here and supply you with whatever you need."

Returning the salute, O'Neill then went to the Humvee, with Teal'c trailing behind. "We need a car, that can't be traced back to us or the military."

Davis was taken back. "I will get it for you; it will be here when you have change out of the flight gear."

"Thank you, Davis."

Stone walked into the basement, Kinsey was still tied to the chair. "Where the hell have you been?"

Grinning at the man ego, it was all about him. "Needed to eat!" Stone replied.

"What about me?" Kinsey whined.

"What about you?"

"I also need to eat!"

"You will get something to eat, if you continue to answer my question."

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Kinsey said in a tired voice.

"Who is in charge of the colonists efforts?"

"Colonists, what colonists?" Kinsey says back. "Alright, alright!" He hurried to say as Stone pulled out the knife. "Alan Dale, that guy get on my nerves, always chewing a toothpick."

"Who is the human liaison for them?"

"FBI Section Chief Joseph McGrath."

"I need more names, with the NID, CIA, NSA and Secret Service."

"I only know of one with the CIA, a Special Agent Ambrose Chapel. NID is Kevin Hartkans, at NSA I know of an Agent Victor Holtzman. I know of no one at the Secret Service."

Stone hear a faint explosion. "Well it looks like you rescue is here, senator." Stone walked to Kinsey and gave him a right hook in the face; the senator head swung back and then fell forwards as he was knocked out.

Stone armed the explosive he had hidden near the door to the basement as he ran out of it. Grabbing the G36C assault rifle off the kitchen table along with ammo pouches. Looking at the computer monitor he had set up for the security systems, Stone saw the he was surrounded. But at least four men were down.

Stone opened up the free email account he had set up and send a mail to an address, he knew was monitored by the FH for agent needing to send a message. Then looked back at the security monitor, four men were approaching from the back of the house, slowly.

Running to the back of the house Stone saw the men about hundred meters away. Lifting the rifle to his shoulder Stone fires burst at the men, taking two down and the other two wounded.

Reloading as he ran into the kitchen, Stone stopped by the computer. The rest of the assault team was holding their position.

O'Neill drove the car towards the location where Daniel had said Stone was holed up. As he took the last turn before getting to the driveway to the farmhouse. He stopped, there were ten black SUV parked at the end of the driveway. "Shit!"

"It appears we are too late, O'Neill." Teal'c words were hardly out of his mouth when gunfire could be heard.

"Well, I hope that Michael is still alive, so that I can kill him." O'Neill said. Then the Asgard stone light up.

"O'Neill, it is Thor."

"Thor, good buddy. Nice to hear you voice."

The was a short pause. "Like vise, O'Neill. So how may I help you?"

"You have our location?"

"Yes."

"There is a house near here, there should be two life sign's in it. I need you to transport both out." O'Neill asked.

Stone just got a look at the computer screen, when a bright light enveloped him. The next thing he knew was that he was aboard an Asgard ship.

"Greeting, Sergeant Stone." Thor said as he walked towards him.

"Thor!" Stone felt his adrenaline rush desert him.

Thor walked over to where Kinsey was. "What is the matter with Kinsey?"

"Oh, nothing. I just knocked him out." Stone said as he walked over to the Asgard. "Thor, can you heal his wounds."

The Asgard looked up at Stone. "Yes, but why? It was you who inflicted the wounds on him."

"Yes. But can you erase some off his memory?"

The Asgard was even more puzzled by this request. "Yes, I can do that."

"I am asking you to heal his wounds and erase the last day from his memory. Then we will put him in a cheap motel; let the police know where he is." Stone asked of the Asgard.

Thor looked at Stone, blinking his large black eyes, then at Kinsey. A long moment pasted, then the Asgard walked to a control board, and Kinsey disappeared in a bright light. Only to reappear in an Asgard medical pod.

Thor walked back to Stone. "I will do as you ask. He will have no memory of the last twenty four hours. His wounds will be healed, it will appear as he was never wounded."

"Thank you, Thor."

"What are you thanking Thor for?" O'Neill voice came from the hatch.

Stone turned slowly towards his uncle, and saw that Teal'c was with him.

"So, what were you thanking Thor for?" O'Neill asks as he and Teal'c advanced on Stone and Thor.

Stone just took a step back so his uncle and Teal'c, could see Kinsey.

O'Neill looked Kinsey over. "Looks like you didn't work him over very well."

Teal'c nodded his agreement.

"Shit, he was pissing in his pants before I could threaten him. One or two small cuts and he was singing like a canary." Stone said with disgust toward the senator.

"What do you expect of a pencil pusher like Kinsey, he has to deal with the tough stuff." O'Neill replied, as he looked at Stone and Thor. "So what is going on?"

Stone outlined his plan, O'Neill and Teal'c suggested a little refinement.

Stone and O'Neill watched as the first police cruiser came screaming around the corner and into the motel's parking lot. The car had not come to a complete stop when the two officers were out and running towards the door marked as 6. Wasting no time, they kicked up the door and rushed in, as cruisers were coming on the scene.

"I wonder what is going through the minds of the officers when they see the respectable senator." Stone voiced out loud.

"What I am wondering is, how the hell does Teal'c know these thing?"

Stone looked at his uncle for a moment, then turned his attention back to the scene at the motel. "I think Jonas said something about television."

"Well, he has over two hundred cannels, to choose from. But still, he is a Jaffa."

"It is a cruel and unusual punishment, I would never have thought of it." Stone grinned at the Jaffa sense of humor.

"And if anybody deserves it, it is Kinsey. I wonder how he will try to explain this fiasco."

Stone watched as the younger of the first officers on the scene came running out and threw up. The older officer came out after him, this man looked to be forty, and has likely seen much in his career, yet he was pail.

"So how many names did Kinsey give up?"

"A few, too few if you ask me. He gave information about the woman he met with in Colorado Springs, I will find her. And when I do, she will pay." The hatred in Stone voice chilled even O'Neill.

"Michael, don't let the anger get the best of you. Remember you training and service, remember you child."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44:

After returning to Cheyenne Mountain, and getting his ass chewed out by Patrich and Hammond, both separately and together on a few occasion, Stone was quick to volunteer for the first mission available. To escort a group of scientist to Orban, it was a milk run of a mission, but it beats the alternative, staying at the Academy hospital watching his dead wife continue breathing so that their child could live.

The team going through was made up of ten scientist and eight soldiers, SG-5, Stone, Kristiansen, Tarkove and Walker, Kingston said that he was needed for something else.

The next week was spent babysitting the scientist, even if there was no need for the soldiers, the Orbanians were not threat, the soldiers were there only in case of a Gua'uld incursion would occur.

Stone used the opportunity to explore the surrounding country side, running and walking, by himself or with a member of his team, enjoying the solitude and peace, yet knowing that part of him was missing.

When the week was at an end, Stone was more than ready to leave.

As Stone walked down the ramp behind the rest of the people that went to Orban, he noticed that Patrich was standing near the exit. Walking to general, Stone saluted as he stood before the man. "Sir!"

Turning as he motioned for Stone to follow. Patrich led Stone to Hammond's office.

Hammond looked up as Patrich and Stone entered his office. "Sergeant, be seated." Hammond ordered as Patrich went to stand beside Hammond's chair.

Stone sat down slowly and looked between the two General's, waiting for them to continue.

Hammond seems reluctant to begin. "Son, I don't quite know how to say this. So I will just get to the point. Half of you team was send out on patrol with a squadron from the 10th Mountain Division. They were ambushed at the parameter, eleven men killed in action and two missing in action. Twelve more bodies were recovered at location."

"My men? Who were killed?" Stone asked.

"Durand and Martinez were killed, Arrsen and Kingston are missing." Patrich answered.

Stone took a moment to digest the news. "Who is responsible?"

"We suspect that Shear was responsible, but the men found killed at the location of the fight were not known to be members of his group." Patrich answer, hesitating before continuing. "We have some intelligence that he has been recruiting, expanding his operation. We have the location of one of his teams."

Stone came forward in his seat. "I will go after them."

Hammond and Patrich looked at each other, then Hammond continued. "I am not sure that is a good course of action."

Stone stood up at attention. "Give me Kristiansen, Stilwell and Macleod. We are all trained sniper; we can scout out the location. Verify the intelligence, get the lay of the land."

Again the two general looked at each other, and seemed to communicate silently. "Agreed, you will have command of the mission. Remember, this is recon, not an assault. Understood." Patrich said firmly.

"Yes, sir." Stone saluted and left the office, leaving the general's behind.

Patrich came around the desk and sat down in the chair that Stone had just abandoned. "That went as we thought."

Hammond looked at the man, he considered a friend. "Yes, but are you sure sending Stone out is a good idea."

"He is a soldier, fighting is what he does best. And we could never hold him back, it is his men that are missing, and both of them are good friends of his, men he has fought and bleed with."

Hammond nodded. "He is much like his uncle."

Patrich grinned at the comparison. "True, that is so true."

After leaving Hammond's office, Stone went straight to the armory. Walking into the armory looking for chief.

"Hey, chief." Stone called out as he saw the chief at the back of the armory.

"Sergeant, what can I do for you?" Chief asked as he walked towards Stone.

Stone handed in his M4. "I need an H&K MP7A1 with a silencer, six forty rounds magazines."

Taking the M4, chief looked at Stone. "I heard about you men, I am sorry."

"Not as sorry as those bastards, that took them will be." Stone voice held a dangerous note. He continued to strip off the magazines for the M4.

After placing the carbine in the rack, chief led stone to the special room he had.

Within five minutes Stone walked out of the armory with a MP7, heading towards his quarters, to get his rifle and Ghillie suit.

As Stone was about to open the door to his quarters, he heard a voice call his name, turning towards the voice. Stone saw a woman walking towards him; she was about thirty, five feet six, red hair that went past her shoulders.

"Yes." Stone said as she stopped in front of him.

"You are Sergeant Stone, Michael Stone, right?" Her voice had a hit of English accent.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Marla Kingston, Adam's sister." She said as she put her offered her hand.

Stone shook her hand briefly. "Kingston's sister! What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get some information on his whereabouts!" Marla looked pointedly at Stone.

"I am sorry but I can't give you any information." Stone turned to open the door, when Marla took his arm.

"Is he alive?" Her voice betrayed her fear.

"Yes, according to our latest information." Stone didn't look at her.

Looking at Stone for a long moment, she then said. "Then bring him back!!" With that she walked away.

Stone watched as Marla walked away from him, just as she walked around the corner, he realized that she had not answered him what she was doing here. But that was a problem for a later time.

After retrieving his rifle and suit, Stone hurried to the ready room his team had been using.

The three other snipers were waiting for him, as was Mora, who after giving them the information left.

For the next hour the four men went over the information and photographs, talking strategy and making plan's.

Stone stood up. "We must assume that they are waiting for us!"

The other three nodded.

"That means that we will have to go over the mountain, come at them from the north." Stone looked at each man in turn. "We need a location for a sniper team to observe the house, any suggestions?"

Stilwell pointed at a location. "This looks like a good spot! It is about a mile out."

"Agreed, you and Macleod will use be there, with the long range radio. Kristiansen and I will move to a location closer to the house with our short-range radios." Stone looked at Stilwell and Macleod. "That means that you will have to hump it with heavy weapons!"

"I will take the MacMillian TAC-50." Macleod said.

"The Barrett M107." Stilwell was quick to say.

Stone turned to Kristiansen. "We will be working up close, so choose well."

"Steyr-AUG with a silencer."

Stone lead the way as the four men walked double time towards the mountain, to their east they could see Mt Evans.

They had a five hour journey ahead of them; each man was carrying over 65 kg a gear and weapons, moving through terrain that was beautiful and hard to travel.

After traveling for three hour the team came to the rise and looked over into the valley below. With field glasses, they could make out the mountain retreat were the suspected unit of the Werewolf Mercenary Group was supposedly stationed.

Retreating back from the edge. The team took some time to eat and drink, before going over the rise and into the tree line to get to cover as soon as possible.

The close they got to the house, the more slowly they moved, until they came to the location they had seen on the photos, where Stilwell and Macleod were going to keep over watch.

Spending the next hour, preparing the site and contacting base on the radio, Stone, Kristiansen and Stilwell, then used the opportunity to get some rest, while Macleod kept watch.

After sleeping for three hour, Stone and Kristiansen done their ghillie suits, and moved out towards the house. Stone in the led with the MP7 in his hands, it was wrapped in ghillie like his suit. Kristiansen Steyr AUG was similarly wrapped.

Darkness was approaching, and Stone didn't dare go close to the house until it was dark, so he lay on the ground near a fallen tree, Kristiansen was a bit behind and to his left. Both men were invisible, where they lay, their ghillie suits and the bits and pieces they had added to them were just as the ground on which they lay. You would have to step on them to notice them.

Now came the part of waiting, without moving.

The darkness of the night was slowly gaining ground in the valley. Stone's sense were operating on full alert, ears staining to hear every sound, eyes moving constantly without him moving his head.

Then the sound of the wood died out, and the crack of a twig to Stones left. A minute past, then another, and the footsteps of two men could be heard, faintly. By the sound of it they were not on alert, in fact they were smoking, the faint smell of tobacco reached Stones nose. The trap many soldier fell into, complacency, when there were no action for some time.

The two passed in front of Stone, only ten meters away from him. They were talking in low voices, not out of fear of being overheard by enemies but by their, comrade's.

Stone could hear their voices and recognized their accent, one was from Israel and their other had a British accent.

Watching as the two men stopped and light up a new cigarette, Stone eyes were the only part of him moving. The Israeli looked in Stones direction, but noticed nothing, clapping his friend on the back, they continued their patrol.

Stone waited and listened as the two men walked away. When he could not hear them anymore, he still waited not moving.

An half an hour was since the two men had walked in front of Stone and Kristiansen, and yet the two men had not moved, until now. Stone lifted his head slowly, looking left and right, then back at Kristiansen, giving him a hand signal that they would continue to the house now that the darkness had fallen.

The two men crawled toward the hill that overlooked the mountain retreat, it took another three hours but finally they arrived at a location where they could observe the house.

It was a two story timber house, with balconies around both the first and second floor. There were two armed men patrolling the ground and the balconies. The outside of the house was darken, but light escaped from the windows.

The two men on patrol were armed with assault rifles, the on closer to the house had a Ruger AC-556F and the one farther away had a FN FNC. Both men were relaxed and going about their business, they had no idea about visitors.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:

For the next twenty four hours, Stone and Kristiansen rotated keeping the house under surveillance. They had seen twelve individuals, twelve men. They had gotten pictures of them all and used their equipment to send the photos to Stilwell and Maclead, now they had identified all the men.

The leader of the mercenary group was a former Marine Captain under the name Marvin Applegate; he had been dishonorably discharge for conduct unbecoming an Officer. Applegate was around thirty-six years old, dark haired, five-nine.

The rest was a mix of American, British, German, French and Israeli.

The Israeli name was Even Fischer, he was former member of Shabak, and his British company was Quentin Watson, a former member of the Royal Marines.

The mercenaries rotated the patrol's between them, but all were complacent, though that they were alone up here.

Applegate was lax in his duties as the man in charge, allowing the men to treat this as a vacation.

Stone looked on as the latest patrol from the wood enters the house. There were only two men out now patrolling the area closes to the house.

Stone click his radio on. "Frige, this is Achilles."

"We hear you." Stilwell voice came through the earpiece in Stone's ear.

"Contact Olympia inform them of the patrol pattern, request a assault team. Small, but enough to overwhelm these amateurs." Stone spoke in a low voice, that didn't carry far.

"Understood, Achilles." Stilwell voice came back.

After looking to Kristiansen to see if he had notices anything, while he had been on the radio, Stone look up his vigilance on the house.

An hour later Stone saw a face he recognized, it was battered and blue, but still it was his old friend. Going for the radio. "Frige, this is Achilles." Stone spoke in the same voice as before.

"We hear you." Stilwell replied.

"We have conformation; at least one of our missing is here."

"Understood, will relay, once we have orders."

The next hour passed without seeing any more of their man.

"Achilles, this is Frige."

"Here!"

"Olympia is sending a team; it will be here within six hours. It will be a mix of SGC and FH, plus one FBI agent."

"We will continue to our surveillance of the house from this location." Stone told Stilwell.

Looking up at the darkened sky, Stone estimated that the assault team should be here before daybreak. Looking over to Kristiansen, Stone indicated to him that he would use some of the time to rest, and then relieve him to rest.

For the next two hour, Stone slept.

After waking, Stone had Kristiansen rest. Keeping watch on the house, and the surrounding area. Nothing changed.

Stone used the time to wonder, why Shear was doing this. These men didn't seem to be of the caliber, he normally used. Yes, he used men that had been dismissed by the various military organizations, but they were of a high caliber. Professionals, cruel bastards and such, but excellent soldiers for most part. These men were lazy, undisciplined, oh they could fight and pull guard duty, but were not elite troop's.

Perhaps that was why, they were expendable. A diversion. But for what reason, what could he gain by this action. For what reason had Shear killed a squadron from the 10th Mountain Division for. There was nothing to gain by this action unless.

Stone grabbed the radio. "Frige, get on the horn to Olympia. Ask if there are any replacement unit's come in the SGC."

"Achilles?" Stilwell voice came back.

"Just do it!"

A minute passed, then another. "Achilles!"

"Here!"

"Olympia report that a new squad is coming this afternoon." Stilwell reported.

"Tell Olympia that it could be an attempt to infiltrate the base."

"Will do."

Stone continued his surveillance of the house, for the next two hours. Then Kristiansen woke up, peaking at his watch, Stone saw that the assault team should be there with ninety minutes.

Moving closer to Kristiansen so he could talk to him, it took five minutes to traverse the fifteen meters that had separated them.

"I am going to get a closer look at the house." Stone said quietly.

"Boss, wouldn't it be better to wait for the assault team?" Kristiansen ask concerned.

"I am just going to get a lay of the land; I can approach for the east. The land there is rough and the grass high." Stone waited until Kristiansen had looked the land over.

"Boss, perhaps I should go." Kristiansen offered.

"No, we are about hundred and fifty meters from the house, you rifle has the range. My MP7 has it also but is better at closer range. We will not start a fight, that is what the assault team is for. We are for support and reconnaissance." With that Stone moved back into the woods, before heading off towards the east, he had a short but time consuming journey ahead of him.

For the next hour Stone moved slowly though the woods, sometimes on his belly, or in low couch.

After getting to the tree line east of the house, Stone saw that his estimate of the land and grass had been correct, it was rough and the grass growing wild. Putting the MP7 under his right armpit and under the ghillie suit, Stone moved off on his belly, his movement slow and painstakingly thought out. He had to go a hundred and fifty meters until he reached the wall of the house.

When Stone was about fifty meters out of the woods, Kristiansen voice came on the radio. "Two men going off on patrol, it is our friends."

Stone didn't reply, but waited where he was until the two men had entered the woods to the south east. Once they had disappeared into the woods, he continued towards the house.

After an hour Stone came to the wall, daybreak was starting to come. Hiding in a small crawlspace under the house, Stone looked around at what he could see.

"Achilles, this is Feretti."

Stone click his radio button once.

"Understood. I am in charge of the team; I want to wait until tonight to get closer to the house." Feretti said.

Again Stone click his radio button once.

"Are you in any danger?"

Stone clicking twice.

"Good, we will be in contact again tonight!"

Stone settled down to wait for the evening.

As dusk began in the mountains of Colorado Stone shed his ghillie suit, check the MP7. Clicking on the radio once.

"Coast is clear."Kristiansen voice came back.

Stone then moved out of the crawlspace, head and MP7 first.

The nightly patrol had headed off, ten minutes ago.

Moving out of towards the balcony, Stone looked around the corner, only a peek. A single guard was walking towards him, looking out at the woods, smoking. Drawing back, Stone plastered his body to the wall, as he drew his blade.

The guard came around the corner, still looking towards the woods. Stone stepped quietly behind him; his left hand covered the guard's mouth and drew it back to the left, exposing the guard's neck on the right side. The blade was stabbed forcefully into the neck, severing the man jugular, larynx and vertebra. Killing him instantly, no sound was heard.

Laying the man's body down softly, Stone then wiped his knife on the man's shirt, before sheathing the knife.

Clicking his radio once, with his left hand. In his right, his MP7.

Feretti's voice came over the radio. "Achilles, we have got the two on patrol, you got one, which leaves nine."

Clicking his radio once, in reply. Stone then moved towards the window closes to him. Closing his left eye, Stone peeked in. Inside the house was a mess, men lay on the sofa, sat on chairs guzzling bear, he could see six men, that left three unaccounted for.

Drawing back until he was on the edge of the balcony, Stone climbed up on the rail, lifting himself up so he could see onto the upper balcony. Seeing nobody on it, Stone climbed up, careful to make no sound.

After getting to the upper balcony, Stone waited in a kneeling position, for a moment, before moving on to the closes window. Inside Stone could see three men, Kingston and Arrsen, bound and gagged on the floor and a guard standing by the door, a Vector CR-21 assault rifle slung over his shoulder. There was no furniture inside the room.

Stone took a roll of duck tape out of this kit, taking three stripes of the roll, placing them on the lower part of the window. Stepping back, Stone took aim at the guard though the window and tape, firing a single round though the tape and glass, the noise was hardly more than as loud sneeze. The bullet caught the guard in the center of the forehead, killing him instantly; the glass didn't shatter because of the tape.

Kingston and Arrsen looked at the guard as he fell to the wall and slid down slowly, then to the windows as Stone opened it and came in.

"You guy's order room service." Stone joked as he cut their restraints.

"We wanted a pretty waitress, not an ugly wanker like you." Kingston said as he got up and took the guards assault rifle.

Stone handed his H&K USP to Arrsen. "Stay frosty, cavalry is on the way."

"Chef, am I glad to see you. These assholes are idiots. And their leader is so doped up, that it is a wonder than he has any brain cells left." Arrsen spoke in a low voice.

Clicking his radio on. "Feretti, this is Achilles. I have our Hercules and Chiron. You can assault the house at you discretion."

"Stay where you are. We will take care of the rest."

Stone looked out the window and saw the last guard on duty, fall down on the lawn about forty meters from the house.

Nodding to Kingston and Arrsen, Stone moved so he could cover the door as Kingston opened it, so they could have a clear line of fire.

A minute past, then all hell broke loose. Gun fire could be heard from the lower floor.

Two men came running up the stairs, Stone and Kingston, killed the men fast.

"Achilles, you and you men can come down now." Feretti's voice came over the radio.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46:

Stone came down the stairs with Kingston and Arrsen limping behind him.

As he looked around the lower floor, he could see the bodies of the mercenaries, spewed over the floor. Members of the SGC and FH were walking among the bodies, taking weapons away and checking for signs of life.

Lt Colonel Feretti was standing near the main door, Stone walked over to him. "Sir."

Feretti looked at Stone. "We capture the leader of this merry band of mercenaries."

"Sir, do you have any medic's? I would ask that they look at my men!"

"Of course." Feretti turned walked onto the balcony. "Treves, Markum. I need you to take a look at the men that were rescued."

Stone had followed Feretti out. And watched as the two medics ran into the house. "Thank you, sir."

"We zated the leader, perhaps he has some useful information. But by what I have seen here, it is unlikely." Feretti said as he looked on the bodies inside with distain.

"Yes, sir. Did Olympia stop the new squad as they tried to enter?"

"No, it never came, according to my information."

Stone looked at the Lt Colonel with question.

"I know, I know. But these are the information I have."

"Yes, sir. How are we getting back to base?"

"Oh, only the best. A MH-53J is on route to pick us up, it should be here within ten minutes." Feretti said as he looked at his watch.

An airman came running. "Sir, he is waking up."

Feretti thanked the airman and send him on his way, turned and grinned at Stone. "What do you say, what to question our buddy a little?"

"Led the way, sir!"

Feretti and Stone enter the house and found Marvin Applegate sitting on the stairway, guarded by two SGC members.

Applegate glanced up at the two men approaching him, he saw no rank insignia, or service patch. The two men were very different, on was tall and muscular, the other smaller and light. Both had military bearing and the confidence of service.

"Mr. Applegate, we would like to known, why you were holding two allied soldier's hostage?" Feretti asked.

"I don't have to tell you jack shit!" Applegate spat at Feretti.

Stone handed a ten dollar bill to Feretti. "You were right, sir."

"Thank you, sergeant!" Feretti said with a gleam as he pocketed the bill.

"Perhaps, sir. If I may suggest, Teal'c?" Stone said as he looked on Applegate with pity.

Feretti seem taken back. "Isn't that a bit too much? You know how he is!"

"Well, we can't really blame Teal'c, for the last two."

"True, but the four before, that was him." Feretti shivered.

"Yes, sir." Stone said before continuing. "But this guy says that he doesn't have to tell us jack shit, so what is the difference?"

"Yeah, well it won't be my problem." Feretti motioned for Stone to follow him.

"Wait, wait!!" Applegate yelled.

Feretti and Stone turned back. "Yes!" Feretti said impatiently.

"I can tell you the name of the man who hired us." Applegate pleaded.

"We already know that. Shear, Jonathan." Stone interrupted.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Applegate was stunned.

Stone turned to Feretti. "Let leave him to Teal'c!"

Feretti shook his head sadly. "Been nice knowing you, Marv!"

With that the two men walked out.

As they went out of sight of Applegate, they could hear him screaming, pleading with them. They looked at each other and laughter busted out.

"Oh, god that was fun!" Feretti said in between laughter's.

"Did you see him when we talked about the people Teal'c was supposed to have done bad thing to?" Stone said, and it started again.

The few soldiers and airmen, that could see them, were wondering if they were crazy.

The MH-53J Pave Low landed near the house, and within five minutes of it landing, all members of the assault team and sniper team, plus one guest were gone, leaving behind a scene of a shout out house with seven bodies inside and four on the outside.

Applegate was secured with a hood over his head, straps binding his hands behind him.

Kingston and Arrsen, had been looked at by the medic's and deemed ready for the trip, but a doctor would look at them in the SGC.

Stone went over to the two men. "You alright?"

Arrsen just nodded.

"Thank!" Kingston grabbed Stones hand.

"Well, it is the least I could do, after your sister ordered me to go get you." Stone said in humor.

"Well, Marla always was bossy." Kingston said as he leaned back in his seat.

Stone decided to let his friend rest; his question could be answered at a later date.

The MH-54J landed at the north entrance of Cheyenne Mountain.

The assault team and sniper team, plus Applegate, disembarked and the helicopter was in the air heading for Peterson air base, within two minutes.

Stone watched as the Pave Low rose into the sky and headed off, before he turned and entered the base behind the rest of the team.

After stowing his weapons and gear, Stone took a shower and grabbed a meal in the commissary, then joined Feretti in the room overlooking the interrogation chamber.

"So do you want the honor of introducing Teal'c to Applegate, or do you want me to do it?" Stone asked Feretti, as they looked on into the chamber, where Applegate was seated with the hood still over his head.

"You can have the honor, I will just watch from here. Reynolds is joining me."

Stone left the room and went to find Teal'c.

Stone walked into the chamber ahead of Teal'c, allowing the Jaffa time to close the door, before he yanked the hood of Applegate. "Applegate, I want you to meet Teal'c. Teal'c, this is Marvin Applegate."

The fear in Applegate's eyes was like two bright lights.

Teal'c cocked his head to the right, staring unblinkingly at the man.

Applegate looked at Stone in desperation.

Stone grinned and walked out the door. After closing it behind him, Stone hurried into the other room, there Feretti and Reynolds were watching the show.

Stone stood beside them.

Teal'c had not said a word, just continued staring at Applegate. Who was sweating heavily, looking around in desperation.

"I don't know how he does it, but it always works." Feretti said.

The door to the room was opened with a bang. "Gentlemen, I have been informed that there is an interrogation going on, and you didn't inform me." O'Neill walked up to them, and took up a position with the other three. "So have I missed anything?"

"Nope, he was just starting." Feretti offered.

"We should really have some popcorn and a beer, to go with this." O'Neill commented.

"I can give information!" Applegate offered.

Still, Teal'c didn't say a word just continued staring unblinkingly at Applegate.

Applegate was seriously freaking out, never had he meet anybody like this huge man, and the golden tattoo on his head was only to increase the intimidation.

Stone was enjoying the man fear; this was a man that was responsible for beating up his men, his friend. He would kill him later. But for now it was fun to watch him suffer.

"I know where Shear has a base!!" Applegate said desperately.

Teal'c cocked his head to the left.

"He is based at an abandon army base in the northern part of Colorado."

Teal'c leaned forward close to Applegate, who promptly fainted.

Stone shook his head in disappointment. "I thought he would at least last five minutes."

Feretti was collecting his money from Reynolds.

"That man should not have made it through basic training!" Reynolds said with disgust, as he thruster the bill into Feretti's hand.

Teal'c enters the room. "This individual was most forthcoming."

O'Neill turned to Teal'c. "What is the record?"

"I believe Doctor Felger has that." Teal'c said.

"Oh?" Stone asked in wonder.

"Oh, yeah. He does." Feretti gleamed.

"Doctor Felger fainted when Teal'c walked in the room. Teal'c had not even looked at the man." Reynolds said with distinct pleasure.

"We could not keep the man from fainting every time he saw Teal'c, it didn't matter where or when." O'Neill added.

Stone looked between the four men. "So, you made sure that Felger would met Teal'c at the most public places you could find?"

The three officers busted out laughing.

"There was even the time at the mall." Feretti offered.

Stone could not help but to join in the laughter.

"Gentlemen, what is going on in here?" Hammond yelled in his best general's voice.

All there military men snapped to.

"Sir!"


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

Hammond walked into the room, and looked into the interrogation chamber. "Damn, missed it again!" Turning to the men in the room. "So how long did it take this time?"

"Less than eight minutes." O'Neill answered for the men.

Hammond grinned widely and looked to the door, where Patrich stood. "Thank you, gentlemen." Then walked out taking Patrich with him.

Stone came out of the room on his way to oversee Applegate's transfer to a holding cell, looked after the two general's walking away down the hall, and saw Patrich handing over a bill to Hammond.

After escorting the unconscious Applegate to the holding cell, Stone went and looked in on his men in the infirmary, which were sleeping when he arrived, so he retreated after seeing they were fine and talking briefly with Doctor Frazier. Without letting Marla Kingston see him, where she sat by her brother's side.

Stone took a moment to look at her from the darkness of the hallway, before going to his quarters.

As he came to the door of his quarters, he stopped and looked at the door on the other side of the hallway, the quarters there were deserted, Mulder, Scully and the children were now living in one of two houses finished, his uncle and Major Carter were living in the other.

Going into his quarters to change out of his BDU and into civilian attire, Stone went to the lift and punched the ground level.

Getting a car from the motor pool, Stone headed to Colorado Springs, and the Academy Hospital.

It was almost twenty day's since he had been there last, before going to Washington, then Orban and lastly to rescue his men.

Stone took the door handle in his hand, but could not bring himself to open the door just yet, after minute he forced himself to open and enter the room, it was deserted.

Location a nurse, she told him that the patient in that room, had been rushed into surgery a hour ago. After the c-section, the child was put in the maternity ward and the woman's body was on its way to the morgue.

Stone rushed off to the morgue, not taking the time to thank the nurse for the information.

Stone stood in the shadows of the morgue, staring at the door where his wife was now, he had been given a chance to look at the body, which he took. After closing the door, Stone asked for some time alone in the room.

Not a single tear had been shed by him, but his grief was overwhelming him, his guilt was killing him. Now there was only revenge left, the person that killed his wife would be hunted down and killed. Kinsey had given him the pieces, now all that was needed was to place them together and then.

Stone snapped out of his slumber, the military had trained and conditioned him, which now took over.

Casing one last look, Stone then left.

As he was about to leave, Stone remembered what the nurse said, and changed his course.

Getting of the elevator on the floor where the maternity ward was, he found the room where the children were kept.

As he was walking towards the window, Stone spotted Marla Kingston inside a room, sitting in a chair, holding a child in a blue blanket. She was talking to it, in a soft loving voice.

The door to the room was almost closed, but as he stood near the door, Stone could just see Marla and part of the baby's head, but he could now hear the words she was saying.

She was facing away from the door. "It will be alright, love. I will take care of you, for now."

Stone listened as she continued to sooth the baby, with her soft voice and softer words.

Noticing then she suddenly froze, Stone got away from the door, before she could see him.

As he was leaving the hospital, Stone saw his uncle and Major Carter come walking towards him.

Meeting them half way.

"Michael, we just heard!" O'Neill said as he met Stone.

Stone could not get any words out, so he just looked at his uncle.

Major Carter hugged him. "We are so sorry, if there is anything we can do. Don't hesitate to ask!"

Stone gasped her hand for a moment. "I am returning to Cheyenne Mountain." He said in a defeated voice.

"But what about …?" O'Neill stopped as he saw the look in Stone's eyes.

Stone walked out of the hospital and returned to the Mountain.

O'Neill watched as his nephew walked away from him; sadden by the turn of events.

"Jack, he is just leaving the boy here!" Carter said in surprise.

"I know, Sam. He needs some time to get his bearing."

"But, Jack." She stopped as she saw the hurt in his eyes, the hurt for his nephew, and his wife and son. Plus the old hurt of his own.

"Let's go, we will look in on my nephew." O'Neill said as he pulled her with him towards the elevator's.

After getting direction to where his nephew was O'Neill and Carter enter the room, and found a woman holding a baby in it.

"Oh, sorry. We must have the wrong room!" Carter said as the woman looked up.

"Who are you looking for?" The woman asked politely, she had an English accent.

"Baby Stone, the nurse told us that this is the room where he was." O'Neill said.

Looking down at the child, for a moment, before answering. "You have the right room, this is baby Stone. I am Marla Kingston."

"Kingston! Any relation to Adam Kingston?" O'Neill asked as they came closer.

"He is my brother, do you know him?" Marla asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes, I have served with him. His team leader, Michael Stone is my nephew." O'Neill explained.

"Oh, so this darling is your nephew?" Marla looked delighted, and then her joy was diminished. "You are the first relative to see him."

O'Neill looked briefly at Carter before bending down and picking the boy up. "Michael will come around; he just has a lot on his plate right now."

Carter looked on as Jack held the baby, like a seasoned father. The same security in his hold on the boy as when he held Grace and Jacob. A new feeling came over Carter, a feeling unlike any she had before, a feeling not Jacob or Grace could fill, as much as she loved them.

Jack looked at Carter, seeing something on her face, some play of emotion, he could not identify. "Sam, is everything alright?"

Carter looked at his and smiled. "Yes, everything is fine." As she walked forward and pecked at the boy in Jack arms.

At that moment the boy opened his eyes and the green of his eyes looked at the two people with, what seem, a mixture of intrigue and longing.

Marla walked over to the couple. "He has not cried once, just after the c-section in the surgery."

Jack looked up. "Michael was the same, according to my sister."

"So he takes after his father?" Marla asked, as Jack handed the boy back.

"Yes, it seems he does. His eyes are the same as Michael's; the hair color is the same also. I can't seem a trace of his mother in him." Jack offered.

"I saw on his chart that a blood sample was send to Doctor Frazier, at Cheyenne Mountain. Why was that?" Marla asked as she sat back down with the boy in her arms.

"It is just to be on the safe side. There is a history of disease in Stone's family, so it is better to be safe than sorry." Jack offered quickly.

"I hope it is not serious."

"No, no! It is a recessive DNA is our family. It is nothing to worry about." Jack smiled to reassure Marla.

Carter looked out at the hallway and saw a man walking by the door, she see to remember seeing the man walk by at least twice before. "Sir, we have a problem!"

O'Neill went directly to military mode. "What is it? Carter."

"I think we are under surveillance!" Carter said as she pulled out her Beretta M9.

O'Neill pulled out his own M9 and his cell phone.

Dialing Feretti, O'Neill ordered his friend to assemble a team and get to the hospital as quick as he could.

Within twenty minutes, Feretti arrived in the hospital room, armed with a MP5A3, along with two SGC teams.

"Jack, we have a Blackhawk on the roof. Let's go!"

The two SGC team formed a defensive circle around O'Neill, Carter, Marla and the boy. Nobody dared to stand in the way of the team, which as comprised of seasoned soldiers. They would shot first and ask question later.

As O'Neill ran besides Marla towards the helicopter, he shielded the woman and child as best he could. They would not be safe until they got to the SGC.

Strapping Marla in as she held the boy, O'Neill sat on Marla's left and Carter on her right.

Feretti was on O'Neill's left. "Jack, we have two Apaches coming to escort us in."

"Why the heavy firepower?" Jack asked his friend.

"Right after you called me, Patrich and Hammond, called me in. They ordered me to go in and escort the boy to the SGC, wouldn't say why, just to do it." Feretti said into Jack's ear, to be heard over the helicopters rotor.

Looking at his friend, O'Neill could see that Feretti was at a loss, to the reasons the general could have for this.

"Feretti, you stick to this woman and child, like glue. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

The Blackhawk had not cleared Colorade Springs when two AH-64D Apache Attack helicopter came and took up escort position on it. Both Apaches were armed to the teeth, Hellfire Anti-tank missiles, 70mm un-guided rocket and Sidewinder Air-to-Air missiles.

O'Neill saw on the control board in the Blackhawk that both Apaches were actively jamming signal, as was the Blackhawk.

The three helicopters were flying at the Apaches top speed of 265 km/h.

Whatever was going on, it was serious and demanded attention. O'Neill knew his first destination once within the SGC was Hammond's office.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48:

Stone walked into the briefing room, and could hear his Uncle screaming and ranting, through the window into Hammond's office Stone, Jack raving and waving his hand's about.

Waiting at a discreet distance, until O'Neill came out of the General's office, Stone could never remember Jack losing his temper like this, at two general's at that.

As Jack came out of the office, he came to a stop when he saw Stone. "Michael!"

Hammond and Patrich came after O'Neill, and had the same look of deer in the headlight look, as O'Neill.

"Sir's?" Stone was baffled at the officer's reaction to his presents.

"Be seated, sergeant!" Hammond, was first to get his act together, indicating a chair on the right.

Patrich and O'Neill were seated on Hammond's left and Stone on his right.

Looking at the men seated at the table, Stone could feel that something was coming.

"Michael!" O'Neill started. "After you left the hospital, me and Sam, went to see you son. Marla Kingston was with him, we had not been there for but a few minutes, when Sam noticed a man keeping surveillance on the room." Taking a moment to look at the two general's, O'Neill then continued. "We called in an extraction; we were successful in getting both the boy and Marla out." O'Neill now looked at Patrich, as he meant for him to continue.

"As you know, William Scully, seems to have the ATA gene. O'Neill, here, has it also. Scully and Mulder, have weaker versions of it, you on the other hand, have a similar version as O'Neill. Yours, O'Neill's and Williams, seem to be the strongest. We are still conduction tests on Charles, Jacob and Grace." Patrich looked at Stone, then looked over to Hammond, before continuing. "You son has the same version as you do, as O'Neill and William."

"What does that mean?" Stone asked in shock.

Hammond chose to answer that. "Son, we are not sure what it mean. All we know is that this gene, seems to allow the usage of some advanced technology."

Stone took a moment to think about this. "What does the syndicate want with my son?"

"We don't know. Probably the same as they want with William." Hammond said.

O'Neill offered his thought on the matter. "We need to get on the offensive with the syndicate." He said as he hit the table with his hand.

"Agreed!" Patrich said.

"We need to take some heat of the SGC, and if we go on the offensive, that could work." Hammond offered. "But I am afraid that SGC personnel will be force to sit this one out."

Patrich just nodded at Hammond statement.

"But, sir …" O'Neill started, but stopped when Hammond held up his hand.

"I understand you feelings, Jack. And I even agree with them, but we have our hands full with Anubis right now."

"Yes, sir." O'Neill agreed with regret.

"We will safeguard earth from the collaborator's and colonists, while the SGC keeps the Goa'uld from earth." Patrich offered. "While we are attack our earth bound enemies, we must ask you to keep the people with the ATA gene safe. Including the children."

"Agreed!" Hammond said.

Patrich turned to Stone. "Stone, there are two new people coming in as replacement for the men you lost."

"When we will begin operation as soon as Kingston and Arrsen, are fit." Stone said as he stood up.

"Oh, then we will begin now!" Patrich said as he indicated the doorway, where Kingston and Arrsen stood, without a scratch.

"What, how?" Stone looked at his men.

"Major Carter used the Goa'uld healing device." Hammond offered.

"Thank you, sir." Stone offered to Hammond, then looked at his uncle and nodded his thanks.

Stone walked in to the team ready room, Arrsen and Kingston behind him, after seating down by the table with a bottle of water, with Kingston and Arrsen on the other side. "So what do we know about our new arrival's?"

Kingston offered Stone one of two files he had gotten from Patrich. "Chevalier, Alix. DGSE, Division Action. Specialty intelligence and surveillance."

Stone looked over the woman file and after skimming the contents, nodded his approval. "Next!"

Handing over the second file. "Miller, David. US Army, 160th Night Stalker. Specialty pilot and mechanic."

Stone skimmed the file, and was pleased with the contense like with Chevalier.

Looking at the two longers serving members of his team. "You thought?"

Kingston offered his opinion first. "Both have excellent reputation. We are lucky to get both. It will take a time to get them to our standards, but I think they will work out."

"Ja, I agree. Both will do well." Arrsen offered.

"Well, they will have to." Looking at his friend sternly. "We are going on the offensive, in a big way."

"Oh, when is our first mission?" Kingston asked.

"The old man is getting the details together now. We are leaving, as soon as the newbie's have rested." Stone indicated that the meeting was over.

As Arrsen and Kingston, were about to leave, Stone called out. "Kingston, give me a moment!"

Nodding his okay to both, Stone and Arrsen, Kingston walked back to the table after Arrsen left, taking the seat he had just left again.

"I need some explanation from you." Stone said calmly.

"It is about my sister." Kingston offered, and after getting Stones nod in return, continued. "Patrich and I, felt that someone was needed to take care of the child. My sister is a nurse and wanted to move to the US. So it was a golden opportunity."

"Does she understand, that she will be the sole caretaker for the boy?" Stone asked.

"Yes, she will also be working in the infirmary, under Doctor Frazier." Kingston offered his hand to Stone.

Stone took his hand. "Thank you!"

Stone was still in the team ready room two hour later when Arrsen enter with the two new people for his team.

Alix Chevalier came in first, she was about thirty years old, with dark short hair, about five seven.

David Miller came behind her; he was thirty three, with military buzz cut and over six feet.

Stone indicated for them to be seated. Arrsen closed the door behind him as he left the room.

"I am Sergeant Michael Stone. Team leader of team Hellenic." Stone offered.

"Agent Alix Chevalier, French DGSE Action Directive."

"Lieutenant Miller, David. US Army, 160th Night Stalker."

"Okay, agent Chevalier. Your codename is Ananke." Stone told her, turning to Miller. "Miller, you codename is Atlas."

Both nodded.

"Alright, you are here to replace losses we have suffered in the last weeks." Stone looked at them as he was talking. "I am afraid that there is little time for you to get into things. We are leaving on operation, as soon as you have rested. In twelve hours we are leaving on a series of hit and run, against collaborator sites."

The door opened and the rest of the team entered, taking the rest of the seat's around the table.

Stone stood up and walked behind Kingston. "This is sergeant Adam Kingston, British SAS, he is my second in command. Codename Hercules."

Continuing to Arrsen. "Sergeant Peter Arrsen, German KSK. Medic, technical expert. Codename Chiron."

Behind Tarkove. "Sergenat Yuri Tarkove, Russian GRU. Explosives. Codename Hades"

Walker. "Petty officer Thomas Walker, US Navy Seal, Communication. Codename Poseidon"

Kristiansen. "Sergeant Bjorn Kristiansen, Norwegian special forces, sniper. Codename Helios."

Turning to the two new members of his team. "Like I said, I am Sergeant Michael Stone, US Army Delta Force, sniper. Codename Achilles."

Looking over the occupants of the room before continuing. "We are going on a series of hit and run operation. The objective is to throw the collaborators of, force them to deal with us and the other Forlorn Hope teams. Taking the heat away from the SGC."

Stone entered General Patrich's office.

Patrich indicated for Stone to be seated. "Are you and your team clear on the mission and the objective?"

"Yes, sir. We are." Stoned nodded as he replied.

"Good. We are now not bound by any rules or regulation. Get the sons of bitches." Patrich seemed pleased that he could finally release the people serving under his command to their full potential.

"Yes, sir. I have just one question."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

Stone leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. "If we run into a certain navy captain, are we allowed to exterminate him?"

Patrich looked on as Stone leaned back into his chair, the pure hatred reflected in the sergeant eyes didn't go by him. Taking a moment to contemplate the issue. "He is worthless to us, do what you have to. Captain William Scully, Jr. made his legion with the collaborator's and colonists, let his reap the whirlwind."

Stone stood up and before leaving the room. "Thank you, sir."

Patrich looked at the door for a long time after Stone had left. Stone had always been ruthless and cunning warrior, but with the loss of his wife, he was now the most ruthless individual Patrich had ever encountered, even that fucker CGB Spender. Spender had enjoyed making others suffer, playing with the defenseless. Stone on the other hand was a warrior, like Teal'c had said, honor and integrity was part of him.

Stone was in his quarters getting ready. After donning his Tiger stripped BDU, put on his belt with the tactical holster with the H&K Mark.23 on his right, an ammo pouch's on his left for the G36 assault rifle on his bed. A custom made tactical vest with a shoulder holster for the H&K USP Tactical .45, and pouches for magazines and grenades. A HISSATSU knife in a holster was strapped on his left forearm, and a Gerber knife on his right calve.

Placing the Tiger Stripped boonie hat on his head, before picking up the H&K G36C Assault rifle.

The G36C had a foregrip and a Holosight.

Taking a last look around before leaving the quarters, Stone knew that there was a good possibility that he would not return, but that was the same with every mission.

Opening the door, and stepping out into the hallway.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49:

His uncle was waiting for him in the hallway. "Michael!"

"Uncle Jack!" Stone indicated with his rifle, for Jack to walk with him.

The two men walked slowly towards the elevator. "I will look in on the boy and his caretaker!"

"Thank's."

"I have made arrangement for Amanda's body to be buried in a Colorado Springs." O'Neill said hesitantly.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Stopping at the elevator Stone turned to face his uncle. "You take care of you family."

"Oh, don't worry about that. The kids are not going to let me forget about them, and Carter would kick my ass, if I did." O'Neill joked.

"I will see you when I get back." Stone said as he entered the elevator.

"Just see to it that you get back!" His uncle said with a stern officer's tone in it.

Stone meet his team by the MH-53J Pave Low; all were geared up and ready to begin.

The eight man team, boarded the helicopter and within minutes it was airborne and heading west.

Stone used the opportunity to watch his new team member as the helicopter flew westward. Miller was relaxing, talking with a member of the helicopters crew, Chevalior was checking her weapons. A UZI submachine gun, and beretta 92 pistol. Miller had an H&K MP5K PDW, and a Beretta 92.

Turning to Kingston. "So what do you think?"

Kingston was checking his M249 SAW Para, with its two hundred round ammo box. Looking up at the newbies. "We will see quickly how they will handle themselves."

The MH-53J Pave Low landed to the south-east of Green River Utah, ten mile from the Utah Launch Complex, a supposedly abandon military base, which it was mostly. Except, the syndicate was using parts of the base as a stockpile complex for the virus developed to kill the majority of earth's population. The Utah launch complex was one of fifty storage complex used by the syndicate, there were six more in the US, the rest scattered around the world.

It had been choose because it was an ideal target, and would draw much syndicate attention. It was guarded by twenty mercenaries, which would be collateral damage.

Stone stepped off the ramp first, looking around, the surrounding area was clear. Rock's and little vegetation, could be seen around, dusk would fall in five hours. They would cover the ten miles in less than two hour, set up surveillance and hit the complex in the night.

Stone lay on the ground, looking at the storage complex through high powered binoculars, Kingston was by his side.

"We have two patrols of two men walking the perimeter. Each carrying M4's, and have sidearm's." Stone noted.

"There seems too been two more inside the shed by the gate. Four more in a shed by the entrance to the bunker." Kingston offered.

"That leaves ten; they are mostly inside the bunker."

"Agreed."

The two men crawled back from the edge on the ridge they had used to observe the complex.

After meeting up with the rest of the team, Stone went over the situation. "Helios, you take up a position on the ridge. It is about four hundred meters." Kristiansen nodded, keeping a hand on his, SR-25 semi-auto.

"Atlas, you will provide security for Helios." Waiting for the two men went off before continuing. "Hades, Poseidon, you two will handle the explosives. Hercules and Chiron, will take the shed by the gate. Ananke and I will take the shed near the bunker."

The team spread out for their final approach to the bunker, darkness was dominating the sky.

Stone moved in front of Chevalier, they were just two shadows moving silently through the night. When they were fifty meters from the fence, Stone started to crawl, silent and slowly, Chevalier followed. Stone was pleased with the French woman's, she had talent and sense.

Getting to the fence took a few minute, taking the time to scan the surrounding area, before cutting the fence, while Chevalier covered him. Crawling through the small opening, then taking up a covering position while his partner came behind him.

Chevalier tapped him lightly on the shoulder with her left hand, the right held her UZI, signaling her readiness to continue.

Stone moved up in a low position, keeping his knees and back low.

As they got to the shed by the entrance to the bunker, Stone tapped his radio once.

"I see you. Wait!" Helios voice came over the ear piece. "One tango exiting the shed, moving towards you."

Stone pressed himself to the wall of the shed, pulling the HISSATSU from the holster on his left forearm. Chevalier was covering the other side with her UZI.

Watching as the man walked around the corner, without noticing Stone, stopping two meter from the corner and pulled down his sipper, and took a leak.

Taking the two step's Stone left hand went over the man mouth, while the right with the HISSATSU, was used to stab into the back of the neck and into the man brain, killing him instantly. Laying the man softly on his back, the dead man's hand still holding his dick.

Stone moved toward's the front of the shed, after sheathing the HISSATSU, his G36 in his hands.

"Petit ordure!" Chevalier said quietly as she walked by the man's corps.

Stone gave the woman a quick glance, before continuing.

"Achilles, this is Helios. Hercules and Chiron, have taken care of the other shed. I have neutralized the four on patrol."

Stone clicked his radio once to signal his understanding. 'So far so good.' Stone thought to himself as he put the G36C on his back and pulled out the Mark.23 and screwed the silencer on.

Walking to the front of the shed, Stone stopped by the side of the door and waited.

Within a minute, the door was opened and a yell could be heard. "Al, what is taking so long?"

Stone leaned forward and shot the man twice in the head, charged into the shed as the man's body was still falling. Inside there were two more men, sitting at a table with cards and cans of soda on top of it. Stone double tapped both men before they could even react to his presence.

"Check in." Stone ordered.

"Hercules and Chiron, two tangos down." Kingston voice came back.

"Hades and Poseidon, ready to move up." Tarkove's voice replied.

"Helios and Atlas, four tangos down, remaining in position." Kristiansen voice answered.

"Achilles and Ananke, four tangos down." Stone said, as he walked out of the shed. "Hercules, Chiron, Hades and Poseidon, move up to the bunker."

Chevalier was on the corner of the shed in a kneeling position, her UZI at her shoulder, covering the ground towards the other shed.

Stone holster his Mark.23 and took up his G36, kneeling down by Chevalier, covering the entrance to the bunker.

Within two minutes the four men came running up the shed. Kingston lay down with the SAW pointed out toward the gateway. Tarkove and Walker continued to the bunkers entrance, Stone went with them. Leaving Chevalier and Arrsen to help Kingston cover their escape route.

Tarkove and Walker, were quick to place the explosive on the door. All three done a gasmask, Tarkove had the remote, so Walker would be the first man through the door, with Stone right behind him.

Stone took up a position behind the African-American SEAL, with a flashbang in his right hand, pin already pulled.

Tarkove pushed the button and the door disintegrated, Stone throw the flashbang through as the door was still falling.

Walker lead the way in the room as the door pieces were still falling and the flashbang went off.

Leading with his M4A1, Walker killed two guards, Stone killed two more as he came through the doorway, then Walker killed another and fourth, Tarkove came through and killed two that were advancing on the door, Walker and Stone killed the last two.

Stone walked to the nearest guard and shot him again, then the next, Walker and Tarkove did the same, shooting all guards again as a pre-coercion.

"Get the explosives ready!" Stone yelled at Walker and Tarkove, as he advanced deeper into the bunker.

Ejection the spent magazine, Stone inserted a fresh one, as he went further in the bunker.

It was similar to most other bunker, except for the box like structure at the other end of it.

Stone advanced slowly to the door of the structure.

Looking inside through the window is the door, he saw a frightening sight.

Turning about. "Hades, Poseidon, stop planting the explosive there. We need them over here." Stone yelled out.

Both men looked up at Stone.

"Now, get you asses in gear. We are destroying the inner structure!" Stone yelled.

Taking the explosive down that they had already placed, Walker and Tarkove hurried to place them around the structure. Within ten minutes they were finished.

Stone hurried them out, neither Walker nor Tarkove had been given a chance to look into the structure.

"Boss, it should destroy the structure, and hopefully bring down the bunker." Tarkove said as they ran out the door.

"How long until it blowns?" Stone asked as they ran towards the gate.

"Fifteen minutes!" Tarkove replied.

The bunker did collapse, as Tarkove had predicted.

The team was already over the ridge when it happened.

After hooking up with Kristiansen and Miller, the team headed off towards their LC, it was twenty miles away. And set for the next night.

Stone ordered that as much distance as possible from the bunker were traveled.

For the next hour, they travelled fast and with slowing down. For they would not be travelling during the daylight, too much risk of being spotted.

Finding a nice sheltered cave to hid in. Stone took first watch with Kingston.

"Boss, why did you change the plan at the last moment?"

Stone looked at Kingston, for a moment until replying. "What we thought was in the bunker was wrong, our intel was off."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50:

Kingston waited for Stone to explain what he meant.

Stone looked out of the cave on to the ground which lay twenty meters below and was about two hundred meters, where it came to a cliff.

"There were no stockpiles of the virus in the structure." Stone looked behind him at the six sleeping members of his team. "Inside were twenty cryo freeze chambers."

Kingston nodded his understanding.

A faint crack of the air could be heard.

Stone and Kingston scanned what they could of the sky.

The sound was getting louder, coming from the direction of the complex they had just destroyed.

"They could not have found us!" Kingston said.

"This is just recon!" Stone said unnecessarily.

Hunching down in the shadows of the entrance of the cave, they saw a UH-60L Blackhawk cruiser by, it side doors open, inside were eleven armed men. Stone could just make out the Blue berets they had on their heads, which made them, US Air Force Blue Berets, a crash retrieval team.

"These wankers!" Kingston said with contempt dripping from his voice, this was not the first time they had clashed with the Blue Berets.

"I wonder how many team they have called in." Stone remarked, casually.

A low laughter came from Kingston. "Shit, they could send the entire Blue Beret teams; those tossers are no match for us."

"True, but we are under orders to hit and run." Stone pointed out.

"Well, we will hit, they will run!" Kingston shot back.

Stone just grinned.

An hour pasted, then another UH-60L came cruising by, even closer than the first, Stone got a good look at the helicopters lone passenger, Lt. General Henderson, Calvin Henderson.

"So they have called out the big gun!" Stone said to Kingston.

"Your Air Forces is cock up, for rising the wanker in rank!! Mate." Kingston replied.

"Can't argue with you there!"

After being relieved from watch, Stone and Kingston slept for a few hours, got some food in them.

After darkness had fallen, Stone moved out of the cave at point with AN/PVS-7D night vision goggles on his head. Through the goggle he could see the surrounding area in a green light, taking off towards their LZ, which was ten click's away, and had to make in four hours.

"Avalanche, this is Hellenic. Over" Stone said into the radio.

"Hellenic, this is Avalanche. Copy!" The helicopter pilot voice came back.

"Avalanche, we are at the LZ."

"Copy, we are thirty seconds out!" Stone could hear the rotor of the MH-53J as it was coming towards the team.

The Pave Low landed about one hundred meters for the team, kicking up dust and debrie, the rear ramp was already down as the helicopter touched down.

The eight man team ran up the ramp, Stone was the last man on the ramp, he had only just taken the second step on the ramp, when the helicopter took to the air.

Hurrying to the cockpit, Stone grabbed a head set and put it on. "What is going on?" He asked the pilot.

"We have three incoming bogies, one from the west, one from north and one from the south." The pilot answered as he kept the MH-53J as close to the ground as he could.

"Sound like they are trying to coral us to go east!" Stone offered.

"Yeah, but we are going east. The old man thought that they would try this so, we have support coming in!"

The MH-53J was armed with three miniguns, more than a match for the two on the Blackhawks. It also had a small edge speed wise on the Blackhawk, not much, twenty kmh.

The pilot kept the Pave Low heading straight east, keeping as close to the earth as he dared.

As the three helicopters trailing them came to from a flight, Stone could see three new Blackhawk spring up in front of them on the radar.

"Typhoon, this is Avalanche. The trap is sprung, repeat, the trap is sprung!" The Pave Lows pilots said with confidence in to his radio.

"Rodger, moving in!" A voice came back over the radio.

Captain Sam Wyatt fastened the oxygen mask on his helmet, grinning at the thought of going into battle, this was every pilots dream. It was even better for Wyatt, a naval aviator; he was now in control of a unique aircraft, the A-12 Avenger II. The only one of its kind built in secret by McDonnell Douglas and General Dynamics. The A-12 was to have been the US navies, stealth bomber, replacing the A-6 and A-7. But high cost cancelled the program, the A-12 Wyatt was sitting in was the only one manufactured, and without the US navy knowing about it. The companies set to make the plane didn't even know about it.

"Typhoon, this is Avalanche. We have three bogies in our path." The MH-53J pilot's said on the radio.

"Avalanche, this is Typhoon. I am coming in." Wyatt said as he vectored the A-12 in on the three Blackhawk's in the Pave Low way.

Selecting the two closes helicopter as his target. "Typhoon, Fox-3, Fox-3 on bogie four. Fox-3, Fox-3 on bogie five. Switching to guns." Two AIM-120C Slammer missiles shot out of the Avenger bay's, tracking towards the two Blackhawks. Wyatt flicked a switch on the joystick, activating the M61A1 Gatling gun.

The two targeted Blackhawks were hit with three second between them. The third banked away seeking shelter closer to the ground.

The Wyatt made the Avenger climb, letting the last Blackhawk get to safety.

Watching as the Pave Low speed through the area that the three Blackhawk had covered, Wyatt looked back at the three trailing Blackhawks, which had come to a stop and were hovering ten clicks from where the two Blackhawk were shot down.

"Avalanche, this is Typhoon. Posy has halted." Wyatt reported.

"Typhoon, thank."

Climbing the Avenger to cruising altitude, its warning systems suddenly screamed in Wyatt's ears. Someone was searching for him with active radar.

"Breaker, Breaker. Have unfriendly fast movers." Wyatt said as he backed the Avenger towards north.

"Typhoon, Breaker One copies. Breaker one and two are coming in."

There were four F-16C, which had scrambled from Hill Air Force Base, when the call came in. They were from the 388th Fighter Wing, 4th Fighter squadron. Unidentified bogie reported in the air somewhere in the eastern part of Utah.

Even with their radars scanning the sky, they could not find any trace of an air craft.

What the four F-16 pilot did not realize was the they were being followed by two F-23C Black Widow's, Advanced Tactical Fighters, like the A-12 Avenger, these planes did not exist, the Air Force nor the companies that were to have made them know of their existence.

If the existence of the A-12 was threatened, or that off the Black Widows, the F-16 would be shot down.

Breaker One was major Frank McIntyre an Air Force pilots, Breaker Two was Captain Adam St. John, also a Air Force pilot.

At their disposal were 6 AIM-120C Slammers, four AIM-9X Sidewinder missiles and M61A Gatling gun, per aircraft. In fact the two Black Widow's outgunned the four F-16's. Which had two AIM-9M sidewinder missiles and M61A gun each.

While the F-16's and the trailing F-23's, were searching the eastern part of Utah, the Avenger was cruising north towards a secret airfield in Alberta, Canada. Where both the Avenger and the Black Widows were stationed.

After looking fruitlessly for two hours the F-16's finally gave up and returned to Hill Air Base, never knowing about the Avenger or the two Black Widows, which had been trailing them for most of the time they had been airborne, or how close to being shot down they came.

Stone sat down in the cargo area of the MH-53J.

This was a nerve racking experience, and an enlightening one also. So the Forlorn Hope had its own air force, it could not be big, but if Stone knew Patrich right it would be filled with the most advanced aircraft and the best pilot's.

Kingston sat down by Stone. "You think Henderson had a hand in this trap?"

Stone shook his head. "No, Henderson is a blunt instrument. This thinking on the spot, using what is available. No Henderson is not the architect of this."

"So we have a new player on the field?" Kingston offered.

"Probably, but who? That is the question."

"Perhaps, the old man has some answers!"

"Kingston, you know as well as I do, that the old man only gives us the information he deems we need. Not what we believe we need."

"True, but we need to know it there is a new player on the lose."

Stone just nodded and leaned back, thinking about how to get the old man to give the information about this new individual working for the syndicate and their lackeys.

The MH-53J Pave Low went into Colorado and then took a heading north, landing once to refuel, before heading north again. The pilot had received new orders; take the team he had picked up in Utah to a base in Canada. He didn't want to know and didn't need to know. He was Forlorn Hope, but like the rest of the members didn't have the full picture.

Five hours later the Pave Low landed at the base, the cover for the base was that it was a training facility for the Canada army and air force, with US planes and personnel coming in to conduct excises.

As Stone looked around, the base didn't seem like much, a few harden bunker for aircraft and helicopter. But if you looked closely, you could see. SAM sites and AAA, plus the perimeter was heavily guarded and fortified.

There were crack troops guarding the base.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51:

Stone sat with the rest of his team in the bases conference room, the bases commander a Colonel Leroy Enfield, would not give any information about what was going on, properly because he didn't know. All he would say was that General Patrich was on rough and would arrive in less than an hour.

The team was still dressed in battle gear with their weapons, even if they had used the opportunity to show and change in to new BDU's, plus getting resupplied with more ammo and meal's, after eating at the bases commissary.

General Patrich walked into the conference room with Agent Mulder following him; a Canadian soldier closed the door behind them.

Patrich and Mulder took seats on the opposite side of the table from the team.

"Gentlemen, and lady." Patrich offered as greeting.

"Sir." Stone replied for the team.

"I guess you are wondering why you are here?"

"Yes, sir."

"As you know we have been receiving sporadic intelligence from a high level Syndicate member."Turning for a moment to Mulder. "Thank's to Agent Mulder, we have now identified the individual sending us the intel." Motioning Mulder to continue.

"I went to Oxford University. When I heard the recording of the man's voice for the first time in the intelligence sector at the SGC, I knew that I recognized the voice. His name is Sir Edward Shapley, he was in economics, while I was in sociology. I meet the man five times during my first year at Oxford, it was Shapley's last year, we were not friend's."

"Agent Mulder, if you will excuse me, if I ask how it is that you remember this man's voice after so many years?" Miller asked in disbelief. "I can hardly remember a voice of a person I talked to last week." A quiet laughter could be heard for some on the team.

"Lieutenant Miller, I have photographic memory." Mulder replied.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't know." Miller apologies.

"Shapley was the only son of a Lord; he inherited the title and an investment company from his father. It was on the verge of going bankrupt when he got it. After running it for less than six months, he suddenly got a huge influx of capital, and within a month got married. Alice Shapley is the daughter of our late friend, the well manicured man. The Shapley's have three children." Mulder concluded his rundown on Shapley.

"We believe that Shapley was pulled into the Syndicate by his late father-in-law, using the Shapley's company to transfer money for the Syndicate." Patrich said.

"Sir, why is Shapley contacting us?" Stone asked.

Mulder took the question. "Our thinking is that Shapley is in a tight spot with the Syndicate, without the protection from his father-in-law, he is just another nobody."

"What about Shapley family?" Kingston asked.

"Last week Shapley send his wife and children to Maine, he owns a summerhouse there. I have dissipated a team to that location to retrieve the wife and children." Patrich answered.

"So what is our objective in this?" Stone asked, but already knowing.

"I need you got cross the pond, to merry old England and retrieve Sir Shapley." Patrich replied with a grin.

Taking a moment to glance at his second-in-command, before turning to the matter at hand. "So who is our contact?"

"A MI5 Department head, Harry Pearce. Is the only man who knows you identity, and is you controller in the UK. The daily contact is Tom Quinn, and two agents's working under him, Dan Hunter and Zoe Reynolds." Patrich opened a folder and handed out pictures of the four people.

Stone looked at each photo in turn, then handed them to Kingston. "What is our way into country?"

"A C-130 is waiting for you; it will fly you over Wales."

"Over Wales?" Stone asked.

"Shapley is at a family estate in Wales, right now. The MI5 agent's have the house under surveillance; the problem is that there is no military airfield close." Patrich offered.

"So we jump in?"

"Yes, Pearce will meet you where you touchdown."

The MC-130H Combat Talon came over the Wales coast just after darkness had fallen, at 60.000 feet. There came no sign as the rear ramp open and eight figures jumped out. Falling until at 27.000 feet, they deployed their parachutes. It was a perfectly executed HAHO.

Stone was the lowest position, and lead the way, the rest of the team was stacked up.

Gliding the 30 kilometers to the landing zone.

The team landed a kilometer from the designated landing zone. After disposing of their chutes, the team hiked the kilometer, silently.

Approaching the clearing where they were supposed to land, Stone could see a single individual waiting. Dressed in dark clothing, but of civilian attire. Signaling his team to remain alert and ready for anything, Stone moved off to the right, circling around, to approach the man from behind.

Coming at the man from behind, Stone was able to get within five meters of the man. "You, Harry Pearce!"

Pearce whirled around at the man, which had been able to approach him without him noticing. Taking a moment to look the man over. Pearce saw that this man was a soldier, pure and simple. And the gun and the uniform didn't tell Pearce that, this man carried himself like many soldiers, veteran's of long conflict, that Harry had the honor of knowing. "Yes!"

"You can call my, Saber." Stone offered.

"Saber? You codename?" Pearce asked.

"For this operation."

Pearce walked off towards a lorry, which he planned to use to get the team to meet up with his own people.

Stone made a small gesture with his hand and walked after Pearce.

As Pearce came to the lorry Kingston, Kristiansen and Miller came out of the shadow, their weapon pointed at the lorry.

"Relax, Mr. Pearce. We just need to check the truck." Stone offered as he men searched the lorry.

Pearce watch as the three men check the lorry out, even going as far as crawling under it.

After five minutes, Kingston came to Stone. "Boss, it is clear."

"Your British??" Pearce said in surprise.

Kingston looked at the MI5 officer, but didn't bother to reply.

"Mr. Pearce, we should get going." Stone said as he jumped up into the lorry. Kingston, Kristiansen and Miller, jumped in after him, Walker, Tarkove, Chevalier and Arrsen came out of the darkness, to join them in the lorry.

Pearce drove the lorry up to the house used by the MI5 as a base during the surveillance of Shapley house, parking it so that the lorry was behind the house, hidden from the road and view. Daylight was still three hour away, but better to be safe than sorry.

After parking the lorry, Pearce when to open the rear for the team, except the team was already out before he had opened the door of the lorry.

"Mr. Pearce." Stone motioned for him to precede them into the house.

Entering the house, Pearce saw that Tom Quinn was awake and monitoring the activity at the Shapley house, through cameras and motion detectors. "Tom!"

"Harry! I was wondering where you had gone off to."

Taking off his coat. "I was receiving a package." Looking at his section chief. "Tom, I don't want you to be alarmed. But where are armed people coming in, in a minute. You don't know them, and truthfully, you are better off not knowing."

Quinn stood up. "Harry??"

Stone walked into the house, and stood behind Pearce. "Mr. Quinn."

Sparing a brief glance at the man behind him, Pearce then proceeded to introduce them. "Tom, meet Saber. Saber, this is my best man, Tom Quinn."

"Saber??" Quinn looked in alarm at Pearce. "Harry??"

"Saber, is my codename during this operation. If you were to know my real codename or, god forbid, my name, it would place you in much danger." Stone offered as an explanation.

"Right!" Disbelief was evident in Quinn voice.

Stone team began to filter into the house.

Beginning to introduce the team. Stone pointed to Kingston. "Sword." Arrsen. "Rapier." Walker. "Trident." Tarkove. "Spear." Kristiansen. "Axe." Chevalier. "Dagger." Miller. "Knife."

"People, this is Tom Quinn, MI5."

Quinn looked at the eight people gather behind his Section Head. "Hi!"

Nobody replied.

"Where can we bed down?" Stone asked after a moment.

"There are two room at the top of the stairs." Quinn offered.

"But this is a five bedroom house." Stone observed.

"True, but we are using three rooms." Quinn said.

"We will take one of them, we only require three rooms. Two of our numbers will always be on watch." Stone said as he motioned for his team to get some rest. Arrsen stayed with him, the rest went up stairs.

"But, …" Quinn stopped as Pearce shook his head.

"Good, now then. What can you tell us about Sir Shapley?" Stone said as he observed the MI5 officer.

"We have been keeping the man under surveillance for four day's now. Three days ago he came to his house her in Wales. He has kept to himself, only his housekeeper has come. We had already put in place cameras and microphone, before he arrived." Quinn reported.

"He has made no phone calls at all?" Arrsen asked.

"No, sir!"

"Don't call us sir's, we work for a living!" Stone injected.

"Sorry." Quinn was a little taken back, but then continued. "To answer your question, no he has not made any calls."

"Isn't that a little strange for an investment broker?" Arrsen asked.

"Well, yes. But it could be that he just wants to have some peace and quiet." Quinn replied.

Stone glance at Arrsen for a moment. "Not, likely with this character."

"You know, Sir Shapley?" Pearce asked.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52:

"No, but I know a man who does." Stone answered Pearce. "Alright, we will need to see map and pictures, of the house and surrounding area. Plus floor plans if you got them."

The next two hours were spent going over the maps, pictures and floor plans.

While Stone and Arrsen went to sleep, Kingston and Chevalier took over the watch for them.

After waking up and getting something to eat, Stone went back to the maps and photos.

After a while Tom Quinn came over. "So what is the plan?"

Stone turned to the MI5 officer. "We need to go in and get Sir Shapley."

"I know that, but what is your plan for that?" Quinn asked again.

At that moment Stone satellite phone rang out. "I need to take this." Stone said after looking at the display.

Waiting until Quinn had walked far enough away to not hear him. "Achilles!"

"We have got the family in Maine, but there was complication."Patrich voice came on the satellite phone. "We encountered a team from the Syndicate; two of our people were injured."

"Shit, we will need to move now!" Stone said to Patrich, knowing that the General understood his meaning, then closed the connection. Looking over to Quinn. "Mr. Quinn there has been a development, concerning this matter. We need to move now, not tonight like we thought we would."

As the team heard this, everyone grabbed their gear and were ready for action within a minute.

Stone screwed the silencer on his G36C, as were the rest of his team fitting silencers on their weapons.

"Let's think about this for a minute!" Quinn said as he observed the action going on in the house.

Stone gave the MI5 officer a glance as he led his team out.

Quinn followed the team out the door, trying to persuade them to stop and think about the matter for a moment. But these people were soldier, a different breed, Special Forces soldiers, that knew what was needed and had the means to do it.

Stone and Arrson, approached the house from the north, the rest of the team was coming at the house from the west, south and east. The direction Stone and Arrsen were coming from meant that they were coming at the house from the rear.

Stone was in the lead, coming up to a door that led into the kitchen. Trying the door handle, it was unlocked. Stone pushed the door open with his left hand; his right held the G36 up and pointed into the house.

Threading softly into the kitchen, eyes and rifle rooming about. Arrsen was behind him, covering the rear.

Walking past the counter, Stone was going for the living room, where the MI5 said that Shapley was sitting.

Approaching the man silently, as he got closer Stone saw that the man was sleeping, an empty bottle of whisky was laying near, and a glass on the table in front of the man.

Stone came to the right side of the man, placing the silencer on the man shoulder, nudging him with it.

Shapley battered the object that was poking him, then it happen again.

Seeing the man coming slowly to. "Good day, Sir Shapley." Stone said to the man, as Shapley looked in Stone direction. Fear could be seen in the man's eyes and Stone could even smell it.

"What do you want?" Shapley asked in fear.

"Your family is safe!" Stone told the English man.

"You have my family!!" Shapley screamed as he bolted out of the chair.

"As I said, your family is safe. We do not harm children."

"Are you syndicate?" Shapley asked with dread in his voice.

"No, we are not syndicate. We are on the other side." Stone said as he spared a brief glance at Arrsen.

Shapley looked over to the second man. "Why are you here?"

"We are offering you a way out, for you and your family!" Stone had lowered the gun but still kept it on Shapley.

Taking a moment before replying, Shapley looked out the window. "There is no way out for me, but if you can save my family, I will give you all the information I have on the Syndicate!"

"We have your family, they are safe, I give you my word." Stone offered the man.

Shapley went to his desk and took out a military grade storage device, handing it to Stone. "On it is everything that the Syndicate has used my firm for the last ten years. Buying land, payoff, you name it, it is there."

Stone looked at the man and then the device. "We can get you out also."

"No, you can't. I have a device inside my body, if I don't report in two hours they will use it to kill me." Shapley said as he showed Stone a scar on his chest.

Stone looked at Arrsen, asking a silent question. Arrsen shook his head.

Then all hell broke loose. "Saber, we have four car's coming up the road to the house." Tom Quinn's voice came over the radio.

Then as Stone and Arrsen were running out the back door, when they could hear bursts from Kingstons SAW. "Report!"

"Saber, this is Sword, lead car disabled!" Kingston voice replied.

"Alpha, repeat Alpha!" Stone ordered over the radio. Then single gunshot could be heard from the house they had just gotten out off.

Taking up a covering position, for their retreating team mates, Stone and Arrsen, waited as their team member ran past them, Kingston and Chevalier last.

Scanning the area that his retreating team had just left, Stone saw eight men in pursuit, about two hundred meter from their position, and closing. Lifting the G36 up, aligning the cross hair on the HoloSight with the led figure, Stone pulled the trigger, firing a burst at it.

Three round fired from the rifle, striking the man center mass with two round, and the third in the neck, killing him instantly. The fallen mans team mates took cover and fired in the direction that Stone and Arrsen were, although they were in not danger, the fire was for suppression, the men had no fix on their location.

Stone watched as one of the per suiting men ran forward to the fallen man and dragged him to safety. Signaling Arrsen to retreat, both men walked backwards, keeping their front towards the men that a moment ago had been chasing them.

As they came over the rise of the land, Stone and Arrsen, turned around and ran after their team.

Patrich was working in his office at the SGC when Mulder barged into the office. "General, you need to see this!" Mulder said as he picked up the remote for the television in Patrich office, turning it to a British News network.

From the TV came the voice of a British anchorman. "This is just in, Sir Edward Shapley, owner and director of Shapley Financial Corporation, was apparently found murdered at his summer cottage in Wales this morning." On the screen a picture of the house and of Sir Shapley was in the upper right corner. "Police has refused to comment on the murder, but sources said that the police have found evidence of, what appears to have been a battle. There same sources have claimed that at least eight other bodies have been found on the property, dressed in military clothing and armed with military weapon's."

Mulder muted the TV, and looked at Patrich.

Patrich grabbed the telephone, and dialed the operation center. "Has there been any word from Hellenic?"

Mulder watched as Patrich nodded and replace the receiver.

Patrich leaned back in his chair, thinking for a moment, before turning to the FBI agent. "Can you contact you former superior, AD Skinner? Have him make some inquires?"

"Yes, but it is best if I do it through Doggett." Mulder answered. "Don't we have any information about the team?"

"They failed to reach their extraction site. We need to gather any information we can."Patrich said as he got up and walked with Mulder out of the office, heading toward the intelligence center.

Patrich and Mulder walked into the intelligence center, there were fifteen people scattered about, some airforce and some were from Forlorn Hope. A new section chief had been brought in to oversee the center, John Hudson, from the National Security Agency.

"Hudson, I need a report on the situation in Wales!" Patrich asked without offering a greeting.

"Sir, we are in the process of gathering more intelligence. We have contacted Harry Pearce, with the MI5. He has given us our most useful intelligence, to date." Hudson said as he received a new update on paper, pausing a moment as he read it over.

"Well, get on with it!" Patrich ordered impatiently.

"Yes, sir. The information we received from Pearce, indicate that the team was in the process of making contact with Shapley, when at least three cars were driven towards the house, a brief gunfight began, with the lead car being disabled. The team then retreated on foot away from the house, fighting a delaying action as they retreated. According to our latest intelligence, none of those killed have been members of team Hellenic." Hudson said as he looked over yet another intelligence update.

"So why didn't they reach their extraction site?" Patrich fumed, Mulder was still just observing.

"The area is flooded with police and syndicate operatives. Most likely they went to ground, are holding up somewhere, until they can get out of the area and contact us." Hudson offered up as an explanation.

"Keep up the effort to get information from the British. Use Mulder here to help you, he will be my go-between in this matter." Patrich ordered, and then left.

Mulder watched as the General left with the same flair as he had stormed into the room.

Hudson walked up to Mulder. "It seems that the General is taking the matter personally?" He observed to Mulder.

"Shapley could have been a goldmine of information concerning Syndicate operation worldwide. It is a blow, to have lost such a source of intelligence. Plus the team that was send, has brought the Forlorn Hope into its best alliance, which could change the course of the War with the Syndicate and Colonists." Mulder replied as the door closed behind Patrich.

"Still, …" Hudson had the wisdom to hold this thoughts, as he saw the look on Mulder's face.

"Look, the team leader and some of the team members are friends of mine; I own them a depth of gratitude which I can most likely never pay back." Mulder looked at the NSA operative. "If I can help them get back in one piece, a small part of that depth is paid."

A woman brought a new communiqué to Hudson, as he read the file, Mulder could see that it was not good. "What?"

"British police has found six more bodies, it is just the first report, but according to it. All are dressed in military clothing and armed with assault weapons." Hudson turned to the woman. "We need more!"

Mulder waited until the woman had returned to her post. "Is it likely that this is our people?"

"The truth is I don't know, the area is being overrun with both police and intelligence. The Syndicate is also sending people in; I would like to send people in, but don't dare risk it."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53:

Stone watched from his hideout as the British police scoured the countryside, looking for any indication of the whereabouts of the people involved in the Shapley incident.

Two men drew Stones attention; they were dressed in civilian clothing, among the uniformed officers, not the suits that detectives were dressed in.

"Hercules!" Stone said in a low voice, as he nudged Kingston and handed him the binoculars.

Kingston woke in seconds, and turned his attention to the individual's Stone indicated. "They are SAS, they are often brought in to assist the police in these matters."

Taking the binoculars back, Stone observed the two men. "Do you know them?"

"No, but I have been out of the loop for almost nine years."

Stone continued looking at the men for a moment. "How many do you think they will have brought in?"

Kingston took a moment. "Most likely four men, no more than eight. But it is highly unlikely, because of the deployments need for them."

"Yeah, well. We don't need a firefight with the SAS; we have our hands full with the Syndicate cronies."

"Boss, we have left bodies all over the country side, more than twenty bodies." Kingston objected as he settled down to get some rest. "Besides, they don't have any heavy weapons now; most likely they just have pistols with them. They will think we have left the area."

For the next hour Stone observe the movement of the police and the two SAS operatives, then two more men dressed in civilian clothing came up to the first two. Again Stone nudged Kingston, and handed him the binoculars.

Kingston looked at the two new arrivals. "Bollucks, mate. We are in trouble, I recognize those two. Staff Sergeant Henry 'Henno' Garvie and Pete Twamley, both are veterans of the regiment and both are good."

"We will have to cross that bridge when we come to it, our mission has priority." Stone said to his old friend, a reminder that was not needed.

Kingston looked at his watch and then the sky. "We have four hours until darkness; you should try and get some sleep. The night will be long and interesting, with the Syndicate and the SAS hunting us."

Stone took one last look at the four SAS men, as they walked back towards the house where Shapley owned, before he lay down.

Three and half hours later Stone awoke as Kingston shook his shoulder.

"Boss, it is getting darker." Kingston said as he checked his SAW.

Stone looked out of the hide, it was getting darker as Kingston had said, even better, it had started to rain. Which meant that most people would get in out of the rain, only the crazies would go out in the rain.

Clicking his radio once, Stone listened for the three answering click's, signaling that he team was ready to go.

In Cheyenne Mountain, the intelligence center was buzzing with activity, information was pouring in, most of it was crap, but it had to be looked over.

Mulder had spent the last eight hours helping Hudson, sort the essential information from the junk. Only taking a short break to look in on Scully and the children, she was on her eight month of pregnancy. The house was getting in shape, no thanks to him, it was all Scully and her mother, the bedrooms had been furnished first.

Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter had moved into the house besides them, they were the first two houses finished. Already ten more were almost ready, the engineers were working as fast as humanly possible to get the housing up.

Marla Kingston had moved in with O'Neill and Carter, temporarily until the third house was finished. She was helping with the O'Neill children, plus taking care of the infant Stone child.

Hudson came with the latest file and handed to Mulder. "General Patrich has asked for an update!"

Taking the file and skimming through it, Mulder then stood up and went to the general's office.

After knocking on the general's door, and receiving an okey to enter. Mulder handed Patrich the file as he sat down.

Patrich read the file. "So now we know that none of those killed were our people. And Shapley most likely committed suicide. How many bodies have been found?"

"Our latest information said twenty-four, sir!"

"Do we have any information on the men killed?"

"It seems that most of them were ex-Royal Marines or Paratroopers, two of them could have been former members of the SAS. We are gathering as much information as we can about them, but it seem that they are just the usual Syndicate hired help, well except for one, we can't seem to get any information about him."

"Thank you, Mulder. If there is any more development could you get that to me, please?" Patrich asked.

"Of course, sir!" Mulder stood up and opened the door, stopping with the door half-opened. "Sir, there is one other matter."

Patrick looked at Mulder. "Yes!"

"I think that the British government has sent in an SAS team. The information is not concrete, but with what we have it is more than likely." With that Mulder left.

For a long while Patrich just looked at the door. It was not new that Forlorn Hope team had to fight on two fronts, the syndicate forces and then men and women, just doing their jobs.

Stone came out of the hide first, scanning the surrounding area for any sighs of threat, the G36 in his hands. Moving five meter from the hide, he waited as Kingston came out and to him, then the two men moved off, to meet the rest of the team.

The rain and darkness hid their movement from prying eyes and ears.

Member of the team came two and two in, until the eight man team was together again, Stone took a moment to assure himself that everyone was okay, before moving off.

What now mattered was getting some distance between them and the police, the team would have to travel fast.

Stone set of towards the north-east, double-time. There would be no stopping until before daybreak, unless there was some sort of an emergency, or they ran into trouble.

For the next four hour the team was able to travel unhindered, this was not a difficult journey for the member of the team, during the advance training they received, a 36 hour run was mandatory for all recruits.

Stone kept them just below the edge of the hills, so they would have the high ground but also to keep them from being spotted or siluetted by lights.

Each member of the team had a certain area to cover, since Stone was in the led he cover the front arch.

As Stone was coming to a ridge line, something was wrong, so he stopped and held up his left and in a fist, indicating for the team to stop. And lower them self down. Stone's eyes scan the area in front of him, everything look alright, but something felt off.

Pulling out a map, Stone skimmed the area, before signaling a retreat.

Patrich walked into the intelligence center, and saw Hudson and Mulder hurled over a desk, going over some information. Heading to the two men, Patrich was startled to note that the men were working so well together. Mulder an FBI agent, and Hudson a NSA agent. Mulder was not yet forty and Hudson was over sixty, Mulder leaped to conclusions while Hudson was so methodical it was almost frightening.

"Gentlemen, I hope you have some news for me!" Patrich said as he came to the desk where they were working.

Both men looked up at the general. "Well, sir. We have been aided by Pearce; we cracked the SAS and police frequencies." Hudson offered.

"And?" Patrich said impatiently, wanting them to get on with it.

"We now know that our team is alive and well, they have escaped from at least three traps set by the SAS, the British are getting frustrated, with this lack of results." Then Hudson and Mulder broke into a big grin. "We have also discovered that the Syndicate are frantic, it seem that Shapley had keep a detail record of his transaction for them. If Stone and his team has it, it is the intelligence find of a lifetime. We would have an inside track on almost every transaction they have made in years. If Shapley was not directly involved, he had a hand in moving the money around." Hudson grinned even broader as he told Patrich the news.

"Sir, with this information, we will be able to trace all transaction that the Syndicate has made in years, get the location of their base and laboratories. This is the goldmine." Mulder reiterated the point.

Patrich understood the importance of the information and its implication. "So Stone and his team, must get out of a zone filled with police, an SAS team hunting them and Syndicate also on the prowl for them."

"Sir, is there any way to draw Syndicate attention away from them?" Mulder asked.

Patrich took a long moment to think the matter through. "No, not without drawing more of the British attention also."

"So they are on their own?" Mulder asked unnecessarily.

"Stone is one of the best, and the member of his team are also among the best, that is the reason they were chosen. I am sure if there is any way of getting out of this mess, they will find it." Patrich said sadly.

A member of the intelligence team came over. "Sir's, you should look at this!" Pointing at the TV with a British News network on one of the tv's.

The British announcer was explaining the situation in Wales. "The police has disclosed that the tragic death of Sir Edward Shapley was a suicide, not a murder like first was thought. The police have not been willing to speculate as to the reason behind the suicide, or the bodies discovered on and near the property where Sir Edward Shapley was found. Despite numerous attempts to get the identities of the individuals kill, the police has denied to release them. Speculation has been rampant on the financial markets, about the reason for Sir Shapley suicide, ranging from his bankruptcy to personal reasons."

Patrich turned away. "Gentlemen, keep me apprised of the matter." With that the general turned to leave.

"Sir!" Mulder spoke up to stopped Patrich from leaving. "Can't General Hammond not help in this situation?"

Patrich turned back to Mulder. "I am afraid that Hammond is off world at the moment, direction an operation against Anubis."

Mulder glanced at Hudson, then back to Patrich. "What is this situation with the man they brought back, the man they thought was dead?"

"You mean Daniel Jackson, the truth is I don't know what the situation is. This is way beyond anything I have ever dealt with." Patrich said as he shook his head slowly, then walked out.

Mulder and Hudson, could do nothing else but look stunned.

"And I thought my life was strange before!" Mulder spoke uploud.

"I thought my life was normal, god, this beats the routine at the NSA!" Hudson said happily.

"Don't get me wrong, my life is much better now. I don't want the old life back. But it is stranger." Mulder replied.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54:

Stone looked at his watch and then up at the night sky, dawn was beginning to break. It was time to go underground again. Taking a peak at the satellite phone, Stone check if it was in one piece, and held off the temptation to use it.

The risk of intercepted call was too great, better to keep everyone in the dark.

Because they were now over thirty kilometers away from the Shapley house, Stone felt that they could keep a larger group together, so there would be more sleep for everyone. So they found two hideouts, and divided the team into two group of four.

Stone took first watch for his part of the team, which included Kingston, Chevalier and Kristiansen.

The hours passes slowly and the rain kept falling, after three hours Kingston relieved Stone of watch.

His train had taught him to fall asleep anywhere and under any circumstances, yet too sleep lightly so to be awaken by any sound or disturbance.

Stone woke up as Kingston turned the watch over to Kristiansen, watching the Norwegian for a few minute to make sure he was alert, before going back to sleep.

The next time Stone woke up it was Chevalier's turn on watch, this time Stone did not go back to sleep, he had gotten six hours of sleep which was more than enough for him.

Crawling slowly over to where Chevalier was watching the surrounding area. "How are you doing?" Stone asked as he handed her a power bar.

"Merci!" Chevalier said as she bites on the power bar. "I am fine. So are you asking me because I am a woman?"

"No, you are not the first woman on this team." Stone said in a voice that broke no argument.

Looking out the landscape, Stone could see no threat, but there was something not quite right.

The next hours passed slowly, Stone kept keen eyes on the area, something was wrong, his instinct was screaming at him. Turning to Chevalier. "Wake them up, now!"

"What is the matter? There is nothing out there!" Chevalier protested as she shook Kingston and then Kristiansen.

Stone clicked his radio on. "We are moving out!"

Checking his weapon, despite him knowing it was loaded and ready.

Stone then took up the satellite phone and powered it on, as soon as it was on; Stone dialed the number of Patrich Satellite phone. "Sir, Achilles here. We are in dire need of transport!"

"I can have a MH-47E over the area in two hours." Patrich voice came back over the phone.

"We are going to head north-west of our current location; I believe that we now have super soldiers on our asses." Stone said, and looked at his people for their reaction.

Kingston, Arrsen, Walker and Tarkove, were on full alert instantly, the rest needed a moment to grasp the severity of the situation.

"Sir, have the pilot contact us on the tactical frequency Foxtrot, when they are in the area. Achillies, out." Stone switched the power of the phone and tugged it into its holster.

"We are going to have to move fast and hard, this will be an all out run. We can't outrun them, but we can make them chase us, we need two hours. So everything except ammo, weapon and radio's will have to be dumped." Stone ordered, as he started to throw away parts of his gear.

After that the eight members of the team took off running towards North-east.

For the next ninety minute they ran hard, and then Arrsen called out as he was in the rear. "Four, coming up on us, two clicks out!"

Stone spared a glace, in the distance behind them, he could make out four shapes.

For the next twenty-five minutes, the four super soldiers closed the gap, it was down to hundred meters. Then the radio call came in.

"Hellenic, this is Whirlwind Seven. Do you copy?"

"Whirlwind Seven, this is Hellenic. We read you!" Stone replied on the radio as he continued running.

"Hellenic, what is your position?"

Stone reached for the GPS and transmitted their location to Whirlwind.

"Hellenic, we will be there within two minutes!"

"Whirlwind, be advised, we have hostiles in pursuit. Recommend, you have your gunners ready!"

"Understood, Hellenic!"

Stone continued to lead the run, sparing a glance at the pursuing Super Soldiers, they were now within a hundred meters.

The beat of the helicopter blades could now be heard.

"Hellenic, we see you. Looks like there are two groups pursuing you, a four man team within a hundred meters, a second larger team within a click of you location." The pilot of the MH-47E reported.

"Strafe the group closer to us!" Stone ordered.

The buzzing sound of a minigun could be heard behind them, getting closer as the helicopter overflew the super soldiers.

The firing stopped as the MH-47E overflow Stone as his team, landing in front of them. The rear ramp open, a minigun and a gunner sitting in position.

The team ran by the gunner and gun, getting into the cargo bay, most falling down.

Except Stone, who stopped by the gunner, clapping him on the shoulder, while screaming into the radio for the pilot to take off.

Stone scanned the area, as the helicopter lifted off.

The first figure came running at the helicopter as it was a meter of the ground.

The door gunner opened up with his minigun, cutting the figure down, then the second. The first was already rising as the second fell, firing its weapon.

Stone was firing his assault rifle, had already emptied a magazine and was in the process of loading a fresh one, when a bullet graced his face and three more impacted his west, throwing him back.

Four bullets had hit the door gunner killing him.

Arrsen rushed to Stone's aid, placing a band aid over his face. Kingston was close behind.

"Hold this to his face!" Arrsen order Kingston, as he checked Stone for more injures. "Three more bullet's hit his west, not penetrated."

Then Stone woke up, he could not breath. And he could not see.

"Relax, chef!" Arrson said as he lifted the band-aid off to see what the extend of the damage was. "Hand me, my medical kit!" Arrsen asked Kingston.

The Helicopter was now over the Irish Sea, keeping low over the ocean.

The pilot came into the cargo bay and saw his gunner laying dead and a medic working on another person.

"What is going on?" He asked the nearest man, who ignored him.

Kingston saw the pilot and walked up to him. "Where are you taking us?"

"My orders are to take you to an Irish Airbase, Casement Aerodrome!" The pilot replied.

"How long until we get there?"

"About an hour or little over that!"

Kingston leaned forward and was right by the pilot's ear. "One advise, forget you ever saw us."

The MH-47E landed on Casement Aerodrome, near a Irish Air Corps CASA CN-235 transport plane, the eight passengers of the MH-47E were quick to depart the helicopter, although one was carried out and into the CN-235, which had its engines running and took off as soon as the ramp closed behind the last passenger.

It took off and headed North-West.

The Irish CN-235 landed in Keflavik, where a C-130J was waiting, its engines running. The CN-235 parked besides the Hercules and lowered its ramp. It's passenger went to the Hercules, which closed its ramp as soon as they were onboard and the plane taxied off. It was in the air within five minutes of the CN-235 landing.

The C-130J Hercules landed at Peterson Airbase where a contingent of SGC personnel and Forlorn Hope soldier were waiting for them.

Stone walked off the Hercules aided by Kingston.

Lt. Colonel Feretti came up to them. "General Hammond has asked us to escort you to Cheyenne Mountain."

The convoy was comprised of four armed Humvee's and two M1126 ICV. After the cargo was secured, the convoy took off to Cheyenne Mountain at high speed.

To be continued in Operation Spearhead.


End file.
